Falsas impresiones
by Jacky Min
Summary: Las primeras impresiones engañan; y eso, era algo que Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto desconocían. Ella, aparentemente altiva y prejuiciosa; y él, apático y superficial. ¿Llegarán a conocerse y desvelar lo que los malos entendidos encubren?... A/U Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **ANHELOS**

 _"_ _Hoy es el día; al fin me he decidido. A dos horas de verlo estoy convencida de que tendré el valor…"_

 _"_ _Debo admitir que mis sensaciones no se acreditan solo a la ansiedad, sino al temor también. Llevo exactamente tres meses frecuentando el lugar, observándolo en esmerado silencio y escondiendo mis sentimientos solo para mí ¿Sabrá quién soy?… En todo este tiempo no he podido dirigirle la palabra; debe de pensar que soy muy maleducada, pero la realidad es diferente. La timidez es mi gran enemiga; ésta, tonta y mojigata, me impide desamarrar el nudo de mi garganta y confesarle la infinita admiración que siento por él... Aunque no es solo gratitud lo que me impulsa a tratarle, es algo más, probablemente atracción o… ¿amor?"_

 _"_ _Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi; hace tres o cuatro años de eso, creo. Las circunstancias fueron muy diferentes a las de ahora… Él yacía tirado a un lado de la acera, rodeado por un tumulto de gente que jamás había visto en mi vida. Ellos gritaban fuertemente, se podía ver en sus rostros el pánico por la escena. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, en mi estado solo podía pasar mi desvariada mirada de ese joven a mi ropa embebida de sangre. Remembro, haber alzado mis manos y llevarlas directamente a mi rostro, luego a mi pecho y estómago, palpando, buscando la herida proveedora de aquel charco rojo; no obstante, solo me encontré con un cuerpo convulsionante por el miedo, el mío… El color del horror pronto se hizo presente, y no pasó mucho para que comprendiera la alarma de los demás o descifrara la quimera de mis ideas. Con el dolor de un tobillo doblado, me arrastré por el suelo y casi me eché sobre él, inundando sus ojos dormidos con mi llanto. Me preguntaba, estremecida, por qué él había actuado tan imprudentemente, arriesgando su vida por mí. ¡No le conocía! ¡Quizás, jamás le volvería a ver!... Vi el puñal enterrado en su pecho y casi desfallecí. Ese cuchillo debió haberme lacerado a mí, yo debí haber sido la víctima de aquel acto de violencia, no él"._

 _"_ _De lo sucedido después no recuerdo mucho, casi nada. Me desmayé y al despertar yacía en la fría habitación de un hospital, sola, como usualmente me solía encontrar. Pasé dos días internada a causa de mis ataques de nervios y una súbita gripa que me atacó. Al salir, lo primero que hice fue buscar información sobre mi salvador, pero no tuve ningún éxito. Realmente, ni yo misma sabía con exactitud a quién estaba buscando, y creo que, a quienes les pregunté no entendieron la descripción de un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que les facilité… Los años fueron pasando y esa deuda de gratitud pendiente, porque no podía ni pensar que los daños hubieran sido mortales, me mantuvieron en caprichoso insomnio, hasta hace poco"._

 _"_ _Ahora que lo he encontrado, podré hacer las cosas bien. No me importa que él no sepa quién soy, pues sus ojos claramente me ven como verían a cualquier otra mujer; solo quiero decirle gracias… y con respecto a mi cándido enamoramiento, no lo sé… estos meses he sobrevivido solo con la esperanza de una sonrisa, creo que podría continuar así…"_

— ¡Hinata!— la llamaron con autoridad.

La aludida alzó la vista de la hoja donde escribía y la posó en la mujer de ojos rojizos a su frente.

—Es la tercera vez que la nombro, se puede saber que la tiene tan ajena a mi clase— indagó airada—. Si es tan interesante, por favor háganos participe.

Hinata sintió su rostro arder ante el repentino mutismo del salón. Ahora era el centro de atención de veinte personas que habían decidido bajar la pluma y esperar por su respuesta.

—He… Estaba escribiendo sobre la clase, Kurenai-sensei.

La instruida mujer cerró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento, visiblemente increyente de sus palabras. Hina se encogió ante su escrutinio. ¿A qué se debía tanta desconfianza?, acaso… ¡¿Pudo haber murmurado algo mientras escribía?!

—Está bien, Hyuga. Sí es así, podría ser tan amable de exponernos su resumen… La clase es suya— hizo un gesto de invitación con la cabeza.

Un palpitar molesto acrecentó en su pecho y subió a sus oídos. Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, volvió la vista a la hoja sobre su mesa. No. De ninguna manera diría su contenido. Aquel escrito era demasiado íntimo cómo para compartirlo como morbosa noticia.

—Cuánto más la esperáremos— la apresuró, impaciente.

—Bueno, escribí que… que…— el bochorno de sus pómulos se extendió al compás de sus tartamudeos; sus orejas, inclusive sus ojos reflejaron ese inusual tono rojizo—, que el control interno de… es…

La ojiperla paró sus atolondramientos y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando filtrar cualquier información relacionada sobre la clase; pero era innegablemente culpable. Por estar sumergida en sus anhelos románticos no había puesto la más mínima atención.

¡22 años y no podía disciplinarse!

Vencida, dejó que la luz golpeara sus pupilas y sus labios se separaran para dejar escapar un suspiro. Enseguida metió aire a sus pulmones y se alistó para declarar su desobediencia, más no la verdadera razón de su distracción.

Sin preverlo, un sonido desde su mesa le hizo parar y bajar la cabeza.

— ¡Hyuga, la seguimos esperando!

— ¡Sí, sensei!— exclamó nerviosa—. Y-yo escribí que el control interno es el conjunto de procedimientos y métodos que desarrollan los responsables de una entidad— inició coherente, para sorpresa de todos y de ella misma—, que tienen el objetivo de prevenir posibles riesgos en la…

—Es suficiente— alzó la mano a la altura del pecho, deteniéndola—. Espero que de ahora en adelante siga la lectura con nosotros. Después le daré el tiempo para que escriba una síntesis del tema, ¿comprende?— insistió, y Hinata se vio obligada a asentar—. Está bien, volvamos a la clase. Todos a la página veinticuatro del libro…

De inmediato buscó relajarse; pero la masculina voz a su par se lo impidió.

 _—_ La próxima vez estarás sola, Hyuga.

—Muchas gracias por lo apuntes, Sasuke. Te debo demasiado…

—Este es el último año de tú carrera— le interrumpió, arrebatándole el papel de las manos—, no creo que quieras pasar unos meses extras estudiando por desidia, ¿o sí?

— ¿He? No creas eso de mí...

—Deberías poner más atención. No que en su lugar, te dedicas a escribir boberías románticas como niñita atolondrada— vio de reojo el recelado escrito. La ojiperla se apresuró en taparlo con su cuerpo y dibujar una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—No es lo que parece— se excusó—. Esto es una tarea extra que…

Él la ignoró. Una vez más, el Uchiha la ignoró y prefirió la sumersión en un libro antes que atenderla. Definitivamente, Hina pudo sentirse ofendida por su displicencia; no obstante, ya conocía bastante bien el carácter de Uchiha Sasuke como para molestarse. Solo había que hacer un recorrido al pasado para puntuar la peculiaridad de su trato; años llevaban de asistir a la misma Universidad, de compartir los mismos amigos, de sentarse uno a lado del otro, y tan solo hace unos cuatro meses él se había dignado a contestarle un saludo y dar la pauta a algo parecido a un… ¿cortés compañerismo?

Sin ser una sorpresa, las palabras murieron entre ambos y el silencio pronto los consumió.

 _"_ _Huf, me salvé por poco… Nota mental: ¡No escribir un diario en clases!... Bueno, espero que las cosas mejoren. Aunque eso es seguro al saber que dentro de poco lo veré… ¡Ánimo!, ¡Hoy es mi día!"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— _¡Hey, Kakashi! ¡Dos órdenes de ramen y una de gambas!_ — prorrumpió a lo lejos, equilibrándose magistralmente con tres platos de comida en un brazo y un cúmulo de bebidas en el otro—. _¡Con extra de g-gyoza…!—_ la voz súbitamente se le fue.

Sin poder accionar, apreció como sus pies se deslizaron por la resbalosa cerámica. Su cuerpo se curvó de un lado a otro intentando mantener la postura. Los fideos se movían tal gelatina, y el contenido de los refrescos iba y venía simulando lanzar la primera pizca en cualquier instante.

— _¡No, no…!_ — repitió el rubio azorado, con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien y unos incrédulos ojos expectantes.

Uno, dos, tres… ¡Crack!, ¡crack!, ¡crack! El estruendo fue ensordecedor. Cada cristal tocó su propia melodía al caer. Las notas fueron de lo agudo a lo grave, y el ojiazul solo pudo achicar los ojos ante la interminable sinfonía de vidrios rotos.

El mutismo que subsistió después fue ensordecedor.

La algarabía de alrededor de treinta personas había cesado y solo una falaz calma los envolvía. La mayoría de los comensales parecieron haberse quedado con los fideos atorados en la garganta mientras observaban con morbo aquella penosa escena. Naruto sintió sus cachetes arder de una forma poco usual.

— ¡No ha pasado nada!— exclamó, deseando atenuar su torpeza con candidez. Para su mala fortuna la gente estaba demasiado intrigada con él. Ante este hecho, se vio obligado a mantener una falsa sonrisa y reincorporarse tan rápido como su agilidad se lo permitiera. Fue inaudito, pero al hacer el primer intento de levantarse unos cuantos fideos cayeron de sus cabellos hacia el suelo, quedándose algunos de ellos estancados sobre su nariz. La gracia que eso provocó fue inmediata—. ¡Qué tonto que he sido!— musitó abochornado.

Para su fortuna el gozo de los espectadores solo pudo durar unos segundos más; el clamo de sus estómagos les obligó a retomar su tarea y concentrarse en el plato a su frente.

Pasado el incidente, el rubio hubiera querido sollozar tal cual niño por las punzadas de dolor de sus codos y su espalda, pero el orgullo de hombre de 24 años se lo impidió. ¡Dios Santo, qué difícil fue aquello!

—Otra vez no, Naruto— pronunció un sujeto, mientras lo observaba con practicada resignación—. Es la tercera vez en el día que sucede…— suspiró desalentador al apreciar sus zapatos negros adornados con fideos, puerco y cebolla verde—. Si tu propósito ha sido dar un festín a mi calzado, lo has logrado.

El ojiazul infló los molletes ante aquel comentario, pero no emitió palabra. Queriéndose mostrar ofendido se alzó ágil del piso y sacudió el desastre que ahora era un delantal marrón con esporádicas manchas blancas. De inmediato un temblor subió de sus pies a su cabeza, provocando el truene de algunos huesos en el proceso.

—Deja de hacerte el fuerte— esbozó el Nara, iniciando a trapear los rastros de comida, vidrios y humedad—. Si no te sientes bien podría hacer tu turno de esta noche, no me impor…— bostezó—. En serio. Los viernes no acuden muchos clientes, solo vienen la familia Himura, los Saotomes y la bebedora vip del local, Lady Tsunade. No será nada problemático sí…

— ¡No es necesario, Shikamaru!— lo interrumpió con súbita animosidad—. ¡Estoy bien, de verás! No necesito de días libres ni nada por el estilo— pegó una risita incomprensible—. Una caída, dos o tres, no me detendrán.

El pelinegro paró su labor y volvió hacía él. Naruto se atirantó ante aquella analítica mirada que simulaba descifrar mucho y compartir nada.

—Está bien, si así lo deseas.

—Sí— sonrió nervioso, pasándose una de las manos por su cabello. Desistió de su atuso al sentir lo pegajoso y duro de sus dedos al repasar el cuero cabelludo—. ¡Maldición!— farfulló—. ¡Estoy hecho un desastre, y tenía que ser hoy precisamente!

Llevó la otra mano a su pelo y sacó fideos y trocitos de puerco como si de una actividad deportiva se tratara. Escasos segundos pasaron para que su tolerancia acabara y diera paso a una chillona desesperación.

— ¡Ella no me puede ver así!— renegó en un alto monólogo—. Definitivamente no. Pensará que soy parte del menú o algún tipo de comida andante… ¡¿Cómo puedo tener tantos fideos en mi cabeza?! ¡Soy un plato de ramen!

—Aún tienes tiempo de irte y limpiarte— le recomendó el Nara. Naruto detuvo su frenético zarandeo y posó su atención en el reloj de su muñeca. Faltaba una hora para verla; poco tiempo para ir hasta su casa, cambiarse y regresar. Sin embargo, era la opción más recomendable. O se quedaba ahí y se recriminaba después por la mirada asqueada de su callado tormento, o se iba y arreglaba, con la salvedad de tal vez no verla ese viernes.

— ¡No! ¡Si lo hago estaré regresando como dentro de tres horas!— volvió la vista a Shikamaru y lo hizo víctima de su frustración—. ¡Sabes muy bien lo lejos que vivo y lo atestado del transporte!... No, de ninguna manera— zanjó, regresando a la serenidad y engolfándose en sus cavilaciones—. Me quedaré aquí y trataré de hacer algo con…— vio su vestimenta y no pudo reprimir un desganado suspiro—, con todo esto.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El clima no era ni la mitad de fantástico de lo que había sido el día anterior. El cielo azul estaba oculto tras la barrera de extensas nubes grises, y el aire, producía sonidos extraños al extenderse hasta sus oídos. No obstante, muy diferente a lo que se podía esperar de sus ánimos, estos estaban más vivos que nunca. Antes había creído que el tiempo influía en su sensibilidad; que la lluvia la entristecía y que el sol era el espejo de su sonrisa, pero ese día se había dado cuenta que no. ¿Cómo podía sentirse triste sí estaba a minutos de verlo?

Cerraba los ojos y lo visualizaba; impecable, con sus pantaloncillos negros y su delantal blanco; atusado con sus rubios cabellos desordenados y su azulina mirada ingenua… Era muy guapo, mucho. Cada oportunidad en que tenía la dicha de repasarlo y extasiarse con su perfección, validaba el pulcro recuerdo de su imagen; aunque, no le había dado el crédito que se merecía a su sonrisa, ésta era terriblemente sugerente...

— Vaya, hoy sí que te encuentras de buen humor.

Saliéndose de sus fantasías abrió los ojos y volvió hacia su compañía. Sasuke caminaba a su par con los brazos puestos detrás de la nuca y la mirada pérdida en el cielo.

—Si— se restringió a contestar, sabiendo de antemano que aquel hombre huía a las conversaciones, más no de los monosílabos.

— ¿Y no me dirás por qué tan animada?— le cuestionó, sorpresivamente.

— ¿Animada?

El azabache transfirió su interés de las nubes hacia sus ojos, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—Los días de lluvias no gustas de tararear canciones— le reveló—, menos de suspirar cada dos segundos. Eso podrías hacerlo un día caluroso, pero nunca una tarde tan nublada como ésta.

Sus conjeturas la dejaron pasmada. ¿Había estado tarareando?

Por un momento se olvidó de mover los pies y se estancó en el camino.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí?

Hina sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a movilizarse hasta recuperar los cuatro pasos perdidos.

Aquella distracción de sus ensueños le dio tiempo para analizar aquel comentario, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se tomaba el tiempo para conocer sus manías?

Con reticencia ladeó hacia su figura, queriendo obtener más que facciones frías e indiferentes; sin embargo, al sentirse enjaulada por su mirada, se acobardó. El comportamiento del Uchiha le desconcertaba bastante. Por un lado parecía que su presencia le importunaba, y por otro, decidía acompañarla en sus caminatas muy a pesar de tener un coche a su disposición…

— _¡Haa…!_ — gritó ella.

No se dio cuenta en qué instante sus pies la habían traicionado y su cuerpo se vía imposibilitado de luchar contra la gravedad.

Empezó a contar los segundos esperando el golpe y la fila de lágrimas que le proseguirían, pero nada ocurrió. Una presión desde su antebrazo la detuvo en el momento exacto.

—Eres muy torpe— remarcó él, ayudándola a estabilizarse—. Usas tacones y ni siquiera puedes controlarlos. Deberías de preocuparte más por tu seguridad que por tu vanidad…

El joven enmudeció. Algo pareció haber llamado su atención.

— Tú no sueles utilizar tacones, Hyuga.

— Sí... bueno, ¡no!— respondió azorada, acomodándose mejor la ceñida chaqueta marrón que cubría una blusa blanca—. Solo quise ponérmelos. No hay ningún patrón— terminó con una risita nerviosa.

Deseando huir del tema, se apresuró en retomar la caminata. Sasuke la siguió unos cuantos pasos detrás. El Uchiha era bastante suspicaz. Sinceramente no se sorprendería si él ya supiera la verdad detrás de su actitud.

— ¿Y ahora a qué viene tanto suspiro?

Hinata se avivó de sonrojos. ¡Dios, nada se le escapa a ese hombre!

—Es que tengo hambre— le contestó, volviendo sobre su hombro y enfocándolo. El azabache figuró farfullar alguna cosa—. Y mi buen ánimo se debe a que es final de semana; día de...

— ¿De qué?— le quitó la palabra, extrañamente ansioso.

— ¡De comer ramen!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Hola, a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último Fic largo (NSLM)… Recibí muchas sugerencias suyas de hacer historias Madahina o Otahina, pero la verdad es que la idea de hacer un fic de mi pareja favorita de todos lo animes, fue incontenible. ¡Por fin un Naruhina! , eso sí, llevará sus toques Sasuhina, como lo pudieron apreciar en este primer capítulo.

Éste, será una fiction largo. Espero que les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios BD.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado. **Kisses de chocolates para todos!**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO 2017!**


	2. CAPÍTULO II: Falsas impresiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **FALSAS IMPRESIONES**

Entró al establecimiento y lo primero en recibirla fue el delicioso aroma a fideos. Los nervios no tardaron en aflorar en su estómago. En su mente ya había visualizado la escena; se había visto bajo la escasa luz de los focos y acompañada de las ventiscas de aire corriendo a través de los abiertos de la choza, mientras se movía decidida a encontrarlo. Pero la realidad era distinta. Estando ahí, sintiendo como sus pies se convertían en dos bloques de piedra y su garganta era cercenada por un cuchillo imaginario, su valor se volvía inexistente e inalcanzable.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke en su espalda. Respirando hondo, siguió su callado mandato y empezó a desplazarse entre las mesas. Fingió recorrer el lugar en busca de caras conocidas, guardando solo para ella el verdadero propósito de atinar con alguien más.

— ¡Sasuke, Hinata, estamos aquí!— exclamaron un par de voces féminas.

La ojiperla ladeó la vista y se topó con la figura de dos mujeres agitando sus manos. No tardó en alzar su brazo en señal de saludo y acercarse.

Igual que en otras ocasiones fue ignorada por Haruno Sakura, quien pasó a su lado para tirarse a los brazos de su acompañante. La ojijade llevaba años tratando de ganarse el corazón del Uchiha, pero Sasuke parecía tener otras cosas más importantes en que preocuparse, y tener una novia oficial no estaba entre sus prioridades.

—Buenas noches, Ino— se dirigió a una joven rubia, que al igual que ella se había distraído con la escena de aquellos dos.

— ¡Hola, Hina! ¡¿Por qué se han tardado tanto?! Ya nosotros nos adelantamos a ordenar.

—Siento la demora, pero Kurenai-sensei se extendió mucho con la clase… Por cierto, ¿Sai no viene contigo?

—No, tiene unos proyectos pendientes…— tornó la vista hacia el pelinegro que apenas se acomodaba en la silla—. Ah, casi lo olvido. Sasuke, Sai me dijo que mañana podrían ver lo del trabajo de no sé qué. Que si podía él avanzaría con los dos primeros capítulos de los costos de producción o algo así.

El Uchiha no respondió, y en su lugar prefirió alzar el brazo y hacer una seña con la mano.

Hina sabía lo que eso significaba. En el acto su corazón galopó en el establo de su pecho. De pronto, hacía mucho calor; la ropa estaba derritiendo su cuerpo y su cabello le sofocaba. Pensó en agarrar las hebras de su pelo y enrollarlos en un improvisado tomate, tal vez, en quitarse la chaqueta y desabrocharse algunos botones de la blusa; pero temía que nada sería suficiente para alcanzar el sosiego.

Inevitablemente, se oyeron unos pasos haciendo crujir el piso. Inició la cuenta regresiva…

…

4

3

2

1

… Y ya estaba a su lado.

Su peculiar aroma dominó sus sentidos… él olía a… a ¿ramen?

— ¡Muy buenas noches, hoy les estaré atendiendo!— pronunció el joven mozo, con un entusiasmo y una amabilidad encomiable.

Inaudito retroceder.

Imposible ignorarlo.

Absurdo no voltearlo a ver.

Por impulso, ella izó un poco la cabeza y lo oteó de reojo; la sonrisa que engalanaba su rostro casi le hizo mendigar por un atisbo de oxígeno.

¡¿Habría cosa más hermosa que ese ángel de ojos azules?!

—Quiero una sangría— ordenó el Uchiha tajante, provocándole terminar con su precavida curiosidad.

—A Ino y a mí nos gustaría otras margaritas— apresuró Sakura en decir, ganándose la mala mirada de su amiga. Al parecer esa no era la segunda o tercera ronda que pedían; el color rojizo al lado de sus iris las delataban.

—Lo tengo— murmuró el ojiazul, copiando el pedido en una pequeña libreta que bien podía alcanzar en la palma de su mano—. Y usted señorita, ¿qué desea tomar?

 _"_ _¡Es a ti!" "Habla"… "¡Por favor, habla!"_

 _—_ ¿Señorita?

 _"_ _¡Respóndele de una buena vez!"_

—Si me permite, le puedo recomendar los refrescos naturales— sonrió algo cohibido, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con la cachucha del lapicero—. El de mango y el de piña son los más solicitados.

Hina aspiró hondo y mantuvo la vista donde la había resguardado desde que decidió el nivel de toxicidad de su galanura, en el árido menú entre sus manos.

—Quizás le apetecería uno de nuestros batidos especiales— regresó el chico, insistente—. No es por jactarme ni nada, pero los preparo muy bien…— su voz se fue achicando. En resonancia, Hinata atirantó la columna y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

El cambio repentino de la melodía por una más lenta le hizo consciencia del tiempo transcurrido; un momento, ¿es qué había música? El ojiazul debía de llevar al menos miedo minuto esperando por una respuesta.

— Yo…— empezó ella a balbucear, aferrando más sus dedos a la cartilla. Carraspeó al creerse ser el centro de atención, pero no era así. Sakura estaba demasiado entretenida intentando acaparar la atención del Uchiha, e Ino, difícilmente se separaba dos minutos del celular. Aquello le exhortó un poco.

— Naruto— pronunció claramente, volviendo con reserva hacia él. El chico se enrigideció.

¿Se habría sorprendido que lo llamara por su nombre? Pues se hubiera asombrado mucho más si le hubiera comentado las oportunidades en que lo había repintado en su diario.

¡104 veces a la fecha!... el mismo número de días que habían transcurrido desde su reencuentro.

— ¿Sí?

—Yo quería decirte que…— titubeó—, que…

—Si— la alentó, visiblemente interesado.

No supo por qué, pero las turbaciones en su cuerpo no le molestaron tanto como lo había temido. Seguramente, fuera por el particular estado en que él se encontraba; sus ojos azules, estaban abiertos y dilatados; sus manos vehementemente apretadas en puños; y la gota de sudor que resbalaba a un lado de su mejilla reflejaba algo de ansiedad. Conocía bien esos síntomas, eran los mismos que ella veía pintados en el espejo cada vez que se observaba y pensaba en él.

Entonces, eso podría significar que… Sería posible que…

Sin intentar detener los desvaríos de su mente, sus labios se contagiaron de una radiante sonrisa. Lo que sucedía era demasiado fantástico para ser real; quizás, fue por eso que no quiso analizar los hechos y prefirió regocijarse en la maravillosa sensación de no saberse invisible.

Sin pensarlo se levantó del asiento, provocando por la fuerza del envión que la silla se fuera para atrás. La madera hizo ruido al caer, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó la más mínima atención.

—Naruto, yo te quería decir que…—cerró los ojos, y en un inesperado arrebato nacido de su bizarría, se aclaró la garganta y ansió gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón. ¡Era ahora o nunca! ¡Necesitaba sacarlo de sí!—. ¡Yo quería decirte que…!

—Que eres un fastidio— se entrometió Sasuke. Hinata abrió los ojos de ipso facto, pero no reaccionó en ese instante—. Por qué mejor no dejas de perder el tiempo y haces tu trabajo. No creo que te paguen por socializar más de lo debido con la clientela.

—No, eso no es…— intentó la ojiperla explicarle, pero la voz imperativa de la Haruno la cortó.

—Sasuke no seas grosero con el joven. Hinata es la que le hace perder el tiempo— sonrió coqueta, mientras se empinaba el último sorbo de su bebida. El Uzumaki no se inmutó. Inversamente, el azabache entrecerró la mirada y frunció el entrecejo—. Nuestra amiga ha demostrado ser un poco intolerable con él. Ya ves que ni le gusta contestar, es más, ni siquiera le alza la mirada.

—Sakura no digas eso. Yo no…

—Vale, Hinata. No quiero que Sasuke piense que estoy siendo grosera. Ya empezó a verme con esos ojos que me congelan— suprimió una risa burlona, provocando que Ino, quien segundos antes se debatía entre cerrar o no los ojos, si riera a libertad—. Estoy bromeando. Se me olvidaba que no puedo divertirme a costa de los prejuicios de los demás, menos los tuyos.

—Discúlpenme. Será mejor que me retire— emitió el ojiazul súbitamente, dejando pista de su incomodidad más no de la realidad de su estado.

Deseó con toda su alma pronunciar algo, poder desechar la equivoca impresión que se estaba llevando de ella; pero el amargor culposo de su boca no le consintió encontrar su voz. Apesarada, solo se vio con las fuerzas necesarias para contener las palpitaciones de su pecho con el poderío de sus brazos.

Se vio temblando cuando lo sintió pasar a su lado. Aguantó la respiración y la frialdad de su apatía la golpeó más fuerte que cualquier palabra.

—Siento si la he molestado— murmuró solo para ella, logrando estremecerla.

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se decidió y se giró para detenerlo, él ya no estaba.

El hervor de la ira pronto se presentó en su cuerpo y se dejó ver en su rostro. Postura más rígida no podía adoptar, agitación más grande no podía padecer. Nunca se había sentido tan fastidiada consigo misma. ¡Maldita timidez que la dejaba paralizada! ¡Inoportuna cobardía que la situaba escalones más abajo que la propia responsable de aquellas mentiras!

—Espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo, Hina. La verdad es que Naruto me cae muy bien, y no me gusta que nuestro querido Sasuke tome a mal su amabilidad.

¿Naruto?

¿Desde cuándo Sakura se refería a él por su nombre de pila?

La Hyuga frunció férreamente la frente y despegó un poco sus labios ya blanquecinos, pero su boca no se movió. Aunque anisaba desahogarse, no ganaría nada intentado razonar con alguien carente de sus cinco sentidos.

Suspiró agotada.

Pensó, por un minúsculo momento, abandonar todo y moverse con su precaria valentía hacia quien merecía una disculpa. Sin embargo, olvidó todo al percatarse del irritante interés del Uchiha en su persona. Sus ojos parecían sancionarla sin razón alguna. ¿No debía ser al revés?

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, amiga?— articuló la rubia algo adormilada, al tiempo que posaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y descansaba la cabeza sobre sus extremidades ya inertes.

—Fácil, porque está enamorado de mí.

—No es posible— refutó la ojiperla automáticamente, no percatándose de lo brusco de su tono o el ardor de sus mejillas. Sí en ese instante nadie notó cómo sus piernas se tambalearon o cómo su respiración se explayó, fue un milagro.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿En qué basas tu seguridad?— se le adelantó Sasuke a preguntar. Le había leído la mente.

La Haruno sonrió pletórica antes de contestar.

—Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de la forma como me mira. Además, siempre encuentra alguna razón para conversar conmigo, aunque sean tonterías… Lo único que necesita es un empujoncito para declararse.

Sintiendo su espíritu abandonar su cuerpo, Hina se dejó caer hacía atrás. Muy tarde recordó la ausencia de una silla que acolchonara su caída, y tampoco, era que le importase demasiado. No obstante, pese a su insistencia de sufrir algún daño, su ser descansó en la comodidad de unos fuertes brazos, que atentos, la condujeron hasta su nuevo asiento.

Sasuke olía delicioso.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¡Qué estúpido soy! ¡Tonto, tonto!

—Yo diría que eres un completo idiota— agregó un hombre de cabellos plateados, que pasaba con una canasta de platos rumbo a la cocina.

— ¡Cállate Kakashi!— gruñó, mientras se hacía un torbellino tratando de sacarse el delantal de encima. Cuando lo logró, se quedó con una camisa negra que había podido conseguir, y con los vaqueros que habían sobrevivido por poco al incidente de los fideos.

Exhaló largamente para luego golpearse la cabeza contra la blanca plancheta centímetros abajo. En definitiva, deseaba de alguna forma borrar lo que había acaecido minutos atrás.

— _¿Por qué no dijo nada?_ —se cuestionó a sí mismo—. _Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, no era necesario que… ¡Hay, qué coraje!_ — aumentó la velocidad de sus toques— _. ¡Es obvio que a ella no le intereso!... ¡Tonto, tonto…!_

—Más bien diría que eres un completo idiota— pronunció el Nara desinhibido, apareciendo detrás de unas puertas de vaivén—. Al paso que vas terminarás con un gran chichote en la frente, y bueno, creo que eso no te ayudará con tu chica.

—No me importa— farfulló, desistiendo del castigo y quedándose quieto, empecinado en no despegar la cerámica ya adherida a sus molletes—. Y no hay ninguna chica… por lo menos no una que valga la pena.

El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa, que pareció haber sido concebida por el sarcasmo y no por comprensión a su infortunio.

— ¡¿Por qué sonríes?!— berreó recobrado—. Te estás burlando de mí, ¡¿verdad?!... ¡De seguro presenciaste toda la escenita que acabo de protagonizar!

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?!... Si t-to…— bajó repentinamente los decibeles de su voz y agachó la mirada, avergonzado—. Si todo el restaurante se debió de dar cuenta que fui…— suspiró—, que fui acusado de impertinente y fastidioso.

—Te han descrito a la perfección, de qué te quejas Naruto— alzó las cejas, increyente.

El ojiazul tuvo el impulso de rebatir aquello, pero simplemente su ánimo no le concedió el alargamiento de su enojo.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Con parsimonia tomó un bolso negro encerrado en un cajón y lo cruzó sobre su abdomen; iniciando a dar los primeros pasos hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Pues a mi casa…— llegó a responderle, entre la transición de la baja luminosidad de la choza y el resplandor de la noche.

—No creo que puedas.

El rubio se detuvo con apenas un pie afuera. De inmediato, giró sobre sus talones y encaró al ahora jocoso moreno.

—Naruto, tú me dijiste que te encontrabas bien para hacer el turno de la noche, y por eso pedí salir más temprano— ladeó los labios—. Lo siento mucho, pero con tu querer o no, tendrás que seguir tolerando los desplantes de tu chica.

— ¡Qué no es mi chica!— chilló con los cachetes colorados—. ¡No gusto de mujeres tan apáticas y engreídas como ella!— ingresó de nuevo al establecimiento dando pasos pesados y tirando el bolso a cualquier lugar—. ¡Pero ya verás, no consentiré ninguna ofensa más!— posó ambas manos en la plancheta y respiró lo más hondo que pudo—. Esa chiquilla inmadura no volverá a burlarse de mí, ni sus estirados amigos tampoco…

—Esa chiquilla de la que hablas— profirió el Nara, pareciendo demasiado entretenido en algo—, es acaso una mujer de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y sonrisa de miedo.

— ¿Sonrisa de miedo?—vaciló.

—Prepárate por qué te está llamando. Ah, por cierto. Aquí están las bebidas y tu delantal— concluyó sonriendo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto apretó los dientes y se tragó la humillación que le significó atender por una hora más a esa niñata molesta y a su insufrible compañero protector. Requirió de toda su paciencia para mantener una buena cara y no dejarse arrastrar por los impulsos de su cuerpo. Los minutos le parecieron eternos.

Se mortificó en sobremanera cuando le tocó servirle a ella, y embelesado, se giró para contemplarla. Indudablemente, era muy bella. Esa joven llevaba algunos meses frecuentando el local, atrayéndolo, inconscientemente, con su misterio, con la aparente dulzura de su carácter y el triste mirar de sus ojos… Sin advertirlo, se fue interesando más y más en ella; sobre todo, por el hecho de parecer siempre amable y abierta con todos, menos con él. No es que fuera grosera, pero sí muy esquiva.

Hasta hace poco había pensado que se trataba de timidez. No le desagrada; al contrario, debía de reconocer que le gustó la idea de que su presencia ocasionará una reacción tan interesante en el dócil carácter de esa chiquilla. Y sí, había pasado varias noches en vela deleitándose con la idea de haber capturado la atención de una chica tan distinguida, que en cualquier otra circunstancia, jamás se hubiera reparado en un simple mesero de restaurante como él… He aquí su error.

Las clases sociales si pesaban, y las primeras impresiones si solían ser falsas.

Al menos había descubierto a tiempo a la verdadera mujer, altiva y vanidosa, tras la fachada de utópicos encantos. Estaba seguro, que después de aquel desengaño no le costaría nada olvidar su tonto interés en ella y redirigirlo a personas más gratas y transparentes, como su amiga. La ojijade había demostrado más carácter y autenticidad en aquella noche que la mujer dueña de su atención de los últimos meses.

Tal vez, algo interesante podía salir… Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo por la extrañeza de sus pensamientos.

Terminó de cerrar la puerta y giró la llave unas tres veces, hasta asegurarse del correcto cierre de la aldaba. Echó el llavero en su pantalón y se dispuso a partir después del peor día de su semana. Estaba muy cansado; había padecido el aprovechamiento de Kakashi, quien se había ido dejándolo con el trabajo de limpiar y cerrar el restaurante. Al final, Konoha ramen había quedado impecable y su cuerpo echo un estropajo.

El reloj ya tocaba las once y media de la noche, y él solo tenía unas cinco horas para llegar hasta su casa, lavar su ropa, medio dormir, arreglarse y estar listo para otra jornada de trabajo mañanero. Esa rutina lo tenía muerto, con unas terribles ojeras que cada día se agravaban más… Bostezó, tratando de ignorar el frío que azotaba contra su cuerpo temblante. Las calles estaban desoladas y temía que no hubiera buses disponibles a esas horas de la noche. Respiró aliviado al ver unas luces y unos dos señores pendientes del transporte.

Ya rendido, descansó su cabeza sobre el tubo de un pequeño tejado frente a la parada; y cerró los ojos, buscando mentirle a su cuerpo sobre la vivacidad de una siesta.

— _Naruto_ …— le pareció atender a lo lejos.

Esa voz la conocía.

— _Naruto, espera…—_ lo llamaron de nuevo.

No, de seguro estaba soñando.

— ¡Naruto!— esta vez gritaron al lado de su oído. El rubio abrió los ojos azorados y puso todos sus sentidos alertas, buscando… buscando, ¿qué?

Se quedó de palo al percatarse quien se encontraba a su frente. Ella estaba encorvada, reposando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas inclinadas. Respiraba profusamente y algunos de sus cabellos ocultaban parte de su rostro.

¿Había estado corriendo?

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— pudo al fin reaccionar, debatiéndose entre acercarse y ayudarla o mantener su distancia.

—Y-yo... yo necesito hablar contigo— aligeró la joven en una oportunidad—. Por favor, permíteme aclarar las cosas.

El Uzumaki no contestó.

La pelinegra, dificultada, se reincorporó como pudo, dejando al descubierto los doce centímetros de altura que él le llevaba. Su respiración aún era forzosa, pero su ímpetu figuraba ser aún mayor.

La luz de una luminaria expuso el cansancio contenido en su rostro; sus molletes estaban colorados y por su frente resbalaba una pequeña gota de sudor. Naruto se sintió demasiado desencajado para negarle absolutamente nada. Es más, todavía no encontraba el sentido al maratón que ella había decido correr solo para hablar con él.

¿Qué se proponía?

Sería, ¿qué estaba soñando?

Con gusto se hubiera dado un par de palmazos para regresar a la realidad, pero la verdad era, que la presencia de ella en sus sueños le resultaba bastante agradable.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿qué quiere?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Hola, de nuevo por aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Si es así, no dejen de comentar y seguir esta historia. Sus review son muy apreciados BD.

Gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, les prometo seguir actualizando sin falta.

Antes de despedirme, le insto a echar una ojeadita a mi blog, 72horasyunlibro (blogspot), donde estoy publicando reseñas de libros y algunos consejitos para los que quieran adentrarse al maravilloso mundo de la escritura.

Sin más…

 **¡Kisses de chocolate para todos!**


	3. CAPÍTULO III: Enterrando el pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

—Quería disculparme…

Le costó sostenerle la mirada, y aún más, controlar el temblorcillo de sus labios. Sin duda, su inhibición no se acreditada a la fatiga de haber recorrido diez kilómetros o a la vergüenza de haberlo interceptado a media noche. Su desazón era causada por algo más profundo, más doloroso… una falsa impresión.

Tragó profundo e intentó mejorar su postura; cabeza alta, hombros erguidos y piernas rectas.

—Necesito explicarte lo que sucedió en el restaurante— dijo, con la voz firme y un corazón al punto del declive—. Siento que las palabras se confundieron y…— no pudo continuar. Naruto había alzado la mano y acercado su cuerpo unos cuantos pasos al suyo. La pesadez de su sombra la disminuyó; aunque, más que su acción, la sardónica sonrisa que le dedicó fue la que le ganó el valor.

—No la comprendo, ¿por qué dice que ha venido a disculparse?

—Es que…— empezó a susurrar, enterrándose en la bruma de sus pensamientos—. Es que…

—Si es por lo que dijo su amiga de usted, no es necesario. Le aseguro que no ha sido la única persona a la que le he parecido intolerable.

— ¿Intolerable?— devolvió desconcertada.

—Sí; intolerable, molesto… Pero no se preocupe, su opinión no significa nada para mí.

La Hyuga apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de sus manos. A esas estancias su mente y sus sentimientos batallaban en bandos diferentes. Por una parte sabía que debía de sosegarle el hecho de que los comentarios de la ojijade no hubieran ocasionado ningún efecto desfavorable en él; sin embargo, ese desinterés tan claro, tan rudo que profesaba hacia su persona, le dolía en sobremanera.

Si él supiera, si recordara.

—Te equivocas— refutó Hina, empecinada en contener sus malestares y obtener la atención ansiada—. Jamás pensaría eso de ti. Al contrario,…

Dejó escapar dos grandes bocanadas de aire al percibirse golpeada por el sereno. Hasta ese momento fue consciente del mal clima que la había acompañado la última hora; las hojas en las copas de los árboles se habían estado moviendo frenéticas por el zarandeo del viento, y el cielo, malhumorado, había estado amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier instante. De mala gana se acurrucó entre sus brazos y contuvo el respingo que le generó la caída de un rayo.

Miedosa, volvió hacia él. El ojiazul se vislumbraba inmune al frío pese a la sencilla camiseta que vestía, y cómodo con la predicción de tormenta aun sin tener el respaldo de una sombrilla o capote. Verlo así, le generó cierta envidia respecto a su actitud.

— Creo que eres muy agradable— pudo pronunciar en el efímero mutismo de la noche.

Su rostro ardió cuando él achicó la mirada y la hizo objeto de su desconfianza.

—Eso no fue lo que su silencio dijo antes.

Hinata no supo qué decir. La misma culpa que la había hecho escabullirse por las calles, soportar el dolor de sus pies y luchar contra la sequedad de su garganta, era ahora la responsable de esa pérdida de gallardía.

Mordió su labio al atenderlo de nuevo.

— Si le molesta mi baja condición de empleado no tiene por qué mentirse ni mentirme. Y si lo que le preocupa es lo que puedan decir sus amigos de usted, le aseguró que no daré oportunidad para que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Realmente creo que…— titubeó, relajando sus hombros antes rígidos y echando una rápida mirada al cielo—, no debió de tomarse tanta molestias por un simple mesero, señorita.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así?— alcanzó a decir herida, innegablemente frustrada.

— ¿Por qué le molesta?

— ¡Ya te dije que no fueron mis palabras! Yo no…

El rubio se echó las manos a las bolsas de pantalón al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza inquisitivo, hastiado.

—Y yo ya le dije que no me interesa nada de lo que me diga.

Su tono fue concluyente.

La apatía del Uzumaki erradicó el hielo de su cuerpo y trajo calor para sus sentidos. Al fin reconoció que estaba tratando con un completo desconocido. Ese hombre que estaba a su frente no era el mismo que había idealizado, aquel ser que pensaba superior a cualquier otro; dulce, simpático, sensible… Quién yacía delante de ella era alguien intolerante, clasista y prejuicioso.

¡Un demonio disfrazado de hermoso ángel!

—Tienes razón, discúlpame— quiso suavizar sus facciones, pero el irregular tiritar de su boca la traicionó—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Aguantando el picor de sus ojos dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso, acurrucándose más en el refugio de sus brazos y escondiendo sus penas solo para sí. De inmediato sintió unas pequeñas gotas tatuándose en sus molletes; en un principio temió que se trataban de sus lágrimas, pero solo tuvo que alzar la cabeza para confirmar que eran las primeras pizcas de tormenta.

El agua pronto arreció y sus pasos se debilitaron. No tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a casa. Nadie esperaba por ella y estaba segura que en su dormitorio solo le aguardaba la frialdad de su cama… Contra su querencia, paró. Era iluso pensar que él aún siguiera atrás; mucho más, creer en la posibilidad de un desplome de su carácter y un acto de amabilidad. Una completa tontería que por un segundo creyó y que la llevó a ver sobre su hombro.

Ingenua, mil veces ingenua y ridícula.

Él ya no estaba, y solo el hambre de la noche se preservaba siniestra desde lejos. No lo pudo contener y una sonrisa mediana se asomó en su boca; el gesto más sutil para enmascarar las más grande decepción.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Semanas después…**

" _Estos últimos días no me he sentido bien. Una tonta gripa me volvió a tener rea de mi habitación; y aunque ya puedo salir de casa, mi ánimo no ha mejorado mucho."_

 _"_ _Si soy honesta, soy la gran responsable de mi estado. No he querido tomarme las medicinas y me he saltado algunas comidas. A veces pienso que soy una terrible persona incapaz de enfrentar el día a día de la vida; pero otras, veo la realidad en que vivo y me sorprendo de no haberme dado por vencida... Mi padre sigue molesto conmigo; ni siquiera se ha preocupado en preguntar por mi ausencia de esta última semana. Creo que, después de mi negativa a sus planes de amistad con uno de los hijos de sus amigos, no quiere saber nada de mí. Quizás debí considerar su propuesta, pero me da temor que a causa de la mala situación que estamos atravesando se repita la misma historia que con mi hermana… ¡Aún no quiero casarme, menos si es por conveniencia!_ "

Detuvo la pluma y fijó la mirada en el simple reloj de mesa. En ese instante sonó la bulliciosa alarma anunciando las seis de la mañana.

Un suspiro desganado salió de su boca.

 _"…_ _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… Te has convertido en el dulce recuerdo que sin éxito he deseado enterrar en el pasado. El solo recordar la mala impresión que te llevaste de mí, se me desgarra el alma. ¡Tonto! ¡Mil veces tonto! Cómo pudiste creer que mi timidez era arrogancia, y que mi mutismo era el orgullo que me impedía dirigirte la palabra._ "

Apretó enérgicamente el lápiz entre sus dedos, al punto que su piel adoptó un tono blanquecino.

 _"_ _Todo, todo eso te lo pude perdonar; incluso, la insensibilidad con que me trataste aquel día de lluvia. Esa noche no paré de llorar hasta que el sol apareció en el cielo y se volvió a ocultar en las penumbras... Sin embargo, de lo que nunca podré absolverte es de que hayas puesto a otra mujer en mi lugar, reinando en tu corazón."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no puedes verme?"_

 _"_ _Una vez no fui invisible para ti, ¡Solo mírame!"_

— ¡Hinata-sama, el desayuno ya está listo!— pronunciaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Actuó por instinto. La campana sonó y sus piernas la obligaron a levantarse y sortearse entre decenas de personas que al igual que ella buscaban llegar a la salida.

— ¡Oye, Hina! ¡¿Por qué tanta prisa?!

Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, acomodándose con dificultad los dos pesados libros que cargaba en brazos.

— ¡Es que mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara a una…!— calló sonrojada. Había hablado demasiado alto.

— ¡¿Reunión?! ¡Qué tontería!— elevó una ceja, importándole muy poco los decibeles alcanzados por su voz o la atención recién recibida—. ¡¿Desde cuándo Hiashi te hace esas peticiones?!

La rubia no esperó por una respuesta y se alzó del asiento, acortando en segundos la distancia que las separaba.

— ¿No crees que te sentirás fuera de lugar rodeada de tantas personas mayores y sin ningún tema de importancia? A mí en lo personal me aburren esas cosas, y siempre que mi papá o Sai me proponen algo así saben de antemano que mi respuesta es ¡no!

—Creo que tienes razón…— titubeó, pensativa—. Pero mi padre escasas veces me toma en cuenta en sus asuntos, y no deseo decepcionarlo.

La Yamanaka infló los molletes antes de contestarle sofocada.

— ¡No te dejes persuadir! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que puedes hacer esta noche, como por ejemplo irte de compras con Sakura y conmigo! Han abierto una nueva tienda cerca de la universidad, y dicen que solo venden ropa exclusiva, ¡recién salidas de las pasarelas de Milán!

Hina intentó ladear los labios, mostrar algo de interés en su rostro; pero fracasó.

Era ridículo que se sintiera así, pero cada vez que la Haruno salía flotando en sus pensamientos o en una conversación, su pecho se comprimía y un malestar parecido a los celos la asfixiaba. ¡No quería saber nada de ella, menos pasar tiempo en su compañía! Sabía que su actitud no era la correcta, era infantil; sin embargo, su razón y buen juicio se habían visto sublevados por el dolor de su amor propio.

—Lo siento, Ino. Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

— ¡Hinata!

—Di mi palabra, no puedo retractarme. Pero te prometo que las acompañaré la próxima vez.

—Está bien, no insistiré— bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen desnudo.

La ojiperla tuvo la intención de animarle, pero prefirió no tocar más el tema. Cabía la posibilidad de que la rubia la enredara con sus palabras y terminara aceptando aquella proposición. Y de ninguna manera le convenía ir; ya que aparte de sus ánimos, el factor económico era otro gran impedimento.

Un mutismo las opacó cuando la ojiazul se distrajo con la discusión entre unos alumnos y el maestro, por el aparente inconveniente de haber obtenido ayuda extra en un examen. Todos los estudiantes que aún quedaban en el aula no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para ver el escándalo que cada vez se tornaba más prometedor. Todos, menos una. Hinata había quedó absorta en la claridad que traspasaba los vidrios de una de las ventanas, cavilando en la reciente razón de su desazón…

Respingó al sentir la frialdad de unos dedos posados sobre su frente.

—Ya no tienes fiebre.

—S-Sasuke…— trastabilló nerviosa, al otearlo retirar su mano y atravesarla con el filo de su mirada—. Sí, ya me siento mejor. Las pastillas que me diste…

—Aún creo que debiste haberte ido, pero eres demasiado terca.

— ¿He?

— Lo único que logras con esa actitud es extender la enfermedad. Cuándo entenderás que necesitas descansar.

—Es que…

Enmudeció ante la súbita proximidad del Uchiha. Por un tonto temor, retrocedió unos pasos, llegando a chocar contra la base de la puerta.

—Si mañana te presentas con algún síntoma de gripe te aseguro que te regresaré a rastras hasta tu casa— depósito ambos brazos a la altura de sus ojos, mientras acercaba su rostro con angustiosa parsimonia hacia el suyo—. Y te juro que no te dejaré salir de la cama hasta verte una mejoría.

En ese momento Ino volteó hacia ellos. Hinata sintió de inmediato la curiosidad de la rubia caer pesada sobre sus hombros, hostigándola tanto a ella como a Sasuke.

Indiferente, él se recompuso; y ella, solo atinó a suspirar.

—Discúlpame, Sasuke. Te has preocupado mucho por mí y yo ni siquiera he sido capaz de agradecerte todas tus atenciones. Te doy mi palabra que me tomaré las medicinas que me distes. Y si mañana no me siento bien, no me obligaré a asistir a clases.

Respaldada por un profundo sentimiento de gratitud, no dudó en alzar la mano y posarla sobre la de él, que hasta ese momento la había mantenido inerte a un costado de su cuerpo. Hinata pudo percibir el chillido reprimido de Ino, y comprendió su pasmo así como el de su compañero. Aquella era una intimidad poco usual entre ambos.

Al querer rectificar su acción, atendió el nuevo toque de la campana. Por reflejo levantó su muñeca y abrió los ojos azorada al confirmar la hora que sospesaba.

¡Eran las 5:00 pm y la reunión con su padre comenzaba dentro de media hora!

— ¡Ya se me hizo tarde— escandalizó, abrumada—. Lo siento, tengo que retirarme… ¡Adiós, Ino, Sasuke…!

No había terminado de despedirse cuando ya giraba sobre sus talones y salía a toda prisa del salón. El peso de los libros entre sus brazos drenaba su velocidad y en una que otra ocasión desequilibró su cuerpo; no obstante, la Hyuga estaba demasiado empecinada en llegar a tiempo como para prestar atención a las veces que casi cae de bruces contra el suelo o llevar la cuenta del número de personas que se pasó llevando en el camino.

 _—_ _¡Corre, corre… tienes que llegar!— se exigía entre jadeos._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¡No puede ser, otra vez me he equivocado!— gimió casi sollozando, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y deseando arrancarse todos los cabellos—. Es la quinta Universidad que piso y nada de ella… se debió haber burlado de mí. ¡De nuevo he caído como un estúpido!

Exhaló largamente para luego desdoblar un pequeño papelillo blanco que guardaba en su pantalón. Elevó el papel contra el sol y lo observó desde todos los ángulos, buscando alguna letra que pudo haber omitido, pero nada. Seguía diciendo "Universidad Benkei". Había pasado unas dos horas buscando ese mentado instituto y nadie en toda la manzana parecía haber escuchado ni una sola vez de él… solo quedaba una opción.

Resignado, arrastró sus pies hasta sentarse en una banca bajo un apabullante árbol de cerezo, el cual poseía ramas tan frondosas que casi llegaban a tocar el piso y robaban parte del espacio del asiento… Naruto destensó sus extremidades y suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba del día. Estaba seguro que había copiado bien el nombre, hasta se lo había repetido a ella en voz alta para confirmar. Chasqueó la lengua malhumorado. Al final Sakura había salido igual de falaz que las otras mujeres de su misma posición social... y él, al igual que en el pasado, había caído.

Las últimas semanas la Haruno había frecuentado el restaurante más de lo habitual, y su amabilidad y buen carácter lo habían llevado a considerarla una persona interesante con la que podría formar algún vínculo. Habían llegado a salir en dos ocasiones, y se había complacido al notar que en su rostro nunca hubo atisbos de vergüenza o incomodidad al andar en su compañía. Apreció también, que no le hubiera demandado llevarla a algún lugar de precios estratosféricos como debía ser de su costumbre, y que disfrutara con honestidad el pedazo de pizza que le alcanzó para ofrecerle. Fue por esa razón que no titubeó cuando ella le pidió que la llegara a traer a la Universidad. Lo que nunca esperó, fue que le jugara sucio.

Una ráfaga de aire movió sus cabellos y le insertó algo de energía a su cuerpo; la suficiente para soportar sus penas y poder alzarse del banco con su orgullo aún impío. Ocioso, metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y se entretuvo viendo la monstruosa edificación que repentinamente aparecía a su lado izquierdo. Gentes entraban y salían de la puerta principal, todas presurosas, con planos o mochilas a cuestas. Eso le hizo remembrar su tiempo en la Universidad… Agitó la cabeza al verse golpeado por los recuerdos del pasado. Buscando distracción, insertó sus ojos en la imagen de su lado derecho; la naturaleza se imponía con toda gracia. El campo verdoso se extendía glorioso por todo el terreno, dando la impresión de no tener fin ni competencia que pudiera superar su esplendor...

 _—_ _¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!_

 _—_ _¡Tonta, no eres la única que tiene prisa!_

El rubio volvió en dirección de la repentina conmoción. Paró al ver que alrededor de la entrada unos estudiantes se aglomeraban y parecían ayudar a otros que yacían sentados en el piso. Ladeó la cabeza en un intento de comprender la razón del alboroto; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de poner a andar sus pies y salir de la duda, un golpe en la boca del estómago lo desbalanceó y lo mandó directo al suelo.

Su primera impresión fue que había sido golpeado con una piedra u otro objeto de dura armazón. Pero, pese a su deseo de investigación, tuvo que abandonar todo al ser consciente de su dificultad para respirar. Rápido bajó la vista e intentó sacarse esa pesadez de encima, sin saber, que solo la suavidad más deliciosa lo retenía.

Su corazón drenó sangre cómo desquiciado cuando ella fue subiendo la mirada y se encontró con la suya. La voz lo abandonó en el acto. Su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel al sentir su cuerpo descansando libremente sobre el suyo. Su inocente presión lo incendiaba, y sus torpes movimientos en ponerse de pie solo acrecentaban un hambre que desconocía tener en ese momento.

¿En dónde tenía la cabeza?

En un instante de lucidez el rubio trató de ayudarle a reintegrarse, pero se tornó increíblemente inútil al apreciarla en totalidad y reafirmar una belleza, que pese a todos sus defectos, nunca perdió ante sus ojos. Su mirar seguía siendo triste y hechizante. Su piel, igual de suave y blanca que la luna. Y su timidez, aunque engañosa, igual que atrayente que en un principio.

— ¡Discúlpeme!— se limitó ella a musitar, para volver a ponerse en marcha sin reparar en lo desacomodada de su ropa o en quién había dejado aún el piso.

— ¡Esp…!

— ¡Lo siento mucho, señor!— gritó ya con media cuadra avanzada y otras peticiones de disculpa pendientes.

— ¡Espera, tonta!— gruñó Naruto, pudiéndose levantar al fin y haciéndola objeto de su irritación—. ¡¿Señor?!, ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?...— se inclinó y tomó unos terrosos libros tirados en el comienzo de la grama. Los oteó fastidiado—. Se le han olvidado… Eso le pasa por torpe.

El rubio estiró su cuello y suspiró por décima mes en el día, mientras se recriminaba una y otra vez por seguir el mismo camino de la chica.

Pronto iría a anochecer…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí haciéndome presente con otra actualización. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Si es así, no se olviden de comentar BD.

El próximo sábado espero traerles capítulo doble...

 **¡Kisses de chocolate para todos!**


	4. CAPÍTULO IV: Accidentes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **ACCIDENTES**

Iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesta a no dejarse desfallecer por el cansancio o la necesidad de una gota de agua. La noche ya había caído sobre ella y los minutos no habían parado de pasar impiadosos ante su mirada. Desesperándose, gritó por encima del bullicio de los carros y las personas a su alrededor. Temió que el coche no se detendría, pero agradecida vio cómo empezó a bajar la velocidad. Movió sus pies con las últimas energías que quedaban en su cuerpo hasta que logró situarse a un lado de la ventanilla del conductor.

Sus ojos casi se humedecieron al ver a quien la llevaría finalmente a su destino.

— ¡¿Podría llevarme al centro Fugoshi, por favor?!

Su voz había salido exaltada.

—Claro que sí, niña— respondió el hombre afable, invitándola a montarse con un gesto de la mano.

— ¡Sí, pero necesito que no haga ninguna parada en el camino! ¡Tengo mucha prisa!

—No hay problema, jovencita. Solo le costará un dinero extra— sonrió, mostrando la imperfección de sus dientes amarillos.

—Está bien, tengo…

Se tragó las palabras al empezar a palpar dentro de su bolso y no encontrar la billetera. Hostigada por la mirada desconfiada del longevo, rebatió sus cosas con más ímpetu, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo; sacó lápices, notas, pinturas, pero nada de su dinero.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

—C-creo que no tengo como pagarle.

— ¡Sin dinero no hay corrida!— le espetó desdeñoso, arrancando temerario y provocando que la fricción de las llantas en un charco nutrido, formara una fuente de lodo.

¡Inoportuna llovizna acaecida al medio día!

Hina no dijo absolutamente nada cuando recibió el baño de tierra; la vergüenza la recorría de pies a cabeza y sus sentidos quedaban inactivos por la irrealidad de la escena... Tiesa, bajó su atención hacia su vestimenta; rápido la volvió a subir. Su corto vestido blanco y de encajes se había tornado marrón, sus botas habían intensificado su tono café y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello ya era negra…y bueno, su rostro había recibido una mascarilla gratuita de barro.

Se sintió tan tonta y expuesta que se abrazó a sí misma pensando que así se escondería de las miradas de los demás. Pero era un completo desgaste ambicionar aminorar su abatimiento.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que el evento iniciara, e increíblemente aún no estaba lista para presentarse a tiempo y con el decoro que su posición social le exigía. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía dinero, transporte, ni espíritu para salir airosa; solo el fracaso avistaba. Otra vez Hiashi se decepcionaría de ella. De nuevo lo dejaría en ridículo… Era demasiado incompetente, tonta y olvidadiza. Un completo desastre que se había convertido en la cruz de su progenitor. Él se lo había advertido, aquella reunión era una oportunidad de oro para solventar su economía; sus modales, posición y responsabilidad estarían en tela de juicio... Hipó contenida. Lo había arruinado todo.

Aspiró hondamente y retuvo el empuje de sus lágrimas. En ese momento tenía unas ganas extraordinarias de gritar hasta quedarse ronca, de llorar hasta que sus ojos no soportan la humedad que se rebalsaba en su interior. Cuánto deseaba la protección de un abrazo, de aquel acto de cariño que siempre añoraba pero que nunca recibía.

Por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su padre; era un inútil desperdicio.

 _—_ ¿Señorita?

Hinata volteó por instinto, sorprendiéndose al toparse con la mirada que ni en sueños la dejaba descansar.

— ¿Naruto qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?— pudo cuestionarle, escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo de sus cabellos y retorciendo la cuerda del bolso entre sus dedos.

El inmediato escrutinio del rubio sobre su cuerpo la achicó en demasía. Lo percibía, podía avistar su mirada repasando la tierra de su rostro, las arrugas de su vestido y lo flacas de sus piernas enlodadas ¡¿Qué estaría pensando de ella?! Acaso, ¿sería capaz de burlarse?… Mordió sus labios antes de alzar la cabeza y demostrarle la poca de dignidad que aún le quedaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta vez fue seca, pero solo ambicionó devolverle la delicadeza que tuvo con ella la última vez que se vieron.

—Ha olvidado esto— El ojiazul avanzó unos centímetros y le enseñó un par de libros que no tardó en reconocer.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Digamos que me mandó directo al piso y luego se alejó diciéndome "discúlpeme, señor"— la Hyuga ladeó la cabeza, confusa—. La llamé para que se devolviera por sus libros pero usted iba con mucha prisa, y bueno, he tenido que correr unas cuatro cuadras para alcanzarla y…

— ¿Tú eras?—le cortó, dubitativa—. Tú eras el muchacho con el que tropecé… ¡en la universidad!— masculló al lograr recordar, ganándose una pigmentación rojiza en la partes aún limpias de sus molletes—. ¡Lo siento mucho de verdad, no fue mi intención! ¡Estaba muy azorada y creo que tropecé como veinte veces y no ofrecí las disculpas debidas!... ¡¿Te he lastimado?!

Contuvo la respiración hasta que él negó cualquier daño.

—Qué alivio, pensé que…

—Pero eso no quita que deba de tener más cuidado. No puede andar por la vida golpeando a quien éste en su camino. Aparte de ser poco femenino, es muy descortés.

La sinceridad guardada en el tono de su voz la abatió. No le fue nada fácil escuchar del hombre de quién seguía enamorada, que no era la flor delicada que le hubiera encantado ser a sus ojos…

No se dio cuenta cuando el rubio extendió los brazos y le ofreció el par de libros cafés.

—Gracias— murmuró al conseguir reaccionar, desentumiendo las extremidades y tomándolos entre sus manos. Sus dedos estaban ateridos por el frío, por lo que no dejaban de temblar y hacer contraste con el color del empastado.

Experimentando una súbita sequedad en la garganta buscó mejorar su semblante y huir lo más pronto posible de ahí; sin embargo, cuando sus pies se movieron para girar y caminar, un leve estruje en su antebrazo la paralizó.

—No se alarme, pero vi todo lo que le pasó con ese idiota del taxi.

La tiesura de su cuerpo acrecentó. La vergüenza ya no cabía en su ser.

—Creo que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda—volvió él, extrañamente afable—. Mi apartamento no queda muy lejos de aquí, puede ir a limpiarse y después le podría ayudar a llegar hasta su casa…— revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró al segundo de sacar la tela blanquecina de los saquillos—. Espero que no le moleste subirse a un bus. Yo tampoco tengo dinero suficiente para pagarle un taxi— figuró sonreír desganado, quizás apenado.

Los segundos transcurrieron y Hina continuó tozuda en su silencio; esto al parecer, crispó la sensibilidad del joven.

—No crea que soy un aprovechado ni nada parecido. No es mi tipo de mujer. Yo gusto de chicas bonitas y divertidas; todo lo contrario a como es usted; altiva, orgullosa y malhumo…

No concluyó.

—Suéltame, no necesito de tu ayuda.

—Y malhumorada— insistió en terminar—. Usted posee todas estas "cualidades" muy difíciles de encontrar en una sola mujer.

— ¿No entiendes?, ¡te exijo que me sueltes!— rebatió ceñuda, rehusando a verlo a la cara.

—Usted tampoco entiende— con envidiable fuerza la jaló y la atrajo hacia sí, subyugándola a enfrentar su mirada y perder cualquier fortaleza ante la dominancia suya. La ojiperla se percibió al punto del colapso cuando notó que sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno con el otro y que solo escasos centímetros separaban sus labios.

Enseguida fue consciente de la tentación de su boca; quería probarla, desde hace tiempo que la añoraba, que la esperaba... Sintió el halo de su respiración empañar su rostro y fue cuando decidió alzar la cabeza y ofrecerle desvergonzadamente sus labios. En el acto una agitación la recorrió de pies a cabeza; pero no era solo ella, él también temblaba, sus dedos eran una gelatina sobre su piel.

¡¿Él la estaría ansiando?!

Cuánto había deseado ese momento de intimidad, recrear lo que en su mente se reproducía sin cesar. A esas instancias poco le importaba quedar como una buscona necesitada de afecto; el consuelo de saber que Naruto había accedido a tratarla como una verdadera mujer, le llenaba el alma y le hacía olvidar la situación de su inexistente relación.

El palpitar en su pecho y el descontrol de su respiración incrementaron cuando entreabrió la boca y esperó a que él siguiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. El corazón se le fue a los oídos cuando lo vio declinarse y estar a punto de cumplir su más ferviente deseo, un beso... Pobre ingenua.

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo tiritar y ver la realidad. Su mundo se había despedazado.

—Es mejor que nos pongamos en camino…—dijo, separándola abruptamente de él y quitando las manos de sus brazos. La ojiperla se quedó anonada ante su acción—. Vivo a unas tres cuadras de aquí; sino le molesta nos podemos ir caminando.

Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos a ella y se detuvo, callado, figurando esperar el aprobado a su proposición. Hinata volteó y lo observó de espaldas; alto, rígido, demasiado perfecto para ser real...

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando el sereno amenazó con hacer castañear sus dientes y cristalizar sus lágrimas.

—Yo te sigo— alcanzó a murmurar, empezando a mover sus pies y reprimiendo la fila de sollozos a causa de su estúpida dignidad pisoteada.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto apagó el gas y vertió el contenido de la olla entre dos tazones puestos sobre la modesta plancheta al lado derecho. El Uzumaki se tomó unos momentos para observar, satisfecho, los fideos aún hirviendo por el vapor del agua. Percatándose de una omisión, extendió el brazo y agarró una pequeña taza con cebollines y cilantros, añadiéndolos con cuidado en cada bol.

Sonrió al ver el resultado final de su esfuerzo; no obstante, su deleite acabó cuando recordó el pendiente que lo había llevado fuera de su habitación. ¡¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan desorientado?! A toda prisa y tropezando con cada cosa tirada en el suelo, llegó hasta un pequeño closet que se perdía con el color verdoso de las paredes y chocaba con el naranja de los sillones. Sin perder tiempo, lo abrió y empezó a tirar y rebatir toda la ropa, deteniéndose al dar con un buzo y unos diminutos shorts, últimos, que definitivamente no le pertenecían.

Sacudió la cabeza al verse tonteando con bobas especulaciones. Lo importante era que ella tuviera algo que ponerse mientras el vestido se secaba, ¿no?... Aspiró hondo y trató de mantener el escaso control con que contaba cada vez que se acercaba a esa mujer. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió directamente al baño, pasando por alto el desastre con el que se reencontró al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

No se anunció o tocó. Despistado, desenclavó la perilla y abrió.

—Traje algo para… para…

Frenó su caminar. Sus ojos casi se salieron desorbitados al apreciar la escultural mujer que yacía desnuda a la salida de la ducha. No lo pudo evitar, ¡le fue imposible no ser atraído por el magnetismo de cada curva, de cada endemoniada perfección de su figura!

Tragó hondo, quizás, esperando encontrar sentido a las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella alucinante escena. Era inaudito, pero sentía sus manos y sus piernas más pesadas; y aunque la lejana voz de su consciencia le decía que debía salir de ahí, simplemente no podía.

¡Estaba perdiendo el juicio!

Alzó un poco la mirada y dio con sus ojos fieramente adheridos a los suyos. Ella estaba ruborizada, con los brazos enrollados sobre su pecho en un intento de esconder parte de su desnudez. Para su complacencia, la joven fracasaba terriblemente. Ella se vislumbraba hermosa, demasiado sugerente para un simple mortal como él… Sin querer, pero deseándolo, siguió el hilo negro que conducía su largo cabello. Sintió calentura cuando llegó al centro de su abdomen y se debatió entre ir más allá o reconciliarse con su sensatez. ¡Por Dios! Su rostro ardía en fiebre, todo su ser se incendiaba; no supo si de excitación, de vergüenza o frustración.

Exhaló largamente antes de bajar la vista hacia el agua empozada que lo desequilibraba. Por un momento, realmente creyó que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies.

La vio temblar cuando se aproximó pausadamente a ella; había temor en su mirada, ¿tenía miedo de él? Sin pensarlo, se acercó más. El palpitar de su corazón acrecentó ante el inminente roce con la humedecida piel. La sensación de sentirla la imaginaba tan placentera que su juicio lo condenó, pero su deseo le exigió consolidarlo. La distancia fue desapareciendo, y la necesidad de palpar la tangibilidad de la tentación rápido afloró, urgente, imperativa… Fue consciente de la gravedad de sus acciones cuando escuchó el remilgo de la joven. Sus dedos quedaron ateridos en el aire.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?!

Rezongó furioso al percatarse de su patética voluntad. Le había dado su palabra de que no se aprovecharía, y ahora, ella no dejaba de verlo asustada… y con toda razón. Sería un maldito mentiroso si no reconocía su intención de poseerla e inducirla a cambiar su percepción sobre él ¿complejo, apetencia o presunción?, no lo sabía. De lo que estaba completamente seguro, es que ese no era el proceder del hombre que había logrado construir. Indudablemente, el Uzumaki Naruto de años atrás no hubiera desperdiciado una oportunidad así; sin embargo, el joven herido del presente contaba con la experiencia suficiente para no cometer los mismos desaciertos del pasado.

A golpes había aprendido que el llamado carnal no valía un corazón roto.

Suspiró hondamente y trató de mantener al margen sus sensaciones. Percibió la respiración de la ojiperla descontrolarse al instante que alzó su brazo y bajó la toalla sobre la barra de la cortina.

—Lo siento mucho— profirió susurrante, dándole la toalla y volteándose—. No tengo muchas visitas, por eso mi imprudencia.

La pelinegra no contestó, y él tampoco esperó que lo hiciera.

—Le traje ropa limpia… Cuando esté seco su vestido la llevaré a casa.

Depósito el ropaje sobre el lavabo y salió presuroso del baño, ignorando el plomo en sus pies y el bochorno que quemaba su cuerpo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Abrió desesperado el compartimento del refrigerador y tuvo la intención de meter la cabeza adentro. ¡¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla que lo enloquecía a tal grado?! Su pulso todavía estaba acelerado y sus estremecimientos no terminaban. Ya habían sido dos ocasiones en las que casi perdía su dominio; la segunda más clara que la otra.

¡Maldición!

Se suponía que debía serle indiferente; ya había decidido que un carácter tan insufrible como el suyo le era insoportable… entonces, si era así, ¿en qué radicaba su interés? Indudablemente Hinata era una mujer atractiva, tal vez, la fémina que más había despertado su imprudencia; sin embargo, él había aprendido a interponer la actitud por encima del físico, la afabilidad sobre la belleza y el ingenio arriba de la vanidad. Por eso tenía claro que esa riquilla, pese a sus encantos, no podía atraerlo de ninguna manera posible.

Se dio unos leves toques contra la puerta de congelador, renegando la incoherencia entre su mente y su cuerpo.

—D-Disculpa… ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Su presencia lo acalambró; pero obstinado en mantener una postura imperturbable, abandonó sus recriminaciones y volteó hacia ella.

Sin pretenderlo, de nuevo pecó.

La juzgó descomedidamente sugerente con ese buzo gris que le llegaba a los muslos y que apenas dejaba ver la raya negra del short. Ella aún mantenía los brazos alrededor de su pecho; y esa encantadora postura, tímida, inocente, lo arrastró a pensar que… Se avivó de colores al reencontrarse con sus malos pensamientos.

¡Era un caso perdido!

—Mi celular se descargó… no tardaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo— pronunció, visiblemente sobrecogida.

—Eh, sí. Puede usarlo— sonrió nervioso, queriendo arrimarse a la modesta plancheta de la cocina e indicarle desde su posición; no obstante, se detuvo al verla retroceder.

Un repentino ramalazo le secó la garganta. Era cierto que no deseaba gustar de ella, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de su apatía, o por aún, de su recelo.

—El teléfono está sobre la mesita al lado derecho de la puerta— le señaló, endureciendo el puño de su otra mano y lidiando con la ilógica desazón que lo invadía.

Demonios… Necesitaba de una cerveza; quizás, una cajilla entera.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia!

Gracias a todos quienes siguen este fic con sus reviews, follows y favorites. No dejen de comentar y compartir, que me encanta saber cómo se sienten con respecto a esta historia de amor

Ememoho: ¡Hola!, sí, Naruto fue en busca de Sakura a la Universidad, ya que esta última empezó a buscarlo en su trabajo y querer formar una amistad con él… En los próximos capítulos se adentrará más en esta situación BD.

 **¡Kisses de chocolate para todos!**


	5. CAPÍTULO V: Tregua

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **TREGUA**

—No te preocupes, Ten-ten. Estoy bien… Sí, supuse que mi padre se enfadaría— estrujó el teléfono entre sus manos, logrando frenar el temblar de sus dedos—. No, no quise fallarle; pero sucedieron cosas que me impidieron llegar. En verdad lo siento tanto... ¿Q-qué en dónde me encuentro?— tartamudeó, sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien—. C-creo que la dirección es Edoya 3-20-3, distrito Bunkyo o algo así; ¡por favor no le digas a mi primo, menos a mi padre donde estoy!— aligeró, angustiada—. Prometo que arreglaré las cosas cuando llegue... Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes. Solo calma a tu novio y a mi padre… adiós, y gracias.

Puso el teléfono en su sitio y exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Hablar con Ten-ten le había confirmado sus temores; su padre había ardido en ira y el negocio había fracasado terriblemente. Todos los invitados se habían molestado por su grosería; incluso Neji, quien siempre abogaba por ella, se había largado disgustado. La culpa la consumía. Seguramente Hiashi la reprendería hasta el cansancio, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que le quitara el habla como hacía cuando su irritación era mayor.

Golpeó con su palma la pared verdosa a su frente. La ansiedad la estaba matando…

— ¿Ya ha terminado de hablar?

— ¡Eh, si! ¡Ya terminé!— contestó, volteándose y encontrándoselo detrás de la barra; en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Al instante enrojeció; él la estaba mirando de nuevo.

—Preparé un poco de ramen, pensé que tendría hambre…—se rascó la cabeza, vacilante—. Podemos comer mientras esperamos que la ropa se seque, ¿no cree?

—Sí, claro.

Movió los pies y se situó en el banquillo al lado contrario del suyo; dándole la espalda a la sala y ganándose una completa vista del espacio desde la estufa hasta refrigerador. Diferente a cualquier otra parte de la casa, el área de cocina era muy limpia y no tan estrecha como la habitación o la sala; hasta contaba con algunos utensilios propios de restaurantes de buena pasta.

Respingó al escuchar el ruido del tazón siendo arrastrado hacia su lugar. El color caramelo de los dedos de Naruto sobresalió del blanquecino del vidrio, igual que sucedió cuando en la ducha... De inmediato apartó la vista y la dejó descansar en los condimentos coloridos dentro del bol. Su aturdimiento era desmesurado, no se encontraba bien, aunque ¡¿Cómo podía estarlo cuando había estado desnuda ante él?!

Aquellos segundos, minutos, habían sido los más incitantes y vergonzosos de su vida. No se había dado cuenta cuando el rubio había entrado, menos tenía el cálculo del tiempo que se llevó observándola en silencio. El solo remembrarlo, la estremecía... Sus recuerdos empezaban con el reflejo de su cuerpo en sus ojos. Su primera intención había sido sacarlo a gritos de ahí; también pensó en tomar la toalla colgando y cubrirse; no obstante, todo su ser se había paralizado ante su inspección. ¡Ni un solo músculo quiso responderle!

El vapor del agua había provocado que sus orejas se tornaran cada vez más calientes, del mismo modo que sus molletes; y la excitación, que sus piernas temblaran y se golpearan una con otra. ¿Él no se percató de sus sensaciones?... Su desquicio fue inmensurable cuando su cercanía rompió las reglas del espacio. Había sido agónicamente consciente del inminente roce de su piel contra su desnudez, y solo codició que ambos estuvieran igual de expuestos.

Se lo censuraría siempre, pero no podía ser hipócrita consigo misma; al menos no esa noche… Si Naruto hubiera avanzado más, si él realmente la hubiera deseado, ella no hubiera sido un impedimento para sus propósitos.

—No ha probado su comida. No le ha gustado, ¿verdad?

Su voz la despabiló.

— ¿Es el color o la grasa? Si quiere puede prepararle otro…

—No, la comida está bien. Es solo que… que no tengo mucho apetito— terminó en un suspiro.

—Ya veo.

El repentino desánimo del joven afectó considerablemente al suyo. Definitivamente, no podría soportar el peso de otra culpa. Tolerando su cohibimiento, tomó los palillos e inició a comer. Para su sorpresa el ramen estaba delicioso; era una lástima que la comida no se disfrutara igual con penas acuestas.

—Perdóneme…—rompió él el silencio, mermado—. No fue algo premeditado, fue un accidente, un imperdonable descuido de mi parte.

Hina alzó el rostro; sin embargo, no tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su azulina mirada.

—Si lo desea puede abofetearme. No me apartaré… Accederé a cualquier cosa que me ayude a resarcir mi falta.

— ¿Te refieres al ramen?— su candidez fue sincera.

— ¿Ramen? No, me refiero a…—agachó la cabeza, nervioso—, a lo que sucedió en el baño, cuando yo la vi, la vi desnu…

No pudo terminar la palabra. El ruido de unos palillos golpeando contra la cerámica lo dejaron en requerido mutismo.

— ¡¿Podría perdonarme?!— juntó ambas manos e inclinó la espalda. Hinata hasta ese instante fue capaz de llevar la vista arriba. Ojos azules versus ojos grises se toparon—. No crea que quise aprovecharme de usted. Le aseguro que mis intenciones eran, digo, ¡son honestas!

—Lo sé.

Fue escueta. Esto figuró llamar el interés del rubio, quien mejoró su postura y la observó, suspicaz.

—Pero me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—Lo que diga.

—Bueno, la verdad es que son dos— ladeó los labios, dificultada. Naruto esperó atento, dando a sobreentender su pacto—. ¿Podríamos olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy?... No me siento cómoda tocando ese tema, y creo que nunca lo estaré. Sé qué no ha sido intencional…

—Sí, tiene mi palabra— la interrumpió, acertado, cegado de seguridad.

Escucharlo hablar con tal decisión significó un bálsamo para sus nervios. Estaba convencida que otro segundo más con esa plática y terminaría desmayada en el piso.

— ¿Cuál es el segundo favor?

Sin saber el porqué, aquello le generó más pena. Inconscientemente juntó sus dedos y se puso a revolearlos, buscando tiempo para poder expresarse con coherencia.

—Es extraño cuando me tratas de usted. Me agradaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, y me hablarás de tú, como yo lo hago… Sabes, no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

—Sí, tiene razón. Después de todo ya no somos unos desconocidos— musitó atolondrado—. ¡Con eso no quiero insinuar nada, de verás! ¡Me refería a que nos conocemos del restaurante, no a otra cosa!— negó con ambas manos, al tiempo que su cuello se humedecía con el sudor de su frente.

La pelinegra se sonrosó de pies a cabeza, pero pudo tolerarlo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Hyuga Hinata.

Le extendió el brazo, ansiando borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo; aunque aquello fuera una utopía de unas horas... No podía ser tan ilusa. Sabía que el comportamiento del ojiazul no era más que expiación por un mal entendido; y que los prejuicios que tenía sobre su carácter, no desaparecerían solo por ignorarlos.

Por más que le doliera reconocerlo, aquella tregua estaba condenada a la extinción con la llegada del próximo amanecer.

—Uzumaki Naruto. Es un placer… Hinata— le devolvió el gesto, con el plus de una mediana sonrisa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— _Adiós, Hinata…_ —se despidió, volviendo al frente y manteniendo su brazo alzado.

—Adiós, Uzumaki Naruto…— dejó escapar ella en un suspiro, sintiendo como el frío de la noche al fin hacía efecto en su piel.

Se quedó ingerida en la lejanía hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre la oscuridad y los dobleces de la calle. Se llevó las manos al pecho. Su palpitar estaba acelerado, como había estado durante todo el recorrido hasta su casa. La travesía que acababa de tener había sido terrible; se había montado en un bus y había hecho el ridículo sin cesar. ¡Dios, se había caído de bruces contra el suelo unas dos veces!, y Naruto se había reído de ella. Aunque después él la había ayudado a levantarse, ¡no le exoneraba! Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que esos transportes se pagaban con una tarjeta especial y que debía de sostenerse de algo en cuanto éste comenzara a arrancar.

Una sonrisa apareció en su congelada boca. Pese todos los horrores que había padecido ese día, sentía que había valido la pena. Pasó unas horas inolvidables en compañía del Uzumaki, y lo mejor es que no lo había hecho como clienta y él como mesero; sino como dos simples amigos. Había podido conocer un poco más de él; ahora sabía que era graduado en gastronomía y que su más grande sueño era convertirse en Chef jefe de uno de los restaurantes más importantes de todo Japón, "Konoha Gourmet"… y estaba segura que lo lograría. Él tenía una determinación envidiable y un espíritu de lucha que le arrebata su admiración.

Suspiró, embelesada.

—Estas no son horas de estar en la calle, Hinata.

Brincó y se giró con el alma en un vilo.

—B-buenas noches, nisan— trató de mantener un semblante ecuánime, pero el temblor de los músculos de su cara evidenciaron su inquietud—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí, y tan tarde? Pensé que estarías con Ten-Ten…

Retrocedió cuando él se aproximó.

—Es lo mismo que estaba a punto de preguntarte; qué haces aquí y quién es ese hombre que se acaba de ir.

—Sufrí de un pequeño incidente en la calle, y…— tragó pesado bajo la impiadosa mirada que la crucificaba—, y por suerte me encontré con él, me ayudó y se ofreció a acompañarme. Era muy noche, por lo que consideré prudente aceptar su ofrecimiento.

— ¿Quién es él?— indicó de nuevo, severo.

—Ya te dije Neji-nisan, un amigo.

—Eso no fue lo que te cuestioné. Quiero saber su nombre.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y refugió la vista en los pliegues arrugados de su vestido. Advirtiendo un desafortunado acaecimiento, llevó los dedos a las puntas de sus cabellos, percatándose en seguida de la humedad de su melena. Aquel, fue un inoportuno descubrimiento.

— ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir, prima? Acaso…

—Su nombre es Naruto.

— ¿Naruto?

—Sí. Probablemente no lo conozcas, no frecuenta nuestras mismas amistades.

Una ráfaga de viento acarició sus cuerpos. El peli café no pareció resentir el sereno; el traje negro de gala que vestía lo cubría demasiado bien; por el contrario, ella, sentía que estaba a punto de convertirse en un cubo de hielo.

Erróneamente pensó que aquella plática había llegado a su fin; por ello, su sorpresa fue descomunal cuando no pudo predecir los movimientos de su primo, quien había elevado su brazo y capturado un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

Lo contempló estrujar su pelo y sacar unas gotas que pronto se perdieron en el hoyo negro de la acera.

—Hinata.

La reprensión contenida en su tono, la alteró.

—Ya sé que eres una mujer adulta, con vista a una futura independencia— mencionó inexorable, soltando sus largas hebras negras y disminuyéndola con su señorío—. También, que solo soy tu primo y que debo limitarme en lo que respecta a tu vida privada. Pero, aunque te enfades y no me des la razón, siento que es mí deber reprenderte cuando actúes de una forma irresponsable y reprochable, como la de esta noche.

— ¡Pero nisan…!

Él detuvo su réplica con un gesto de la mano.

—No te estoy condenando, Hinata. Solo quiero que te des cuenta lo que tu comportamiento ha ocasionado. Ni siquiera me has preguntado por el negocio de hoy, ¿no te interesa?— ella solo pudo alcanzar a asentar, cabizbaja, reprimiendo el fastidio de sus lágrimas—. Lo perdimos, no tuvimos ni la oportunidad de pelear por él. Los inversionistas nos catalogaron como poco profesionales al no poder reunir a todos los accionistas.

La ojiperla abrió grande los ojos, dejando entrever la culpa que la carcomía.

—Hina, sé que tus intenciones no eran malas; pero tu descuido nos puso en una posición muy delicada. Mi tío está muy disgustado, y ahora sí creo que tiene la razón…— suspiró contrito al atenderla hipar—. No es conveniente que hables con él por ahora. Deja pasar unos días hasta que los ánimos se normalicen. Mientras tanto, haré todo lo posible para re alentar las conversaciones con los inversionistas de Otsutsuki.

—Gracias nisan— susurró, con una voz a punto de quebrarse.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se preparó para recorrer el largo camino de la entrada hasta su habitación. El abatimiento que había pensado sería soportable, ahora resultaba insoportable. Su falta había tenido consecuencias graves, y no le quedaba más que confiar en que su primo le ayudara a resarcir su error.

—Hey, Hina.

Su mirada no había llegado a divisar su rostro, cuando sintió sus manos jalarla y encerrarla en un reconfortante abrazo. Sin rechistar se dejó llevar por su mimo, que en ese momento le supo a gloria.

—Lo siento tanto nisan…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Días después…**

 _"_ _Bien, de nuevo estoy en problemas. ¿La razón? No sé dónde he dejado mis libros de O Y M, y tengo que hacer un reporte de 50 páginas para entregar mañana a primera hora. Ni siquiera tengo la más mínima idea de dónde pueden estar tirados. ¡Soy un absoluto desastre!... Al menos, ya me he recuperado totalmente de la gripa."_

 _"…_ _Las cosas con mi padre siguen igual. Él se rehúsa a hablar conmigo y yo no deseo presionarlo. Aunque, tampoco me gusta que la situación esté tan tensa entre nosotros; ahora ni me levanta la mirada… A veces pienso que hubiera preferido a mi primo como hijo antes que a mí... No, son tonterías mías"_

Subió la vista y se topó con la belleza de las flores de cerezos contoneándose por el viento. Detuvo un momento su escribir y cerró los ojos, disponiéndose a olvidar sus pesares y dejarse arrastrar por la falaz paz de una tarde de primavera.

La ligereza del ambiente le resultó deliciosa.

El leve menear de sus piernas enmalladas mantuvieron una melodía que la indujo a dormitar y perderse en placenteras fantasías… Siempre que sucedía eso, irreversiblemente la imagen de su ángel de ensueño surgía de sus recuerdos. Ya lo podía visualizar con su atuendo de la última noche; se había visto divinamente ataviado con una camisa roja de cuadros y sus imperdibles jeans negros; inmensurablemente atractivo con sus cabellos rubios desordenaos y sus celestiales ojos azules. Él era simplemente maravilloso, el sueño de cualquier mujer, su sueño… Era el único hombre que constantemente la hacía medirse la temperatura y juzgarlo como un ser inalcanzable.

— _Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto_ — murmuró, adormilada—. _Naru… Naruto._

— ¿Dime?

Sonrió atontada, pareciéndole arrimar el cuadernillo a su pecho.

Sus quimeras cada vez mejoraban. Ahora hasta podía escuchar su voz con una viveza, ¡qué parecía tenerlo delante suyo!

 _—_ _Naruto… tengo que decírtelo, es necesario…_

— ¿Decirme, qué?

— _Tengo que decirte que…—_ era impresionante, pero hasta su aroma figuraba ser real. Dulce olor a jacinto—, _decirte_ _que me gus…_

Una molesta sonada acompañada de incesantes vibraciones, le hicieron despabilar enseguida. Era su ruidoso celular... Aunque su cuerpo se destensó y de nuevo volvió a sentir el frescor del aire envolviéndola, sus ojos rehusaban a reencontrarse con la luz del sol.

Decidió terminar con su somnolencia cuando el repicar se tornó en un agobio que debía desaparecer sí o sí. Renuente, iluminó su iris y buscó el aparato dentro de los bolsillos de su mini falda; sin embargo, sus intenciones murieron al percatarse que había traído la fantasía a la realidad.

— ¡¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?!— chilló, equilibrándose con sus dos brazos para no caerse de la banca.

El joven adornó sus labios con una tímida sonrisa; una, que automáticamente le hizo temer por los sucesos de sus sueños.

¡¿Le habría escuchado?!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No me pude resistir a publicar otros más (mucho tiempo libre jejeje)... Espero leernos pronto!

 **¡Kisses de chocolate para todos!**


	6. CAPÍTULO VI: El camino a tu corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **EL CAMINO A TU CORAZÓN**

—Muchas gracias por traerme mis libros. No me di cuenta que los había dejado en tu apartamento… Soy algo despistada—musitó, pasando unos mechones de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

El Uzumaki se limitó a asentar, afable.

Hina se sentía demasiado rígida teniéndolo a su lado. La banca no era muy espaciosa y cada movimiento, leve, ya sea suyo o de él, provocaba que sus hombros se rozaran y ambos renegaran a la idea de verse a la cara.

—Y…—trastabilló, inquieta—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?... Me refiero en tu trabajo. La otra vez me dijiste que tienes una lucha declarada con un tal Ka… ¿Akashi?

—Kakashi.

— ¡Si, Kakashi!— enseguida se apenó por su exaltado entusiasmo—. Cuando me comentaste sobre él quedé muy impresionada. Es raro encontrarse con personas cuyo único hobby sea escribir poemas sin rima y leer… y leer novelas para grandes— terminó diciendo con coloretes en sus mejillas, síntoma que acrecentó con el súbito interés del rubio sobre su persona.

— ¿Novelas para grandes?—indagó, con algo de pícaro encanto—. Querrás decir novelas eróticas.

Su semblante palideció; y por un ínfimo momento, se olvidó de respirar.

—Pero sí, él aún insiste en ponerme a hacer todos sus pendientes— habló el ojiazul, mitigando un poco su nervio—. Dice que me ayudará a obtener experiencia; así nada me sorprenderá cuando logre trabajar en el lugar que quiero.

—No se oye tan mal, si lo dice así.

Naruto no asentó y la detalló, curioso. ¿Se habría molestado? Esto la inquietó. Por muy tonto que sonara, se sentía apocada ante su presencia; se estimaba poco agraciada, carente de simpatía y no lo suficientemente inteligente.

— Es decir— intentó ella arreglar—, puede que sea un poco cruel que te deje trabajando horas de más haciendo su trabajo, pero es una buena práctica. Puedes probar recetas, aprender las suyas y…—se rascó la sien—, evitar sus malas mañas.

La risotada del rubio la tomó desprevenida, pero no pasó mucho para que incitara su propia sonrisa. El regocijo de ambos rápido aumentó, y nada les importó llamar la atención de quienes pasaban camino al instituto... La Hyuga jamás hubiera creído que podría compartir un momento tan placentero como ese. Aquello le dio una esperanza; quizás, aquella tregua no había llegado a su fin y solo era el principio de una codicia amistad.

—Eres muy cándida, Hinata— musitó ya extasiado, dejando descansar su brazo sobre el respaldar de la banca. La ojiperla no supo que la impresionó más; la dureza de su antebrazo en su espalda o que se haya dirigido a ella por su nombre.

No pudo contener un suspiro quebrado cuando atendió su siguiente confesión:

— Pero no tomes a mal mis palabras… eso me agrada— sentenció, indudablemente sincero.

¡Oh Dios, estaba a punto de desfallecer!... y hubiera perdido la consciencia, de no haberse percatado de la lesión que figuraba salir como raíz del pectoral izquierdo del joven. ¿Sería posible que…? En el acto, sus malestares acabaron y buscó confirmar la tangibilidad de su eterna penitencia.

Disimulada, intentó ver más allá de la sombra que solo le permitía la cobertura de una camisa larga estilo western, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertar el interés de su acompañante. Ágil, desvió la mirada y aferró, enérgica, su cuadernillo a su pecho. Cómo podía olvidar lo acaecido ese día… Naruto había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, y esa cicatriz debía ser la prueba de su valentía; así, como la razón de su infinita gratitud hacia él.

—Qué sucede, ¿por qué te has quedado callada?—indagó, omitiendo la prudencia del espacio personal—. ¿Dije algo malo o… ¡otra vez me puse la ropa al revés!?—escandalizó—. ¡No es que pase a menudo, pero a veces ando tan acelerado que…!

—No, estás bien— apresuró a decir, logrando que él parara de revisar la pulcritud de su vestimenta—. Es solo que… que me preguntaba qué hacías aquí— mintió. No era el momento para la honestidad. Cabía la posibilidad de que el rubio no tomara a bien los hechos del pasado; por lo que creía mejor esperar hasta estar segura de la actitud de ambos.

—No comprendo. Vine a dejarte los libros que olvidaste.

—Lo siento, no me expliqué correctamente— ladeó la boca—. Quise decir, cuál fue la razón que te trajo al instituto la otra vez, cuando tropecé contigo. ¿Pretendes reforzar tus conocimientos de gastronomía?

—No suena mal, pero…

—Sabes— le cortó, reanimada—. Aquí viene a impartir clases un chef muy famoso. Creo que se llama Jiroya o Jariya, no soy muy buena con los nombres. Dicen que él es una eminencia en su campo, y que los pocos alumnos que logran pasar sus pruebas tienen un futuro asegurado. ¡Deberías intentarlo!

—Sí, he escuchado de él. Sin duda es uno de los mejores de todo Japón. Tendré en cuenta tu recomendación. Tomar un curso con él y pasarlo sería un excelente atractivo para mí currículum— asentó, comedido—… Pero, eso no fue lo que me trajo aquí.

— ¿Ah, no?

La ojiperla advirtió cierta intranquilidad en el rubio. Se le miraba cómo ansioso mientras buscaba acomodarse mejor en la banca. Además, había renegado a la idea de verla a los ojos, prefiriendo entretenerse con la crecida grama a sus pies.

Aunque lo conocía poco, estaba convencida que ese comportamiento no formaba parte de su personalidad segura y abierta.

—Verás—inició, con una gota de sudor surcando su perfil—. Aquel día me perdí buscando a alguien. Pasé horas guiándome por una dirección errónea, sin saber que todo el tiempo estuve en el lugar correcto. Hasta hace poco pude aclarar la confusión de mí despiste. Fue mi error confundir el nombre de Pankei con el de Benkei, el monje guerrero famoso por haber...

— ¿A quién buscabas?

El Uzumaki exhaló y volteó a verla, contenido.

—Buscaba a…

— ¡Hola, chicos! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!— fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una fémina, que figuraba llevar consigo toda la energía y vivacidad que a ellos le faltaba—. Hina—se dirigió directamente a la ojiperla, quien yacía demasiado ensimismada para encararla—. El profesor d te estaba buscando, sería mejor que fueras con él. Creo que es para tratar lo del adelanto de un reporte que no entregaste…—. ¡Cariño!— ahora se volvió al Uzumaki, tirándose sin pudor a sus brazos—. ¡Amor, qué bueno que viniste a traerme! ¡Estoy más que lista para nuestra cita!

— ¿Cita?— susurró Hina inaudiblemente, aunque no lo suficiente para los oídos de la Haruno.

Sin lógica alguna, profesó que el aire había dejado circular entre ellos, y que en su lugar, un voraz incendio consumía el campo verde que los rodeaba.

—Oh, disculpa amiga. Qué descortés que soy. Se me había olvidado comentarte que Naruto y yo somos novios. ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Me lo ha propuesto el día de ayer!...— enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que besaba inocentemente sus labios. El Uzumaki estaba un tanto rígido, pero no pareció desagradarle los efusivos mimos de su novia.

Hinata cerró los ojos, queriendo evadir la realidad; pero no tardó en darse cuenta del aliento que aquello significaba para sus sollozos. Pretendiendo ser valiente, se enfrentó a su dolor; y rebuscando fortaleza de donde no tenía, movió las comisuras de sus labios hasta crear un típico falso gesto amigable, una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa para disfrazar la decepción.

Una sonrisa para ocultar la tristeza.

Una sonrisa para insensibilizar un corazón.

—Me da mucho gusto… por ambos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Jueves, 24 de marzo. 08:05 p.m.**

 _"_ _Hace unas horas casi me derrumbé contemplándolos, tragándome la infinita felicidad que se profesaban… Me sentí tan, cómo escribirlo, ¿estúpida?, ¿ridícula? Ni pensar que me entusiasmé y alimenté unas esperanzas que nunca debieron existir. ¡Debí de esperarlo!; la propia Sakura me había dejado saber los sentimientos de Naruto por ella, ¿cuándo renuncié a mi prudencia?"_

 _"_ _El dolor es más fuerte que yo, ¡y eso me enfurece! Él no tenía que guardarme ninguna consideración; no es mi novio, mi amigo o compañero, ¡él no es nada!... aun así, el padecimiento es tan letal como si hubiera sido todos a la vez. ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Tonta!. ¿Cómo pude creer que…?"_

Se limpió furiosa dos filas de lágrimas, cuyo único propósito era humedecer el arrugado papel blanco que soportaba sus descargas. La habitación y todo ser eran una absorbente oscuridad, y solo la débil lamparita de noche alumbraba un poco la barbarie de su corazón roto.

Incluso la luna se había extinguido del cielo.

 _"_ _¿Cómo pude creer que sus acciones ocultaban otras intenciones? Ingenuamente confundí su amabilidad con interés; su honestidad con confianza y su inquietud con atracción… Pobre ilusa de mí."_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **10:58 p.m.**

 _"_ _No he podido concentrarme. El tonto reporte de 50 páginas que debo entregar apenas va por la décima hoja, y la verdad es que no tengo intención de seguir. No quiero… ¡Maldición, no he parado de llorar! ¡Es tan frustrante, trato de garabatear y las letras se distorsionan por la tinta mojada!... Al menos mis dedos corresponden al furor de mis sentimientos. Éstos me duelen por el maratón de escritura, aun así, no están dispuestos a dejarme perecer sola..."_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Sábado, 26 de marzo. 06:35 a.m.**

 ** _"_** _He tratado de distraerme, de pensar en otras cosas; pero es un caso perdido…"_

 _"_ _Ayer me enteré de la vergonzosa calificación de mi trabajo. ¿La causa de mi reprobado?, las palabras eran inteligibles y el contenido escueto. La sensei Kurenai me dijo seriamente que debía de esforzarme si quería concluir mi carrera, estuve a punto de chillar cuando me comentó aquello; pero mi debilidad estaba justificada, al menos eso fue lo que yo sentí… ¡Necesito animarme, abrir los ojos y encarar el sol!"_

 _"_ _Creo que lo intentaré mañana, termino esto aquí. He bostezado tres veces en el último minuto. Después de dos días de mal dormir, parece que al fin me entregaré a Morfeo."_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Lunes, 28 de marzo. 02:35 p.m.**

 _"_ _Alguna vez he escuchado que escribir aplaca el espíritu. No creo que funcione conmigo; mi desdicha no parecer tener fin, y yo… solo deseo hundirme en mis lágrimas."_

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué no dejo de pensarte?!_ **"**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Jueves, 31 de marzo.**

 _"_ _Estoy huyendo…"_

Escuchó voces y se sobresaltó. Su cabeza padeció su reacción, pues ésta se estrelló contra la repisa de madera centímetros arriba de su persona. Se comió cualquier lamento al atender los pasos cerca de la puerta del closet.

Su exilio voluntario estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¡Cómo que no sabes dónde está mi prima! Se supone que tú eres su cuidador, ¡¿o me equivoco?!

—Lo siento mucho Neji-sama. Debí de estar más al pendiente de la señorita, pero es que tengo otros deberes y…

—Esa no fue mi pregunta— le cortó, arrastrando las palabras con un tono que a cualquier mortal le generaría calosfríos—. ¿Tú eres su cuidador, sí o no?

El fugaz silencio entre ambos hombres la indujo a contener la respiración y soportar el necio martilleo desde su pecho. Llevaba varios días recluida en su habitación, encadenada a su cama y congraciada con la lobreguez que le proporcionaban cuatro simples paredes; sin iluminación y con una temperatura que la hacía castañar de frío. En su cuarto había tres grandes ventanas de bello marco de cedro, las cuales nunca necesitó vestir con las delicadas cortinas azuladas que tenía a disposición, hasta hace unos días. Sin meditarlo había cubierto los cristales que siempre le regalaron bellas vistas del jardín trasero; los lirios, la grama verdosa, las ondas de calor y el infinito cielo azul fueron erradicados de su mundo, y solo el tenebroso paisaje oscuro resolvió entretenerla.

En su soledad la melancolía la visitaba asiduamente. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en que se encontraba libre para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el mal sabor de su amor no correspondido… No llevaba la noción de los días transcurridos; bien podían ser dos días, quizás una semana o más. A veces, se le presentaban pequeños momentos donde se sentía con la energía suficiente para poner los pies sobre la alfombra y encarar la realidad; pero tan rápido como aparecían, así se desvanecían… Tal vez era cierto que ya no lloraba más, sin embargo, el dolor estaba intacto en su interior, drenando su aliento e impidiéndole enterrar el pasado.

—Si cómo dices—pronunció de repente su primo, alterando sus emociones—. Hinata ha permanecido todos estos días encerrada, no tardará en regresar en casa.

—Si tiene razón, Neji-sama.

—Lo extraño es que nadie la vio salir de la mansión... Lo más probable es que se encuentre con su amiga Ino o con Haruno—la ojiperla escuchó un largo suspiro del Hyuga, y de inmediato se profesó terriblemente mal. No tenía derecho a preocuparlo de esa manera, sabía del gran cariño que él le tenía a su hermana y a ella; pese a esto, no deseaba ver a nadie… simplemente, quería marchitarse en soledad.

— ¡En cuanto regrese le avisaré!— musitó determinado.

—No espero menos.

—Sama, no le había informado; pero Uchiha-sama llama casi todos los días preguntando por la señorita.

— ¿Uchiha?

— ¡Sí, Uchiha-Sasuke! Él ha estado muy al pendiente, incluso ha venido en dos ocasiones a la casa. La señorita no ha querido atender sus llamadas o acceder a verlo. La última vez le vi muy molesto.

—Está bien que me lo hayas comentado, hablaré con él. Su familia es muy importante y no deseo que por malos entendidos nos veamos en conflictos y…

Hinata no pudo atender más, las voces se fueron alejando hasta que se reencontró con el agotador silencio de su asilo. A regañadientes separó su oreja de la lisa madera del closet y tomó el lápiz contenido en el tubo del cuadernillo.

 _"_ _No estoy actuando bien. Me comportó como una niña pequeña… Lo siento Neji-nisan, solo demuestro ser una fuente de problemas para ti… Lo siento Sasuke, muy tarde me he dado cuenta del increíble hombre que eres; no frío, no insensible. Nunca sabrás esto, pero me sonrojo con tus atenciones. Como siempre has sido el único amigo que se ha preocupado por mí, y te lo agradezco, mucho…"_

Mordió su labio inferior despiadadamente mientras un lagrimilla surcaba su rostro.

Sus dedos temblaron al reencontrarse con la pluma y chocar contra la planicie del papel.

 _"_ _Ya no más llanto. Ya no más aislamiento. Ya no más tonterías románticas… ¡Actuaré como una mujer, aunque mi corazón solloce como una chiquilla!_ "

Aspiró hondamente y trató de ladear su boca, en una insulsa sonrisa.

 _"_ _Al final no encontré la repuesta… Jamás sabré cuál es camino para llegar a tu corazón. Mi hermoso ángel de cabellos de oros y ojos de cielo, creo que llegó el momento de decir adiós… Así que, con la vista enrojecida, los parpados hinchados y mi voz a punto de quebrarse, debo, tengo, necesito decir…"_

 _—_ Adiós…

 _"_ _Adiós para siempre, Uzumaki Naruto."_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Viernes, 01 de abril.**

¡Qué castigo!, ¡5 clases, doce temas, 50 páginas y 8 trabajos por entregar! Si ella no tuviera tanta prisa por llegar a la librería y quitarse de encima la pila de libros que acarreaba, seguramente se hubiera tomado su tiempo para berrear por el arduo trabajo que le esperaba. No es que fuera injusto, tenía que ponerse al corriente para compensar la mala nota de su acumulado; no obstante, era demasiado agobiante.

Se detuvo en medio del recorrido, dándole más prioridad a la irregularidad de su respiración que al enardecimiento de su piel por los toques del sol. No se había percatado, pero su postura era terrible; iba encorvada y con los brazos súper estirados por el peso de los textos y cuadernos. Aunque intentó mejorarla, solo provocó que su ser se acercará más al suelo. Un tanto vencida, alzó la vista y divisó la modesta placita donde terminaría su martirio. Con sus últimas fuerzas se puso en camino.

La fila para sacar copias era muy larga. Habían como diez personas delante de ella y con el doble o triple de cosas por fotocopiar. ¡Todos completando sus apuntes días antes de los exámenes!... Dejó su carga en un largo escritorio de espera y salió fuera del establecimiento. Aspiró el escaso aire que corría y quiso ser indiferente a las emociones que aún no la dejaban. Había sido difícil salir de su habitación, de la casa, enfrentar a su primo y compañeros. Mil y una excusas tuvo que dar para justificar su comportamiento. Hubiera sido idóneo decirles que había estado agonizando y por ello su ausencia, pero no creía que fuera conveniente, no entenderían…

Un dulce olor la sedujo; piña y pan. Ese aroma provenía del módulo de al lado, la cafetería más visitada por los del instituto. No lo estimó y permitió que sus pies se movieran seducidos por el hambre. Paró cuando su estómago gruñó y un joven mozo, de gran complexión y ojos color rubí, se percató de su bullicio. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, y Hina no pudo más que aguantarse la vergüenza de sus necesidades. El peli naranja siguió con su interés sobre su persona; por lo que la ojiperla, encendida en sonrojos, se metió casi trastabillando a la cafetería.

Dirigió la mirada hacia todas partes, temerosa de que otros hubieran escuchado el rugido de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención... Sosegada y cautivada por una súbita curiosidad, siguió la línea donde apuntaban la mayoría de ojos sometidos. La súbita sacudida que la atacó, le hizo retroceder unas doce horas atrás, donde todavía existía la mujer lastimada y deprimida.

Buscando escapar retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Quiso actuar rápido, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se había tornado pesado, excesivamente lento para avistar que uno de sus brazos había sido capturado por la presteza de unos largos dedos.

—Naruto…— acertó Hinata a musitar, mientras se quedaba de piedra al desafiar la azulina mirada que la contemplaba a un respiro de distancia. Tragando hondo, bajó la vista hacia su estruje. Sus sentidos enloquecieron al confirmar que aquel roce era el de su ladrón de sentidos, de su sueño eterno.

—No te olvides de mí, amiga— mencionó una ignorada mujer, acercándose y enganchándose de unos de los brazos del Uzumaki.

Era imposible no tomarlos en cuenta, por esa misma razón escapaba. Lo último que deseaba ver era a ese par demostrándose su cariño delante de todos, delante de ella… No era algo que se pudiera omitir.

—Cómo hacerlo— alcanzó a contestarle, zafándose del insoportable agarre del rubio.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gracias por sus follows, favorites y reviews!

 **Hasta el próximo sábado BD**


	7. CAPÍTULO VII: Reconociendo la verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

 **RECONOCIENDO LA VERDAD**

Si le hubieran dicho que iba a estar compartiendo una mesa con Sakura y Naruto, oteándolos arrumarse y atiborrarse de dulces, jamás lo hubiera creído. ¡Dios!, había cortado las cadenas de su depresión segura de no toparse con ellos, y lista, para una fuga en caso de que el encuentro fuera inminente… La situación era irreal; sus nervios estaban destrozados y el excesivo menear de sus rodillas la tenían al borde de la locura.

Respiró hondo antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Discúlpenme, tengo muchos pendientes y no puedo entretenerme demasiado.

—Pero si acabamos de sentarnos Hinata, concédenos un poco de tu tiempo— reclamó la fémina a su frente, con un tono que sólo pudo deducir como fingido.

La ojiperla no se movió, pero no porque deseara acceder a la petición de la Haruno, sino porque los ojos del rubio se habían incrustados sobre su persona; duros, analíticos... Aquello la estremeció descomedidamente.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero debo ir a estudiar. He perdido varios días de clases y necesito ponerme al corriente. Lo siento.

Hizo una leve reverencia y tomó el pequeño bolsito depositado en la silla contigua. Empujó su asiento con la fuerza de sus piernas y estuvo lista para macharse de ahí completa, sin ninguna herida visible… hasta que la fastidiosa voz de Sakura la detuvo.

—No nos has contado qué fue lo que te retuvo tantos días en casa. Aquí en la Universidad andaban diciendo que tenías una enfermedad muy grave, y que te daba mucha pena que tu condición saliera al público— paró para tragarse un trozo de pastel a punto de colapsarse de crema. Tuvo que jugar con sus dedos para evitar que el chocolate cayera sobre su vestido. Continuó después de decir dos o tres palabras de gratitud por la habilidad del pastelero—. Y no sólo eso, algunos de nuestros conocidos comentaron que estabas afectada por una crisis económica, lo que me pareció absurdo— bufó—. Las familias Uchiha y Hyuga son de las más acaudaladas de Japón, es una tontería. Además, si fuera así, tú nos hubieras comentado al respecto— la oteó y Hina permaneció enmudecida—… o, ¿tiene algo de verdad?

La pelinegra palideció. Se suponía que su mala situación solo era manejable por los miembros de su familia, ¿de dónde pudieron surgir aquellas sospechas?

—Por qué no contestas— insistió la ojijade, provocando que la turbación de la chica se reflejara abruptamente en su cuerpo; de inmediato, sus dedos revoloteaban sobre la mesa, su mirada rehuía de la de ellos y su voz se perdía ante la inexistente lógica de un pensamiento—. Hinata, ¿es cierto que hay una crisis en las empresas Hyuga?

Creyó que caería ante esa insolencia; no obstante, se vio rescatada por la inesperada voz del Uzumaki, defendiéndola.

Todo su ser vibró por aquella heroica intervención.

—Es imprudente que preguntes eso, Sakura— la reprendió, comedido—.Esas personas no conocen a Hinata, y solo gustan pasar el tiempo inventando cosas sobre los demás. Como su amiga no deberías creer en chismes y habladurías sin fundamento.

—Tienes razón, Naru— dibujó una media sonrisa, que no cumplió el propósito de encubrir su malestar. Al parecer el rubio perdía cualquier pizca de simpatía al expresar sus contrariedades—. No quise ser indiscreta, es solo que me preocupo por Hina. Nosotras somos amigas desde hace mucho…— se aferró al brazo de su novio al tiempo que contemplaba a la pelinegra con incrédula compasión—. No sé qué nos ha pasado que nos hemos distanciado tanto. Antes salíamos todos los días; pero ahora, pareciera que huye de mí. ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?...—dudó—. Tal vez Hina está disgustada porque tú y yo salimos juntos.

En el acto, la ojiperla cruzó la vista con la del Uzumaki. Ambos se vislumbraron desubicados por esa observación; no obstante, fue la Hyuga quien no pudo soportar la interrogación puesta en la fisonomía del rubio. ¡Era imposible! La Haruno no podría saber nada de sus sentimientos. Solo su diario y ella guardaban el gran secreto de su decepción.

— ¿Te disgusta mi relación con Sakura?— fue ahora él quien la cuestionó.

Había sido claro y directo; y ella, estimó que caería inconsciente a sus pies.

—No… no me molesta— musitó con recogido valor.

—No mientas.

—No lo hago— replicó, profesando como todo su rostro ardía en fiebre y su boca era atacada por terribles convulsiones.

—Entonces, por qué no alzas la vista y me ves mientras respondes.

Cómo una obligada orden, levantó el rostro y lo encaró, inquieta, dolida. En ese instante no vio a nadie más a su alrededor. Todos habían desaparecido; no había más novias, amigas, comensales, nada… El bullicio se había ido dejando solo el tamborileo de su necio corazón; y el delicioso olor a pan y piña se habían transformado en anhelante aroma a jacinto y ramen. Casi quiso sonreír al recordar aquel bol que le había preparado en su apartamento, en aquel lugar que guardaría un incidente que nunca saldría a la luz, y que por supuesto, jamás de los jamases se volvería repetir.

—Naruto, yo…

Sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir la carga de noches en velas y de lágrimas derramadas por infinitos dolores. Eso no debía estar sucediendo; era demasiado cruel tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo; querer decirle tantas cosas y no permitirse hacerlo… Debía, tenía que olvidarlo; sin embargo, él fácilmente saboteaba su resistencia y se colaba sin dificultad en lo más profundo de su ser. Negar amarlo era imposible.

—Hinata, es una pena que insistas con tus prejuicios— se inmiscuyó la ojijade, desplomando aquel artificial momento. La gente, los olores y el sonido recuperaron su autenticidad. El mundo volvía a ser de colores; y su corazón seguía tan herido como siempre—. Pensé que ya habías dejado atrás ese mal concepto que tenías de mi novio. No se me hace justo que seas tan desagradable con Naruto después de lo amable que ha sido contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— murmuró, experimentándose aturdida.

—Naru me comentó lo bueno que fue al entregarte unos libros que habías dejado olvidados en la calle. Es de mal gusto que tú no correspondas a sus atenciones y que insistas en prejuzgarlo— sonrió disimuladamente, con un regocijo que Hina tomó como triunfante.

¿Lo estaba indisponiendo en su contra? Sus sentidos se encresparon ante este hecho, y un imperioso arrebato nacido desde sus entrañas le instaron a desvelar la falsedad de las acusaciones; no obstante, al percatarse de una pequeña omisión, sus intenciones se congelaron… No lo había notado antes, pero el atractivo de Naruto había aumentado en el mismo grado que su jovialidad había decrecido. Solo una vez lo había visto sonreír, y había sido cuando lo agarró infraganti con la Haruno en media pastelería, besándose. Era indudable, su sequedad se debía a ella, su presencia era el problema.

Un parpadeo, una lágrima.

Aquella revelación fue lo suficientemente clara y dolorosa para asentar y ser la mujer que ellos insistían en crear. Tenía claro cuál era su posición en esa mesa.

—Sí, soy muy prejuiciosa— afirmó, buscando enmascarar su quiebre—. Es parte de mi carácter. No gusto de personas inferiores que quieren sobresalir en un mundo que no le corresponden. Desconfío de quienes no conozco y quieren ganarse mi buena voluntad. Detesto a aquellos arribistas que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que desean... Lo siento, pero eso es lo que pienso de ti— lo vio, inconmovible, pálido, y su alma se cuarteó—, y no pretendo cambiarlo.

—Vaya, amiga, no esperé escuchar eso— se separó de su inmóvil novio y puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa, de modo que pudo posar la cabeza sobre sus palmas y enfocar a la joven a complacencia—. Digo, no consideré que lo confesarías a voces.

— Eso es lo que querían oír, ¿no?

—Bueno…

—No— prorrumpió el Uzumaki, con una severidad que lapidaba su alma—. Pero tampoco esperábamos menos de ti.

Un puñal atravesó su pecho cuando confirmó la ofensa que sus mentiras le significaron. Cómo pudo ser capaz… Sus nervios se descontrolaron al otearlo alzarse del asiento y andar camino a la salida. Se vislumbraba tan molesto que ni siquiera giró cuando la peli rosa amonestó su huida. Solo continuó caminando mientras se perdía entre las decenas de gentes que iban y salían de la concurrida plaza.

Soportando el desconsuelo, ladeó la cara y elevó los ojos al techo, ingiriéndose en el lento movimiento de las aspas de un abanico… Empuñó las manos al advertir un retroceso en su postura. Rápido, se puso lo más recta posible y mordió sus tiritantes labios sonrojados.

No flaquearía.

No se reprocharía.

No sollozaría por él.

Desde ahora, Uzumaki Naruto no tendría que ser más que un doloroso recuerdo de su pasado.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— _Me debes de estar odiando… Confirmé tus sospechas y ahora estás seguro que soy la mujer más detestable del mundo. Está bien que pienses eso, así será más fácil ignorarte…_

Quiso subir las comisuras de sus labios y evitar el declive que propiciaría un gimoteo. Se dio cuenta de su fracaso al atender el gemir reprimido de su garganta. Rota, se acurrucó a un peluchón y cerró los ojos con fuerza, exigiendo un sueño que llevaba dos horas de extraviado.

De nuevo fue consciente del martirizante click click del reloj, insistente en dejarle saber los segundos que transcurría en insomnio. Deseaba dormir, y no era porque tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente y estar descansada para memorizar las setenta preguntas de clases; no, su anhelo era incitado únicamente por la ilusión de desprenderse de la tortura de sus pensamientos y ser, por unos momentos, una mujer libre de pesares.

Profesándose ofuscada, apretó la mandíbula y se hundió más entre la almohada y las colchas. El click click continuaba, pero ella estaba decidida a ganarle la lucha a la vigilia. Trató de ignorar las sensaciones de su alrededor; el suave roce de la felpa, la calidez de su cobertor rodeándola, el ínfimo sonido del aire regulando la fría temperatura de la habitación.

Sin saber en qué segundo sucedió, se vio junto él, ahogándose en un mar de sentimientos al notarlo apático a su presencia, casi asqueado con la osadía de contemplarlo. Perdiéndose, quiso acercarse y hacer algo que en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera pretendido volver a hacer, pero que en un delirio era justificable, deseó besarlo.

Se puso de puntillas e izó su rostro hacía el suyo. Él no se movía, pero tampoco tenía que hacer algo, ella lo haría todo. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y le coaccionó a bajar la cabeza. Las sensaciones no se podían comparar con la realidad, pero pese a eso, el calor que inundaba su cuerpo, parecía ser real, verídico. Ella era fuego y él era puro hielo… Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando sintió una presión engarrotando uno de sus tobillos. En el sueño, bajó la vista hacia el suelo y buscó la razón de ese espectral tacto, pero nada encontró. No prestó más atención y con urgencia quiso continuar con lo que había dejado inconcluso. Sin embargo, sus intenciones murieron al apreciar que quien estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca no era Naruto, sino Uchiha Sasuke.

Todo su ser se enrigideció al darse cuenta que ella ya no era quien llevaba la situación. El azabache la había atraído dominantemente hacia él, impidiéndole moverse ni un solo centímetro. La exaltación que sintió fue más fuerte que la anterior, y eso la confundió. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke despertaba ese tipo de sensaciones en ella? Su alarma se activó cuando lo vislumbró aproximarse y eliminar la distancia que los separaba. Increíblemente no retrocedió, se quedó quieta, esperándolo, ansiosa de descubrir la razón de su reciente deseo…

— _Hyuga…—_ le figuró atender a lo lejos. No hizo caso, no podía, los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos le impedían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su necesidad por alargar más el momento.

— _Hyuga_ — volvieron a repetir, más cerca. Ella rechistó, molesta por la interrupción—. _¡Hyuga Hinata!_ — la llamaron imperativamente, con un tono y un derrape de voz que no podía ser más que de…

— _¡Hyuga!_

Esta vez sí obedeció. Se suspendió agitada. Llevó una mano a su pecho y percibió lo descontrolado de su corazón. Jamás un sueño la había perturbado tanto, y vaya que tipo de siesta había tenido… Levantó un poco la vista y se reencontró con la oscuridad de su habitación. En seguida alargó la mano y encendió la lamparita de noche. Eran las 11:05 p.m., apenas había logrado dormir unos treinta minutos.

—Qué tontería— musitó, contrariada—… ¿Por qué con Sasuke? ¿Qué me sucede?— suspiró hondamente al tiempo que rozaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos—. Su beso… Su beso se sintió tan real que…

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando volvió a sentir aquella frialdad entorchando su tobillo.

¡¿No había despertado aún?!

Con letargo fue dirigiendo la mirada hacia el fin del cobertor. La luz se menguaba con cada centímetro que avanzaba y la oscuridad dificultaba gran parte de su visión. Paró al divisar una mancha negra sobre lo que creía era su pie. ¿Q-Qué era eso? Su respiración se descontroló en el acto y un imperioso apuro le exhortó a gritar a todo pulmón. Sin embargo, su chillido no salió al ser su boca tapada por unos duros dedos blanquecinos.

Inminentemente, su mirada quedó pérdida en la otra carbonera.

—No grites.

Ella asentó, nerviosa, y él la soltó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?— tartamudeó terriblemente, al remembrar su sueño y ver al protagonista de éste en su cama—. No comprendo qué…

—No te espantes— resolvió a decir relajado, evidentemente ajeno a la intranquilidad de la chica. Sin más, acercó su cuerpo y se situó cercano a ella y de la luz—. Quería hablar contigo.

Por un instante, la ojiperla se perdió en la perfección de sus gélidas facciones iluminadas. Era extraño, pero ninguna vez había reparado en lo atractivo que se veía el Uchiha con su halo de misterio y el insolente ímpetu varonil que jamás lo abandonaba… Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada. Y fue en ese segundo que se dio cuenta de la frialdad que envolvía su cuerpo. Abochornada se tapó la corta camisola de dormir con sus mantas, llevándolas, exagerada, hasta su cuello.

El pelinegro entendió su acción y figuró querer retener una sonrisa, que no se consolidó.

—Discúlpame, Sasuke— dudó, anhelando no perder la línea coherente de sus pensamientos—. Siento si he estado un poco esquiva, pero no me había sentido muy bien… Hasta hoy pude reintegrarme a la Universidad— lo oteó con reticencia—. Te busqué para explicarte, pero me comentaron que no te habías presentado al instituto en toda la tarde, y que era posible que no recibieras las clases de la noche.

—Ya veo.

—De verdad, lo siento mucho. He sido muy descortés contigo y merezco tu disgusto… Pero…—bajó la cabeza, censurando en su interior la sinceridad que afloraba en su compañía—, no deseo que tu molestia se extienda por mucho tiempo.

Lo oteó de refilón y lo percibió tan controlado como siempre. Aquello, le dio el impulso de continuar sin temor de una mal interpretación de sus impresiones.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí— un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al tiempo que un decaimiento se hacía palpable en su fisonomía—. Tú y mi primo han hecho que me sienta mejor. Me consienten como mi padre o incluso mis amigas jamás lo harían… y no puedo más que sentirme egoísta al anhelar que este lazo no se rompa.

Contuvo la respiración al advertir los dedos del Uchiha alzando su barbilla e invitándola a encararlo. Su bochorno aumentó en intensidad, pero no le contrarió. Increíblemente, la estoica mirada del azabache le proporcionó una sensación de seguridad que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho.

—Eso no pasará— le susurró, categórico.

Su afirmación fue un bálsamo para sus nervios. Sabía que el camino de recuperación sería largo. Su amor por el Uzumaki no se acabaría de la noche a la mañana, pero ahora, guardaba la esperanza que su agonía fuera menos dolorosa con el cariño que el azabache le brindaba… Él sería su oscuro ángel de salvación.

Se le hizo imperioso romper la atmosfera que se había creado entre ambos. Los ojos ya se le humedecían y renegaba verse más vulnerable delante de él.

— ¿Y, de qué es lo que querías hablarme?...— vaciló—. Sasuke, ¿por dónde entraste? La puerta está cerrada con llave.

El pelinegro eliminó su tacto y concretó la sonrisa, presuntuosa, que se había abstenido de esbozar antes.

—Entré por la ventana.

— ¡¿Por la ventana?!

—Así es—figuró restarle importancia—. Era improbable que Hiashi me dejara verte a estas horas de la noche. No tuve otra opción que colarme a tu recamara y esperar a que despertaras…

—E-espera, quieres decir que me viste mientras dormías— él asentó y en resonancia su piel se decoloró—. Eso…eso significa que, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

El acelere de su pulso fue acrecentando ante el silencio del Uchiha. No sería capaz de soportar que él estuviera enterado del protagonismo que había tenido en su sueño. Seguramente, el azabache la catalogaría como una más de las decenas de insufribles mujeres enamoradas de su persona.

—Si— respondió, tardío.

—Por favor, no malentiendas…

—Escuché claramente como roncabas. No te veías ni te escuchabas muy femenina, Hyuga.

La ojiperla respiró sosegada al descartar sus miedos, pero rápido padeció la ofensa de sus palabras, aunque no de mala manera. Sus cachetes se inflaron como niña encaprichada y su entrecejo se frunció.

Iba a alzarle la voz y reclamarle, pero él se levantó ágil de la cama.

— Ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme.

—Espera, no me has dicho qué querías hablar conmigo. ¿Es algo grave?

—No te alarmes. Solo quería decirte que mañana por la noche me acompañarás a una fiesta en la casa de mi hermano.

— ¿A una fiesta?, pero…

—Te pasaré recogiendo a las ocho.

Él se giró, sin pretender esperar por una respuesta.

— ¡Sasuke espera!— saltó de la cama de un brinco y fue detrás de él, ignorando el helar del piso y su mala visibilidad—. No puedo ir. Tengo mucho que estudiar, y tampoco tengo muchos deseos de socializar…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo— volteó al fin hacia ella, pero por alguna razón, y por primera vez, Uchiha Sasuke no pudo mantenerle la mirada; prefirió hundirla en la absorbente oscuridad del piso—. Te lo estoy exigiendo— concluyó, severo.

Hinata no pudo combatir contra eso y renuente lo dejó marcharse... El viento de la noche movió las ventanas y provocó que éstas se estrellaran contra la pared. En seguida fue a cerrarlas. Se quedó un momento ingerida en el escaso paisaje detrás del vidrio, esperando verlo aún ahí, pero él ya no estaba.

Suspiró, pensando de nuevo en la lucha que le esperaba contra su insomnio. Pero todo pasó a un segundo plano al divisar su borroso reflejo en el cristal. Se había enfrentado al Uchiha sin percatarse de la insignificante ropa que la abrigaba; una camisola y unos mini shorts que solo alcanzaban para cubrir parte de sus glúteos.

Suspiró de nuevo, con una carga de insoportable vergüenza acuestas.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Qué te sucede, Naruto. Hoy andas inusualmente callado.

El rubio no pronunció palabra y continuó con su labor de secar los vasos de licor y depositarlos en la larga bandeja sobre la plancheta.

El moreno respetando su silencio, no buscó cuestionarle más y siguió barriendo el piso de cerámica; fue hasta que atendió el golpe del enésimo vaso quebrado, que pareció no soportar más aquello.

—Naruto, pon más atención en lo que haces. El jefe no dudará en descontártelo de tu salario— puso una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra se sostuvo del palo de la escoba, perezoso—. Llevas menos nueve mil yens— calló al escuchar el décimo vaso en el piso—. Corrijo, llevas menos diez mil yens. Amigo, al paso que vas saldrás sin salario.

— No molestes.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero después no me pidas prestado para cumplirle los caprichos a tu novia; que por cierto, no debe tardar en llegar.

—Sakura…— susurró más para él mismo—. Ella ha cambiado mucho.

— ¿De qué hablas?— le cuestionó el Nara con un bostezo de por medio—. ¿Es por ella que andas así de deplorable, causando pena de quien te vea?

El ojiazul solo lo vio de reojo, fastidiado por su evidenciable estado de ánimo y su impericia para reponerse.

—No digas tonterías, Shikamaru. He estado trabajando horas extras haciendo el trabajo de Kakashi y de paso el tuyo también, es normal que esté cansado.

Alzó el vaso que secaba, buscando algún rastro de humedad antes de depositarlo en la bandeja; pero tal cual mantequilla el cristal se resbaló de sus dedos y fue a parar en el mismo lugar donde yacían los restos de los otros, en el piso.

Aquello fue el acabose de todo.

— ¡No digas nada!— apresuró el rubio a decir, colérico—. ¡Si, tienes razón! ¡Hay algo qué me está molestando, que no me ha permitido tener ni un segundo de tranquilidad!— tiró el trapo a un lado y puso ambas manos sobre la plancheta, empuñando sus dedos con fuerza—. ¡Y sí, maldita sea! ¡Estoy así por una mujer, por una que no merece la pena!

—Y esa fémina no es precisamente tu novia, ¿verdad?

Naruto apretó aguerridamente la mandíbula, rabiando en su interior la tortura que significaba reconocerlo.

—No, no es Sakura a quién me refiero… Es otra; una, endemoniadamente parecida a Fūka.

— ¿A Fūka?— el moreno pareció despabilarse del sueño—. ¿Pero cómo es posible qué…?

—No te equivoques, son muy diferentes en físico. Pero guardan el mismo insoportable carácter. Ambas han nacido entre lujos y desprecian cualquier cosa que no concuerde con su mundo de rosas y prejuicios sin sentido— expiró largamente, depositando su mirada en el contenido rojizo de una botella. Ladeó los labios, sintiendo la apetencia de un trago—. Y yo, he vuelto a ser el mismo iluso de años atrás. Qué estupidez, ¿no?

—Estás seguro que es cómo dices. Mira que encontrar a otra Fūka parece algo difícil…

—No tengo duda— le cortó, experimentando una punzada en el pecho al remembrar las palabras que le había dedicado esa tarde. Le había visto muy cambiada; apática, fría, impertinente. Totalmente diferente a la chica que había compartido un bol de ramen en su apartamento y que le había recomendado con tanto entusiasmo que ingresara a estudiar a la Universidad. ¿Cómo unos días la habían transformado a tal grado?

Gruñó.

Era iluso. Sin tener consciencia de ello, había creído que la había juzgado muy a la ligera; y que tal vez, no era la mujer altiva y soberbia que aparentó ser la primera vez que cruzaron palabra… ¡Pero estúpido él al creer en tal tontería!

—Es una mujer engreída, insoportable, vanidosa, ¡es desquiciante!... ¡El solo tono de su voz me molesta!— dejó ir un sonoro puño contra la bandeja.

—Si es como dices, ¿qué es lo que te atrae tanto de ella? Por lo que sé, Fūka te embaucó con su belleza y vehemencia. Su relación sólo era física. Acaso, ¿ya has llegado a eso con ella?

El Uzumaki alzó la cabeza, abochornándose al traer las imágenes de aquella apetitosa mujer desnuda en su baño, totalmente indefensa a su voluntad, en peligro de caer presa de sus bajas ambiciones… Tragó hondo y extendió el brazo para tomar la botella a su frente. La destapó de una sola retorcida y se la empinó sin preocuparse de las posibles miradas de los comensales ante su acción.

—No, no ha pasado nada de lo que te imaginas— pronunció una vez de pasarse la mano sobre la boca y limpiar el alcohol de sus labios—. Es difícil de definir qué es lo que me gusta de ella…

— ¿Cómo qué difícil?— le interrogó, alzando las cejas—. O te gusta su físico o te gusta su personalidad. En tu caso, se descarta lo segundo y se mantiene lo primero. Ella te atrae— resolvió con seguridad—. No es amor lo que estás sintiendo, solo pasión, deseo, anhelo por tener algo que parece ser prohibido o demasiado bueno para ti.

— ¡¿Y eso es todo?!— fue increyente, tosco—. ¡Lo mismo me dijiste con Fūka, y yo de idiota seguí tu consejo! Pensé que con sólo unas noches todo acabaría entre los dos, pero terminé como un perro llorando por las calles su rechazo. ¡Claro!, ¡ella no esperaba casarse con un pobre mesero, sus aspiraciones iban un poco más arriba!— rió con dolorosa ironía, una, que no pudo pasar desapercibida por la perspicacia del Nara—… No pienses que aún me duele— se echó la botella de nuevo, atascándose todo lo posible de alcohol—. Ya lo superé, pude vivir, y créeme, no me costará más olvidar a esa niñata malcriada de Hyuga Hinata.

—Con que se llama Hinata. Si no me equivoco, es la chica que siempre ha venido con tu novia al restaurante.

El ojiazul asentó, sentido.

—Ella es algo bonita, reservada para mi gusto. No parece ser tu tipo de chica. Lo digo porque se aprecia muy tímida, parca de palabras. En cambio, Fūka era atrevida, alegre y demasiado sensual. Incluso Sakura está más cercana a tu tipo de gusto, aunque no de bolsillos.

—Estás equivocado. Su timidez es interesante, la ingenuidad de sus facciones es terriblemente sugerente, y su cuerpo… es pura perfección, quizás, demasiado tentador— se tomó un momento para seguir la agitación del líquido mientras movía la disminuida botella a su gusto—. Al tratarla te das cuenta de su humor y alegría. Es una mujer con la que podrías pasar horas hablando, sintiendo tu ego acrecentar por la admiración que revelan sus ojos al atenderte; aunque sean tonterías lo que dices y ella lo sepa…

—Y después de todo eso— le quitó el licor de las manos y lo oteó con suspicacia—. ¿Aún crees qué es difícil definir lo que sientes por ella?

Naruto se reintegró del descanso que había sido la plancheta para sus brazos y giró hacia el Nara, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por el desliz emocional que acaba de dar. Aquel comentario lo había dicho sin pensar, sin abstenerse por regurgitar las malas experiencias del pasado. Pero, había sido un desahogo que lo había dejado más ligero, con una adrenalina que reponía el cansancio al que su miseria lo había arrastrado por tantos días y noches.

Era ilógico, pero aquello lo hacía sentir tan bien y de la misma forma tan inquieto, que apreciaba como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas e insistía en dejarle ver los pros y los contras de aquel hallazgo.

El rubio esbozó una sincera sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Sí, lo acepto, lo reconozco, ¡me tiene vuelto loco! Y no solo es su físico, ¡es toda ella! ¡La quiero con su candidez, sus encogimientos, sus torpezas!…—paró para agarrar un hilo de aire. Increíblemente, su corazón bombeaba excitado, como nunca antes—. Es por esa razón que no me pudo permitir caer embelesado por sus encantos. Estoy seguro que si caigo, no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Qué bueno que hayas reconocido la verdad, pero…— fue ahora él quien se empinó el botellón. Sonrió al saciarse de la bebida—. Pero no te has percatado de algo, que creo es muy importante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Amigo, tú no estás en la condición de permitirte nada; simple y sencillamente porque estás derrapando por esa mujer. Estás total e indudablemente enamorado de Hyuga Hinata. Así que, son dos cosas que debes tener presente cuando recuperes la consciencia.

Elevó la mano a la altura del pecho e inició a enumerar ante unos gestos de confusión del ojiazul, quien ya tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

—Uno, deberás decidir qué harás con tus sentimientos. ¿Te arriesgas a tratarla y definir la realidad sobre los prejuicios que le reprochas o te olvidas de esta noche y continúas fingiendo que gustas de Sakura?

El Uzumaki permaneció en silencio, meditando, mientras el moreno insistía en llevar el brebaje a su boca.

—Y dos, tendrás que alistar tu bolsillo.

—No te e-entiendo, Shikamaru— pronunció, siendo víctima de otro síntoma del alcohol, el entumecimiento.

—Amigo, la botella que acabas de abrir cuesta treinta mil yenes…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

Y fue así, como el Uzumaki pasó de la borrachera a la resaca en cuestión de segundos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Hola!**


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII: Difícil decisión Parte I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN. PARTE I**

Sasuke llegó a recogerla a la hora indicada; ni un minuto más temprano, ni un minuto más tarde. El recorrido a la fiesta no había sido tenso, como lo había imaginado durante el día. El Uchiha tenía memoria de caballero y no recurrió a sacar a colación lo acaecido la noche pasada. Él, se había limitado a elogiar, muy a su manera, su buen gusto al vestir, y expresar lo complacido que estaba de que ella hubiera aceptado su invitación. Aquello le causó mucha gracia, pero de ninguna manera se permitió reír delante de él. No comprendía porqué le agradecía si prácticamente la había obligado a asistir a esa actividad.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a su destino. El azabache, mostrando su habitual galantería, le abrió la puerta del coche y le ofreció su brazo. Hina se sintió cohibida por tantas atenciones, pero resolvió disminuir sus nervios con una sonrisa y una plana mental, que le prohibía regresar a la soledad de su habitación.

Avanzaron y pronto se encontraron en la entrada de una encomiable mansión; demasiado lujosa, de estilo georgiano y en definitiva, atestada de gente... El ruido de la música los golpeó; ésta, sobresalía por encima de las voces de los invitados y las suyas; por lo que se vieron obligados a comunicarse por medio de señas y miradas.

Se adentraron en el gran salón y de inmediato fueron cubiertos por la fuerte luz amarilla de un hermoso candelabro en el techo. La imagen que llegaba a sus ojos no concordaba con la de los concurrentes. El salón era maravillosamente amplio, iluminado, decorado con cuadros que estimó pertenecían al romanticismo victoriano. Incluso, contaba con una exagerada mesa de banquetes que abarcaba la mitad del espacio. Pero toda esa pomposidad difería de los invitados; es decir, aquello era una mezcla entre la vieja Europa y el excéntrico Japón, ruidoso y superficial.

Sasuke la jaló y la condujo hacia unas pequeñas mesas de cinco sitios, de donde se tenía plena visibilidad de la pista de baile y del segundo piso que se alzaba sobre ellos. Ambos tomaron asiento y gastaron unos momentos en disfrutar de la vista… La fiesta estaba animada; los invitados se movían vigorosos al ritmo de las pegajosas sonatas, y los que optaban por quedarse en su asiento meneaban o una pierna o un brazo, siempre rehusando a la idea de quedarse quietos.

Encontrarse en medio de ese bullicio y rodeada de extraños resultó sobrecogedor en un principio; sin embargo, el entusiasmo de todas esas personas y la grata compañía del Uchiha, disiparon cualquier recelo. Fue por eso que no dudó en aceptar la oferta de un trago y tampoco renegó por el ligero mover de sus hombros.

—Sasuke, tu hermano es el anfitrión, ¿verdad?— inquirió, temiendo que la algarabía del ambiente hubiera sido más fuerte que su voz. Supo que no había sido así, cuando él despegó el oscuro trago de su boca y giró el torso para observarla, confirmando atención a sus palabras.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está él?

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes?— repitió, increyente.

—Así es.

—Es algo extraño…—murmuró casi para sí, distrayéndose con las frutillas flotando en su bebida—. ¿Y cuál es la razón del festejo? ¿Es por la celebración de su cumpleaños o…?.—dudó—. ¿O es para dar la noticia de un compromiso?

El azabache ladeó el rostro, indiferente; quizás, aburrido.

—Lo primero no es. El cumpleaños de Itachi es el nueve de junio.

—Ya veo... Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Creo que fue hace un año cuando nos encontramos en las empresas Hyuga. Él siempre ha sido muy amable— emuló en un suspiro, remembrando el suave carácter del joven, cuando por amistad entre ambas familias, se habían visto presionados a compartir una comida o una conversación trivial.

La ojiperla paró el mover de las manzanas y la naranja, y se dispuso a beber otro trago de su sangría. No obstante, al razonar la escueta respuesta del pelinegro, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y unas gotas de alcohol casi cayeron sobre su vestido.

— ¡¿Uchiha Itachi, está comprometido?!— exclamó, en el inoportuno momento en que la música se silenció y sólo su voz fue el centro de atención de los otros sesenta invitados. Rápidamente ella sonrió, en un intento de camuflar su vergüenza e indiscreción. Aunque honestamente, su asombro estaba justificado; era increíble que existiera una mujer digna de las cualidades del Uchiha mayor.

La curiosidad la carcomía, ¿quién podía ser la afortunada?

—Tampoco he dicho eso— sentenció el azabache, volviendo de nuevo hacia la joven. Hinata se puso recta como una tabla al ser escrutada por aquellos ojos negros, nada piadosos y sí muy críticos—. Itachi quiso hacer una fiesta para despedirse de todos sus cercanos.

— Despedirse—mencionó con cautela.

—Por razones de trabajo tendrá que viajar por una larga temporada a algunos países de Centroamérica y América del Sur, para supervisar los estudios de mercado que se estarán realizando en esas regiones. Si todo sale bien, dentro de un año iniciaremos a introducir nuestra marca fuera de Japón y Europa.

— Es sorprendente… Digo— recapacitó, carraspeando para insertar neutralidad a su voz—. Es loable lo que hacen. Estoy segura que Itachi dará su mejor esfuerzo y vendrá con buenas noticas. Por lo que he escuchado de mi primo, él es una inminencia en el marketing, y no dudo, que cualquier decisión que tomen estará muy bien soportada por los acertados criterios de tu hermano.

La conversación pronto se agotó, y ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad para dar una repasada a su alrededor. El ruido de la guitarra que había estado dominando el ambiente concluyó, y gran parte de los invitados abandonaron la pista al ser una balada la que sustituyó el potente ritmo.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al confirmar la reproducción de una de sus canciones favoritas. Ésta, era una tonada que solía escuchar los días en que su corazón rebosaba de esperanza y la energía la embargaba de pies a cabeza... Contrariamente, esa noche no era el caso. Mientras la oía y disimulaba su dolor con el amargor de un trago, su pecho sollozaba insaciable.

No era justo. Había pasado un día medianamente bien ante la expectación de su salida; y ahora, que podía relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de un buen amigo, sus pesares volvían con más intensidad… No sabía si era por la melodía o por lo cargado del alcohol, pero aquella necesidad de liberar una lágrima se volvía imperiosa con cada segundo que transcurría.

—Hyuga, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escucharlo. ¿Desde cuándo al Uchiha le importaba pedir permiso para hacer algo? Un malestar golpeó su estómago al avistar algunas arrugas tensarse en la frente del azabache. De inmediato, quiso evadirlo; pero la insistencia de su mirada le obligó a asentar con la cabeza y dejar en un segundo plano el peso de sus penas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo y el novio de Sakura?— abordó, con oscura calma.

Sin saber por qué, el retumbo de la música se vislumbró demasiado lejano para su gusto. Y su figura, se tornó excesivamente insignificante en comparación con la del él o con la de los demás concurrentes.

—Sai me contó lo sucedido— prosiguió sin tregua—. Lo del incidente en la cafetería... ¿Te sorprende qué lo sepa?

Ella negó, ajena.

—Su novia se lo comentó a él, por eso mi conocimiento en el asunto… Sakura despotricó fuertemente en tu contra. En confidencia le confesó a Ino lo molesta que estaba por la actitud que tuviste con Naruto— paró por unos segundos; quizás, esperando ver una reacción en el rostro femenino. No obstante, Hina era un trozo de hielo, frío, inescrutable—. Según ella fuiste grosera, impertinente y altiva; y tu actitud casi le costó su relación con él. Aseguró, que no espera menos que una disculpa de tu parte, sino, dará por terminada su amistad de años.

—Qué mal— profirió, alzando una ceja e irguiendo el cristal hasta consumir el contenido a menos de la mitad.

— ¿Puedo saber qué de toda esa tontería es cierta?

—Toda— respondió sin miramientos, profesando cómo el pecho se le comprimía más y más—. Si eso es todo lo que me querías preguntar, te pido que me lleves a casa. No me siento bien.

Ladeó los labios antes de refrescarse la garganta de nuevo y terminar con la sangría. No esperó a que el Uchiha le contestara afirmativamente; empujó la silla y se levantó decidida a salir de ahí y dejar brotar los gimoteos contenidos de sus ojos.

De inmediato sintió un mareo que le movió el piso. Se apoyó en el mango de la silla y buscó combatir aquel desequilibrio. Sin razonarlo, se inclinó un poco y tomó el único trago oscuro que yacía sobre la mesa, pensando inocentemente, que eso era lo que necesitaba para recomponerse. Ante una atenta contemplación del pelinegro, se empinó el Whisky ajeno como si de agua se tratara, mintiéndose así misma sobre el adormecimiento de sus impresiones.

Pronto se sintió lista para escapar; sin embargo, no contó con el perecimiento de su ímpetu al oír la inflexible voz reteniéndola.

Su cuerpo vibró del miedo y el pesar.

— ¿Gustas de él?— habló pertinaz y franco.

Aquel hombre no figuraba ser el mismo, parco y gélido, Uchiha de años atrás; realmente, los últimos meses, su actitud con ella se había transformado al punto de hacerle creer que estaba tratando con una persona distinta a la que conocía. Desconocía el momento en que había abandonado su personalidad cerrada y previsible; pero sobre todo, el instante en que ella se había vuelto tan relevante para él.

—Responde— demandó con más osadía, sacándola de su trance—. ¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?

Fue letal.

Hina, confusa, pasmada y pérdida, no pudo evitar que el vaso entre sus dedos se tornara pesado y se resbalara de su mano. Aturdida, llevó la vista al blanco mantel que cubría la mesa, esperando la inminente coloración seguida del estruendo del vidrio al quebrarse. Pero, la bebida nunca cayó y su estupor continuó.

Sus molletes se prendieron de sonrojos al percatarse de la mano del azabache sosteniendo la suya y evitando el desorden. Avergonzada, deseó romper el tacto que los unía y pedir disculpas por su censurable torpeza; pero de nuevo, la tozudez del Uchiha en desvelar lo que no le concernía, descontroló su cuerpo.

Sus extremidades quedaron paralizadas y solo su boca gozó de plena libertad.

—S-Sasuke, no comprendo. ¿De dónde sacas tal cosa?— ahondó, soportando el fuego que incineraba su convicción—. Ya te confirmé lo que pienso de él. Naruto no me agrada, en absoluto. No es de nuestra clase social y no creo que tenga las maneras adecuadas que le merezcan nuestra amistad…—fingió una sonrisa—. Además, es novio de Sakura, y respeto eso.

—Eso no te lo refuto. Pero no puedes atreverte a negar que tu exilio y la desmejora en tu salud son inherentes a un capricho de enamorada. ¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta?

—Estás equivocado.

El pelinegro entrecerró la vista, dejándole claro la increencia a sus palabras. Esto, la molestó considerablemente.

—No me parece justo…— recobró la fortaleza pérdida y eliminó el contacto entre ambos—. No puedes expresarte tan ligeramente de mis sentimientos, menos… ¡Menos pensar que mi estado de ánimo se deba a un mal de amores!

El sonido de la lenta balada incrementó en sus oídos y luego desapareció en el mejor momento rítmico, dando pase a unos segundos de total pesadumbre antes de la próxima canción.

—Jamás hablé de un mal de amores— tomó él la iniciativa de la palabra, con una mengua en su voz que contrarrestó el furor ganado por la de ella—. ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es el hombre que te ha lastimado tanto? No soy idiota. Te he observado lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo en ti no anda bien. Es evidente. Las bajas en tus notas, tu enfermizo semblante, la lejanía de tus amigas, inclusive, tu desprecio a mi compañía me lo confirman. No puedes seguir así. ¡Dímelo!— demandó, embravecido por su parquedad—. ¡¿Quién es el imbécil!? ¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Alguien de la Universidad?! …¡¿Quién?!

Hina no se atrevió a vociferar cuando sintió las pesadas manos quemando sus brazos con zarandeos. Tampoco actuó; su cuerpo únicamente le aprobó mantener los ojos abiertos y estar atenta del amargo talante del pelinegro. ¡Oh, cuánta verdad había en su boca! ¡Y cuánto yerro! Jamás sentiría repulsa hacia él, ¡nunca!

—No es a-así…—logró musitar lagrimosa—. Sasuke, has mal interpretado las cosas. No me encuentro así por lo que dices. Son otras situaciones las que me han mermado…— la incomodidad de un nudo, la obstaculizó. Tuvo que respirar profundo para que sus palabras, quebradizas, alcanzaran salir—. Y lo más importante es que…

No consiguió concluir.

El espacio de ese gran salón inesperadamente se redujo y el aire le escaseó.

—Interrumpo algo, Hinata, Sasuke.

Su vista se desplazó rápidamente hacía un lado de la fémina, certera de encontrarse con aquella mirada que en secreto anhelaba ver y que seguramente acompañaba a la mujer; pero él no estaba… Tan rápido como su aspiración murió así emergió su resquemor. La tangibilidad de su dolor yacía solitario en una mesa no muy lejana, enjaulándola en una implacable mirada y no pareciendo disfrutar del panorama, menos de la velada.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke se había ausentado, de mala gana, por petición de la Haruno. Ambos se habían retirado hacia el lado derecho del salón y perdido en un angosto pasillo que debía conducir a otra estancia de menor tamaño. Ya llevaban quince minutos reunidos, sosteniendo una charla, que por la premura de Sakura, ameritaba de su exclusión y su prudencia de no preguntar sobre el asunto.

Atirantó más la espalda e izó la cabeza. Temía que él la estuviera observando, destrozando desde la distancia, la falsedad de su estampa... Bebió un sorbo de su quinta bebida y lo oteó de reojo. Lo encontró llevándose un trago a la boca, diferente al suyo solo por el color blanquecino que se vislumbraba a través del vidrio. Malas sensaciones la estremecieron.

Sí en ese momento él se hubiera acercado a su sitio para exponer lo despreciable de su persona lo hubiera escuchado sin contradecir, sin siquiera considerar ser merecedora de su perdón. Lo había humillado vilmente y le faltarían los días para perdonarse así misma por ello; aunque, también era consciente de lo vital de su desprecio. Necesitaba el peso de sus ofensas para matar sus ilusiones, para encubrir su decepción bajo la máscara de un orgullo herido. No podía, no debía olvidar que su amor era ajeno y no correspondido… Casi escupió el alcohol de sus labios al olvidar el factor discreción y chocar con su mirada. Azorada, eliminó su interés y fingió distraerse con unos de los danzantes en la pista. ¿A quién quería engañar? La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba ante el morbo de ser su objeto de inspección.

¡Lo que el Uzumaki le provocaba era tan absurdo como intenso!

Inducida por la música, el licor o su estima golpeada, intentó personificar todo aquello que a él gustaba, pero que nunca alcanzaría a ser; una mujer segura, sensual y atrevida. ¿Por qué no? No perdería nada al convertirse por una noche en su estereotipo; quizás, más que complacerlo a él, deseaba su propia satisfacción, al demostrarse capaz de incitarlo.

Siguiendo la irracionalidad de su criterio, buscó provocarlo. Apartó el cabello que caía liso sobre sus pechos y dejó al descubierto el entallado top rojo que delineaba sus senos y su abdomen. Luego, separó sus piernas y las posó una sobre la otra, de forma que la falda que la había cubierto hasta la rodillas se plegara y mostrara la carne blanca de sus muslos. En ese punto estuvo tentada a voltear y cerciorarse del efecto en su víctima, pero se contuvo y continuó, resentida, con el propósito de exhibirle la mercadería desechada. Su próximo movimiento fue jugar con su boca, humedeciéndose los labios cada vez que las gotas de Whisky quedaban estancadas en sus comisuras. La música igualmente apoyó su causa. El ritmo vivaz y provocativo de la canción en turno empalmó perfecto con el suave menear de sus caderas y el erguimiento de sus tributos…

—Hola, hermosa.

—Hola—respondió involuntariamente, deteniendo sus acciones a causa de la imprevista aparición masculina.

—Qué me dices, ¿aceptarías cambiar la suerte de este miserable hombre concediéndole el privilegio de bailar con él?

—Disculpe, pero no bailo— reprimió una incompresible risita.

—Cariño mío, llevo tiempo observándote y debo de admitir que…— se aproximó unos pasos y se inclinó, hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca del rostro femenino. Hinata no se amedrentó o profesó incomodidad como lo hubiera hecho en sus cinco sentidos; por el contrario; sus gestos estaban predispuestos a engrandecer una sonrisa y alentar las perspectivas del joven—, que no he visto a una mujer contonearse con la gracia que posees. Me has cautivado y no podrás deshacerte de mí hasta que aceptes mi petición— le ofreció la mano, galante.

Aquel individuo era atractivo; poseía ojos color cielo, melena platinada y una figura esbelta y adecuadamente engalanada tras una chaqueta marrón y unos jeans deslavados. Su físico al igual que su temperamento, resultaban agradables y tentadores. A Hina no le costó demasiado terminar con la disyuntiva entre su sensatez y su malevolencia, y aceptar la propuesta. Le resultó muy gratificante captar la atención de aquel desconocido; extrañamente, le hizo sentirse poderosa y seductiva.

Pensando perversamente, se alzó del asiento y tiró las hebras rezagadas de su cabello a su espalda. Procuró hacerlo con la coquetería y la lentitud que el acto requería. Seguidamente, extendió el brazo y entrelazó las manos con las de su admirador, éste, soltó un gozo inmediato, al que ella correspondió superficialmente; ya que otra vez su curiosidad se había dirigido al rubio, quién para su deleite, con la nariz contraída y las cejas ligeramente inclinadas, no le perdía la vista.

— ¡Vamos a bailar!— exclamó, con un júbilo que la embargaba y la exhortaba a perderse entre ágiles y espontáneos bamboleos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¿Desea otro trago, señor?

Tomó el vaso de la pequeña bandeja plateada y se lo irguió sin siquiera pestañear. Gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y con un gesto de la mano ordenó al mesero traerle otro más. Era el tercer trago que llevaba a cuestas desde que Sakura lo abandonó, con la excusa de comunicarle al Uchiha un asunto relacionado a la Universidad. ¡Bendita la hora en que había accedido a ir a esa fiesta! Se sentía totalmente desubicado, todo le incomodaba; desde los estirados invitados, el excesivo lujo de la decoración hasta la ropa que vestía. A exigencia de su novia se había visto obligado a comprar un traje que ella consideró adecuado para la ocasión, y el cual, le costó un 25% de sus ahorros. Un pantalón oscuro, una camisa azulada y una chaqueta negra de diseñador no valían los 160,000.00 yens que había desembolsado. Lo peor de su situación, es que también había asistido alentado por la ilusión de olvidar los sentimientos recién desvelados; sin embargo, maldito fue el destino en ponerle a esa mujer a su frente y en compañía de ese hombre…

—Su trago.

Volvió a tomar el vaso y hacer otro ademán para reservar el próximo. Esta vez no se empinó la bebida con urgencia; dejó que su mano continuara con el capricho de agitar el líquido en el sentido del reloj. Era una locura, pero por más que se exigía apartar la vista y distraerse con cualquier banalidad, le era imposible alejarla de ella. Tenía, contenía el impuso de alzarse de esa silla y hablarle; porque a pesar de su hallazgo, la herida por sus palabras seguían frescas.

¡Aquello era terriblemente frustrante!

Profesándose más ofuscado de lo normal, buscó anestesiarse y apaciguar sus impresiones; pero, todo se fue por un caño al chocar ojos azules con grisáceos. Su ambiguo recato la hacía verse sencillamente encantadora. El color rojo vino de sus labios resaltaba la palidez de su cara; y en el grado que su inocencia se perdía, incrementaba su sensualidad. El cabello, largo y sedoso, le llegaba hasta las caderas; aunque, infortunadamente, cubría parte de la visión de su escote. ¡Oh, encanto de mujer!

La joven no aguantó y huyó a su mirada; aun así, él se mantuvo firme en su requisa. Se sermoneó mentalmente por su insolencia, y por un instante, estuvo decido a terminar con toda esa tontería y salir a coger un poco de aire fresco. No obstante, el oxígeno se tornó en algo alarmante cuando tomó consciencia de la sugestión al que ella lo estaba arrastrando. Sus apetencias se cumplieron y pudo delinear las curvas de aquel ángel de perdición. Vio como sus extremidades se acomodaban y dejaban al descubierto la tersa piel virgen, encendiéndolo. Fantaseó con la improbabilidad de probar aquellos labios que le pedían a gritos ser mordidos, cuando divisó la punta de su lengua saborear las comisuras mojadas.

Estimó que perdería el control al otearla contonearse sugestivamente y exhibir, sin prejuicios, sus agradecidos senos. ¡Dios, estaba excitado y esa mujer ignorante de su poderío sobre él! Agradeció encarecidamente que ella no volteara a verlo, porque el efecto que estaba dejando tanto en sus sentidos como en su cuerpo, ya era evidente. Valoró necesario, imperioso, terminarse el brebaje y sacarla de ahí, a la fuerza si ameritaba. Él no era el único hombre cercano que se deleitaba con la escena; de refilón pudo contar a otros tres sujetos que estaban animados disfrutando de esa chiquilla. Eso lo embraveció. ¡No quería, de ninguna manera, que nadie más la viera!

De mala manera dejó el vaso contra la superficie de la mesa e hizo el intento de levantarse, tozudo, obstinado en reservar aquel placer solo para su disfrute. Su plan fracasó al divisar un tipo adelantársele y abordarla. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se entiesó y sus dedos se empuñaron hasta tornarse blanquecinos... Dos golpes contra la mesa confirmaron su furia por la desvergonzada coquetería.

¡Pero qué tenía esa tonta en la cabeza! ¡¿Por qué demonios le sonreía y le…?!

El amargor de todos los tragos bebidos regurgitó en su paladar, pero no fue lo suficiente fuerte para aplacar su ira. Inútil, no pudo hacer más que reprimir el demonio vanidoso de su interior al verla aceptar la mano de aquel imbécil mientras se desplazaba, relajada, por la pista. ¡Ojalá hubiera podido reprocharle, retenerla o encerrarla en un cuarto y exigirle la culminación de su complacencia, la de ambos!; pero, ¿con qué derecho?

La Hyuga lo había provocado, lo estaba enloqueciendo, pinchando; y por experiencia del pasado, sabía que la cura para su padecimiento, era una dosis del mismo mal.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Últimamente he estado un poco ocupadita y lo estaré más en las próximas semanas. Espero poder actualizar pronto. T-T

¡¿Qué les ha parecido este capi?!

Gracias por sus comentarios, favorites y follows, son un gran incentivo para los que gustamos de compartir nuestras historias aquí en Fanfiction. BD

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. CApítulo IX: Difícil decisión Parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

 **DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN. PARTE II**

— ¡Bailas maravillosamente!— vociferó lo suficientemente alto para que sus palabras vencieran la rítmica sonata. Hina sonrió de medio lado—. No te había visto antes, ¿eres amiga de Uchiha Itachi?

Él joven la jaló un poco y la hizo girar sobre sus altos zancos.

—Diría que somos conocidos. ¿Y tú?

—Lo he visto un par de veces por asuntos de negocios. No puedo decir que es íntimo, pero si una persona agradable… Vi que estabas acompañada de un hombre, ¿te ha abandonado?

La ojiperla no se molestó en contestar. Había sucedido algo más importante que merecía su total concentración. ¡El Uzumaki ya no estaba! Se había ido. La había dejado con sus estúpidos deseos de provocación, humillada a niveles incomprensibles. Detuvo sus movimientos y observó con más ahínco el espacio que ocupaban el tumulto de mesas; buscando, esperando toparse con aquellos ojos azules que moría por ver incinerarse de ira… Qué gran tontería.

—Oh, querida niña no te pongas así— le susurró el peliblanco al oído, coaccionándola a desentumirse y recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo—. No pierdas el tiempo lamentándote por idiotas que no valoran lo que yo en su lugar atesoraría. Eres muy linda, sabes.

Hinata apartó la vista de él y la dejó descansar en las otras parejas que los acompañaban. Sentía ira, mucha. Una tremenda frustración. Su malestar era tan grande que no le hubiera sorprendido encontrarse con lágrimas cayendo, exhibicionistas, hasta su cuello. Hubiera querido terminar con aquello y escapar; pero, su consciencia no la había abandonado totalmente. Sabía que si se soltaba del agarre del joven, lo más lejos que llegaría sería al suelo. Aquel malogro fue tal, que se vio sometida a permanecer bailando cuanto ese hombre lo quisiera.

Derrotada, dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, oteando con tristeza los rostros desconocidos que se envolvían con una energía que ella jamás tendría… De nuevo volvió a reproducirse una balada. Odió su mala suerte. Su pareja de baile parecía tozudo en continuar danzando y disfrutar de su cercanía. Él ahora había enrollado los brazos a sus caderas y apretujado su ser contra el suyo.

Era demasiado.

El alcohol la hacía aguantar varias cosas, pero a esas instancias estaba prefiriendo hacer el ridículo antes que padecer por una insoportable compañía. Insólitamente, contrario a sus intenciones, sus brazos correspondieron a aquella nefasta proximidad. Y no se recriminó por hacerlo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, si a dos ladrillos de distancia había reaparecido la motivación de su noche.

De pronto los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¡¿Quién era la mujer que lo acompañaba?! ¡Cinco minutos y ya tenía un repuesto!... Pese a su contrariedad, no se mostró amedrentada. Necia, curvó los labios y le sonrío ladina, saludándolo con una silenciosa presión de ojos. Le entusiasmó el hecho de advertir arrugas en su frente; al parecer el ojiazul le disgustaba como su actual pareja la izaba más así y la reclamaba como suya.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—No—contestó perezosa, sabiendo que sus palabras eran escuchadas por un Naruto que a cada paso se arrimaba más donde ellos—. No lo conozco.

—Es extraño. Te observa con una insistencia no propia… Será mejor que no vayamos a otro lugar… a uno más privado.

Hinata alzó a verlo, pero permaneció en silencio. Conocía el trasfondo de su intención, y nunca accedería a tal cosa. Aunque al igual, era consciente de la vigilancia a la que estaba siendo sometida. Una negativa y su teatrito fracasaría. Un sí y cualquier insulsa ilusión se destrozaría.

—Descuida— se envalentonó a responder, elevando las manos y acariciando la platinada cabellera—. A mí no me molesta. Además, me gustaría seguir bailando— achicó la mirada, tratando de ver de refilón a su objeto de tortura. No había duda, él la atendía diáfanamente—. Eres muy agradable…— vaciló. Era inaudito, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle que se presentara. Algo avergonzada, desistió de hablar y se concentró en quién realmente le importaba; no obstante, no estimó que aquel joven no se conformaría con tontas palabrerías.

— ¡¿Con quién crees qué estás tratando mujer?!

Hina abrió los ojos de par en par, apreciando como sus muñecas ardían por la desmesurada fuerza a la que repentinamente eran sometidas. Pese a esto, no gritó, no forcejeó, no hizo absolutamente nada que delatara aquella majadería; pensando erróneamente, que él se cansaría y la dejaría en paz.

Su miedo fue casi palpable cuando el estruje se agravó y se vio presionada a acercar su boca a la suya. Sentía su exagerado perfume golpeando su nariz, su sudor haciendo resbaladizo su agarre. ¡El corazón le palpitaba a mil! No quería, de ninguna manera que su primer beso fuera así, a la fuerza, con un total desconocido. ¡No lo resistiría!

En un acto desesperado, infló tanto los pulmones que estuvo convencida que el grito que soltaría a continuación detendría toda la algarabía del lugar… pero, no fue necesario.

— ¡Cambio de parejas!— gritaron no supo de dónde.

Enteramente desubicada observó cómo era liberada, a regañadientes, y aprisionada por unos nuevos brazos. No tuvo tiempo de regular su respiración o asentarse correctamente sobre sus tacones; un parpadeo y ya se hallaba danzando en contra de su voluntad.

Segundos tuvieron que pasar para que ella izara un poco el rostro y advirtiera el personaje que tenía al frente.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

Naruto la ignoró y continuó dirigiéndola entre medio de los danzantes, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de un hombre que no se había resignado a perder a su pareja. No pensó en detenerse. Casi jaloneándola logró que se situaran en la parte más alejada de la pista, pero no menos atiborrada. Su intención en un principio fue sacarla de ahí, pero al advertir el regreso del azabache, tuvo que esconderse entre las gentes y fingir un baile que no deseaba tener en ese momento.

Escuchó, por primera vez desde su llegada, la armonía que envolvía el ambiente. No era su tipo de música; sin embargo, las impresiones que le regurgitaban eran tan extrañas como placenteras. Sin darse cuenta cómo, sus manos ya estaban sujetas a las curvas femeninas, y sus pies, marcaban un ritmo suave y constante. Ella no le daba la cara, mantenía la cabeza inclinada, impidiéndole tener pista de las emociones que la embargaban en su compañía.

¿Estaría sufriendo por su contacto? ¿Hubiera accedido a la insinuación de ese infeliz sino fuera por él? Las elucubraciones lo estaban martirizando, tanto como si ella estuviera todavía regocijándose de las atenciones de ese idiota… Agradeció encarecidamente que la Hyuga no se quejara cuando, aventurado, subió la palma sobre su espalda y la izó más a su cuerpo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sus actos no necesitaban justificación alguna. Ella lo enloquecía…

— ¿Qué haces bailando conmigo?

La voz femenina había salido clara, decidida, diferente a los ínfimos reclamos que le había hecho minutos atrás.

—No lo hago por nada en particular—contestó tontamente.

—Si es así… ¡entonces porque no me dejas en paz!

Lo apartó y fijó su vista, encolerizada, sobre él.

—Niña, no te hagas suposiciones que no son. ¿Acaso no has escuchado? Hubo un cambio de parejas; y para tú infortunio, te he tocado como compañero— la atrajo terco hacia él y la sometió de nuevo a su guía—. No te preocupes por tu acompañante; él está muy contento disfrutando de una excelente bailarina.

—Que lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo. Yo estaba pasando un agradable momento con… con…—se mordió el labio y calló. Un sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul.

— ¿No sabes ni su nombre?

—B-bueno, yo…

— ¡¿Cómo es posible qué te atrevieras a coquetear con un completo desconocido?! ¿Eres consciente del tipo de insinuación que te hacía cuando bailaban?— le amonestó, enfurecido, sin intención de permitir una réplica—. Me es increíble que tú siendo una mujer tan sagaz y vanidosa, sea una completa ingenua al flirtear con un hombre.

—No tienes derecho a hablarme así—se rebatió inútilmente entre sus brazos. La joven figuraba desear alzarse sobre la música y ser escuchada, pero sus intentos no resultaban satisfactorios. Al poco tiempo se vio menguada a morderse el labio y atender, visiblemente indignada, a su detractor.

— ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que hubiera sucedido si no te apartaba de él?!— la oprimió, brusco—. ¡Ese hombre deseaba de ti más que caricias y besos insípidos!... ¡Por Dios, eres tan tonta!

— ¡Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga!— gritó, potente—. ¡¿Cómo sabes qué yo no deseaba estar con él?!

Los colores incendiaron el rostro del rubio. De pronto, profesó sus manos, su cara y hasta sus oídos hervir. Esa confesión tan descarada no hizo más que acrecentar sus celos, ¡sí!, ¿por qué no?, tenía celos. Unos malditos celos que le arrebatan la poca sensatez que permanecía con él.

Dejándose arrastrar por sus impulsos, paró cualquier insulsa danza y la penetró con la mirada, gélido, atormentado. Eran los únicos seres sobre la pista que se renegaban a seguir la gloriosa melodía. Afortunadamente nadie los miraba. Ni siquiera el idiota de antes se atrevió a incomodarlos con su presencia; al parecer, había sido cautivado por su nueva conquista… No se había percatado, pero el frío por el que se lamentó a su llegada había desaparecido; aquel cuerpo femenino, bello, armonioso, solo podía transmitir un agobiante calor al suyo.

—Realmente, tú… ¿querías estar con él?— se lamentó al segundo de decirlo. No pretendía demostrarle su flaqueza; aunque por otro lado, tampoco podía contener la insana curiosidad de su interrogante. Necesitaba saberlo.

Ella no contestaba y sus nervios, descontrolados, afloraron en forma de aperlado sudor sobre su frente. Qué desilusión más grande, de nuevo se encontraba haciendo el ridículo ante una mujer. ¿Sería qué, no le había bastado con el rechazo de Fūka años atrás? Él, torpe, incorregible, ¿deseaba repetir la historia con otra antagonista?

Sonrió ligeramente.

—No tienes que contestar—retomó la conversación, simulando recobrar el control de sí. La chica lo repasó intranquila, juntando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su pecho—. Es evidente que una señorita tan sofisticada como tú, no gusta de ese tipo de exposiciones.

La joven entornó la mirada y figuró querer emular sonido; no obstante, él la frenó con una ardida dedicatoria de despecho.

¡Cuán desconocido se estaba volviendo para sí mismo!

—Te ves bien. Muy tentadora, diría— enfatizó, examinándola sin pudor; delineando lo que antes había admirado desde lejos y que ahora, ardía por tocar—. Frecuentando este lugar y con tus amistades, nadie imaginaria lo que eres en realidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué nadie de los aquí presente acertaría que detrás del prestigioso apellido Hyuga sólo existe una meretriz que disfruta pasar el rato con los hombres—torció los labios, lento, sardónico.

—No imaginé que fueras así…—murmuró ella, con una humedad en los ojos y un declive en su tono tan reales como los culposos retorcijones que acometían contra su pecho. Estaba actuando como un completo idiota y lo sabía—. ¿Te desquitas conmigo? ¡¿Quieres humillarme como yo lo he hecho contigo?! ¡Pues adelante, hazlo!—golpeó su abdomen con las palmas—. ¿Qué más tienes que decirme? ¡¿Que soy tonta y engreída?! ¡Que soy una cualquiera sólo por bailar con un hombre que me gusta! ¡Por qué sí me ha gustado, y mucho!— el último golpe movió el cuerpo masculino, provocando el incremento de la apatía del rubio.

—Has olvidado algo.

— ¿Qué he omitido?— frotó sus cuencas y un par de lágrimas cayeron por el dorso de su mano.

—No eres nada atractiva.

En consecuencia Hinata río, alterada, atrayendo irreversiblemente las miradas de los invitados sobre ambos. Naruto no lo lamentó. Por alguna razón sentía su ego herido y precisaba descargar su despecho; y si así, también lograba reducir la soberbia de esa mujer, valía la pena el delito de su mentira.

Unos segundos bastaron para que la Hyuga se repusiera y lo desafiara.

—Pues no todos comparten tu opinión— se quitó las hebras caídas de la frente y se acomodó mejor el top, de forma que el principio de sus senos resaltaron por encima del rojo de la tela. El ojiazul tragó duro—. Si me disculpas, iré a buscar a un hombre que sí aprecie mi compañía.

Ella palmeó el pecho masculino y se giró con una media sonrisa en la boca. Naruto la oteó contonearse y perderse entre la multitud aún danzante. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar no lo consideró y permitió que sus pies se desplazaran y corrieran hasta el marco de una amplia puerta de cristal. Ella había pasado por ahí, su aroma aún residía en el aire.

Desenclavó la perilla y fue con premura en su busca. No había que pensar más, no tenía que continuar con su tormenta. Esa niñata era insoportable, pero en ese mismo grado incitante. La idea de saberla de otro era inadmisible; por lo que solo había una solución, que fuera única y exclusivamente suya.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Tonto, ¿cómo te has atrevido?...—sollozó, contenida—. ¡Cuánto te odio, Uzumaki Naruto!

Trastabilló un poco al enredarse uno de sus tacones con la hierba crecida. No prestó importancia dónde se encontraba, ni en las condiciones en que estaba hasta que sus sandalias chocaron con pequeñas rocas escondidas entre la grama. Se detuvo con un bufido de por medio, maldiciendo su suerte al adivinar unos magullones en sus pies. Fue en ese momento, cuando apreció una tenue luz iluminando sus piernas, que alzó la vista y examinó el solariego paisaje que la rodeaba. Equívocamente creyó que había tomado la puerta hacia la salida, pero por el contrario, se había dirigido a los bellos jardines de la mansión.

Retomó su caminar, pero esta vez absorta en los hermosos arbustos que formaban un camino hacia una formidable fuente. El agua salía de una jarra sostenida por un pequeño niño de facciones familiares; éste, sonreía al ver a un perro luchar con el ruedo de su pantalón. La belleza de la fuente era sobresaliente a causa de las luces amarillas en el fondo de la pileta y dentro del jarrón; claro, sin desmeritar la fineza palpable del acabado y la altura que alcanzaba la estatua, ¡de casi cuatro metros!

Se inclinó y estuvo tentada a pasar sus dedos sobre la superficie liquida; sin embargo, una ráfaga de aire le hizo abrazarse y ver más allá de aquella monstruosidad. Ante sus ojos se abría un campo abierto, alumbrado con altos faroles de luces blancas y cubierto con un par de árboles de flores amarillas. Se apreció una minucia en aquel derroche de perfección y paz... Sin darse cuenta, pronto se halló deambulando por el espacio, poniendo atención al ruido de las hojas al moverse y a las sombras que se creaban ante la escasez de luz.

Obligada, tuvo que parar. Uno de sus pies había falseado. Veloz, hundió la mirada y se observó a un paso de salir de la grama y caer a una poza de agua. El aturdimiento fue grande. La piscina, que no había podido distinguir, estaba camuflada por la noche y situada en la parte más alejada del terreno, o bueno, eso creía. La guía de los alumbrados había terminado hace media cuadra, y ahora, transitaba la parcela más espesa...

— ¿Te has perdido?

La voz fantasmal retumbó en sus oídos. Aquel murmullo provenía detrás de su espalda; aunque estaba segura de encontrarse sola. Dios, ¿tan tomada estaba para creer escuchar espectros del otro mundo? Suspiró largamente, permitiéndole a su cuerpo menearse al compás del viento. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

—No es seguro que estés aquí, sola— regresaron, crispándole los nervios.

En ese instante el soplo nocturno se agravó y le coaccionó a dar dos pasos atrás.

—Tú voz me es familiar…—murmuró Hina, empecinada en atribuir su compañía a los delirios del alcohol—. Me recuerda a alguien.

— ¿Grato?

Ella sonrió antes de contestar.

—No.

—Un idiota, entonces.

—Sí… aunque temo que soy peor que él.

Sin ninguna causa la voz no dijo más, y fácil fue reemplazada por los ruidos de las ranas y lechuzas cantantes. Hinata, incoherente, buscó entretenimiento en las remembranzas de días pasados y malogros del presente. Aunque experimentaba los hombros muy pesados y los ojos incompetentes para prolongarse abiertos, era dolorosamente consciente de la ruina de su vida. No tenía nada porqué luchar. Nadie a quien entregarle la inmensidad de su cariño. Ninguna ilusión que le diera la fuerza del día a día…

—Vamos a casa— retornó inesperadamente la voz; esta vez, más cerca.

—Nadie me espera allá.

—Tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti. No puedes quedarte en este sitio. Igualmente, no lo permitiría.

La ojiperla curvó los labios, divertida. ¿Un ser imaginario le estaba ordenando? Definitivamente, a esas horas de la noche había perdido la razón.

—No me moveré. No deseo hacerlo— retó, conteniendo una incompresible risilla que le restaba el equilibrio—. Además, ya te lo dije, no hay persona sobre esta tierra que anhele mi compañía. No hay necesidad de apresurarme.

—Estás es un error.

— ¿Ah, sí? Por qué tanta seguridad. Acaso tú sabes de alguien que…— el ser habló positivamente, y ella fingió seriedad—. Está bien, dime su nombre. Pero debe de tratarse de una persona real, de carne y huesos; no de un fantasma como tú.

— ¿Crees que soy un fantasma?

Su espontánea risa fungió como respuesta.

—Si estás convencida, por qué no volteas y me ves. Así descubrirás el tipo de espíritu que soy… ¿Ángel o demonio?, Hinata.

La pelinegra se tornó de piedra al atender su nombre ensalzado de aquel macabro tono. Para una jugarreta mental ya era suficiente. No consintió el continuar la conversación. Sacudió la cabeza y dio unos pasos al borde de la piscina; suponiendo, candorosamente, que un cambio de lugar desaparecía al extraño hablador.

No fue así.

—Vámonos— le insistieron, rudamente.

Hinata tosió afectada antes de replicar con una negativa.

—Es la última vez que te lo pido. La próxima no seré tan condescendiente.

—Y yo te lo repito, no iré a ningún lado. Nadie necesita de mí…— musitó, soportando el súbito erizamiento de los bellos en sus brazos. Deseó rodearse y detener el frío que la acalambraba; no obstante, no se atrevió a mover un centímetro de su cuerpo ¡Era escalofriante!, pero podía sentir la pesadez de una mirada a cuestas. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

—Yo necesito de ti.

Exhaló abruptamente el aire de sus pulmones, que había salido en un espeso halo blanco. Esto la había tomado desprevenida.

— ¿Q-quién eres tú?—indagó, temerosa, intentando frenar sin éxito el molesto tiritar de sus labios.

—Tú demonio personal.

Fue el acabose.

La Hyuga no pudo reprimir un desesperado chillido al sentirse tomada por la cintura y girada con encomiable facilidad. Ahora su espalda daba a la pileta y su atención era aprisionada por el perfecto hombre que la dominaba con rudeza.

En un principio batalló por zafarse; pero podía acabar más rápido una tempestuosa tormenta que su voluntad en ser liberada. Sus manos dejaron de luchar y cayeron sin fuerzas a sus costados. Urgentes, sus ojos se humedecieron, soltando en segundos los líquidos que había olvidado derramar.

—Te burlas de mí…—pudo articular, descansando su frente sobre uno de los hombros masculinos. El aroma que emanaba de sus ropas enseguida la enajenó. Aquello, más que una pesadilla se estaba volviendo en un divino sueño—. Qué es lo que quieres.… Ya sabes que te amo, Naru…— rió al querer pronunciar su nombre. Fue algo inevitable. No estaba pensando con claridad, ni siquiera acertaba sí dormía o era presa de su embriaguez.

El silencio no esperó en tragarlos a ambos; aunque, el Uzumaki no concedió su alargamiento.

—Creo que el licor te hizo perder la cordura— aflojó un poco su agarre. Hinata, insólitamente, berreó por la falta de presión—. En tus cinco sentidos jamás dirías una locura como esa.

—Te amo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, tonto. Puede que mis irrazonables niñerías indicaran lo contrario, pero sólo eran celos… celos y despecho.

— ¡Basta, Hinata!— presionó sus codos, coaccionando a la chica a aferrarse con demencia a sus omoplatos—. ¡No me parece de buen gusto que digas mentiras como esas! ¡¿Qué es lo que preten…?!

— ¡Me gustas! ¡¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender?!... Amo todo de ti— descendió un poco sus manos y las dejó, delicadas, sobre la región lumbar del ojiazul. Naruto se enrigideció al instante, pero no hizo nada para erradicar su contacto. Hina siguió manteniendo la cabeza baja. Incapaz de encararlo—; admiro el esfuerzo que pones en cada tarea que haces, tu empeño de superación, la envidiable pasión que muestras por tus proyectos…

—Creí que me odiabas—osciló, incrédulo—. ¡Pensé que cuando me ignorabas y te burlabas de mi condición dejabas ver a la verdadera tú; a la mujer intolerante de todo aquello que no encajaba en su mundo de rosa!— le tiró, con intangible desprecio—. ¡¿Me equivoqué?!— oprimió considerablemente su agarre—. ¡Acaso imaginé todas aquellas veces en que no te dignabas a alzarme la mirada o a tratarme como a un igual! ¡¿Me he equivocado?!

—Sí, te has equivocado— se justificó, con una serenidad admirable en su estado—. Jamás podría odiarte, eso nunca… Aunque sí pretendí hacerlo, y la culpa es totalmente tuya. No sabes cuánto me dolió enterarme de tu relación con Sakura, el gran golpe que significa para mi tu desprecio…

—Yo no te desprecio.

La pelinegra sonrió, embelesada, abstraída en la utópica incoherencia de su supuesta fantasía mental.

—Entonces bésame.

— ¿Qué?

—Bésame— repitió, levantando el rostro al tiempo que sus dedos estrujaban la delicada tela de la chaqueta del joven.

Se complació al observar la expresión de sorpresa del rubio. Ninguno de sus delirios anteriores se había apreciado tan real como ese. La sensación era tan verídica, que los nervios de él se traspasaban, excitantes, a su cuerpo. Pero, para su gran decepción, de nuevo era rechazada.

El beso quedó en el aire.

La sangre de sus venas se tornó pesada y caliente. ¡¿Ni en sus desvaríos era correspondida?! No. No desistiría; al menos no en ese sueño. Empecinada, tomó la barbilla del ojiazul y la bajó hasta que sus ojos dieran con los suyos. Extrañada, vio como la mirada del Uzumaki era cruzada por una línea metálica; y más que apatía, emanaba una grata sensación de ambición y apetencia.

Iba a rogar más, pero fue abruptamente coaccionada a no hacerlo.

Casi respingó al sentir sus muñecas aprisionadas por la fuerza masculina. De ser la dominante pasó a ser la dominada. Aquello no le disgustó.

—Si yo…— inició el ojiazul, claramente contrariado—. Si yo accedo, no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Lo sé…

— ¡No! ¡No comprendes!— le cortó, hosco—. ¡No quiero que despiertes mañana y digas que tus palabras son acreditables a la ebriedad o a un tonto capricho de niña!... Quiero pensar que tengo de frente a una mujer, consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos, segura de sus sentimientos…—involuntariamente, Hina mojó sus labios, mostrando la tangibilidad de su deseo, el de ambos—. Porque de no ser así… nos irá mal a los dos, te lo aseguro.

— Te prometo—tragó, ingerida en él—, que mi confesión es tan real como el estremecimiento que causa tu proximidad en mí. Consciente o ebria, yo te amo…

No faltó decir más. Las palabras salieron sobrando cuando la boca del rubio se empeñó en exigir una demostración práctica de su argumento.

¡Qué sensación más maravillosa la embargó! Ni siquiera se sentía dueña de su ser; era como si estuviera levitando fuera del plano terrenal, donde lo único que importaba era la imperiosa necesidad de corresponder los agasajos del perfecto hombre que la enloquecía. ¡Dios!, era torpe, lenta, inexperta; pero nada de eso importaba. Naruto la conducía como un maestro, guiándola por los caminos que debía recorrer, instándola a disfrutar de los momentos de placer cuando la respiración terminaba con su unión y acrecentaba la ambición.

Era simplemente magnífico. Al fin su alma podía descansar y su corazón entregarse a libertad. Era una estúpida por disfrutar de su borrachera; no obstante, podía exponer, que esa falsedad recompensaba toda una vida de desdichas e inseguridades.

Él, era su ansiada recompensa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ememoho: Espero que te este capi esté a la altura de los demàs!. Tarde, pero seguro BD

Other-panda: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado este Naruhina! Tal vez no sea tu pareja favorita, pero espero estar logrando que te pases al lado oscuro jejeje.

Gracias a todos por leer!

 **¡Kisses de chocolate!**


	10. CAPÍTULO X: Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Sus ojos se abrieron, reticentes, dudosos de encontrarse con la luz del sol. Consideró que era demasiado temprano para enfrentarse al nuevo día, y no tuvo inconveniente en sumergirse en la oscuridad de sus pupilas. De inmediato, un fuerte dolor atacó su cabeza y la aspiración de refrescarse la garganta se mostró imperiosa… Perezosa, ignoró sus malestares y se hundió más en la cama. El frío que reinaba en la habitación le hizo abrigarse hasta el cuello y entorchar los dedos, siempre buscando el calor para su cuerpo; sin embargo, enorme fue su sorpresa al apreciar la dureza del cuero chimando las plantas de sus pies.

Asustada, iluminó sus ojos. Movió las extremidades hasta estar segura que aquello que sentía no era otra cosa que el endurecimiento de sus sandalias. Sin esperar, se quitó la colcha de encima y observó, paralizada, que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Como balde de agua fría fueron cayendo en su mente trozos de su vivencia nocturna. Le fue imposible retener una sonrisita al juzgar lo disparatados de sus recuerdos, o mejor dicho, de sus delirios.

¡Aquello era imposible!

Recordaba la fiesta; la discusión que sostuvo con Sasuke antes que Sakura lo apartara de su lado… También, la presencia de Naruto y el baile forzado con aquel desconocido. Y claro, cómo olvidar su nefasta conversación con el rubio, dónde él le acreditaba lo imaginable, " _No eres nada atractiva_ ". ¡Vaya estocada a su amor propio! Hubiera derramado las primeras lágrimas del día si no hubiera regurgitado una extraña imagen… Remembraba un beso, un ardoroso beso que ella había iniciado, bueno, que había suplicado por recibir.

Instintivamente pasó sus yemas sobre sus labios resecos. Una curiosa electricidad envolvió su ser, obligándola a retirar los dedos tal como si se hubieran cruzado con fuego. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta? Era un hecho que las locuras de su imaginación jamás habían sucedido, y que, Sasuke había sido el responsable de sacarla de la fiesta y llevarla hasta su casa, era lo más lógico, lo más probable.

Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que sacaba los pies de la cama y se preparaba para alzarse. No continuaría alentando sus sueños calientes. ¡¿Qué seguiría después?! ¡Sería capaz de soñarlo en…!

La mandíbula casi se le desencajó. Por unos minutos oteó, anonadada, un insignificante papel sobre la mesita de noche. No se apreció capaz de desenvolverlo y dar con el nombre que, desde cincuenta centímetros, creyó avistar. La zozobra que la manipuló fue descomunal. Sus manos estaban firmemente pegadas a su abdomen; y sus dedos, inútiles de moverse y terminar con su niñería. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cinco minutos para conseguir escaparse del control de su cobardía.

Contuvo la respiración.

El recado decía así:

 _"_ _Cuando leas esto, por favor ven a verme a Okonomiyaki Pizza"_

 _"_ _Uzumaki Naruto"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Las flores pintaban de todos los colores. Los árboles se veían más imponentes y verdes que en cualquier otra época del año. Inclusive, la escases de gente apoyaba la percepción de que el día era perfecto para disfrutar de una caminata. Era una lástima que ella no lo visualizara así. Disgustada, veía como sus pasos se tornaban cada vez más lentos a pesar que ordenaba rapidez. Refunfuñando, metió prisa y trató de ignorar su acosador reflejo. Podía decirse, que lo que la tenía de pésimo ánimo no era la resaca, que ya la había llevado a beberse unos litros de agua y un frasco entero de pastillas; sino, lo funesto de su vestimenta.

Se había pasado una hora frente al espejo, probándose infinidades de vestidos, camisas, faldas y pantalones; pero ninguno le había quedado lo suficientemente bien para borrar aquellas palabras de su mente. Desesperada y con la fatiga mermando su energía, se había visto precisada a elegir un par de jeans y una blusa rosada de chifón. El resultado final no le había gustado; y no creyó en lo bien que se veía a pesar de los interminables elogios de la servidumbre de la mansión. Era por esa razón, que rechinaba los dientes cada vez que sus ojos pegaban con su figura en los continuos vidrios de las tiendas de la calle. Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo; ni la mejor ropa de diseñadores; ni los más impresionantes halagos hubieran podido lograr que se vislumbrara como una mujer deseable para él.

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco. El martilleo desde su corazón de inmediato hizo eco en sus oídos. Él no la había visto todavía, y eso le dio la ventaja de erradicar el sonrojo de su rostro. Irracionalmente, buscó la corpulencia de un árbol para ocultarse. Aunque, luego de pensársela mejor, optó por permanecer quieta en medio de la acera, observando al protagonista de su dramática telenovela.

¿Qué tendría él qué decirle?

Agachó la cabeza, experimentándose excesivamente incómoda. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, la vergüenza surgía imparable en ella.

—He… ¡Hey, Hinata!

Enseguida entiesó su cuerpo e izó el rostro. Sus ojos se fueron directo al Uzumaki, que con su característica vivacidad terminaba de echar unas pequeñas cajas en el bote de basura y se dirigía trotando hacia ella. Él usaba una camisa blanca manga larga cubierta por un chaleco rojo, en conjunto con unos pantalones negros de vestir. Al parecer esa era su vestimenta de trabajo.

— ¡Hinata, ¿qué haces ahí?! Pensé que no vendrías.

—Lo siento mucho—hizo una leve inclinación al tiempo que consumía todas sus fuerzas en esquivar, disimuladamente, su mirada—. Me he despertado algo tarde.

—No tienes de que preocuparte—se aproximó con lentitud, cortando el espacio y de paso quitándole la respiración. La Hyuga estuvo a punto de soltar un quejido al observarlo levantar su mano y depositar sus dedos sobre su frente. Su piel estaba caliente—. Supongo que no debes de sentirte bien. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ayer te acabaste un frasco de pastillas para el dolor…

—No es cierto— retrocedió, huyendo sutilmente del cuidado del joven. Naruto se enserió un poco—. D-digo, solo fueron unas cuantas; pero ya me siento mejor— mintió, decidiendo en ese instante, la premura de reconstruir los sucesos de la noche pasada—. Dime, de qué querías hablar contigo.

El chico sonrió ampliamente y tomó su muñeca, llevándola, sin admitir objeción alguna, a una banca bajo un hermoso árbol de lilas.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Él sonreía; ella trataba que sus labios no se declinaran. Él le hablaba con naturalidad; ella se esforzaba por que saliera algún sonido de su boca. Aquello se vislumbraba como un disparate de su cabeza; no obstante, esta vez estaba segura de su veracidad. Realmente tenía a Naruto conversando animadamente con ella, dedicándole aquel brillo azulado de sus ojos, atendiendo con cuidado cada uno de sus sonrojos y rehuidas.

Ese día se miraba especialmente encantador. No sabía si era la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro; pero sus facciones se le antojaban más sugerentes, sus cabellos revueltos infinitamente atrayentes, y su boca…

—Hinata, ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Respingó al verse de nuevo pérdida en sus elucubraciones.

—No, estoy bien… Decías que ibas a presentarte a una entrevista de trabajo.

—Sí. La verdad estoy muy emocionado. Kakashi dijo que era con un Chef jefe muy importante, así que una falla no será admisible. Si logro el trabajo estaré más cerca de cumplir mis sueños…

—Y así será. No lo dudes. Tienes el talento y la pasión; no puedo augurarte más que un merecido éxito—habló con una convicción que la tomó más desprevenida a ella que a él.

—Eres muy dulce, Hinata. Agradezco tus palabras.

Estimó que el mutismo los abordaría; sin embargo, se quedó perpleja al otear al rubio sonrojarse e inclinar su torso, de forma que su rostro se acercaba con dolorosa parsimonia al suyo.

Hina no pudo hacer más que esperar, entre confusa y deseosa, el pacto de sus bocas.

Gran decepción la que se llevó. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla al observarlo quitar de su cabello una pequeña florecilla de lila. Se recriminó al escucharse soltar un inesperado bufido de desilusión.

El Uzumaki inspeccionó a detalle la flor, para después agregar con descarada picardía:

—Querías que te besara.

No había sido un cuestionamiento, sino una atrevida observación.

— ¡No, qué dices!—negó con ambas manos—. Has malinterpretado las cosas. Yo jamás pensaría nada por estilo. Jamás. De verás— terminó con un deje de ruego que borró cualquier regocijo masculino.

—Hinata— prorrumpió él, acomodándose mejor en la banca. La Hyuga profesó como su corazón se achicaba, presintiendo el pronto desvelo de sus omisiones—.Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer… entre nosotros.

—Sí.

— ¿Lo recuerdas todo?

—B-bueno, no creo remembrar exactamente como hice para salir de la fiesta, menos como logré llegar hasta mi casa y dormirme con la ropa y las sandalias puestas, pero…

—No lo creí prudente.

Hina entrecerró la mirada, intentado comprender su comentario.

—Fue muy tentador estar en tu habitación con la tarea de quitarte la ropa; pero tuve que desistir al escuchar unos ruidos en el pasillo.

Sus orbes se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡¿Tanto se había perdido en cuatro horas de no consciencia?!

Debía de saber más. Era imperioso estar al tanto de las imprudencias que pudo llegar a cometer. ¡Dios! A esas alturas estaba empezando a temer que sus delirios no fueran más que una aplastante realidad causada por su borrachera.

¿Cómo iniciar sin caer en evidencia?

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero, después de lo de anoche— se envalentonó ella a preguntar.

—Un poco extraño, ¿y tú?

—I-igual.

—Necesito disculparme. Me comporté muy mal y dije tonterías que no debí decir… Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que te recriminé. Al fin y al cabo eras libre y estabas en todo tu derecho de hablar con quién desearas. Fueron mis celos los culpables.

La Hyuga no supo si analizar el " _eras libre_ " o " _celos_ ".

—Aunque puedes golpearme, porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice— permitió escapar una bella sonrisa que puso el corazón de la chica al punto de la arritmia—. De no haber sido tan bruto e insolente nunca hubiera podido saber el secreto que guardabas contigo.

Los colores desaparecieron de su cuerpo. Su impresión fue tan grande que fue incapaz de sentir la brisa que los envolvía y hacía menear sus cabellos en una misma dirección.

Las florecillas de pronto se desprendieron de su reposo y empezaron a caer sobre ellos, cubriéndolos con un halo morado que hacía más inverosímil aquella vivencia.

—Tus sentimientos…—susurró él, en un tono confidencial que resultaba nuevo para ella. No se movió cuando él retomó su intención de derribar la pared que los desunía—, han sido la mejor noticia que me has podido dar. De ahora en adelante, me esmeraré en recompensar todas aquellas lagrimas que tu amor por mi te han hecho derramar.

Las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar, una por una. ¡Sus rememoraciones eran ciertas! ¡Se le había confesado, le había rogado por un beso!... ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz?! ¡¿De dónde agarró el valor y en qué momento se deshizo de la prudencia?!

—No tienes que hacerlo— lo detuvo al instante que sus ojos enfocaron sus labios como presa de caza. El Uzumaki frenó su pretensión; aun así, no retrocedió ni un centímetro de distancia—.No estás obligado a nada. Sé lo qué piensas de mí, y está bien, no te culpo. Yo te he orillado a que te hagas una mala percepción de mi carácter…Por favor, Naruto— dilató sus pupilas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que sus sollozos no se exhibieran ante él. Se hizo un poco atrás; para coger aire y poder continuar—. No me hagas sentir mal responsabilizándote de algo que sólo es problema mío. Es injusto que…

Una electricidad inició a crecer en su estómago y regarse a cada célula de su ser. Sus yemas palpando sus labios le hicieron perder la línea de concentración. Simplemente no podía unir dos palabras mientras lo advertía ambicionar su boca.

—Dame la oportunidad de decidir, sí…—maulló Naruto sobre su piel palpitante.

Ya no lo soportaba más y él tampoco. Necesitaban unirse, deleitarse con las promesas que los labios del otro ofrecían. No dejó al rubio sólo en la labor; ella, recelosa, se aproximó lo necesario para rozar la carne febril de su amado. El estremecimiento fue inmediato y…

— _¡Naruto, ¿qué haces, muchacho?!_

El hechizo se rompió.

 _—_ _¡Aún no ha terminado tu turno! ¡Hay pizzas que hacer y platos que lavar!—_ volvió la molesta voz de un viejo, desde la portezuela del establecimiento.

La ojiperla sonrió ante la fisonomía de cargante frustración del Uzumaki. Rápido, su sonrisa atrajo la masculina.

Aquello era simplemente espectacular, un sueño… no, mejor una ¡realidad!

—Qué te parece si continuamos está conversación mañana. Podríamos vernos cerca del parque de tu casa, a las seis de la noche. Ahí te estaré esperando, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ella asentó, sumisa.

 _—_ _¡Oye, te descontaré el día! ¡No te pago para que andes coqueteando con muchachitas!_

—Será mejor que te vayas. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa— murmuró con un encantador rubor en los molletes.

Naruto accedió, separándose de ella con una facilidad que la dejó a expensas del frío que hasta ese momento pudo percibir. No empezaría con tonterías, ¿qué esperaba, un efusivo beso de despedida?

Un suspiro estaba a punto de escapársele, cuando de pronto, sintió su boca ser aprisionada por una casta caricia; dulce, tierna, suave. Sus labios se mantuvieron por segundos unidos; pero había sido lo suficiente para hacerla despertar y ver, a través del espejo de esos dos mares azules, que su vida no iba a volver a ser la misma.

¡Un hermoso ángel había entrado a su vida!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Daba vueltas, danzando de aquí a allá con un libro entre sus brazos y arrinconado contra su pecho. Antes había creído que la sala de la admirada mansión Hyuga era muy grande para su gusto; no obstante, ahora le apetecía poco espaciosa para sus pies vibrantes de energía. ¡Oh, si dependiera de ella, permanecería bailando hasta la infinidad de los tiempos!

Todavía debía de estudiar. Había reprogramado el examen de esa tarde para el día siguiente. Se había propuesto memorizar unas ochentas preguntas en un lapso de doce horas; pero, divertida se había percatado que las últimas dos horas las había pasado haciendo dibujos en el aire de su amado, o sino, trayendo a su cabeza las más melosas canciones de su secundaria.

Dio dos vueltas sobre su eje para después tirarse sobre el sofá. Se alargó a complacencia al tiempo que tomaba uno de los cojines aplastados y lo ponía sobre su cara, disminuyendo el regocijo de su dicha. No se cansaba de reír, ni de repasar los acontecimientos de esa maravillosa tarde. Naruto, el amor de su vida, sabía de su amor por él; y muy lejos de rechazarla, había aceptado gustoso sus sentimientos. ¡Qué maravilla! Una felicidad infinita la embarga, que en ocasiones la invitaba a llorar u otras a imaginar el prometedor futuro que les aguardaba… No obstante, por minutos, se introducían en su cabeza malos pensamientos, que con la facilidad con que un castillo de arena era llevado por las olas, así se esfumaban sus esperanzas.

El Uzumaki no era un hombre soltero. Él salía con unas de sus amigas; e independientemente de su reciente distanciamiento, le era imposible no sentir una puya de culpa por interferir en su relación. Honestamente, esa era la causa principal que oscurecía su gozo.

—Hinata.

Como si hubiera sido atravesada con una vara de fuego, se reincorporó a toda velocidad de su reposo. Se tambaleó al querer quedar en pie y firme, pero por fortuna logró mantener la postura sin recurrir a ningún tipo de apoyo.

—Muy buenas noches, padre—expresó, con la más solemne voz de su repertorio. No quedaba ni pizca de la feliz muchacha que hacía paraísos en el desierto—. No sabía que se encontraba en casa. Me retiraré a mi habitación para que pueda disponer de la sala a gusto. Permiso.

Hizo una leve referencia y movió sus pies en dirección a la escalera principal, que se enrollaba en forma de caracol hasta conducir a los cuartos principales. Paró en seco al atender la autoritaria voz de su progenitor llamándola.

Mostrando fingida seguridad retornó sobre sus pasos y se ubicó a su frente.

—Dígame, padre.

—No hables si no te autorizo hacerlo— gruñó, y la ojiperla intentó no sobrecogerse—. Qué malos modales tienes. No parece que has sido educada junto a tu hermana. A diferencia de ti, Hanabi siendo la menor se desenvuelve con una gracia y una prudencia propias de una Hyuga, cosa que jamás podré atribuirte.

La pelinegra asentó, dolida.

—Quiero que canceles todos tus compromisos de mañana— le ordenó el veterano señor—. Deberás de estar adecuadamente vestida y maquillada a las ocho de la noche. Elige tus mejores ropas y trata de comportarte correctamente, los invitados que tendremos estarán muy pendientes de ti.

—No deseo contradecirlo—comenzó, con una mezcla de cautela y temor—. Pero el día de mañana debo de presentar un examen muy importante. Si no me presento podría perder todo el cuatrimestre.

—Poco me interesa, y menos debe de interesarte a ti.

El líder Hyuga se volteó y emprendió camino hacia otra de las estancias de la mansión; pero de muy mala gana giró al ser testigo de la recurrente impertinencia de su primogénita.

—Discúlpeme, pero no logro comprender— dio unos pasos dubitativa, quedando a un lado del reposabrazos del sofá—. ¿Por qué es tan importante mi presencia en ese evento? Con todo el respeto que se merece, no creo que sea más importante que mi examen.

El viejo torció los labios en una incompresible sonrisa que encrespó la sensibilidad de la pelinegra.

—Hija mía, tu presencia logrará más de lo que hará una tonta prueba…De ti, depende la salvación de todo nuestro imperio.

La cara de Hinata no podía expresar más confusión ni aunque se lo propusiera. Trataba de unir los hilos, pero no tenía el mínimo indicio de la referencia usada por su padre. Ellos estaban en la quiebra, ¿qué podía hacer ella para regresar la solvencia económica a la familia?...

— ¡Felicidades!—esbozó repentinamente Hiashi, con una malicia que hizo que las piernas le temblaran. El miedo se apoderó de su ser al verse atrapada por un frío abrazo. Él, sólo una vez la había abrazado, el día en que le había transmitido la nefasta noticia de la decisión de su hermana—. A partir de mañana tu vida cambiará—le compartió, satisfecho—; delante de todos nuestros amigos serás entregada en compromiso, y dentro de muy poco, no llevarás más el apellido Hyuga.

Quedó tan desubicada, que no se percató del momento en que se deshizo la unión. El ojiperla ya la oteaba con calculadora satisfacción, y ella, sólo atinaba a pensar en lo lúgubre que se apreciaban las sombras de luz en el rostro de su padre.

—Estás comprometida niña, ¿dónde está tu felicidad?

— ¿Comprometida?—repitió más para sí misma, para poder creérselo.

Aquello no tenía lógica. Debió de haber escuchado mal. ¡Su padre no pudo haberla vendido! ¡No era capaz!

— ¡Sonríe, canta, da vueltas como cualquier otra estúpida mujer enamorada! ¡Mañana has de ser la joven más feliz sobre la tierra al comprometerte con un joven digno de ti, de envidiable fortuna…!

—Y-y si… Y-y si digo que no—lanzó atropellada, antes de que su garganta se viera cercenada y la humedad se presentara en su rostro.

—Eso no es posible, hija querida. El compromiso ya ha sido pactado y no puede disolverse. He desembolsado una gran cantidad de dinero como garantía de tu palabra— la tomó de la barbilla y la presionó desconsideradamente. Hina dejó escapar las primeras lagrimillas, más de frustración que de daño—. Ahí se han ido los últimos ahorros que poseía; así que estás en la obligación de reembolsarme todo lo que he gastado en una decepcionante hija como tú… Vamos, no debes llorar. Mañana deberás estar perfecta para tu futuro esposo— abandonó su estruje y le limpió la humedad de las mejillas, sonando inexplicablemente condescendiente—. Tienes la obligación de ser una novia feliz.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aquí con un poco de tiempo y actualizando **.** Espero que les haya gustado este capi. BD

 **No se olviden de comentar y compartir.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. CAPÍTULO XI: Inaceptable petición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 **INACEPTABLE PETICIÓN**

— ¿Vas a salir con Sakura?— preguntó, depositando con exagerada lentitud unas cajas de detergentes en el alto gabinete adherido a la pared.

El moreno no recibió respuesta, lo que figuró llamarle la atención. Curioso, volteó hacia su joven amigo y lo encontró remangándose la camisa hasta los codos; repitiendo la rutina sin cesar y pareciendo esperar diferentes resultados.

—Por lo que veo, no has pedido la noche libre para asistir a una simple cita—se llevó la mano a la boca y escondió un amplio bostezo—. Y por lo que supongo, la mujer con quien saldrás no es tu adorable novia; sino, su mejor amiga, ¿no es así?

Naruto hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia del Nara en el estrecho cuarto. Soltó una risita y regresó su atención al pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. El vidrio abarcaba hasta la parte de su torso, por lo que se alejó unos pasos buscando obtener una vista completa de su vestimenta. Para su cita había optado por una camisa negra manga larga, unos jeans azulados y unos tenis rojos. Tenía que confesar que había gastado más de lo que ganaba entre ropa y el consumo del lugar donde la llevaría; pero estaba convencido de que valía la pena, ella lo valía. No había excusas; debía de verse excelente al lado de una chica tan distinguida como Hinata.

—Naruto, en qué mundo estás. Si continúas tan embobado he de pensar que el enamoramiento dañó tu cerebro.

—He… qué dices Shikamaru. No te he prestado atención— sonrió, desenfadado.

El chico de alta coleto suspiró antes de reincidir.

—Saldrás con la Hyuga.

Fue una acertada afirmación.

—Si— inició a andar, deteniéndose al lado de una comedida mesa de madera lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a dos personas. Tomó de ahí una bolsa de estampado lilas—. Sabes, no he podido dejar de pensar en esa noche. Su confesión aún me tiene alterado. Es molesto…— agachó la mirada, simulando encontrar interesantes unas manchas negras en el piso—, pero estos dos días he pasado cavilando en la autenticidad de sus palabras; analizando cada momento que pasamos juntos, su comportamiento, sus gestos, cualquier cosa que me de la seguridad que no está mintiendo.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

—No a una muy clara—pasó una mano por sus cabellos, algo avergonzado—. Es muy difícil ser imparcial cuando mis propios sentimientos influyen en mi juicio… Al final, de lo único que estoy seguro es que mi deseo de creerle me está convirtiendo en una presa fácil.

El Nara apoyó su cuerpo sobre una parcela de pared, pareciendo caer en una profunda meditación al cruzar los brazos sobre su abdomen. El Uzumaki percibió un ligero calosfrío al advertir cierto escrutinio por parte de su compañero.

—Desconfías de ella—pronunció el moreno, luego de un interminable minuto de silencio—. Eso no es un buen cimiento para comenzar una relación.

—No desconfío de ella—replicó, casi enseguida—. Es solo que…que… es difícil volver a creer. Fūka me dejó muy herido y…

Un segundo bostezo de Shikamaru vino acompañado por la súbita intermitencia de la luz amarilla del techo. Habría que cambiar el bombillo.

—No todas las mujeres son como tu ex novia. La Hyuga parece ser diferente; prueba de ello es su declaración. No recuerdo que me hayas comentado nada parecido de tus anteriores conquistas— dudó—, ni hablar de Fūka.

El ojiazul soltó un bufido que lo llevó a sentarse de mala gana en una de las butacas de la mesa. Sin preocuparse por la ropa se dejó resbalar sobre el respaldar, adoptando una pésima postura para su espalda.

— ¡Lo sé, no hay punto de comparación entre las dos! ¡¿Pero tan difícil es entenderme?!— golpeó con furor la dura superficie—. ¡Shikamaru, ellas me provocan de la misma manera! ¡Tanto una como la otra me han quitado el sueño, me han hecho actuar como un estúpido celoso, han despertado unas ansias insoportables de contener!... Quiero creer que Hinata es diferente, lo necesito. Ya la has visto, ¡es un ángel!; pero no me puedo cegar, menos convencerme de que ese repentino amor que siente por mí es real.

—Vamos, que no estás hablando con ningún novato en el tema— se defendió el Nara, mostrándose incapaz de profesar en sus gestos el grado de reproche de sus palabras—. Tú mismo fuiste testigo de lo mucho que padecí por Temari. Esa chica me sacaba de quicio.

—Y aún lo sigue haciendo—se burló cauteloso.

Apreciando sus hombros y su cuello destensarse sutilmente, fijó la vista en el negro reloj de su muñeca; suponiendo descuidadamente, la disponibilidad de un tiempo inexistente. Faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para su encuentro, y su estómago no consintió exonerarlo de los primeros estremecimientos de la velada.

—Será mejor que me vaya—se levantó inquieto, buscando como un rayo el camino a la puerta.

— ¡Hey, Naruto!

El aludido paró. Volteó sobre su hombro y divisó a su amigo en la misma perezosa posición en que había permanecido. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban, ni lo harían.

— ¿Qué hay de Sakura? Pretendes salir con las dos amigas al mismo tiempo o…

—No. Jamás le haría daño a ninguna de las dos, me conoces... Esta misma mañana le pedí a Sakura hablar con ella, pero no está en Japón. Esperaré su regreso para decirle que todo ha terminado. Trataré de ser lo más delicado que pueda.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Descendió trastabillando del último escalón. No supo si fue por sus nervios o por el gentío que propiciaba su bochorno personal, que se bajó una parada antes de la debida. Chascó severamente contrariado; adelante le esperaba una caminata de seis kilómetros, sudor y más erráticas palpitaciones.

Con un suave toque en su sien intentó erradicar sus temores y visualizar el mejor escenario posible. Empezó a andar, vacilante, con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra ocupada con una bolsa de regalo; amonestándose interiormente, el ser tan propenso a la complacencia y a la sensiblería.

El Uzumaki Naruto de días atrás no estaría de acuerdo con esa tontería.

El Uzumaki del ahora no estaba completamente convencido.

El soplo nocturno llegó a su cara despabilador. En un letargo movimiento desvió la vista de su calzado y notó, por primera vez, el lugar donde circulaba. Aquella no era una calle que transitara a menudo. El lujo, la limpieza y el orden brotaban en cada oscura esquina, en cada jardín, en cada mansión que iba dejando atrás. Aquel exiliado rincón de tierra parecía deshabitado. No había niño que anduviera paseando a su perro, señoras contándose confidencias, hombres que estuvieran arribando a sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo, nada, absolutamente nada. Desde la acera, lo único que se podía oír eran los rociadores de las decenas de jardines trabajando… Esto, incrementó su sentir de yerro. ¿Dónde calzaba él en todo ese derroche de nefasta riqueza?

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en la pomposa entrada del parque. No se sorprendió al divisar a un par de celadores merodeando a una cuadra y oteándolo de mala manera, ¿qué habrían pensado de él? Indiferente, se introdujo en un camino flanqueado por grandes arbustos y dos hileras de faroles. Si miraba un poco a la izquierda, distinguía unos resbaladeros y uno que otro carrito de algodón y helados; si veía a la derecha, visualizaba unas bancas situadas desordenadamente bajo la sombra de unos árboles de lilas… Soltó un improperio al desbalancearse por una protuberancia en el suelo; había llegado a un pequeño puente que se alzaba sobre un improvisado lago.

Ingerido en la belleza de la luna reflejada en el agua empozada, se olvidó de su propósito y degustó de un momento de sosiego.

 _—_ _Naruto…—_ atendió de pronto, de una sublime voz de ángel. Él, abrió los ojos antes cerrados y ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con la razón tangible de sus inmensurables dudas.

De inmediato dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola, Hina…— intentó decir, con su mejor semblante; no obstante, el súbito arrojo de la chica a sus brazos lo dejó paralizado.

En un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al sentir la presión del abrazo y definir su propia necesidad de corresponderle, cerró los brazos alrededor de ella y la estrechó fuertemente hacia su cuerpo, deseando transmitirle aquel soporte que parecía necesitar.

El viento corría fuerte entre ellos, y provocaba que las hojas de los árboles se desprendieran y revolotearan por los alrededores. Cuando regresaba la calma, que era por cortos segundos, las hojas caídas se arrastraban por el suelo, formando un tumulto en alguna parte de la grama… La madera crujió cuando ambos dieron pasos en reversa.

Naruto buscó sus ojos en la escasa luminosidad, pero Hina escondió cualquier facción bajó su flequillo y la postura de su cabeza. No entendió el porqué, pero un mal presentimiento ocupó cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar— balbució él. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo tartamudeaba? Río algo escandaloso para disipar su torpeza—. Casi lo olvido, he traído esto para ti. Espero que te guste.

Extendió la mano y le ofreció la bolsa que celosamente había venido cargando. La pelinegra, aún cabizbaja, tomó el paquete.

—Gracias—musitó escuetamente.

Naruto percibió un hielo recorrer todo su ser al verla abrir la pequeña bolsita. No pensó que la Hyuga lo abriera ahí, enfrente de él. ¡Sería muy vergonzoso! ¡¿En qué momento había pensado que aquello era una buena idea?!

Aguantó la respiración cuando observó sus delicados dedos blancos contrastando con la verdosa felpa. Aún en la oscuridad pudo advertir una breve sonrisa en la chica, que lo sonrojó desmesuradamente.

— No sabía si te gustaría— se rascó la cabeza, nervioso—. Ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero…— enmudeció al oír un inverosímil quejido. ¿Ella lloraba? Con el corazón en la garganta se olvidó del espacio personal y se colocó lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla por la barbilla y coaccionarla a enfrentarlo. Necesitaba saber.

El tiempo pareció correr más lento.

— ¿No te ha gustado?— le cuestionó, con una ronquez que escondía perfectamente el desgarre de su interior.

Las mejillas húmedas de la Hyuga fueron la prueba definitiva de su decepción. Ella sollozaba, se lamentaba por la tonta rana deforme que con mucho cariño y esfuerzo se había avalentonado a obsequiarle.

—Disculpa—regresó, contrito—. Debí de suponer que una mujer como tú jamás se enternecería por una tontería como ésta— le arrebató el peluche de las manos. Hina permaneció enajenada en su inclemente mirada, sin figurar tener la intención de justificarse—. Yo trabajo para poder vivir, Hinata. No voy a heredar una mansión ni mucho menos poseo joyas ni vestidos de diseñador para regalarte... Aunque si los tuviera, no dudes que te daría hasta la más estúpida extravagancia para asegurarme tu cariño.

—No sigas, por favor— habló la joven al fin, destensando las manos y halando la masculina hacia sus labios. El Uzumaki se desencajó al otearla depositar un inocente beso en su magullado dorso y luego pasarlo por sus mejillas, en una especial caricia que le conmovió el alma.

— Me ha encantado tu regalo, no puedes imaginar cuánto— le confesó, hipando, permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran en los dedos del rubio. El Uzumaki se mantuvo quieto, meditando la razón de aquel decaimiento—. Te lo agradezco mucho… Nunca nadie me había hecho un obsequio tan hermoso. Yo…yo— no logró contenerse más y las gotas saladas descendieron a barbullones por sus pómulos.

Era el momento de intervenir.

— Hinata, por Dios. ¿Qué sucede? Dime qué es lo que te tiene así— la sacudió, pretendiendo hacerla reaccionar; sin embargo, ella continuaba empecinada en hundirse más y más—. ¿Ha sido me culpa? ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te molestara?... Por favor, ¡habla!

Su frustración en ese instante era insuperable. ¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para sanar su dolencia, lo que fuera!

—No me hagas caso.

— ¡Cómo qué no te haga caso, si estás temblando!

—Son tonterías mías… lágrimas de felicidad.

—Hina—pronunció serio, lo que llevó a la Hyuga a contener sus gimoteos y atenderle—. He visto llorar a mucha gente de felicidad, y créeme, ese no es tu caso… No tengo derecho a cuestionarte si tú no deseas compartir lo que te daña; pero quiero que sepas que no importa la gravedad del problema, siempre estaré...

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir— sentenció, endurecida, aspirando hondamente y quitándose de mala gana los rastros de agua que inundaban su rostro. Por un segundo ella simuló tener la fuerza para enfrentarlo, pero pronto sus ojos fueron conducidos hacia la oscuridad que consumía sus pies.

Naruto se sintió resentido por sus palabras; no obstante, su preocupación reinó sobre su sensibilidad.

—Está bien, no lo prometeré.

La picó, intencionado, propiciando la salida de su escondite. Sus rostros fueron inmediatamente iluminados por una blanca intermitencia, que pronto dejó retumbando en sus oídos el estruendoso eco de un rayo.

Él, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, que estuvo seguro que caló hasta lo más profundo del corazón femenino.

—No prometeré levantarte cuando caigas—volvió, con encomiable propiedad—. No te aconsejaré cuando estés a punto de equivocarte. No te diré que no estarás sola cuando sepa que la soledad está próxima.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque tú me lo has pedido—pasó con ternura sus dedos por su mandíbula. Hinata se doblegó ante sus mismos, y antes de que fueran envueltos por otra ventisca de hojas, la joven curvó la boca y dejó descansar sus pesares en el ancho pecho masculino.

El Uzumaki la abrazó con toda su fuerza, considerando el aroma de sus cabellos y el calor de su cuerpo tan imperiosos como el aire que respiraba y que ese instante, inexplicablemente, le estaba escaseando.

—Promételo—le pidió, quebrada—. Necesito escucharlo, tan solo una vez.

Estuvo seguro que Hinata oía el sonoro relincho de su pecho. No podía controlarse. No sabía si era por su debilidad o por su propia inseguridad, pero temía que aquella placentera sensación que lograba sólo con ella, peligraba.

¡Maldición!

Hubiera peleado con cientos de hombres por averiguar lo que la atormentaba; pero, en su situación, únicamente podía esperar y servirle de desahogue para sus penas.

—Naruto, por favor… promételo amor.

Aquella simple palabra lo desplomó. ¿Cómo podría negarse? No había vuelta atrás; aunque ella le suplicara, le pidiera o le exigiera, jamás la dejaría. Nunca. Simplemente, no podría.

—Está bien—soltó en un halo blanco. La noche ya era fría; muy pronto tendrían la compañía de la lluvia—. Prometo estar ahí cuando los problemas parezcan rebalsarte. Dejarte correr cuando quieras estar sola y acompañarte cuando requieras de un apoyo para caminar… Acostarme a tu lado cuando no necesites a alguien que te levante, sino que te espere mientras encuentras la fuerza para hacerlo por ti misma.

— ¿No lo olvidarás?—se aferró con energía a su torso, haciéndole sacar de golpe el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

Su cercanía lo quemaba.

—Jamás lo haría.

—Es una promesa entonces…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hacía quince minutos que la había dejado en la puerta de su casa. Sus planes de la cita perfecta no se habían podido realizar. Y aunque trató y quiso mejorarle el estado de ánimo, ella no levantó cabeza. Claro que eso no significó que no disfrutara de su compañía; todo lo contrario, atesoró cada segundo en que permanecieron abrazados, lanzando al aire promesas que durarían hasta el final de sus días…

No entendía el porqué, pero las impresiones que esa mujer le ocasionaba eran diferentes a cualquier otra que hubiera sentido antes. Ni con Fūka se apreció tan poderoso como se sentía con ella, tan importante, tan ¿amado? La Hyuga no sólo le despertaba sentimientos físicos, su atracción iba más allá y eso era algo nuevo para él. Con ella, le dominaba un poderoso anhelo de protegerla, consentirla, procurar prolongar su sonrisa. ¡Estaba completamente rendido a sus pies!

Un necio malestar arrugó su rostro al otear la felpa recargada en su mano; inevitablemente, otra vez, se apreció estúpido. ¡¿Cómo pudo considerar que ella había despreciado su regalo?! ¡Era un idiota!... un momento.

Se detuvo en seco.

Soltó un gruñido al percatarse de su olvido. ¡La rana deforme y de ojos saltones, lo había estado acompañando todo ese tiempo! La estrujó, contrariado, acertando sobre las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo.

Tuvo que pasar un minuto para que su debate entre regresar o seguir, terminara. Al final, valió más el deseo de verla que el buen juicio de esperar y entregárselo a una hora prudente.

Procurando su encuentro, inició a correr bajo el manto de agua que se arreciaba con cada metro que acortaba. Sus pies eran rápidos, pero su velocidad disminuía su cuidado. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer; las rocas se tornaban invisibles y el agua fungía como un efectivo antifaz sobre sus ojos…. Al cabo de unos diez minutos no supo si había corrido lo suficiente, o si había pasado el obligatorio parque y doblado a la derecha dos cuadras más adelante; pero su sentido le exigió detenerse. Pese al cántaro líquido que caía del cielo, su boca yacía tan árida como el desierto. Había sido un largo recorrido de cuatro kilómetros.

Al agarrar una ínfima bocanada de aire empezó a caminar, a paso lento, por la acera contraria de donde se suponía debía ser la mansión Hyuga. Llegó hasta un tope y luego regresó sobre sus pasos. De aquel portón de verjas negras difícilmente visible, sobresalían dos figuras entre la lluvia. Una de ellas era Hinata; sus cuervas femeninas, aún ataviadas por ese encantador vestido azulado, eran imperdibles… No obstante, la otra, para su enorme infortunio, era la de un hombre.

Tragó hondo, experimentando como la precariedad de su propia saliva originaba una dolencia fuerte en su garganta.

Un sin número de preguntas aparecieron decididas con el propósito fastidiarlo.

¿Qué hacía ella con ese hombre?

¿Quién era?

No deberían estar tan cerca, ¿no?

Un impulso, más que justificado, le incitó a calentar su ser y atravesar la calle que los separaba y que haría que su presencia fuera desvelada para ambos furtivos. Se llenó de ira al advertir la inestabilidad de sus pies, ¿de dónde venía tanta vulnerabilidad? Haciendo oído sordos a sus recriminaciones, levantó la barbilla y quiso pensarse seguro para enfrentar aquella situación con la dignidad intacta… ¡Vale!, a quién quería engañar. ¡Su objetivo era uno, y no tenía nada que ver con la razón; sino, con la fuerza bruta y el sentido de pertenencia!

No eran celos. Era sólo precaución.

A veces resulta demasiado irrisoria la coordinación que toma la naturaleza con algunos sucesos humanos. Increíble lo que puede hacer la brillante luz de un rayo caído, el despabilador estruendo que le sigue y el temor que le prosigue… ¿Buena o mala suerte? El Uzumaki no sabría decir si haber contemplado, con maravillosa luminosidad, la imagen que protagonizaba "su mujer de ensueños" con el afamado conocido, era para agradecer o repudiar el maldito círculo vicioso de su vida.

Se quedó en media calle, oculto tras su creciente ira y decepción. El Uchiha la estaba besando, dominando sus labios con la pasión y la necesidad que él le había demostrado media hora atrás. Ella no lo despreciaba, no movía ni un solo dedo para quitarlo, ¡ni un bendito gesto de rechazo, nada!

¡¿Y esa era la pueril mujer por la que había ido en contra de su sensatez?!

¡Grandísimo estúpido él!

La oscuridad opacó su humanidad, y dentro de ésta, la amargura controló su impetuosidad. No valía la pena ¡Ella no se merecía nada! Lo había tomado como su juguete, pero no prolongaría su placer. ¡No más!... ¡Por los mil demonios!, cuánto se debió de haber reído de él, ¡de su ignorancia!, ¡de su increíble ingenuidad! Y todavía, la muy sinvergüenza había llorado entre sus brazos haciéndole prometer una sarta de tonterías. ¡Oh, Dios!, si ese instante se hubiera dejado llevar, la locura hubiera acabado con él.

Advertencias ignoradas, experiencias invalidadas, malos presentimientos; es que, ¿pudo haber sido más imbécil? Pero que no se confiara, no sólo ella podía ser de titiritera. Fácil la olvidaría con el alcohol y las caricias de otras mujeres, dispuestas, de intenciones claras…estás le sobraban…

Fingiendo aplomo retrocedió unos pasos y abrió su mano, dejando caer en la improvisada corriente de lluvia, la más grande evidencia de su irracionalidad; el peluche cayó y no le importó mantenerle la vista mientras éste se perdía en las aguas oscuras.

Se repondría. Sí pudo hacerlo con Fūka, con esta niñata sería de lo más sencillo.

Una última repasada y un roce sobre sus cuencas mojadas marcaron el inicio de su partida y el final de su ridículo amor por ella. Caminó sin voltear, sin acceder a sus impulsos; esperanzado con que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las frías gotas de lluvia.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Uff, terrible semana, pero aquí estamos BD. Espero que en este capi. se haya aclarado las dudas sobre Sakura, y bueno, dado pista de los problemas que se les presentarán a nuestros protagonistas. Particularmente, lo que viene es mi parte favorita XD

Ah, una pregunta curiosa, cuál ha sido el obsequio más tierno que han recibido de sus novios, o novias si anda algún chico por ahí jeje.

Nos leemos pronto!

 **¡Kisses de chocolate para todos!**


	12. CAPÍTULO XII: Renegando obligaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 **RENEGANDO OBLIGACIONES**

Su caricia quemaba sus labios a niveles indescriptibles; era como sí aquel beso fuera de fuego; abrasador, doloroso, cargante… Lo sentía impulsarse con fuerza, deseoso de abrir su boca y recorrer aquel espacio que ella ya había dictaminado exclusivo de otro. Se profesó frustrada por no mover su cuerpo para apartarlo, golpearle o escupirle el tremendo daño que su confesión y acciones le provocaban; pero sus brazos no respondían a la orden de su cerebro.

 _¡Grita!_

 _¡Muérdelo!_

 _¡Pégale!_

Era una inútil. Una increíble incompetente que pudo verse zafada de él hasta cuando éste lo deseó. En segundos su cuerpo se encontró libre, extrañamente ligero; y por su mente, únicamente pasó la terrible necesidad de auto infringirse una lesión, por débil e incapaz.

—Hinata, yo…— El Uchiha fue el primero en balbucear palabra. Aún en sombras, su aspecto se notaba desmejorado.

Sus cejas caídas, ojos entrecerrados y mandíbula cerrada, daban pista del malogrado cuestionamiento que se llevaba en su cabeza. ¿Se sentiría culpable? Quizás, quedaba algo de humanidad en él.

Un estruendo se oyó cercano, luego llegó la luz y en poco regresó el asfixiante silencio; aunque esta vez, acompañado de fuertes vientos que rasguñaron la piel descubierta y bajaron la temperatura corporal.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste?... ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?, ¡Sasuke!

Por primera vez desde que había sido abordada por él, alzó la mirada y lo enfocó con todo el coraje contenido en su interior. No sabía si lo que experimentaba en ese momento era cólera o verídico odio; tan solo quería saciar su incontenible necesidad de una explicación, o en su lugar, el exterminio definitivo de su memoria.

—Creí que en ti tenía un amigo, alguien que… ¡que…!— sus quiebres amenazaron con dejarla sin habla. Pronto se desesperó.

En un intento de desamarrar el nudo de su garganta y ser libre, tragó profundo, esperando relajase y regular su respiración; pero por más que lo quiso no lo logró. Así que, con una ínfima voz y constantes vacilaciones se vio relegada a continuar con sus precarias posibilidades.

—Desde cuándo, dime. Cuánto tiempo llevas divirtiéndote; fingiendo…—ella lo oteaba indignada, herida. Él se aguantaba abrumado, parco—. ¡Qué tonta! Ya lo entiendo todo. Por eso cambiaste de actitud conmigo, ¿no es cierto? Fue por esa razón que empezaste a comportarte con afabilidad, ¡por eso, ¿no?! ¡Contéstame!

—No tengo nada que decir.

— ¿No tienes nada qué decir?— abrió grande los ojos, incrédula—. ¿Nada?... Quién eres, Sasuke. ¿Acaso eres el amigo que siempre pensé, o, simplemente eres el patán que deseo borrar de mi vista?... Dime, ¡quiero qué me lo digas! ¡No seas cobarde y empieza a hablarme con la verdad!—adelantó un paso y estrelló un pusilánime puño contra el pecho masculino.

Como era de esperarse, el azabache no se movió ni un milímetro. Eso poco le importó y volvió agredirlo con su otra mano, continuando hasta que sus fuerzas se esfumaron y el golpe de la lluvia al caer se volviera más intenso. El pelinegro jamás se defendió o tuvo la intención de detenerla; al juicio de los dos, él tenía una gran culpa que no podría exonerarse con los simples golpecillos de una frágil mujer.

—Ya te dije quién soy—habló, al fin; y la ojiperla se consumió de ira. No soportaba su voz—. Y sí, mi comportamiento al principio fue guiado por mis obligaciones, había dado mi palabra. Pero después… estos últimos días, fue autentico. Mi amistad no fue una mentira.

—Sigues sin responder—masculló, irguiendo la espalda y subiendo el rostro. Las interminables gotas de agua afectaban su visión; aun así, no se quejó y enfrentó la situación con las facciones más decididas y volátiles de su arsenal—. Me has impuesto quién serás, y eso Sasuke, es muy diferente.

—Lo siento por ti, pero es el futuro que te espera—imprevistamente la jaloneó—. Con tu querencia o no, serás mi esposa.

—Nunca.

—Dentro de un mes—regresó, con tono autoritario. Hina, impávida como estaba, solo acertó a observarlo, enajenada—. El contrato de compromiso ya se firmó. Un incumplimiento de éste, los dejaría desamparados. ¿No logras entender? Te estoy ofreciendo una salida. ¡Mi actitud solo logra demostrar la gran estima que te tengo!

— ¡¿Obligándome a casarme?! ¡Resignándome a ser un objeto vendible!

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan obcecada?!

— ¡Por qué no hablas con la verdad!—liberó su antebrazo, brusca. El esfuerzo le ganó tambalearse y estar a punto de caer; el azabache actuó rápido y se aproximó para socorrerla, pero a ella le valió más su orgullo y lo apartó. Su trasero fue lo primero en estrellarse contra el pavimento, luego le siguieron los codos y su espalda. El dolor no tardó en invadirla y hacerle pegar un chillido de dolencia. De inmediato quiso palparse con la mano y averiguar los daños en su cuerpo, pero se acalambró al verlas sumidas en la corriente de agua. No se había percatado que había caído cerca del borde de la acera. Sus lesiones pudieron haber sido mucho peor.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un hombre sin escrúpulos. Aunque no lo puedas comprender ahora, solo he querido ayudarte…

— ¿Por qué tú?— le cuestionó, pegada al suelo y hundida en el charco de lluvia. Pese a la oscuridad, sus destellos de agonía se vislumbraban, claros, en la noche—. Estoy segura que mi padre buscó muchas opciones antes de recurrir a ti. Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú. ¡¿Por qué aceptaste?!

— ¿Tanto asco te doy? ¡Acaso no te alegra el hecho de perder un amigo y ganar un esposo!

— ¡Tú no eres ninguno de los dos para mí!—liberó finalmente en borbotones de llanto.

—Esto no es por mí ¡Todo este berrinche no es más que tu desconsuelo por el fin de tus coqueterías con ese idiota del Uzumaki!— la condenó, impaciente—. ¡Te asusta que lo sepa, ¿verdad?! Pues de ahora en adelante, como mi prometida y futura poseedora del apellido Uchiha, tienes prohibido volverlo a ver; y no solo eso, cada vez que pienses salir de tu casa ¡con quién maldita sea!, será sólo en mi compañía. ¡¿Está claro?!

Hinata aspiró hondamente, y con lentitud y gran esfuerzo, posó sus manos en sus rodillas y se impulsó para alzarse. Después de unos tambaleos, logró quedar en pie. En una tonta repasada observó su vestido empapado y marcado con manchas de tierra. No se atrevió a tocarse el cabello o la cara, temió percibir el desastre de su corazón reflejado en su semblante.

El pecho le estrujaba mucho, y esa sensación se tornaba cada vez más insoportable; al punto, de dejar en un segundo plano la discusión y espantarse por la posibilidad de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Su latir no era regular, éste se intensificaba sin tregua. Aún con sus escasos conocimientos, podía asegurar que estaba padeciendo de una arritmia…

—Serás mi mujer, Hinata—profirió él, en un zumbido carente de potencia pero firme en convicción—. No pienso compartirte con nadie… Y sí te rehúsas a obedecerme, solo te puedo augurar una vida infeliz, llena de problemas y zozobras.

La Hyuga lo ignoró, cavilando, considerando que el veneno de una víbora sería más piadoso que las palabras que tanto su padre como él le habían dedicado esos dos últimos días.

Aquello era una interminable pesadilla.

Con voluntad, dio unos pasitos hacia el portón, buscando desesperada llegar a su cuarto antes que la consciencia la abandonara. Sin advertirlo, ya estaba palpando el hierro mojado que dividía su casa de la calle. Corrió la verja lo suficiente para introducir su pequeño cuerpo. Abrió la boca por la exasperación que le provocaba la nula circulación de aire en sus pulmones; y a continuación, no sintió más el hielo inmortalizando su piel o el estruendo de la tormenta… Repentinamente todo iniciaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sus pies ya no podían moverse con seguridad, si es que todavía lo hacían.

Un jaloneo la desubicó, no era enérgico o demandante; éste era suave y embriagante. No luchó más y se dejó llevar, sintiendo como sus sentidos finalmente se adormecían; y ella, por primera vez, desde hace eternas horas, podía entregarse sin resquemor a los brazos de Morfeo o de la inconciencia.

 _—_ _¡Hinata, cuidado!—_ fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Sin tregua, la ansiedad pronto la envolvió, trayéndole de golpe su reciente discusión con el Uchiha. Sólo dormida o inconsciente lograba obtener paz para su alma contrariada... Se movió de su reposo, deslizándose hasta la punta de la cama. Se detuvo cuando sus pies colgaron y su espalda yacía encorvada. Ya no escuchaba la lluvia ni avistaba ninguna luminosidad de rayos por la ventana. Todo figuraba estar en calma.

Mordió aguerridamente sus labios temiendo soltar un sollozo. Dios, se había contenido tanto qué no sabría cuánto más soportaría. Después de la terrible noticia dada por su padre se había encerrado en su habitación, descompuesta, ingerida en un millón de elucubraciones. No había sido consciente de las horas que transcurrió en ese estado, menos, de cómo hizo para asistir a la cita que tenía con el Uzumaki; tal vez, su cuerpo había actuado solo, en automático.

Haber estado con él fue un bálsamo que desgraciadamente no pudo durar lo suficiente… Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke sería su futuro esposo; era el elegido por su padre, el hombre que había ofrecido lo suficiente para comprarla. Rezongó, con una risita que hizo eco en sus oídos. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, de tirarse sobre las sábanas y obligarse a dormir los días que le restaran de vida; de ser una máquina sin sentimientos… Maldito destino. ¡Gran desafortunada!

¿Ahora qué haría?

Ya habían decidido por ella. No tenía muchas opciones, o accedía a voluntad o aceptaba a regañadientes… De un envión se alzó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La noche era espesa. La congoja acrecentó ante la lúgubre visión de su jardín. El día anterior, había escuchado a unos de los empleados decir que su boda se haría en los admirados jardines Hyuga, que todos los arreglos serían de rosas blancas y que el vestido… Hasta ese momento se percató de su vestimenta, llevaba puesta su pijama; no recordaba haberse cambiado, pero sí, rememoraba el desmayo y el alboroto que se armó después. Había corrido a Sasuke de su casa, y su padre le había regalado una cachetada por faltarle a su prometido. Su mejilla aún le dolía, pero no como su corazón.

No quería casarse; por más que lo pensara, por mucho que se repitiera que su padre necesitaba del capital, no quería hacerlo. Estaba siendo egoísta; posiblemente en otra circunstancia jamás tomaría en cuenta la locura que había estado maquinado en su mente, escaparse; no obstante, su situación estaba justificada, porque su amor pertenecía a otra persona, una, que era la única responsable de que todavía se mantuviera en pie y dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que se le viniera encima.

Era una locura, lo sabía… pero, moriría si se resignaba a esas cuatro paredes y a una unión que nunca consentiría.

Dio una última repasada a su jardín y se fue directo a su closet. Sacó una pequeña maleta negra y empezó a meter las ropas que agarraba por montones de sus cajones. Mientras empacaba sus lágrimas empañaban su vista. ¡Claro que le dolía! Lo consideraba una traición para con Hiashi, pero una lealtad para con sus sentimientos.

Cuando diera el primer paso fuera de la casa, las cosas jamás volverían a ser igual. El Hyuga la despreciaría y Sasuke encolerizaría. ¿Era una cobarde? No lo veía así; solo optaba por la salida más sencilla.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Había llegado al apartamento muerto, con la energía suficiente para quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse un buzo y una camiseta. Diferente a cualquier otra noche, en donde se amonestaba por no haber realizado el aseo; pasó directo a su habitación, ignorando el desorden de la pequeña salita y la suciedad de la cocina. Ni siquiera se molestó en prender alguna luz.

Se echó sobre la cama, se volteó y buscó insistentemente el sueño. No pasó mucho para que sus ojos se abrieran y se fueran directo al techo. Una pequeña luminosidad proveniente de la ventana, llamó su atención; siguió la fuente de luz y se topó con las aspas del abanico trabajando en las alturas. Aquello, lejos de causarle somnolencia trajo imágenes que se había exigido exterminar.

¡Se suponía que no debía molestarle más! Si ella quería pasársela bien con el idiota ese, no era su problema. ¡Bendito él, lo había salvado de caer con una profesional del engaño!... pero, entonces, si se profesaba así, por qué ese estruje lo continuaba enloqueciendo.

¿Celos?

¿Ira?

¿Decepción?

Todas estaban trabajando dentro de él y no sabía cómo sacarlas de sí... Agobiado y lanzando una retahíla de improperios al aire, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. El refrigerador estaba tan vacío de comestibles como siempre, claro, con la excepción de que estaba a desbordar de cubitos de hielo y cervezas. Agarró la botella más cercana y se la empinó sin piedad. La delicia de su adormecimiento acabó al atender unos golpecitos en su puerta. En el acto bajó la botella de su boca y la puso sobre la plancheta, esperando, silencioso, la repetición de aquellos toques.

Su ser, desatinado, vibró por la reincidencia.

Prendió la luz y echó un vistazo a su reloj; la aguja marcaba las 1:30 de la madrugada. Enseguida supo quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Sólo Shikamaru, luego de una pelea con Temari, solía aparecerse en su apartamento en horas inconcebibles.

— ¡Voy, voy!— dijo disgustado, al aumentarse los golpes.

Abrió de mala gana, lo menos que deseaba era escuchar o ser cuestionado por desengaños amorosos.

—Vale Shikamaru, no estoy de ánimo para nada— no tuvo la atención de fijarse en él. Si limitó a señalar con el dedo índice en dirección al sofá, siguiendo la rutina—. Si te has disgustado con Temari puedes dormir hoy aquí, con la condición de que ordenes un poco el lugar, ¿estamos?—se dignó finalmente a verlo.

El color abandonó su rostro y el sentido de irrealidad le hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

¿Era ella o un fantasma creado para torturarlo?

—Hola, Naruto—pronunció cohíba, con aquella vocecilla que jamás le pasaría desapercibida.

Definitivamente era ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?—fue tosco.

—Disculpa la intromisión, sé que no es hora para visitas… No vayas a molestarte, por favor…

—Es muy tarde para eso—manifestó, bruto, pensando más en su dolor que en lo que en realidad acontecía. Con algo de juicio, relajó los hombros y quiso mostrarse menos defensivo—. No es prudente que andes fuera de tu casa a estas horas de la madrugada. Las calles son muy peligrosas para mujeres como tú, desbordadas de inconsciencia y carentes de prudencia.

—Sí, lo sé—ladeó los labios, avergonzada; y él, insensato, sintió deseo de marcarlos. ¡Tremendo idiota que era!—. Es solo que… que…

—Dilo.

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿De mí ayuda?—repitió con mofa, disminuyendo intencionalmente la voluntad de la chica, quien ya se consumía en sonrojos y rehuidas de mirada—. No creo que pueda hacer nada por ti.

—No es nada difícil, te lo aseguro. Solo deseo que me permitas pasar la noche contigo—soltó agitada.

Naruto frunció los labios, increyente de la petición de la Hyuga. No obstante, por un momento, uno estúpido, se dejó llevar por sus fantasías; y se vio en la cama con ella, repitiéndole sus tontas promesas y dejándole saber con besos y caricias, quien era el único propietario de su amor.

— Te aconsejo que te avoques con otros con más disposición. No tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con mujeres que no saben lo que quieren.

—Por qué me hablas así. P-pensé que podía contar contigo…

Naruto, contra su querer, sintió una estocada al escudriñarla y encontrarla afectada. Su nariz y sus cuencas estaban sonrojadas, signo que llevaba tiempo llorando. Bajó un poco la vista y dio con una pequeña maleta que respaldaba su petición. No pasó por alto lo fangosos de sus zapatos; parecía haber llegado caminando. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Eliminó su interés al chocar con aquellos ojos grisáceos.

—Realmente necesito de tu ayuda…— su mirada inició a humedecerse—. No tengo a dónde ir, ni a nadie a quien acudir.

—No.

Su negativa sonó tan cruel que sintió sincera pena por ella, por el mismo.

— ¿Por qué no?—alcanzó formular atolondrada—. Te aseguro que no te daré problemas. Me iré mañana temprano…

— ¡Por qué no estoy dispuesto a secundar tus caprichos de chiquilla mimada!— posó ambas manos en los extremos del marco y se inclinó hacia ella, robándole el espacio y dañándola con su severidad—. Si has tenido alguna pelea con tu padre no es mi problema. Se madura y enfrenta las cosas como mujer de veintitantos años que eres. Acaso no sabes que escapando no lograrás nada—entrecerró la mirada, castigándola, desquitando con su apatía el dolor que incineraba vivo su espíritu—. Vuelve a tu casa, agacha la cabeza y prométele a tu padre obediencia. No es justo que por tu inconsciencia angusties a tu familia de ésta forma.

—D-debes de tener razón. Yo también lo consideré; estoy siendo muy egoísta al pensar solo en mí…—sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba unos mechones que distraían de la repetición de sus lagrimeos—. Es una pena, pero aún sigo actuando como la niña de cinco años que una vez fui; demasiado despreocupada y como verás, nada prudente. Perdona.

El mutismo los acogió por un instante, tiempo en que él aprovechó para lapidarse por las impresiones que ella, sin proponérselo, le seguía ocasionando. No tenía que ser coqueta para incitarlo. No necesitaba hablarle con palabras bonitas para postrarlo a sus pies. No requería de nada para someterlo. Dios, si ella supiera el poder que tenía sobre él, si supiera…

—Será mejor que me vaya. Disculpa las molestias.

— Cómo regresarás, ¿andas en coche?...Hinata—le llamó ante su desatención.

No estaba tratando de ser condesciende; sólo no podía ser tan inconsciente para no preocuparse por su seguridad. De mil formas pudo haberlo dañado; pero jamás cobraría venganza poniéndola en peligro.

— Sí, no te preocupes—figuró ladear los labios en una sonrisa—. Seguiré tu consejo y volveré a casa… Gracias por hacerme reaccionar.

La pelinegra se inclinó y recogió la maleta que descansaba en el piso. No fue capaz de verlo a la cara al decirle las últimas palabras. Naruto por su parte se quedó como estatua bajo el marco de la puerta, sin perderse ninguno de sus pasos hasta que desapareció en el doblez del pasillo.

Siguió ahí por incontables minutos, batallando contra su irracionalidad y reforzando su orgullo. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder soltar lo que le carcomía el alma era difícil. ¡No sabía cómo actuar, cómo comportarse! Por momentos estimó que había sido muy duro, infantil; pero por otros, creyó que actuaba bien, mostrándose tan frío y apático como siempre debió ser, lejos de todas esas ilusas ideas de una relación entre ambos.

Golpeteó sus dedos contra la madera de la puerta, frenando el súbito impulso de salir en su busca. En una repasada volvió a ver el reloj; faltaba un cuarto para las dos de la madruga. Estaba intranquilo. No se sentía nada bien habiéndola dejado sola a su suerte. No podía hacerse el tonto, Hinata mentía respecto al coche, sobre la mayoría de cosas que le había dicho… Además, se notaba diferente, inclusive esa actitud tan sumisa y derrotista ante sus reproches, no eran propios en ella. Pese a su suavidad, la Hyuga le había demostrado varias veces ser poseedora de un fuerte carácter, que ahora no existía más.

Se sermonearía por lo que haría, pero estaba completamente seguro que padecería más si no actuaba.

Se agarró los cabellos, desquiciado, maldiciéndose con innumerables calificativos mientras tomaba las llaves colgantes de un garfio y salía a toda prisa detrás de ella. Quizás le llevaba unos cinco minutos de ventaja, pero esperaba que su velocidad y conocimiento de las calles, le ayudaran a encontrarla.

Indudablemente, no podía infringirle ningún dolor sin procurar proporcionarle la cura de éste.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Aquì les dejo una actualizaciòn más! Qué pasará con Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke? Si tienen alguna predicciòn no se olviden de compartirla.

Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores! Gracias a los que siempren han estado desde el principio!... y, saluditos a todos los lectores fantasmas XD.

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII: Difícil convivencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **DIFÍCIL CONVIVENCIA**

 _"_ _Siento que en cualquier momento puedo caer rota al suelo. El corazón me duele tanto… No hay nadie cerca de mí. A estas horas, mientras yo me entretengo con los tontos chillidos atorados en mi garganta, las gentes de bien deben de estar descansando cómodamente en sus camas. Me pregunto cómo estará mi padre, ¿dormido o planeando la forma de castigarme?"_

 _"_ _El frío es impiadoso conmigo, incluso, la banca sobre la que estoy sentada parece ser de hielo..."_

 _"_ _No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, y toda reprimenda consecuente de mi decisión, la aceptaré de lo más gustosa. Me atreví y fui rechazada; posiblemente, malinterpreté sus sentimientos; ha sido mi culpa… Me duele el alma. Me siento con el valor de una basura por dejarme arrastrar de esa forma. ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo fui la que se declaró, la que por los efectos del alcohol se expuso!... es cierto que él me aceptó, pero jamás, nunca… profesó el mismo sentimiento."_

 _"_ _Mal momento para darme cuenta… Las energías siguen abandonando mi cuerpo y mi mente está menos clara. No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera tengo claro dónde me encuentro o lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Escribo?, ¿lloro?, ¿enumero mis penas? Soy una tonta… Una ilusa, que está segura que…"_

Unos leves remilgos se oyeron en la solidaridad de la calle. Era su llanto. La naturaleza no se conmovió por sus lamentos; el viento no se precipitó por su causa, las copas de los árboles mantuvieron su quietud, y la noche siguió tan indispuesta a extinguirse y dejar ver la luz del sol.

Sus penas no parecían interesarle a nadie más que a ella. Y éstas, eran tan impiadosas que la coaccionaron a dejar el lápiz sobre el descanso de sus piernas y llevar su puño a la presión de su pecho. Temía que ni todas las lágrimas que había derramado en su vida fueran suficientes para sosegar su dolencia. ¡No era capricho! ¡No era inmadurez!

¡Era el estúpido amor que sentía por él!

—Eres una gran mentirosa.

Sus gimoteos cesaron y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder.

Era inaudito. ¡¿Qué se proponía?! ¡¿Martirizarla?!

—Hace poco te traté de imprudente, pero veo que…— hizo una pausa, aumentando el abatimiento de la joven al sentarse a su lado. Ella rehusó a verlo—, que estás un paso arriba de eso. No eres sólo imprudente; sino negligente, necia, e insensata…

—No es así.

—Está bien. Si no es así, dime, ¿dónde está tu coche?

Fue incapaz de articular palabra. Era extraño, pero al mismo grado que anhelaba su compañía, así la repelía.

El rubio se quedó un momento observando el paisaje, dejando así que su respiración se regulara un poco. Hina, curiosa por esto, repasó su fisonomía y confirmó sus sospechas; su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus cabellos más desordenados que como recordaba. La gota de sudor que bajaba de su sien terminó de delatarlo, había estado corriendo.

No se conmovió por esto, se prohibió hacerlo; eso no demostraba auténtico interés, sólo culpa.

—No ha llegado aún—rompió ella abruptamente el silencio—. Pero no te preocupes, pronto estará aquí.

— ¿Quién viene a traerte?—cuestionó ágil.

—Un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo? Y se puede saber quién es. Te lo pregunto, porque es muy extraño que hace una hora atrás me hayas dicho que no tenías a nadie a quien recurrir, y ahora, así de la nada, aparece alguien. Es un poco ilógico, ¿no crees?

—Mi lógica debe de tenerte sin cuidado—le lanzó, al fin con una pisca de rencor.

¿Quién era él para interrogarla?; sino quiso ayudarla, ahora qué hacía ahí, torturándola.

—Vámonos—le ordenó, sin más, imprimiendo autoridad en su tono—. No te quedarás aquí esperando a alguien que no vendrá.

Hina alzó la vista, y lo enjauló frustrada al otearlo tomar su maleta del suelo y llevársela con él.

—Espera, ¿qué haces?—se reincorporó, siguiéndolo con unos pasos torpes y lentos.

—Cargar tus maletas.

—No te burles de mí. Naruto… ¡Naruto, por favor!

Él se detuvo ante su llamado, y ella hizo lo mismo.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, de verdad. Te prometo que mi coche está por venir…—apreciándose un poco libre, derrumbó sus hombros. Él no la veía, estaba de espalda; y eso era lo único que le daba el valor para rechazarlo—. No debes sentirte obligado a nada, no eres responsable de mí…

—Me habías dicho que un amigo venía por ti—prorrumpió serio, inflexible. Hinata se llenó de colores y se recriminó por su tonto descuido. En ese instante, se sintió tan abrumada que no le hubiera sorprendido verse cayendo al suelo—. No quiero imponerte nada. Sé que he sido un poco brusco, y me disculpo por eso.

—Déjame, por favor—susurró quebradiza.

—No lo haré—reafirmó decidido, con una convicción que estremeció la sensibilidad femenina—. Y si lo que te preocupa es que tu amigo no te encuentre, no te preocupes, puedes llamarlo cuando lleguemos al apartamento.

Hina quiso replicar, pero él rápido la cortó.

—Esta noche la pasarás conmigo— dijo, volteando sobre su hombro y rompiendo cualquier argumento que ella pudo poner en su contra.

¿Cómo podía batallar contra eso? Los sentimientos que sentía por él la hacían débil, sumisa. Mil cosas podría él ordenarle, y en las mil cosas estaría dispuesta a complacerlo… Sin él saber, la tenía completamente a su merced.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Martes, 11:45 p.m.**

 _"_ _El día ha llegado a su fin en un suspiro, e increíblemente no lo he visto desde la madrugada. No quiero pensar que me está huyendo o que le incómodo tanto para no querer regresar a su propia casa_ …"

Suspiró, entreteniéndose con los leves toques del lápiz contra la pasta del diario.

 _"_ _Pasar el día en su apartamento ha sido algo emocionante, no puedo negarlo. En cuanto me desperté, que fue como a eso de las once de la mañana, salí casi corriendo de la habitación con la esperanza de verlo; pero las sábanas del sofá ya estaban recogidas. Me sentí culpable de haberlo hecho desvelar. Ayer, al llegar a su apartamento, él se tomó el tiempo de acomodar su habitación para mí, y no me dejó ayudarle; creo que se terminó durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada."_

 _"_ _Tuve la ilusión de que llegaría a almorzar, así que me puse en la labor de prepararle algo delicioso. Debo admitir que me sentí algo cohibida; él era un Chef y bueno, mi fuerte son los pastelillos. Preparé un poco de Karaage, y aunque al final el pollo se me pasó de frito y escaseaba de salsa de soja, estuvo comestible… Él no llegó."_

 _"_ _Durante mi espera me dispuse a limpiar la cocina y hacer el aseo general de la casa. ¡Mis brazos y mis pantorrillas me duelen horrores! Aun así, estoy contenta de regresarle un poco de lo que él me da…. En estos instantes mis ojos se cierran, pero me rehusó a privarme. Deseo tanto verlo, conversar con él y disipar mis dudas sobre su indiferencia. Cuán feliz me haría si él entrara por esa puerta ahora mismo…"_

Se dio unas cuantas cachetas en las mejillas, y de inmediato sus molletes se tornaron rojizos.

 _"_ _Necesito estar despierta. Naruto me dio lugar en su apartamento, pero sólo por un día. Debo de hablar con él y explicarle tod… quizás me… y entonces…"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Miércoles, 09:45 a.m.**

Se despertó abruptamente. Sin ser consciente de su vestimenta o lo adormecido de su semblante; salió casi a arrastras de la cama en dirección a la sala. De nuevo él no estaba. Las sábanas estaban tan pulcras como las había dejado. Aquella imagen hizo surgir un temor en ella y eliminar cualquier somnolencia.

¿Sería qué no había llegado a dormir?

Entonces sí, ¡¿la estaba evadiendo?!

Un enjambre de dudas inició a atormentarla, pudiéndolas detener al dar una rápida repasada a la cocina. Su corazón se agrandó al ver una taza de café semivacía junto a un plato con una rebanada de pan tostado. ¡Había estado ahí! ¡No había duda!… Algo ofuscada y buscando tranquilizar su necio palpitar, se limpió las cuencas humedecidas por el susto anterior. En definitiva, sus nervios estaban disparados.

Tratando de poner buena cara y no pensar, tomó un baño y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba frente a la cocina; añadiéndole ajo y jengibre al bol de pollo deshuesado. Esta vez estaba decidida a que su platillo de Karaage quedara perfecto.

A las once y media ya tenía el almuerzo listo; no obstante, no le pasaría lo del día anterior, si Naruto estaba muy ocupado para ir a almorzar ella le llevaría la comida.

Salió con buen tiempo del apartamento. Conocía muy bien la dirección de la pizzería donde él trabajaba, por lo que no dudó en detenerse en una pastelería y comprarle unos postrecillos. No sabía con exactitud el tipo de dulce que le agradaban, pero tenía la fe que no rehusaría a comerse unos rollos de canelas, los cuales siempre habían sido sus predilectos.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos en taxi y otros cinco a pie, estuvo finalmente frente a la pizzería. En contra de su voluntad, se quedó unos momentos estática, dejando pasar el molesto revoloteo de su estómago. Era ilógico que se sintiera inquieta, ¿no? Naruto ya no era un extraño para ella; aunque, no podía obviar la innegable apatía de su trato.

—Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?—le interrogó una mujer de mediana edad, al tiempo que barría insistentemente el piso de la entrada—. ¿Desea pasar adelante?

— Muy buenas tardes—saludó, aturdida—. Muchas gracias, pero estoy buscando a alguien que trabaja aquí…

— ¿Quién es?—le interrumpió antes de que pudiera concluir.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Ah, te refieres a nuestro cocinero…—la señora se detuvo, ajustando sus anteojos para detallarla mejor. Hina oprimió el paquete sobre su pecho, nerviosa—. Con que tú eres la noviecita de ese muchacho.

La pelinegra se iluminó de colores, y no fue capaz de negar o afirmar nada.

— Él no está aquí, lo mandé a realizar unas compras al supermercado.

— ¿Me podría decir a cuál? Es que me gustaría entregarle su almuerzo.

La mujer de cabellos blancos esbozó una sonrisa y continuó barriendo el mismo pedazo de piso, ignorándola completamente.

—Por favor, señora. Necesito hablar con él—le rogó—. Le prometo que no lo distraeré mucho, sólo le quitaré unos segundos de su…

—Ya, está bien. No tengo paciencia para estar escuchando a una niña latosa llorar por otro tonto latoso.

La ojiperla no se sintió ofendida por ella; realmente, no había malicia en sus palabras, solo achaques propios de la edad.

—Lo he mandado al mercado Kazegure—paró su tarea para señalarle con el dedo índice hacia el oeste—. Puedes irte caminando, son sólo unos tres kilómetros.

—Muchas gracias…

—No tienes por qué agradecer, muchacha. Del desfile de mujeres que se presentan aquí buscando al mujeriego de Naruto, tú eres la que más me ha agradado.

— ¿Desfile de mujeres?—pronunció casi desencajada.

— ¡Que tengas buen día, jovencita!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No sintió los tres kilómetros. El disgusto hizo que no percibiera la merma de su energía. Aún no lo podía creer, ¡¿Desfile de mujeres?! Jamás hubiera pensado que Naruto fuera un libertino. Él era muy guapo, en eso no había objeción; y sabía que atraía a muchas mujeres, pero no estimó que él les prestara atención... Apretujó el paquete de comida, vigorosa. ¡Sí, estaba celosa! ¡Muerta del coraje! Si él fuera el empaque del almuerzo que estaba destrozando, no lo dejaría escapar hasta que le asegurara la falsedad de aquel comentario y le prometiera eterno celibato.

De súbito, su infantil disgusto cesó. Decaída, compuso las rajaduras del envoltorio de aluminio y continuó con su camino, con menos ánimos del que había comenzado… En su mente había aparecido el nombre de alguien que hasta ese momento circulaba como una sombra en sus ilusiones. Haruno Sakura se había convertido en alguien innombrable. En la única con el derecho de amonestarla por su conducta; porque por su intromisión, su relación con el Uzumaki había acabado… Se paró en seco, sintiendo la brisa del viento avivar su semblante y disminuir el bochorno de su ejercicio.

Una sonrisa oscura surcó sus labios, al remembrar. Naruto nunca le dijo que había terminado su relación con Sakura… ella sólo lo había supuesto.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A regañadientes tuvo que salir de su estupor.

—H-hola, Naruto. Te he traído algo de comer—le ofreció el paquete estropeado mientras se obligaba a borrar el gesto nervioso de su rostro. Él no emuló sonido, lo que provocó que su angustia se disparara—. No sé si has probado el Karaage…

—Si—le interrumpió, seco.

—Espero que no te decepciones al probar el mío. Soy un poco nueva en esto de la cocina, pero creo que…

— ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes?

Hubo hosquedad tanto en su tono como en sus palabras. La Hyuga ya estaba amedrentada con su frialdad, no necesitaba que le diera alguna otra demostración.

—Nada—mordió fuerte sus labios, evitando que iniciaran a temblar—. Sólo quería ser amable contigo. Además, nunca llegas a almorzar ni a cenar, y pensé que estaría bien si te trajera algo…

—No andes haciendo estas cosas sin mi consentimiento—le reprochó, contenido—. Si yo no te lo he pedido es porque no quiero ni necesito que hagas nada por mí. Que te haya permitido vivir en mi apartamento no te obliga a retribuirme algo, y tampoco lo deseo.

—Lo sé, pero yo sólo…

—Llévate esto—apartó el paquete de comida. La ojiperla estaba tan abstraída que no fue capaz de mantener la comida sobre sus palmas. Un ligero ruido se oyó al caer el bol de plástico al suelo.

No pudo evitar empuñar las manos al otear los trozos de pollo regados en el pavimento y la salsa de soya como sangre sobre la acera. Mucho le había costado hacer ese platillo para él, incluso ahora, palpitaban los quemones que el aceite, por su inexperiencia, le habían provocado.

En el acto experimentó unas ganas enormes de abofetearlo y terminar con todas aquellas caretas sin sentido. Pero al segundo se retractó. Consideró que aquel era un merecido castigo por ser una pésima hija, deplorable amiga e inaudita prometida… Se arrodilló, y mostrándose serena y ajena a las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, empezó a recoger los trozos de comida. Al acabar se dio cuenta que sin querer había tirado la bolsa de papel craft, donde yacían los rollos de canelas. El pan no se había arruinado para nada.

Se sacudió el pantalón al reintegrarse. Luego, acercó la bolsa a su pecho y se envalentonó a encararlo. Las facciones del ojiazul seguían igual de intransigentes.

—Si eres tan cobarde para decirme que me desprecias, te ahorraré la pena—le lanzó con cargante bizarría—. No soy tonta para no entender lo que te pasa y el porqué de tu trato.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De tu actitud! ¿Crees que no me duelen los cambios que tienes conmigo? Un día eres amable y cariñoso; capaz de los más lindos detalles, y otros, eres tan odioso y ¡antipático!—gritó esto último, importándole muy poco el tumulto de gente que se iniciaban a formar a su alrededor. Naruto sólo pareció atinar a dominar su ira—. ¿Qué es lo que soy para ti?, dime. Acaso no has sido tú el que ha jugado con mis sentimientos, el que se ha aprovechado de mí…

— ¡Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie!—respondió con el mismo arrojo—. ¡Siempre te he hablado con la verdad, te he sido claro respecto mis sentimientos o la falta de estos!

Aquello no pudo pasarle desapercibido, jamás.

—Nunca he dicho que te amo…—terminó él sin la bravía de antes, pero con mayor letalidad—. Si respondí a tus atenciones fue porque tú me buscaste. ¿Lo has olvidado?—dio unos cuantos pasos, cortando así su lacerante distancia. Ninguno era consciente de su alrededor; el tráfico, el seguir de la gente, los propios murmullos originados por su teatro. Nada importaba, sólo la mirada del uno puesta en el otro—. Es cierto que me porté condescendiente contigo, pero lo hice para darte una lección. Quería destruir el tremendo ego que tienes…

— ¿Querías desquitarte?—trastabilló con los orbes llorosos. Él irguió el rostro, dejándole ver con su postura, la callada respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Hinata quiso morir en ese instante. Y si no fuera por el intangible tubo que le impedía hablar, le hubiera confesado todo y renegado del maldito día en que le salvó la vida.

Ya no había más que decir, las máscaras habían caído. Y el tiempo, más pronto de lo que pensó, le había dejado ver el fatal error de haber dejado todo por amor.

—Traeré un taxi que te lleve al apartamento—dijo él, retirándose de la escena como si nada, como si lo que le había dicho fuera la más superficial tontería.

¡Por Dios, había terminado de destrozar su autoestima! ¡Lo último que querría era regresar a su apartamento!

—No te preocupes—su voz venció y logró salir, débil—. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Volteó y emprendió su caminar, deteniéndose contra su deseo al él tomarla por el brazo. Lo oteó, desafiante, pero el Uzumaki no se inmutó. Como si tuviera el peso de una muñeca la jaloneó y la introdujo en el asiento de pasajeros de un taxi amarillo que se acaba de estacionar. Su indignación era tremenda, pero debió de aceptar que nada podía hacer contra su fuerza.

—Me esperas en el apartamento, ¿entendido?

Era inconcebible, ¿se lo estaba exigiendo?

—No tienes ningún derecho a…

—Es una orden, Hinata—la calló con la firmeza de su voz y lo tenaz de sus gestos—. Cuándo llegue, tú y yo hablaremos.

La pelinegra soltó una risilla, la cual, cuando el auto arrancó, se tornó en la única barrera entre su sequía y el llanto.

No giró atrás para ver perderse su figura entre la calle y las gentes. ¡No quería verlo nunca más en la vida!... ¿Qué lo esperara? ¡¿Qué era una orden?! ¡Pues no!, en cuanto ese carro se detuviera sacaría todas sus cosas y se iría. No sabía dónde, ni con quién, de lo único que estaba clara es que debía olvidar a ese grandísimo patán.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola!, aquì les dejo otro capí. Mmm... ¿què pasara ahora entre Naruto y Hinata? XD

Gracias por sus follows, favorites y reviews, siempre me los leo y por ellos me impongo terminar mis proyectos!

Creo que esta semana Santa estarè actualizando seguido.

 **Kisses de Chocolate para todos!**


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV: Pequeños acercamientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **PEQUEÑOS ACERCAMIENTOS**

¡Oh, gran idiota que era! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de decirle eso?! Se había pasado. No se había tocado el corazón para despreciarla enfrente de todos esos desconocidos. ¡Dios!, una daga se hundía en su pecho al rememorar sus ojos embotados de agua, sus manos temblar al recoger la comida, que suponía, con dificultad había preparado para él.

Se agarró los cabellos, al tiempo que refunfuñaba por la lentitud del taxi que lo llevaba.

—Señor, ¿no puede ir más rápido?—inquirió azorado—.No es la hora pico y la carretera está vacía. Tengo mucha prisa.

—Claro que sí, muchacho—contestó después de un largo letargo—. Veo que estás urgido en llegar a tu destino.

Deseó responderle con un irónico, "¿usted cree?"; pero por le edad del anciano se limitó a asentar con la cabeza.

—Tu problema es una mujer, verdad—no hizo falta que él secundara aquello, el veterano figuró deducir su respuesta—. Te voy a dar un consejo hijo, espero que sepas valorarlo.

El rubio rezongó, contrariado; había encontrado el sustituto molesto de Shikamaru.

—No permitas que nimiedades acaben con algo que podría ser una duradera relación. Si estás enamorado lucha por ese amor… Sabes algo, yo soy de los que digo que existen dos amores; tu primer amor y el amor de tu vida. Si tu caso es el segundo, no dudes y avasalla contra todos y con todo por tu felicidad.

—No todos los casos son iguales… es muy diferente cuando sólo uno de los dos está enamorado—confesó, severamente desanimado por sus palabras. Se sintió apenado cuando se percató que desde el retrovisor el longevo lo escrutaba en silencio.

De inmediato, trató de mejorar su postura.

— ¿Estás seguro que esa jovencita no siente lo mismo por ti?

—Completamente. Me lo dejó claro cuando nada le importó besarse con otro en el umbral de su casa. Honestamente, hay qué ser estúpido para que después de ese tipo de muestra pública, se crea en el amor que el otro le profese.

— ¿Pero tú la amas?

—No escuchó lo que dije abuelo. Si ella no siente lo mismo, para qué exponerme. Lo único que lograría sería la infelicidad de ambos.

—Muchacho tonto, estás pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón—golpeó sin fuerza el timón, tocando accidentalmente el claxon—. ¡No seas tan derrotista!

El Uzumaki se sorprendió al sentir el auto detenerse. No se había percatado del momento en que el anciano aceleró; inclusive, había llegado más rápido de lo que supuso en un principio.

— ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Pierde cuidado, el viaje ha sido gratis.

—Gracias, abuelo.

—No hay de qué. Y recuerda, que si ella no comparte tus sentimientos, dependerá de ti hacerla cambiar. ¡Vamos!—exclamó jubiloso, traspasándole algo de energía al ojiazul—. ¡Eres joven y galán, algo se te ocurrirá para conquistarla!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Indeciso, entró al apartamento. Sintió un frío que sólo la desazón de la culpa producía. Estaba todo impecable; nada de polvo o ropa alborotada, imagen opuesta con la que se encontraba cuando él era el encargado de la limpieza.

Enclavó la puerta y siguió camino a la habitación. Reflexionó en tocar o sólo entrar. Se decidió por lo segundo. No correría el riesgo de obtener una negativa y permanecer detrás de ésta.

Tal vez su comportamiento fue el de un crío infantil, pero le fue imposible no contener la respiración cuando la encontró acomodando, sin paciencia, unas prendas en su maleta. Se le notaba alterada, indudablemente por su causa.

— ¿Qué haces?

Vio como ella respingó al escucharlo. En definitiva, no lo esperaba.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta de la recamara y se acercó hasta el dosel de la cama, ubicándose justo a su lado. Sin considerarlo, se inclinó un poco y buscó tener pista de su semblante; no obstante, ella advirtiendo cualquier cosa rehuyó a su examen.

—No tienes porqué marcharte.

Sus palabras fueron escuetas; quizás, demasiado frías para el ímpetu que aquello merecía.

—No pretendo permanecer un segundo más en este lugar. Ya he abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad.

—Sí es por lo que ha sucedido hoy…

— ¡Es por todo! —replicó impetuosa, tirando la maleta al suelo y motivando el desparrame de todas sus pertenencias—. ¡Es evidente que no soportas mi presencia, y que si me has permitido pasar estos días en tu casa ha sido por pura caridad!... No quiero seguir obligándote a tolerarme.

Naruto la tomó delicadamente del brazo. El perfil femenino se sonrojó; aun así, no se doblegó.

—Hinata…—prorrumpió, con una pesadez que la puso a temblar, y que inexplicablemente, lo dejó en la misma situación. En ese instante experimentó una terrible necesidad de agasajarla, de dejarle saber la agonía de su alma; pero cuando ella erradicó su tacto con la más grande dureza y simplicidad, no quiso prolongar su amabilidad ¡Esa mujer no se merecía nada más que su repulsa!—. ¡Deja de portarte como una chiquilla caprichosa, de creerte el centro del mundo! ¡Eres tan imprudente y tozuda que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor!

Ella separó los ojos de la pared color hueso y volvió a verlo; y él de inmediato pudo advertir algo de humedad en sus orbes.

—Por ejemplo hoy—continuó, inflexible—. Anduviste recorriendo uno de los lugares más peligrosos de todo Japón. Ese supermercado es un nido de ladrones, de la escoria más baja que te puedas imaginar; sicarios, dementes… ¿Sabes cuántas personas han salido muertas por robos? ¿Cuántas mujeres han aparecido ultrajadas en el lugar donde tú te paseabas?—ella bufó y él no pudo soportar el furor por su estupor—. ¡¿Sabes cuántas, maldita sea?!

—No veo el porqué de tu angustia— comentó, con un sarcasmo que le sacó el aire de golpe—. El que me pasara algo hubiera sido perfecto para ti, así te hubieras librado de mí, ¿no piensas así?

Él permaneció enmudecido. De pronto su cuerpo había ganado el triple de peso, y la fuerte claridad proveniente de la ventana, no se veía más. Sus figuras pronto se encontrarían sumergidas en la más profunda oscuridad.

—No deseo seguirte atormentando, Naruto. Me iré y recargaré en otro la penosa labor de cuidarme…De todos modos, gracias.

Ella hizo el intento de agacharse y recoger el tiradero de su ropa; sin embargo, el Uzumaki, más ágil y vigoroso, la tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura, eliminando a su gusto, la distancia que los separaba. Hinata no protestó con su cuerpo, fueron sus ojos los encargados de lapidar su proceder.

— ¡No me importa lo que pienses, te quedarás!

— ¿Es otra orden?

—Tómalo como quieras— de pronto, no se sintió tan complaciente; y su ímpetu valió más que la escasa sensatez que guardaba consigo, ¿qué se proponía?, ¿obligarla?—. Te quedarás el tiempo que yo desee y de la forma que me apetezca.

En un impulso apretó más su cintura y dejó ir sus labios contra los suyos, sofocado, deseoso de reconocer en ella su misma necesidad. La decepción que prosiguió fue enorme; era como si se hubiese estampado contra un bloque de hielo. No reaccionaba a su caricia, no se estremecía ante su roce, nada.

¿Tanta aberración sentía porque fuera él y no otro quien la tocara?

Enfureció. Estaba profundamente desilusionado y herido. Brusco, separó sus labios y en seguida quiso ver su rostro, pero ella se escondió bajo su perfil.

—Admítelo, no tienes a dónde ir—susurró ronco, al tiempo que enjaulaba con su mirada sus tiritantes labios sonrosados—. De lo contrario te hubieras ido desde el primer día. Necesitas de mi…—se aproximó a su cuello, embriagándose de la fragancia de su ser y la tersura de su piel. Hasta ese instante, pudo apreciar las convulsiones que su tacto le producía.

Al final ella no era de hielo; y al igual que cualquier otra mujer, sucumbía ante el apetito de la carne.

No se detuvo, más animado, subió una de sus manos e inició a recorrer su espalda, mientras que con la otra se aventuraba a repasar el estómago femenino, llegando hasta la cumbre de sus senos. No caviló y los palpó a su gusto, sintiéndose arrastrado por una fiera exigencia al atender un anhelado quejido de los labios de su amada.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió contra su boca. Esta vez sí fue aceptado. Para su deleite, Hinata atrapaba sus labios con una premura sólo comparable con la suya. Lo deseaba, tanto como él la deseaba. El beso se intensificaba y de igual forma el peligro… Llevaba meses de abstinencia, y el hambre ya era una molestia. Rudo la separó de él y la dejó sobre el dosel. Se miraba encantadora con su rostro iluminado y sus brazos puestos sobre su pecho. ¿Temía?, pues hacía bien. Sin titubear se desprendió de su camisa.

Él no alargó más el momento y se pegó descaradamente contra ella, deleitándose con los pasmos de aceptación que le procuraba. Debía de reconocer que en ese momento buscaba únicamente su placer. Desde hace tiempo que la anhelaba, y el autocontrol no cabía en su vocabulario… Le tomó por las muñecas y las puso por arriba de su cabeza. Sin la más mínima delicadeza inició a despojarla de su ropa; comenzó por la blusa y no tardó más en destrozarle el sostén. Ella remilgó cuando se abalanzó febril a sus senos; no era para nada amable, los succionaba y mordía sin consideración, deseoso de dejar una marca permanente en su amante.

¡Se estaba comportando como una bestia, un bruto animal salvaje! ¡Pero Dios, cuántas veces había fantaseado con aquella complicidad; qué noche no se había entusiasmado con sueños calientes de ambos retozando en la cama!

No era un ángel.

No era un demonio.

¡Era un simple ser humano!

Tomó su cintura y la sujetó con vigor, imprimiendo dureza a su postura al tiempo que se acercaba, con más ardor, a su piel… Quedó de piedra al atender unos toques desde la puerta principal.

Maldita suerte.

Soltó el primer bufido al escuchar la repetición de aquellos golpes acompañados de una imperdible voz.

 _—_ _¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Sé qué estás aquí!... ¡Ábreme, el jefe está muy enojado por tu ausencia!_

¡Era inaudito, ese incapaz de Shikamaru no podía ser más inoportuno! ¡En definitiva, tenía que pensar cambiar de amistades!

Contrariado, se separó de su entretención y le dio un ardoroso beso a la Hyuga; uno, que prometía y exigía más. Sin pretenderlo, se quedó un momento más, quieto, disfrutando del turbante roce de sus cuerpos y las mezclas de sus alientos. Descaradamente, dejó su vista contemplar el curvilíneo cuerpo femenino. Ella se lo permitió, con un bochorno que extrañamente se traspasó a él. Ya la había visto una vez desnuda, pero ahora era diferente… Aún caliente, descendió un poco los dedos y rozó la carne expuesta que tanto lo incitaba y que poco pudo probar…

— ¿Así me cobrarás mi estadía?— le interrogó ella, con una medrosa voz que sólo ambos, con aquella inexistente proximidad, podrían haberla escuchado.

—No puedo ser incoherente con mis actos. Es evidente que me gustas, me atraes mucho…— besó castamente su boca, sólo deteniéndose al notar los ojos brillosos de la chica.

No era indolente, por supuesto que la adoraba, y que le hubiera gustado dejárselo saber. Pero ya una vez lo había traicionado, y no podía dejarse llevar.

—Pero eso no quiere decir más—continuó, sabiendo de antemano que así destrozaría cualquier ilusión—. Me excitas y sólo requiero de ti como mujer. No te asustes, que no demandaré de ti continuamente. Sólo servirás para calentar mi cama por las noches.

Su alma se partió al divisar una solitaria lagrimilla resbalar por aquellas sonrosadas mejillas.

Era un miserable.

 _—_ _¡Hey Naruto, sigo esperando!_

Los gritos de nuevo lo descuadraron. Probablemente, quiso decirle más, contrarrestar la insensibilidad de sus palabras; pero, su orgullo no se lo permitió. Robándole un último beso agarró su camisa y salió con un sonoro estruendo de la habitación; ignorando a su consciencia y respaldando su cobardía.

— ¡Ya voy, Shikamaru! ¡Qué fastidioso que eres!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El golpe de la puerta la despertó. Se había quedado dormida entre gimoteos y páginas llenas de su diario. Se frotó los ojos y el dolor la hizo detenerse en el acto; éstos habían crecido en tamaño, sin duda era la consecuencia de tanto llanto. Se arrimó un poco a la orilla de la cama y encendió una pequeña lamparita de noche. Su mirada se fue directo al reloj; eran la 01:35 de la madrugada. Por instinto, tal vez por temor, subió la sabana hasta tapar sus pechos cubiertos por su pijama. No estaba desnuda, aun así, se sentía completamente expuesta.

Él se lo había dicho. En sus cinco sentidos le había dejado saber que la convertiría en su mujer… En otra circunstancia su rostro se coloraría y cientos de amonestaciones florecerían en su mente; pero todas de ellas gratas, porque eso era lo que siempre había deseado, lo que escasas horas atrás habría estado dispuesta a hacer… No obstante, ahora, luego de saber que para él sólo era una mujer más, alguien con quien quitarse la calentura, su corazón sangraba.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, quizás una cazuela o unas tazas, y un sudor frío invadió su frente. Tenía miedo, claro que estaba aterrorizada; pero no por él, sino por ella. Sentía terror de ceder a sus demandas y embelesarse con sus caricias, prendarse de su calor y compañía. ¿Qué haría entonces? Mejor dicho, ¡¿qué hacía aún ahí, esperándolo?!

¿Dónde había quedado su juicio y dignidad? Si bien era cierto que no tenía con quien recurrir sin ser delatada, pudo haber reunido el poco efectivo que tenía y pagar un modesto hotel, cualquier cosa con tal de no ser sometida… Un pitido se asentó en sus oídos cuando el silencio la consumió. Todo estaba en extraña calma; no más pasos, no más nada…

Tragó pesado al considerar que él podría estar a punto de entrar y reclamar el cobro de su estancia. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y una molesta sensación se acomodó en su estómago. Experimentando furia contra sí, fue consciente de su callada aspiración, de lo temblores originados por su criticable apetencia e insensatez.

¡Si, lo deseaba y lo repudiaba con la misma estúpida intensidad!

Atenta, el tiempo fue pasando, llegando a transcurrir unos quince minutos sin que nada pasara. Conducida por un impulso, bajó los pies al piso, deshaciéndose en el proceso de las sábanas que la envolvían. A hurtadillas y procurando hacer el menos ruido posible se condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación, desenclavándola y echando una rápida mirada hacia la estancia. Hubiera estado todo oscuro sino fuera por la luminosidad de un adorno sobre la plancheta; se trataba de un brillante sapo con bata de chef.

Enseguida dio con él. Miró su cuerpo inerte y sus zapatos salidos del sofá; al parecer había llegado a caer, sin energías para cambiarse. Imprudente abandonó el respaldo de madera y se arrimó a un extremo del sofá. Sus mejillas se incendiaron al notar su yerro; al menos le había dado tiempo de quitarse la camisa. Oteó con fascinación el abdomen ejercitado que no pudo tocar antes. Naruto era muy atractivo, definitivamente la fantasía de cualquier mujer, su fantasía…

Dejándose llevar se hincó justo a su lado, convirtiendo su espacio personal en inexistente. Él dormía plácidamente y de esa forma ella lo observaba. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, sus molletes algo sonrojados y sus labios… izó los dedos y tuvo la intención, tonta, de tocarlos. Desistió a tiempo, y en su lugar, descendió a sus pectorales; no dudando al rozar aquella larga cicatriz. Una ínfima sonrisa surcó su boca. Casi lo había olvidado, la gran deuda que tenía con él; más cara que unos días de hospedaje, menos en comparación con lo que le pedía…

—Será como tú quieras…—murmuró, inclinándose y llevando su boca a la marca. Lo besó—. Si me deseas de esa manera así me tendrás. No pondré resistencia, aunque…—volvió a su rostro y le apartó un mechón de cabello. Decidida, depositó un casto beso en sus labios. El joven durmiente no se inmutó, y ella sonrió avergonzada—, juro que te enamoras de mí. Es una promesa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola a todos! Me discipliné para poder actualizar. Creo que hoy más tarde subiré el otro capi, para que no se queden con ansias de más BD.

Mil gracias a: Ale, sou,Cristal311, Jade, sourian y Ememoho por sus comentarios. Este capi es para ustedes!

 **Nos leemos más tarde!**


	15. CAPÍTUO XV: Enredos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

 **ENREDOS**

Ya se estaba haciendo una rutina; él saliendo muy temprano por las mañanas y ella despertando una hora después. Diferente al día anterior, rehusó a la idea de llevarle algo de comer o de atormentarse con malos recuerdos. Tratando de ser positiva, pasó su tiempo haciendo la limpieza del lugar e intentando recrear la receta de una torta de chocolate. El escaso dinero que tenía se los gastó en el supermercado, comprando algunas cositas para la despensa. Naruto no ganaba mucho dinero y ella quería hacerle sentir menos su carga; se sintió feliz de cooperarle con algo, aunque temía que no era suficiente.

De 06:00 de la mañana a 11 de la noche o más, él se dedicaba a trabajar. No imaginaba como debía de sentirse de cansado, aburrido… La ojiperla soltó un bufido decepcionante al sacar el pastel del horno y ver que no había levantado. De mala gana lo tiró sobre la plancheta y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cerámica, frustrada.

— _Tonta, tonta…_ — se repetía así misma—. _No puedes ni seguir una receta… Kurenai tenía razón cuando me decía que debía concentrarme_ …

Se contuvo y suspiró.

Había tratado de no pensar en eso, se había abstenido de encender el celular o visitar lugares conocidos, pero era imposible olvidar 22 años de su vida. ¿Cómo estaría su padre?, ¿Neji?... ¿y Sasuke?

No sabía cuándo encontraría el valor para enfrentar a su familia. Estaba segura que cuando Hiashi la viera tatuaría su rostro con dos certeros golpes y luego la encerraría en su habitación de por vida. En el peor de los casos, la obligaría a desposarse con el Uchiha… Daba gracias a Dios que el Uzumaki no fuera alguien conocido para ellos, porque de lo contrario, ya la hubieran llegado a sacar a rastras de aquel apartamento…

Levantó el rostro cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Profesó que cambió de color cuando lo vio entrar con dos bolsas cargando y colocarlas en la parte despejada de la plancheta.

Se abochornó cuando la mirada del rubio dio con la imitación de torta que quiso hacer. ¡Él era un chef, y ella un remedo de ama de casa!

—He querido llenar la despensa—dijo él, abriendo los paquetes y sacando productos de variedad; pan, chocolates, galletas…—. Sé que puedes cocinar; pero si se te complica puedo traerte algo por las noches, o si lo prefieres, dejarte comida preparada.

Como deseó que sus gestos fueran acompasados por sus palabras, o que por lo menos la hubiera volteado a ver.

—No te preocupes por mí; no seré una excelente cocinera pero tolero mi propia comida—quiso sonreír y obtener su simpatía; no lo logró.

Ignorando su vergüenza, se dispuso a acomodar los comestibles en su sitio y a botar la basura de pastel. Hasta una vez que terminó se percató de la atención del rubio sobre su persona. Ésta no era una mirada similar a la de la noche anterior; está era suspicaz y recelosa.

— ¿Q-qué sucede?

—No he querido preguntarte las razones que te llevaron a salir de tu casa, no me interesan. Sin embargo, no creo que sea correcto que descuides tus obligaciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A la Universidad.

Hina huyó de su escrutinio y dejó descansar su mirada en la brillantez de la cerámica. Su comentario estaba lleno de infinita verdad; sus problemas no debían interferir con su educación. Sin embargo, no contaba con el dinero para financiarse los estudios. Además, si ponía un pie en el instituto su progenitor lo sabría de inmediato.

—Es cierto que la he dejado abandonada, pero es temporal. Regresaré dentro de unos meses.

— ¿Tú padre te ha cortado el crédito?

Bingo.

Volvió a él y supo que se había puesto en evidencia. El rubio mostrándose indiferente a su reacción, se quitó la gorra y desordenó sus cabellos con sus dedos. Una claridad alumbró su rostro, y la pelinegra pudo constatar los estragos del desvelo y el cansancio. Hasta ese momento, se preguntó por la presencia de él en el apartamento.

¿Acaso se había salido del trabajo por ella?

Quiso interrogarle, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la presencia de otro hombre en la estancia la frenó.

—Naruto, se nos va a hacer tarde. No puedes dar una mala impresión en la entrevista. Si pierdes está oportunidad no tendrás otra...

El moreno se detuvo cuando dio con la figura femenina. La Hyuga ya lo había visto antes, pero no daba con el nombre.

—He, no sabía que tenías compañía, Naruto— el Nara vio de reojo al ojiazul, probablemente, con cierta malicia—. ¿Cómo te trata este miserable? Si ha sido un patán, dímelo porque…

El pelinegro se vio obligado a callar cuando el Uzumaki intervino y así se lo exigió. Aunque, sólo bastó que pasaran unos segundos para que ambos empezaran una discusión tal críos de nueve años.

La ojiperla se vio incitada a intervenir cuando los dos amigos insistían en mencionar algo sobre una gran oportunidad y sacaron a relucir el nombre de Jiraya.

—De qué hablan—musitó curiosa, arrepintiéndose al notar un ceño de desaprobación—. Si se puede saber, claro.

—No.

Hinata desvió la vista de los jóvenes y pronto se movió a reacomodar unas cosas, lamentándose por el necio empecinamiento de Naruto de mostrarse tan huraño e insoportable.

—No seas idiota— La ojiperla volvió sobre su hombro al escuchar la frescura de su trato. El Uzumaki no rechistó, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, mal encarado—. Claro que si te lo podemos decir. Este idiota consiguió una entrevista con uno de los más importantes chefs de Japón…

— ¿Jiraya-sama?

—Así es. Si logra quedarse trabajará como ayudante del restaurante cuatro estrellas Senin; y no solo eso, el pago será lo suficientemente bueno para abandonar sus dos trabajos.

— ¡Es maravilloso!—exclamó desbordada de emoción—. ¡Es una magnífica oportunidad que sin duda te mereces!... Has luchado tanto, que no sorprende…— el ojiazul pareció descolocarse al vislumbrar su auténtica felicidad. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Sabía cuáles eran sus sueños, y su corazón y su sonrisa no podían ocultar la gran dicha que sentía por él.

—Ya vámonos Shikamaru—cortó de repente, volviéndose a poner la gorra y encaminándose hacia la puerta. El Nara figuró molestarse por aquel abrupto, pero no pudo hacer más que pedir una disculpa a nombre de su amigo mientras salía detrás.

Hinata no se cohibió por esa muestra de desafecto… Estaba firme en derretir aquel rubio bloque de hielo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Las horas fueron pasando, y pronto cayó la noche. Estaba muy nerviosa; caminaba de un extremo de la habitación a otro, ingerida, cavilando en la posible suerte del Uzumaki. Cruzaba, infantil, los dedos esperando que de alguna forma aquello le trajera buena vibra a su amado…

Se acercó a la cama y desde ahí dio otra repasada al reloj; eran las 10:25 de la noche. Ya debería de estar en casa, sería que… ¿algo malo había pasado? Sacudió la cabeza queriendo sacar sus infundadas elucubraciones. Se abrazó así misma cuando la ventana se abrió de sopetón y dio pase a una fuerte ventisca. Con fuerza la cerró y se percató de la pesadez del cielo; esa noche habría tormenta.

Intentó pasar el tiempo escribiendo en su diario, pero simplemente las letras huían y se resistían a plasmarse en el papel. En su lugar, optó por garabatear en el cuadernillo; dibujó los grandes jardines Hyuga y sus flores favoritas, las lilas. Al final, no quedó también como esperaba, aunque liberó una original sonrisa al notar que había delineado un sin número de sapos en la página.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana al oír las primeras gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal. La noche no tardó en iluminarse… Volvió por enésima vez al reloj; solo habían transcurrido unos veinticuatro minutos ¡Le habían figurado horas! Desanimada, apagó la luz principal y se acurrucó en respaldar de la cama, con la lamparita de noche encendida y su mente llevando la cuenta de las paradas de la aguja del reloj.

Estaba empezando a adormilarse cuando oyó un ruido. Algo somnolienta, levantó la cabeza y se topó con la figura del Uzumaki vuelta hacia un pequeño armario en un extremo. No lo había sentido entrar. Enseguida se repuso, pero él no la notó. Él simulaba buscar algo, se dio cuenta de qué era cuando vio sus ropas; estaban todas mojadas y un poco sucias. Abochornada, pensó hablarle y distraerse, pero su corazón latió acelerado cuando aquella figura de mármol, imprevistamente, giró sobre sus talones y le devolvió el escrutinio.

Si hubiera podido hubiera retrocedido, pero ya su espalda chocaba con el respaldar de la cama.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?—se envalentonó a preguntarle, juntando las piernas y enrollando sus brazos alrededor de ellas, una vez que éste se aproximó y se sentó a su frente—. Has llegado tarde,…

—Toma.

Fue directo.

Nerviosa bajó la mirada hacia el papel que le ofrecía y lo agarró; en el acto su espalda se enrigideció y su respiración salió irregular.

No podía ser posible.

— ¿Qué has hecho? No tenías por qué hacerlo, no era tu obligación…

— Pero lo hice.

—Sabes que no tengo como pagártelo. De cualquier manera, esto es demasiado Naruto, te afectará mucho. Tienes muchos gastos; pagar la renta del apartamento, los recibos de agua y luz, la dispensa… No lo merezco.

Su mirada se humedeció y sintió la necesidad de ocultarse, pero no tuvo a donde ir; él proponiéndoselo o no, le cortó el pase, dejándola relegada al pequeño espacio que ocupaba en la cama. No se apreciaba con la fuerza de encararlo; lo que había hecho no tenía nombre, era sencillamente el gesto más desinteresado y maravilloso que pudo tener con ella. A su percepción, él no podía ser más grande.

—Jamás dije que te lo merecieras—pronunció, con su trabajada intransigencia—. Así como tampoco te he cobrado por ello. Lo he hecho porque he querido, porque no me parece correcto que desperdicies tu tiempo sin hacer nada… Además, si continuabas cocinando de seguro hubieras parado en el hospital. Tu comida no parece muy comes…

No pudo terminar la oración; Hinata se había abalanzado sobre él y encerrado en un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento no le importó ser rechazada o criticada, sólo respondió a su profunda aspiración de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de estrecharlo y sentir el calor de su cuerpo transmitiéndose al suyo. ¡Oh si él pudiera sentir el loco palpitar de su corazón! ¡Si sintiera lo mismo!

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. Te lo agradezco tanto…—descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, ignorando sus temblores y la ausencia de unos brazos rodeándola—. Te prometo que lo aprovecharé. Me pondré a estudiar muy duro. Y jamás volveré a dejar los trabajos hasta el último momento… Pasaré todas mis clases y te sentirás orgulloso de mí, tanto como yo lo estoy de ti.

Unos rayos cayeron seguidos, haciéndola respingar y volver paulatinamente a la realidad. Ya había sido demasiado, sabía que debía de separarse de él aunque fuera lo menos que se le antojara. Así lo hizo, cuidándose de limpiar unas lagrimillas antes de ser el centro de atención de esos dos orbes azules. En un principio se sintió cómoda bajó su inspección, pero al recordar el precio que debía pagar, sus facciones se oscurecieron.

Inconscientemente, rejuntó más sus piernas y cubrió su pecho tras la coraza de sus brazos. Se apreció vulnerable ante su perfecta estampa.

—Descansa, esta noche no te molestaré.

Sus palabras la apenaron en sobremanera; sin embargo, esto no le valió tomarlo por el antebrazo y retenerlo antes que se marchara.

—Debes de estar muy cansado y el sillón sólo empeora la cosas…—no fue capaz de verlo mientras hablaba. Su rostro se había convertido en un tomate—. Quédate conmigo. No me incómoda que duermas aquí. En todo caso yo sería la intrusa…

Abandonó su estruje cuando sus convulsiones se tornaron exageradas y su evidencia se tornó en algo más que intolerable. Él no se movía, estaba muy quieto. Experimentándose en un estado de ebullición se apartó un poco de él y dejó un sitio a su lado. No esperó por una respuesta; su espíritu se quebraría ante un no. Con parsimonia se fue acomodando hasta quedar acostada y volteada al lado contrario. Subió las sabanas hasta sus hombros y cerró aguerridamente sus ojos, procurando el desacelere de sus latidos.

Su regocijo fue grande cuando sintió el colchón hundirse. No tuvo el coraje de girarse, ni tan siquiera de abrir los ojos… pero sí de disfrutar; porque después de tantas noches ambicionando su compañía, al fin lo tenía a su lado. Y así, con lentitud pero con firmeza, se haría un caminito hacia su ambicionado corazón.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Había despertado pegado a ella, con su nariz inmersa en el jardín de su cabello; éste olía a fragancia de flores, las más exóticas, las más embriagantes… Sus dedos estaban un poco entumidos y sus brazos relajados alrededor de la pequeña cintura; no había sentido en qué momento de la madrugada había atravesado el muro invisible y la había cubierto con su calor. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de la ligereza de su ser, ¡se sentía de maravilla!, ¡la mejor siesta de los últimos meses!

A regañadientes se tuvo que separar de ella. La Hyuga dormía profundamente, por lo que no se inmutó cuando él despegó sus brazos y atrevido, depósito un casto beso en su tercio hombro desamparado de seda. Naruto soltó una medio sonrisa, algo torcida. Honestamente, sus sentimientos eran un vendaval de bipolaridad; en momentos podían ser tempestuosos y en otros tan calmos y seductores como el correr del agua de un río… Aún no olvidaba su traición. El recordatorio de desconfianza se despertaba cada vez que la tenía cerca, que la escuchaba hablar y sobre-analizaba cada palabra, cada gesto; pese a esto, su irracionalidad dominaba. Sólo había que chequear su cuenta de banco para corroborarlo; ésta, estaba casi vacía por el reciente egreso del pago de la Universidad y el gasto de la despensa. ¡Jamás había comprado chocolatines de 5000 yenes o té de 1000!

¿Había valido la pena?

Absolutamente. Se dio cuenta al ver la originalidad de su sonrisa. Ser él el causante de aquél maravilloso espectáculo, no tenía precio. Gustoso lo haría mil veces más…

Salió del apartamento a las 05:30 a.m., con buen tiempo para estar puntual en su nuevo trabajo. Ese día comenzaría como ayudante de una de las eminencias de cocina de todo Japón, y devengando un salario que cuadriplicaría los dos anteriores. Daba gracias a Kakashi por su ayuda; él había sido quien lo había recomendado. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que su anterior y nuevo maestro compartían los mismos gustos por la literatura erótica!

Al llegar, su primera tarea fue hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la cocina, algo nada fácil dado su amplitud; luego le siguieron otras relacionadas con la preparación de unas verduras y el inventario de la despensa. Se profesaba algo cansado, pero la emoción y las ganas no le permitieron decaer… Parte de la mañana y de la tarde se la pasó entre ensaladas, ramen y langostinos. La dicha que alcanzó cuando terminó su primera entrada fue enorme; aunque esta desapareció cuando aparecieron otras cinco órdenes más. Todo había sido perfecto… claro, hasta que recibió una visita; una, que alteró completamente su ánimo, y de paso su vida.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Me has extrañado?

Esa voz… Veloz paró su labor y volvió sobre su hombro. El giro que dio fue inmediato; tal como si hubiera visto a un fantasma con una hoz sedienta de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué suerte la mía, no? Me voy unos días y me entero que unas de mis amigas se puso de cariñosa con mi novio, ¡no, espera!, mejor dicho, con mi ex novio.

—Sakura…

— ¿Te sorprende verme? Pues créeme que no puedes estar más sorprendido que yo, corazón.

—No podemos hablar aquí— ágil se quitó el delantal y dio unas furtivas miradas a su alrededor. Sus compañeros seguían ingeridos en su quehacer, totalmente desinteresados de los conflictos amorosos de un crío como él. Agradeció la desatención de aquellos seis veteranos.

Fastidiado tomó el brazo femenino y la sacó casi a tropezones de la cocina, ¿cómo la habían dejado entrar?

— ¡Qué haces, suéltame!—se quejó, haciendo fuerza con su propio cuerpo para zafarse del agarre.

Naruto la estrujó con más vigor.

—Vamos a hablar, pero no aquí.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Qué lugar más cómodo para hablar de nuestra relación— vio de reojo los bajos arbustos y a lo lejos el bullicio de unos niños en los columpios—, en el parque.

—Sakura, deja el sarcasmo. No tengo tiempo para llevarte a esos ridículos lugares que me exigías.

— ¿Ridículos?—llevó ambas manos a las caderas, ciñendo el corto vestido floreado que vestía—. No pienso igual. Esos lugares a los que tu llamas así, son los adecuados para mujeres como yo; lujosos, elegantes y concurridos de gentes de bien. Diferente a los mugreríos decadentes que si son de tu gusto.

— ¡Basta de tonterías!— trató de controlarse al escuchar su tono más alto de lo que hubiera deseado. Respiró hondamente y puso una mano sobre su sien, en un intento de rebajar una evidente vena abultada—. Seré claro y directo. La verdad desconozco dónde sacaste eso de que ando con unas de tus amigas, y menos de que se ha terminado nuestra relación…

—Quieres decir que no es verdad, que realmente tú…

—Tampoco he dicho eso.

La Haruno soltó una inverosímil risita, que sólo pareció contener un indómito ataque de histeria. Sus manos ahora estaban empuñadas y su entrecejo férreamente fruncido.

Naruto pensó que debía de ser un poco delicado; después de todo, voluntariamente había accedido a mantener una relación con ella. Suspiró. De mala gana se vio obligado a invocar algo paciencia y abordarla.

—Sakura, hace unas semanas quise hablar contigo y dejar nuestra situación en claro; pero cuando te busqué te habías ido de viaje…

— ¿Sí?, ¡¿y con eso te justificarás?! ¿Qué más podrás decirme qué no me haga condenarte a ti y a esa zorra barata de Hinata?

— ¡En primer lugar no eres nadie para condenarme o no, ni siquiera me importa! ¡En segundo, de dónde sacaste eso de Hina…!

— ¿Te ha dolido qué te escupa la verdad?—volvió a interrumpirlo, está vez osándose en darle dos empujones. El Uzumaki apretó la mandíbula y dejó que su mirada hiciera lo que sus manos no podían hacer—. La anciana de la pizzería me la ha dicho todo. Me dijo que la golfa esa te fue a buscar y…

—Detente ahí—la tomó y la jaloneó por las muñecas; ella gimió—. Vuelves a referirte una vez más en esos términos de Hinata y te prometo que me olvidaré que eres una mujer. Puedo ser muy tolerante y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no querrás sacar al bárbaro bajo de este uniforme.

— ¡Déjame, idiota! ¡Me importan muy poco tus amenazas!—chilló al él intensificar el agarre. En un principio la peli rosa se mostró valerosa para rebatirse, pero de un momento a otro dejó de luchar—. Realmente me das pena Naruto, mucha lástima.

— ¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Eres tan cándido como un gatito; te hacen pasar agua por leche…

— ¡Explícate de una maldita vez!—la zarandeó, descuidado.

— ¡Qué ella te ha engañado imbécil!—regresó con arrojo, adelantando unos pasos y ganando cierto dominio sobre él—. ¡Juega contigo, sólo eres un tonto entretenimiento, porque quien realmente le interesa es Uchiha Sasuke!

—Mientes.

— ¡Por qué habría de mentirte! ¡¿Acaso no lees las noticias?! ¡Todos los malditos periódicos de Japón hablan del matrimonio entre la primogénita Hyuga y Sasuke! ¡Abre los ojos!

El Uzumaki soltó una sonrisita increyente, una, que le costó horrores mantener. No perdería la calma. Aún con la alarma invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos, no accedería a aceptarlo.

—No creeré en tú palabra. Estás dolida y es lógico que inventes cosas… Esto se ha terminado aquí—la soltó, dejando que se tambaleara sobre las dos exageradas agujas negras que le daban como cuatro centímetros más de altura. Enseguida retornó al camino de donde habían llegado ¿Huía? ¿Prevenía? Sólo quería salir de ahí y meter la cabeza en un tanque de agua helada.

Dio unos pasos en contra del viento y apreció como las necias caricias transformaban su calor en infernal vapor. Se vio subyugado a detenerse cuando la Haruno se plantó a su frente, demasiado tozuda para su tolerancia y caballerosidad.

—Qué es lo que quieres—masculló, en un casi nulo movimiento de labios.

—Que entres en razón. Está bien, acepto que terminaras conmigo; guardaré mi vanidad para otra ocasión… Pero de verdad, Naruto—se aproximó lo suficiente para que sus dedos rozaran el rostro masculino. El rubio yacía de piedra, inamovible, inconmovible—. No quiero que sigan burlándose de ti. Sé que Hinata se muestra como un ángel delante de todos, incapaz de quebrar un plato, pero no es buena. Yo he visto como es de soberbia y superficial. Sólo le interesa el dinero y la adulación de los hombres.

El ojiazul agarró su mano en el aire, impidiendo la continuación de aquellos mimos que sólo le causaban repulsa. Su serenidad se iba acabando poco y poco, y el descontrol se iba colando plácidamente por su cuerpo.

—No me salgas ahora con que ella es diferente a ti, porque las dos parecen ser hechas con la misma porquería.

A la joven no simuló afectarle su ofensa; por el contrario, armonizó sus facciones con unos guiños coquetos y besos al aire.

—Al menos mis sentimientos son reales. Salí contigo porque así lo quise, no para cumplir con un capricho antes de mi boda. Por qué eso es lo que eres para ella, un capricho, un reto…— acercó sus labios y palpó los suyos—. No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? No ha sido capaz de decirte que te buscó por pura mofa, que se jactó delante de todas sus amistades alegando que un simple, ignorante y estúpido camarero caería rendido a sus pies con sólo castañar los dedos…

¡No lo soportó más!

Perdiendo cualquier cabalidad tomó aquel ovalado rostro y lo empujó hasta casi chocarlo con la aspereza del árbol más próximo. Ella no había rechistado, no le había hecho daño; pero las ganas de hacérselo corrían insufribles por sus venas.

¡¿Qué era toda aquella sarta de estupideces?!

— ¡Te lo preguntaré una única vez, y más te vale que me contestes con la verdad!—Naruto comprimió sus mejillas con tal vigor, que la firmeza de la Haruno se esfumó y la más insólita sumisión apareció en su lugar. En ese instante, ella sólo pudo asentar dificultada, mientras sus ojos se abrían más y más en vilo del cuestionamiento—. ¿Es cierto todo lo que has dicho? ¡Mírame!—la sacudió—. ¡¿Esas han sido sus verdaderas intenciones?!

El aire dejó de correr y las miradas curiosas empezaron a posarse sobre ellos; por extraño que pareciera sus hombros no se sentían pesados, nada cansados…

—S-si… todo es c-cierto…

No necesitó de más.

Cómo alma poseída por el mismo demonio, se fue de ahí. No podía detenerse a pensar o racionalizar; sus impulsos valían más. Ahora, su única incitación era enfrentarla y hacerla padecer bajo su merced… No sería amable o benevolente; aquella burla la pagaría caro.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola!, mil gracias po rsu paciencia y sus comentarios (Cristal311,KarkittyPokitty, Ememoho y Ale).

El próximo capi. será, "Cancelación de deuda". (Trataré de publicarlo mañana BD)

 **Kisses de chocolates a todos!**


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI: Cancelación de deuda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

 **CANCELACIÓN DE DEUDA**

Esa mañana había despertado rebosante; flores, corazones y adictivas fragancias dominaban su olfato y su mente. ¡Oh, lo había tenido cerca, tanto, que le pareció haber caído en sus brazos!... Al fin podía ver el fruto de su aguante y obstinación; Naruto poco a poco le estaba abriendo su corazón, y aunque él no se la había puesto nada fácil, tenía la seguridad que lograría conquistarlo.

Se tardó más de lo habitual en la ducha, ¿cómo no?, los cánticos al amor que tenía atorados en la garganta tenían que salir sí o sí de su sistema. Una hora más le ocupó arreglarse enfrente del espejo. Se había decidido por un vestido crema de tirantes, volado hasta el término de la rodilla y entallado en la parte de la cintura; su cabello, resolvió amarrarlo en una coleta, mientras sus labios los coloreó de un alegre carmesí… Lastimosamente, no todo podía ser felicidad.

Naruto le había dado una increíble noticia la noche anterior; había pagado la mensualidad de su Universidad. Sin embargo, en su condición, no era nada conveniente presentarse delante de sus conocidos.

¿Qué haría cuando Sasuke se le aproximara?

¿Y si todo el instituto supiera de sus problemas familiares y de su huida?

¿O si…?

Trató de controlarse. Nada ganaría atormentándose con laberintos sin salidas. Lo más recomendable era ir al registro de la Universidad y ver si le podían hacer un reembolso, o en mejor caso, trasladarla a otro instituto vecino; tal vez, podía utilizar su apellido a su favor.

Sin vacilar y metiéndole prisa, en una hora se vio en la entrada del conocido recinto. Había hecho todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida, y lo había logrado sin problemas… Estando ahí, el trámite duró más de lo que temió; dos o tres horas esperó por una respuesta a su petición. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya sabía que no sería transferida ni le devolverían el dinero; lo más que habían hecho por ella era permitirle ingresar el próximo cuatrimestre… Definitivamente el Uzumaki no estaría contento con la noticia; pero era preferible su molestia que el enfrentamiento de su pasado.

No tuvo urgencia en regresar al apartamento. Naruto había salido temprano, y de seguro regresaría tan tarde como siempre, quizás más. Él le había dejado una nota informándole de la obtención de su trabajo; ésta, había sido escueta y con una letra presurosa; aun así, apreció la atención…Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de pasar por el supermercado y preparar algo para agasajarlo, pero rápido la abandonó al recordar sus palabras:

 _"_ _Si continuabas cocinando de seguro hubieras parado en el hospital. Tu comida no parece muy comestible…"_

Sonrió mientras se percataba del fin del camino. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y desenclavó la perilla, dejando después, que la puerta se cerrara por el suave impulso de sus manos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Su mirada se fue, quedándose cautiva en la sombra de formas humanas.

— ¿Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el trabajo…

—Contesta, ¿dónde estabas?— una lámpara se prendió, y la pequeña estancia menguada de la luz del sol, se iluminó. Las facciones masculinas se expusieron, duras, complementando perfectamente la hostilidad del tono—. ¿O es que no puedes decirlo?

Hinata se amedrentó por el lúgubre recibimiento, pero no lo demostró. Manteniendo un buen dominio de sí, movilizó sus pies y se situó en la cabecera del sofá, observando desde su altura la desprendida posición del rubio en el sillón.

—Claro que sí, estaba en la Universidad. Tú mismo…

—Por supuesto; dime, ¿has encontrado a alguien de tu interés?

—No comprendo.

—Claro que entiendes, así que no te hagas la mustia— arrojó, alzándose de su reposo y ubicándose en el extremo contrario del mueble. Hina no retrocedió, pero sí su mirada. Entre sombras y rayos de luz, los rasgos del rubio se veían adversos; y aquella lentitud de movimientos, inusual y crispante, daban pista de una perturbación.

—No me hago la mustia. Fui a ver lo de mis clases…

—Sabes algo— pasó la mano por el respaldo del sofá, trazando el camino que luego seguiría. En dos segundos se trasladó, consiguiendo ubicarse lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que sus alientos se mezclaran—. Creo que es hora de cobrar todas mis gentilezas— la tomó por el cabello y la jaló hacia atrás—. Esta noche te daré una razón para jactarte.

Siendo más tosco de lo habitual, la empujó y la acorraló contra la pared. Sin consideración alguna apresuró el trámite y la despojó de su vestido; éste cayó tal pluma sobre el piso. Enseguida arremetió contra su cuello, hambriento, urgido, y ella fue incapaz de detenerlo… Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para asimilarlo y accionar. ¿Voluntad?, ¡qué era eso! Los bruscos estremecimientos que le ocasionaban las impetuosas manos masculinas recorriéndola, le robaban el buen sentido. No pensaba, no se censuraba… solo sentía, apreciaba la necesidad con que la demandaban sus caricias y su propia urgencia de incitarlo a más…

Pronto llegó a su tope; no pudo contener un gemido al verse invadida en su intimidad. Naruto había borrado la palabra delicadeza y sustituido por pura rudeza. Esta vez sí pudo protestar, pero el rubio cegado en su placer, aceleró los movimientos de sus roces y apresuró su desfallecimiento.

—Abre más las piernas— le exigió, totalmente irreconocible.

Las sensaciones eran extremas. Aquel ritmo era tan agitado que le había parecido haber perdido la sensibilidad. Era una electricidad, una calentura que ponía sus piernas a temblar y sus ojos a lagrimear.

—N-Naruto, p-por favor, detente…— ¡Dios, ¿esa era su voz?!—. V-vas muy rápido, me lástimas…

— ¿Te lastimo?—se mofó, ignorando sus peticiones y conduciendo sus labios al nacimiento de sus senos. La mordió y ella sollozó.

— ¡Basta!

Su demanda retumbó en los humildes muros de la salita.

El silencio se hizo pesado… El Uzumaki pronto se recompuso y dejó caer el peso de su vista sobre ella; sus ojos la consumían. En ese momento quiso despegar las manos de la pared y reforzar el cubrimiento de su lencería; pero la parsimonia de su intención era tan vergonzosa, que se encontró relegada a soportar los besos del frío sobre las partes libres de su piel.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso tienes miedo de estar con un hombre? ¿Tanta repulsa te da que un miserable como yo ose a tocarte?—arrugó el entrecejo, incrédulo—. No es eso lo que querías, ¡lo que aún pretendes!

—N-no se dé lo que me hablas…

— ¿No lo sabes?— la flanqueó con los brazos, impulsivo, dominante—. Dejemos las hipocresías y hablemos con la verdad. Tu estadía en mi casa sólo tiene un propósito y ambos sabemos cuál es.

Hina izó la barbilla con la intención de reprocharle; no obstante, la carga de la realidad le impidió progresar. En respuesta, el ojiazul ladeó los labios en una sonrisa oscura, carente de gozo y atiborrada de ironía.

—No eres más que cualquiera de esas riquillas tontas y huecas— le tiró, impertérrito—. Te escondes bajo sedas y brillantes; pones tu apellido de escudo contra las críticas y las malas concepciones; procurando siempre encubrir tus errores… De todos modos, ¿quién creería que Hyuga Hinata sería capaz de cometer una falta?— acercó los labios a los suyos, casi saboreando el tiritar de los femeninos. Sugestivo, la atrapó con la vista—. ¿Quién supondría que estarías dispuesta a entregarte a un miserable mesero con tal de exponer tu poderío? ¡Por qué eso es lo que deseas!, ¡¿no?! ¡Demostrar que cualquier idiota cae rendido a tus pies!

— ¿De dónde sacas eso…?

— ¡Niégalo!

— ¡No es cierto!— explotó—. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensarlo de mí?!

— ¡Creo eso de la misma forma en que desconfío de tu fidelidad!— la tomó por los antebrazos y la zarandeó. Hinata no rechistó; se resignó a moverse a su voluntad, a que sus orbes se llenaran de unas lágrimas que jamás concedería derramar… No lloraría delante de él. No de nuevo por su causa.

— ¡Ten el valor de confesarme que tuviste amoríos con Sasuke! ¡Entiérrame esta maldita cruz diciéndome qué es verdad lo de tu matrimonio!

Algo se rompió en ella…

Nunca había padecido los estragos del fresco como esa noche. Bien podía llevar su visión un poco más allá y descubrir el aislamiento de calor en el que yacía; ventanas y puertas cerradas, calefacción encendida… aun así, todo su ser tiritaba en una misma tonada.

—Quién te lo dijo.

—Eso que importa… ya me has contestado.

Sintió como el aire escapó de sus pulmones al ser soltada de su agarre; el hielo acrecentó. Se quedó tiesa en aquel rincón, por instantes luchando por estabilizarse y por otros batallando consigo misma. Lo oteó de espalda, encorvado y cabizbajo, y su primer arranque fue abrazarlo… pero se contuvo.

¿Él lo sentía? Realmente, ¿podía, aunque fuera un poco, afectarle sus inclinaciones?

Sacudió la cabeza. Tozuda, imprudente e ingenua, abandonó su cordura y se abalanzó a él. Sin estimarlo, sus pies se enredaron con el tubo del vestido aún enrollado en sus tobillos. Quizás dos pasos había dado cuando cayó resguardada en aquella amplia espalda.

Fue consciente de la convulsión que su tacto ocasionó en el cuerpo del mozo. Aquél simple roce, también le había afectado... Pausadamente fue acomodándose hasta que sus manos rodearon su abdomen, y su frente, descansara en sus omoplatos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para permanecer así; con aquel fuego recorriéndole las venas y el anuncio del inminente peligro sobresaltándola.

—No te rebajes. No tengo la intención de mancillarte…—susurró, indolente—. Puedes irte y alardear con tus amigas, no me interesa. Diles que caí, y que tú has ganado…

Figuró dificultársele continuar cuando Hina, conmovida, presionó su abrazo e inició a adorar su dorso vestido con besos, llevando aquella idolatría hasta la dulzura de su nuca. Complacida observó como él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó arrastrar por sus inexpertas intenciones.

—No me iré… No quiero— articuló, entre besos y caricias; abandonando sus manos al albedrío y sometiendo su cuerpo a la pérdida de su espacio—. Lo que tú sabes, lo que te han dicho, sólo es una verdad; no es la mía…

El Uzumaki sujetó su muñeca; y con envidiable soltura, giró hacia ella. De seguro él no se lo había propuesto, pero su sólo escrutinio, la sola intensidad de sus ojos, la pusieron al vilo del desmayo.

—Aún no te he contestado, Naruto. Es cierto que estoy entregada en compromiso…— un segundo y se avivó la brusquedad pérdida. El estruje se intensificó, pero ella, toleró la punzada con el mismo valor con que soportó ser la causante del enrojecimiento de aquellas esferas azules—. Y también lo es, que Sasuke es mi prometido.

El ojiazul desvió la mirada, indudablemente dolido… El alma se le partió en dos.

—Pero todo ha sido arreglado por mi padre. Yo no sabía nada del compromiso, menos que sería Sasuke el elegido para desposarme… Naru…, yo.

Él, simulando padecer el drene de algún tipo de fuerza, paró su domino y la dejó libre. En respuesta, Hinata movió sus manos hacia sus pómulos y lo obligó a dirigir su atención sobre ella. Su juicio era inclemente.

— ¡Debes creerme! ¡No puedes darle más credibilidad a unos chismes que a mi palabra! ¡Yo no estoy interesada en Sasuke, jamás lo estuve y estoy segura que nunca lo estaré! ¡Por…!—sus gritos se encogieron. Un momento más y su voz se erradicó de la estancia.

— ¿Lloras, Hinata?

En el acto quiso palpar su rostro, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Crees que unas lágrimas y un efusivo discurso me harán cambiar de percepción— le limpió con las yemas un inoportuno cristal—. No te equivoques. He sido muy estúpido en el pasado; pero he escarmentado lo suficiente como para volver a caer en las redes de alguien sin valor como tú.

— ¡No miento!

— ¡Y a mí no me interesa! ¡Me tiene sin cuidado si quieres casarte con él porque lo deseas o por imposición de tu padre! ¡Lo único que quiero es que te largues!— golpeó la pared con ambos puños, dejando el pequeño cuerpo preso entre sus brazos. Hina se mordió el labio, experimentando la frustración como el peor castigo—. Es mejor que te vayas ahora— regresó, con aparente calma—. Como mujer ya no consigues despertar nada en mí…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió, temblando bajo su inquisitiva repasada.

— Que ya no puedes servirme ni para entretenerme en la cama.

Dolor.

Un segundo logró distraerse al oír los ladridos de un cachorro a los lejos. Los gruñidos eran insistentes, quizás molestos; pero al menos ayudaban a contrarrestar el pesado mutismo que la desbarataba… La pena no tenía cabida en su corazón. ¡Por Dios, amaba a ese hombre con cada gramo de su ser! ¡Todas sus ilusiones estaban puestas en él!, y que ahora, la rechazara con tal desapego y frialdad, le desgarraba el alma.

Hipó, consciente de que era observada y censurada. No le importó. Nada le interesaba ya. Saliendo de ahí, sabía lo que le aguardaba; matrimonio y una vida colmada de lujos y extravagancias; pero, completamente carente de amor. Nunca amaría al Uchiha… de ningún modo lo lograría mientras amara al Uzumaki con la vehemencia con que lo hacía.

En medio de su dolencia, exhibió una tímida sonrisa que confundió al joven. No lo pensaría más, estaba decidida. Si una vida llena de penas le esperaba, al menos tendría el consuelo de conocer el amor junto a él. Lo intentaría.

¿Sería capaz de rogarle?

Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera.

Un súbito temblor la atacó; no obstante, no titubeó al izar sus manos y terminar de exponer sus senos al aire, en un acto de desvergonzado ofrecimiento. Naruto no emuló palabra o figuró respirar; sólo sus ojos expectantes dieron pista de su grado de aturdimiento. La ojiperla aguantó muy bien el rubor que parecía haberse extendido a todo su cuerpo, y mostrando más fortaleza aún, erradicó la única prenda que la mantenía al límite de la desnudez.

No sentía frío. Un calor se había asentado en su ser; un bochorno que solo podía ser apagado por él.

Lo vio tragar hondo, y le pareció hacer lo mismo al comenzar a besar su barbilla. Sus mimos eran castos y cortos; y fue de esa manera en que se trasladó hacia su boca. Palpó sus labios con los suyos, encontrándose rápidamente con una puerta inamovible, gélida. Por supuesto que le dolió. Pensó en claudicar, pero su tenacidad le llevó a desentumir los brazos y sacarle la playera blanca que vestía.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, ponerme mil nombres—trazó unos garabatos en el abdomen trabajado, deteniéndose al llegar al cierre del cinturón. En ese instante alzó la vista y se adosó a él, contemplando cada gesto que se le escapaba ante su osadía. Escuchó un leve gruñir y sus esperanzas resucitaron—. Olvida tus prejuicios y vuélveme a ver como una mujer…—se puso de puntillas y se fue impetuosa contra su boca—. Te prometo mañana no habrá reproches, ni siquiera recuerdos. Quiero ser aunque sea por una noche, tuya… Por favor…

El aire casi se le fue.

El ojiazul la encerró entre sus brazos y la tomó con palpable brío, simulando importarle muy poco los retratos colgados que caían por sus tumbos contra la pared. Hina, entreabrió los ojos y se vio lejos del suelo, con la espalda recta y las piernas enrolladas a sus caderas. Él la sostenía como si su peso fuera el de una pluma, y puede, que estuviera así de ligera. Se privó de la vista al ser subyugada por una ola de placer, y solo una exquisita fragancia le pudo hacer retornar a la realidad. Naruto olía delicioso; embriagante aroma a madera y jacinto… El juicio se perdía.

En una oportunidad, tomó consciencia de su alrededor; para su deleite, ahora yacía presionada entre la suavidad de una colcha y la caliente musculatura de su amado. Naruto, se vislumbraba como un experto en las artes amatorias; maestro, le guiaba y le enseñaba a conducirse atrevida, sensual. Ella no profesó culpabilidad al dejarse consumir por sus deseos, ni siquiera, se mortificó al atenderse suplicar por menos delicadezas y más desmesura. Indudablemente su cuerpo ya no era solo suyo, ya no le pertenecía; éste, consentía sólo obedecer…

Un fuerte dolor le hizo chillar. Aquello iba más allá de sus fuerzas; jamás había sentido aquel tipo de dolencia. Por un momento, temió haberse quebrado, pues todo su ser convulsionó. Naruto, al percatarse de su estado, besó tiernamente sus labios y se tomó el tiempo de quitar, cuidadoso, unos mechones de su frente. Ella estaba persuadida a responderle, pero él rubio pronto se perdió, arrastrándola consigo.

Sobrecogida, se esforzó en examinar el lugar lacerante, descubriendo la unión bendita que la oscuridad encubría. Una sonrisa salada escapó de sus labios, ¿por qué lagrimeaba?... Era casi inverosímil, pero al fin era suya. Después de tanto tiempo de ansiar ser reconocida, de pasar decenas de horas llorando y otras anhelando su compañía, finalmente conseguía ser visible a sus ojos, ¡ya no era más la intocable Hyuga! ¡No más apatías, no más falsedades! En esa habitación, forrada de la luminosidad de la luna y colmada de murmullos descarados, las verdades habían sido expuestas; ella lo amaba con locura, y él, sólo le correspondía con viril demencia, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra mujer, con cualquiera que se le hubiere ofrecido. ¿La realidad punzaba?, indudablemente sí.

Aquella noche significó el fin de su inocencia y el principio de su madurez; sin embargo, más trascendental aún, el confinamiento eterno de su corazón a Uzumaki Naruto.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El reloj de mesa dio su sexta campanada. Los rayos del sol, impiadosos, ya se habían colado por la ventana y dejado sentir el típico bochorno matinal. Era viernes, y las obligaciones inherentes a la adultez estaban por comenzar.

Le pareció escuchar un sonido, algo lejano. Llevaba tiempo sin atender el arrullo de un ave… Abrió los ojos. Sintió cierta somnolencia; sin embargo, casi de inmediato, saltó de la cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron cayendo uno por uno a su mente, incitándola a arrugar el entrecejo mientras la intensidad de las imágenes subía. Vio su desnudez y los colores de su cara se intensificaron tal como si hubiera decidido bañarse con un balde rojo de pintura.

Sin razón, el murmullo de las avecillas paró y el silencio la acompañó.

Con reticencia, fue repasando la figura que aún descansaba, relajada, en la cama. Suspiró. Naruto dormía con el torso descubierto y las manos extendidas hacia su sitio. Se le miraba notablemente evocador… Más remembranzas le regurgitaron y más peso cayó sobre su espalda. El frío no tardó en afectar su exposición.

Consciente de su estado, bordeó la cama con dirección al armario. Sufrió de dos tropezones; no obstante, sólo un estruje proveniente desde su cintura logró detenerla. Vibró al otear aquellos brazos torneados enrollar sus caderas y atraerlas hacía sí. El pum pum desde su pecho fue el único sonido que pudo distinguir. Sabía lo que venía.

Igual como lo supuso, él la volteó y la obligó a encararlo. Lo vio, y el escocer en sus cuencas fue insoportable. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de hipar, que no sabía si de desdicha o felicidad! ¡Dios, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma! ¡Y el olvido no estaba a consideración!... Iba a pronunciar cualquier tontería, lo que fuere para ignorar la requisa a la que estaba siendo sometida; pero, permaneció enmudecida ante una súbita apetencia del cuerpo masculino desnudo.

¡¿Se estaba tornando en una pervertida?!

El ojiazul la pilló y le sonrió, coqueto. Su pudor acrecentó… Hizo el intento de alejarse, pero tal como había pasado la noche anterior, su voluntad valió menos. De nuevo estaba entre sus brazos, amando y siendo amada. Ambos se tomaron el día libre. Se exiliaron de todo; celulares, televisión, radio. Inclusive, no vieron la necesidad de ocupar la estancia o la cocina. Día y noche pasaron entregándose el uno al otro; olvidando la concepción de comunicarse por medio de palabras y dándole aquella encomiable tarea a sus cuerpos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Mayo**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Junio**

 **10, actualidad**

 _"_ _Han pasado dos meses, y no puedo sentirme más que agradecida por la oportunidad de una nueva vida… Acepto que los primeros días fueron difíciles; pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado…"_

Agitó la pluma ante la escases de tinta.

 _"_ _Sin una petición de por medio, me quedé a su lado. No me avergüenzo por quedar como una rogona ante él. Lo amo demasiado, y creo que él también siente algo por mí; aunque jamás lo dice… ¡No pienso entristecerme por eso!_

 _"_ _Entre nosotros se ha formado una peculiar rutina. Nunca lo miro por las mañanas. Cuando abro mis ojos él siempre ha partido. La soledad que me alcanza en ese momento es considerable, pero rápido es sustituida por el gruñir de mi estómago. No hay día en que se olvidé de dejarme un par de budines con mis toppings favoritos; canela y banano. ¡Lo amo a él y a su cuchara!... El tiempo se me pasa volando entre sueños despiertos y quehaceres, porque sí; no me la pasó sin hacer nada. He encontrado un libro de cocina y me he dado a la tarea de reproducir algunos platillos…"_

Se detuvo para regocijarse en alguna remembranza, tal vez, una travesura. Empezó a garabatear en el medio de la página, cruzándose luego a la punta izquierda del cuadernillo. Dibujó cuatro corazoncillos antes de volver a escribir.

 _"_ _La mejor parte de mi día viene en la noche, cuando él regresa a casa. Me da algo de pena, pero mi latir se desboca cada vez que lo veo en el umbral de la puerta, con su filipina blanca y sus pantaloncillos negros. ¡Claro que trato, por todos los medios, esconder mi turbación; pero soy como un libro abierto para él!... Una confidencia, que me da vergüenza pensar, mucho más escribir es que… poco son los días en que nos sentamos a cenar. Naruto siempre viene hambriento, ansioso, pero de mí. ¡Me siento como en una nube por eso! ¿Podría estar empezando a enamorarse?"_

 _"_ _¡Me he propuesto ganarme su corazón!; aunque no está resultando como yo esperaba. Me he dado cuenta que aunque su cuerpo me desea, no sucede lo mismo con sus sentimientos… Él habla poco, en ocasiones es demasiado seco, y bueno, yo no soy muy comunicativa, lo que dificulta nuestro trato. Me da terror conversar de ciertas cosas, y todavía no le tengo la confianza suficiente para hablarle de mis problemas, menos, para tocar el tema de mi amor por él o mi compromiso con Sasuke… Sasuke, me pregunto cómo estará..._

Respingó.

 _"_ _Bueno, dejo esto aquí. He escuchado el ruido de la puerta, ¡debe ser él!"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola a todos! Este capí en lo personal me gusta mucho. Adoro el Naruhina BD... Ya en el próximo estaremos viendo la evolución de la parejita despuès de dos meses... ¿Cómo se comportará Naruto?, ¿Y Sasuke se quedará tan quieto?

Mil gracias por sus reviews, siempre me los leo todos!

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII: Resignación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

 **RESIGNACIÓN**

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— Depositó unos platitos al lado del postre de chocolate, situado en el centro de la barra. Internamente, se felicitó por décimo quinta vez por haber elegido un hombre con don para la cocina ¡Es qué todo lo que preparaba era una delicia para su paladar, y por supuesto, una tortura para su peso! Jaló unos de los altos taburetes y se sentó de frente a él. No esperó a que su pregunta fuera contestada, más hambrienta de lo normal, empezó a devorar la torta con apetitosa crema.

Al ir casi por la mitad, se percató del par de ojos azules que la escrudiñaban divertidos. Los colores del rostro se le incendiaron, sobre todo cuando él, burlón y encantador, le ofreció su pedazo.

—Toma. Parece que tú la necesitas más que yo.

— ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien!— negó, atolondrada—. Es que cocinas realmente bien, y me es difícil resistirme. Me has mal acostumbrado a la buena comida…—sonrió, y por un microsegundo, le figuró ver la misma sonrisa en él—. No me has respondido, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Jiraya continúa atiborrándote de deberes?

—Lo usual.

— ¿Y estás contento?

—No puedo quejarme.

Soltó un bostezo, y Hina reprimió un mal gesto. A regañadientes, se llevó otro pedazo de torta a la boca, masticándolo con más lentitud de la requerida. Se había propuesto tolerar la parquedad del Uzumaki, pero cada vez era peor. Aunque lo intentaba, aquella barrera no se rompía.

— ¿Cuándo estarás satisfecho?—insistió, alzando la voz para lograr su atención.

El ojiazul ladeó la cabeza, simulando vacilar en una contestación.

—Chef ejecutivo estaría bien; pero por el momento es algo imposible...

— ¿Por? ¡Tú eres muy capaz! Indudablemente posees cualidades superiores a otros chefs. Sólo hay que probar tu comida para caer en una adoración absoluta por ti. ¡Dios, eres maravilloso! ¡Tus habilidades son encomiables y…!— calló abruptamente al divisar en las facciones masculinas el significado escondido a sus alegatos—. B-bueno, no es ninguna novedad mi pensar sobre ti. Eres sorprendente.

—He pensado pedir un traslado.

Hina casi botó la taza de café que recién conducía a sus labios. Aquella noticia simuló ser un balde de agua fría para su brío orgulloso. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Un traslado? ¡No!. Las cosas entre ellos estaban yendo muy bien para que estuviera pensando en separarse de ella. Quizás, no eran un tipo de amantes muy comunicativos, pero en sus gestos y actos había un avance irrefutable.

—Ya veo…— Trató de recomponerse. Sorbió un trago y dejó el pocillo sobre la plancheta—. ¿Y a dónde sería ese traslado?, claro, si no te molesta que lo sepa.

—Italia.

Su mente voló. Italia, 9,728.23 kilómetros de distancia de Japón. País de abundante pasta y pizza. Se removió un poco sobre el taburete. Lugar repleto de mujeres altas, seguras y orgullosas. En perspectiva, todo lo contrario a lo que ella era. ¿Por eso se quería ir?, porque su compañía no era lo suficiente para…

De pronto, había perdido el apetito y el café lo profesó exageradamente amargo. Sintió su mirada fija sobre su cuerpo cohibido; y de inmediato anheló mostrar algo de aplomo. Tal vez, un comentario banal sobre Roma hubiera sido lo idóneo, pero la tristeza de sus ojos la hubiera delatado. Hina tuvo que bajar la cabeza hacia el postre incompleto. No se sentía con fuerza para confirmar la indiferencia de su estúpido gran amor.

—Nunca hablas de ti…—dijo, en un intento de huir de su desánimo—. A veces siento que no te conozco.

—Sabes lo suficiente— le cortó, austero.

—Me gustaría saber más. Por ejemplo, qué es lo que te disgusta o qué es lo que hace que tu día sea maravilloso. También sobre tu familia.

El rubio bufó de mala gana; pero menos duró su irritación que su sometida disposición a contestarle.

—Viven en Nagoya— apartó el platito de su sitio y cruzó los brazos sobre la cerámica. Su talante era serio—. Mi padre trabaja como cocinero y mi madre es florista.

— ¿Estás en contacto con ellos?

—Sí. Voy a visitarlos para las fiestas, y cuando mi trabajo y mis ingresos me dan para hacerlo. No tengo hermanos, si esa es tu próxima pregunta.

—Es una lástima. Hubiera sido encantador conocer a otro chico rubio y de ojos azules— contuvo un triste curves en sus labios—. Ya deberás de saber que tengo una pequeña debilidad por los hombres con esa descripción…—jugueteó un momento con el trozo de pastel. Esbozó un suspiro prolongado y se metió el pequeño bocado a la boca—. Naruto, dime, de qué color son los ojos de tu padre.

El Uzumaki se alzó repentinamente del asiento. Sin emular palabra alguna se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer sobre éste, acomodándose hasta quedar totalmente acostado, con sólo sus manos cubriendo sus ojos de la tenue luz de la estancia.

La Hyuga no comprendió aquel exabrupto. La que tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta, patalear y pelear, era ella. ¿De dónde venía esa actitud? A veces su humor era tan incongruente como las predicciones climáticas de la zona. Con un mohín en los labios se dispuso a terminarse, presurosa, la torta. El silencio contribuyó a su ansiedad. Como flashback visualizó escenas de los momentos que habían vivido juntos; miradas, peleas y reconciliaciones, pasaron de ser simples recuerdos a sus más preciados tesoros. ¿Qué sería de ella sin el juicio divertido de aquellos ojos azules? El corazón se le oprimió ante la idea de que uno de esos días saliera, pero no volviera. ¿Y sí…? Temerosa, cerró los ojos y sus sensaciones se descontrolaron. En un parpadear se alzó de la prisión de sus miedos y se encaró a él.

Lo vio arrugar el rostro al sentir su presencia.

—Naruto, aún no me has contestado— siguió, acomodándose el vestido para sentarse sobre la alfombra, justo al lado donde él yacía descansando. Su voz había salido muy exaltada, por lo que trató de dosificarla—. Me gustaría hacerme una idea de cómo es él... Contéstame, tienes miedo que me enamore de tu padre— no pudo retener, recelosa; quizás, vengativa—. Porque la verdad es que…

Soltó un grito de susto al ser tomada por los brazos y dejada caer sobre una cálida lisura. Sorpresivamente se vio encima de él. Molesta, puso su peso sobre sus antebrazos y buscó impulsarse; no obstante, el ojiazul la estrechó con fuerza y la dejó quieta, totalmente a su merced.

—Suéltame, no deseo tenerte cerca— rezongó, cuando su cuerpo iniciaba a responder al llamado de unos labios tatuando su cuello—. Eres tan cerrado y apático… que…—gimió, y la mordedura que se dio en el labio por retener otro, le sacó un lagrimilla de dolor—. ¡Por qué no admites que sientes algo por mí!

Chilló, y él paró.

Estaba temblando entre su agarre, como si de repente hubiera sido diagnosticada con hipotermia. Por el contrario, él se veía calmado, pensativo.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Naruto?…—lo vio de hito a hito y no pudo evitar lagrimear, mortificada—. No espero que tengas una confianza ciega en mí, o que de la noche a la mañana profeses aquello que yo deseo y que tú aborreces, pero… apreciaría mucho que te abrieras— borró unos cristales que descendían, insolentes, por su mejilla—. Que intentaras dejarme un espacio en tu corazón.

El sonrojo de su rostro lo pudo advertir a través del cristal traslucido de los ojos de su amado. Impedida de continuar, desvió la atención de sus palabras hacia sus actos. Con fineza, delineó las arrugas del rostro varonil y acarició la suave cabellera rubia, sedosa y perfumada.

Estando en esa posición, con la mirada de él fija sobre ella y su palpitar haciendo resonancia en el suyo, se percató del incremento de sus ojeras y el pagado brillo de su iris. Besó sus ojos. Lo había olvidado, Naruto trabajaba como perro, los siete días de la semana, de cinco de la mañana a doce de la noche; todo por ganar más y llenarla de obsequios. Vestidos, joyas, relojes, maquillaje; todo le compraba. En absoluto le había pedido nada; pero tampoco tenía la potestad de rechazarlos, él se lo prohibía. ¿Orgullo?

—Hubo una mujer— profirió él, rompiendo la calidez del mutismo. Hina titubeó por un segundo, pero pronto continuó con su cariño, ahora dirigido a su barbilla—. Me enamoré, lo reconozco. Ella era simplemente perfecta. Su cabello largo y rojizo. Su vestir, siempre corto y sugerente. Y su hablar…— contuvo la mueca de una sonrisa—, demasiado atrevido y popular para una joven delicada como ella.

—Parece que era alguien peculiar— dudó, experimentado como las paredes de la garganta se le cerraban. No se sentía nada cómoda avistando las nuevas reacciones en el rostro masculino. Tenía celos.

—Estaba trastornado. Al principio pensé que era pasajero, una más. Sólo sexo— se detuvo. La ojiperla sintió un bochorno enorme, claramente provocado por su confesión. ¿Esa era la relación que tenían? ¿Sólo sexo? Por Dios, hubiera deseado jamás tocar aquel tema. Ahora, la incertidumbre la atacaba sin tregua… Su encogimiento se disipó un poco al sentir el tacto caliente de unos dedos sobre sus mejillas. Se toparon miradas grisáceas y azules. No percibió ningún gesto de burla o ironía, y no supo cómo tomar aquello.

— ¿Y-y, qué pasó con ella?

—Me rechazó— esbozó en un débil halo de contrariedad.

Sin más palabras de por medio, se recompuso. Su repentino erguimiento la dejó fría. Poco después ella le imitó, quedando con los pies enrollados en el sofá mientras él se mantenía sentado, con la vista fija en la desolada mesita de al frente.

—La busqué—continuó, casi murmurando—. Le rogué sin detenerme a pensar en los inconvenientes que un noviazgo entre un mesero y la hija de un banquero podían ocasionar. Insistí hasta quedarme sin argumentos. Era obvio lo que sucedía; aun así, no quise creer.

—Era rica…

—Igual que tú— pronunció, en forma de reproche. Hinata palideció—. Cuando me expuso sus razones, superfluas y carentes de pasión, me derrumbé. Me desechó por mi pobreza, porque no cumplía con todas aquellas cualidades que los de su clase consideran indispensables; dinero, posición, amistades... Le avergonzaba, y a pesar de eso, estúpido, le pedí una oportunidad— esta vez sí sonrió, en un regocijo lacónico, lúgubre—. No aceptó, y yo jamás volví a confiar…

— ¿La amaste, aún le amas?— soltó, desesperada, y él finalmente la enfrentó. Su mirada brillaba con la luz de la melancolía. Al instante se arrepintió de la necedad de su curiosidad; aunque, más tardó en parpadear que en remendarse. Necesitaba saber, independientemente su respuesta, la dirección de sus afecciones.

Contuvo la respiración.

Él asentó con la cabeza y su idilio se fragmentó. Sin tener la oportunidad de izar las manos creyó ver cómo su corazón se le salía del pecho, y roto, se esparcía por su regazo. Volvió la vista abajo y casi pudo ver un hoyo negro amenazándola con consumirla. El pánico la dominó y tuvo que cumplir con la urgencia de mantenerse a salvo. Torpe, liberó sus piernas y trató de impulsarse.

Una mano gruesa sobre su antebrazo la paralizó. Quiso separarse de su dominio, pero con sólo la intención se dio cuenta que sus pies no la sostendrían si era liberada. Obedeció y se mantuvo quieta, aterrorizada entre el frío demonio y el pozo oscuro del rechazo.

—Es cierto que la amé como un loco— su voz sonó áspera. Hina vibró—…Puede que hasta hace unos meses mis recuerdos todavía me atormentaran, pero ahora es diferente.

La ojiperla exhaló y el mundo se le antojó extraño, descolorido.

— ¿Qué es lo diferente?—inquirió en un doloroso susurro que le raspó la garganta.

—Tú… Me gustas, Hinata. Me gustas mucho y tengo miedo que no sea reciproco… Eres más de lo que merezco.

No requirió de más. Sintiendo como el calor retornaba a su cuerpo y el pitido en sus oídos se desvanecía, se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo con un fervor que no permitía discusión. El Uzumaki se desequilibró al recibirla, cayendo irreversiblemente sobre la alfombra. El joven emuló un quejido al cargar la mayor parte del golpe; sin embargo, la Hyuga, renovada e ilusionada, calmó sus rabietas con largos besos de fuego, que pronto se fueron apaciguando entre sabanas y arrumacos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Inquirió por décima quinta vez; pero al igual que las otras veces, Hinata lo ignoró, regalándole una espléndida sonrisa al tiempo que apretaba con más energía el enlace de sus manos. Habían salido del apartamento hacía menos de treinta minutos; el sol no se había posicionado en lo alto del cielo, aunque el calor ya hacía mella en sus cuerpos. Era lunes, y no era nada común que faltara al trabajo sobre todo un día en que el restaurante recibiría a unos clientes especiales; sin embargo, la Hyuga era demasiado insistente. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo hubiera podido negarse cuando se lo había pedido con aquella dulzura? Lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

El paisaje de altos edificios y el ruido del tráfico poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Delante de él se extendió un amplio campo verde, atiborrado de diferentes árboles y algunas florecillas que hacían un camino improvisado que figuraba no tener fin. Vio atrás, sobre su hombro, y corroboró que estaban solos en aquel utópico paraíso. No tenía idea de lo que Hina tenía entre manos, pero apreciaba el hecho que hiciera esfuerzos por pasar en su compañía. Animado por el vigoroso aire mañanero, desunió sus manos y alzó un brazo sobre los hombros femeninos; la jaló hacia él y se complació profundamente al sentir la respiración de Hinata chocando contra su cuello. Él se permitió sonreír y sentirse, aunque fuera pasajero, el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Todavía no me dirás lo que has planeado?

—Aún no, es una sorpresa panecillo— puso intención en la última palabra y Naruto agarró el anzuelo.

Si ella de alguna forma no hubiera estado dirigiendo sus pasos, se hubiera detenido en seco. Se profesó cómo un estúpido atolondrado, pero oírla dirigirse tan cariñosamente hacía él era demasiado nuevo como para dirigirlo como cualquier cosa. A Hina se le daba bien lo de los apodos amorosos; bizcocho, tesoro, ranita. No obstante, sus ocurrencias cuando estaban compartiendo en la cama eran las mejores; Gran Rey, Divinidad, Amo y señor… Trató de calmarse al advertir la rápida respuesta de su cuerpo; ya que al menos que la Hyuga hubiera preparado un encuentro salvaje en el bosque, no podía permitirse dar riendas sueltas a sus instintos.

Ella, ingenua, le sonrió dulcemente, y él encajo en el papel del lobo feroz.

— ¡Hemos llegado!— exclamó, separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la sombra de un imponente árbol de cedro. Hasta ese momento Naruto se percató que no eran los únicos en el paraíso, y que alejados del caminito de flores yacían al menos unas quince parejas compartiendo de una merienda sobre mantas de colores llamativos.

Él volvió a ella cuando Hina lo llamó por su nombre. El rubio dio movimiento a sus pies mientras sus ojos divagaban en la manta celeste sobre la que se guardaban unas canastas de pan, jalea, quesos y otras golosinas.

—Entonces qué dices, ¿te ha gustado mi sorpresa?

—Es maravillosa, Hina. Muchas gracias.

Terminó con la poca distancia que los separaba y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo, que sin duda, le hizo dejar más de su alma en ella. La ojiperla fue la primera en separarse. En su necedad, resintió su lejanía; pero ya en la noche tendría la libertad suficiente para mantenerla pegada a él hasta que el sol volviera anunciar el inicio de un nuevo día. Mientras tanto, esperaría.

—Traté de conseguir todo lo que nos gusta. Ah, por supuesto que traje unos rollos de canela y un poco de ramen por si se te antoja— le dijo, sentándose sobre la manta y jalándolo para que él la imitara—.Sé que no puedes estar solicitando permiso, pero cada vez tus horas de trabajo son más largas. Por eso quiero que te relajes y pases unos momentos de tranquilidad. Por favor, olvida las nefastas peticiones de tu jefe y todo lo pendiente. El día de hoy quiero que seas un poco egoísta y… y que sólo pienses en mí— terminó, con un adorable rubor que le sacudió el corazón.

¡Por Dios, estando con ella en lo que menos pensaba era en el trabajo!

—Está bien. Lo prometo, pero con una condición.

—Condición— repitió, desconfiada—. ¿Cuál?

—Que me prometas que pase lo que pase, serás honesta conmigo.

Ella simuló querer replicar, pero el Uzumaki volvió a acaparar la conversación.

—Quiero que si algo te disgusta, si tienes algún problema o ves que hay algo en mí que está incorrecto, tengas la confianza suficiente para decírmelo. No importa la gravedad de la situación. Créeme que aunque a veces el temperamento me vence, contigo tendré todo el dominio posible. Sólo pido tu sinceridad.

—Qué curioso…—musitó Hina, repentinamente ingerida en la grama danzante alrededor de ellos—. Me pides sinceridad cuando no sólo mi franqueza te pertenece. Naruto— lo nombró y él tuvo que hacerle frente a las perlas brillosas de sus ojos—. Te amo, y te lo repetiré cuántas veces sea necesario. Te pertenezco. No tienes que hacer más que dejarme entrar en tu corazón.

El Uzumaki estuvo tentado a dejar que el declive de sus comisuras expusiera la emoción de su ser. Sabía que era un orgulloso y un terco, pero últimamente un estúpido también. Aunque no lo planeara, en ocasiones regurgitaba al hombre herido y desconfiado del pasado, y Hina, era quien sufría con su aparición. No era justificación, pero todo lo referente a ella lo trastornaba, lo convertía en otro.

¡En un monstro!... pero uno enamorado.

De ser un hombre gris y desconfiado se había transformado en un ser posesivo, huraño y doblemente suspicaz.

—Quisiera creerlo— murmuró, aproximándose a la mejilla femenina y depositando un beso inocente. Hinata separó un poco el rostro, y en su mirada, lo exhortó a concretar lo que su cobardía impedía de nuevo.

El ojiazul sonrió derrotado y pronto apresó sus labios con los suyos. El aire y el olor a flores silvestres lo motivaron a prolongar un mimo que con los segundos se tornó en todo menos en delicado. La Hyuga de nuevo fue la primera en detenerlo, y esta vez a él le fue imposible retener un gruñido de frustración.

Hinata lo entornó con cierta curiosidad.

—Naruto, me has pedido sinceridad y no quiero iniciar rompiendo mi promesa de hablarte con la verdad.

El Uzumaki se puso tieso. ¿Había sido muy brusco?

¿Acaso aquellos arrumacos no estaban permitidos en público?

De nuevo fue consciente de las gentes a su alrededor. Las parejas no estaban muy cerca, pero ninguna de ellas se estaban dando el tipo de festín que él proponía en ese momento.

Se regañó internamente.

—Creo que hicimos mal en salir— ella habló y Naruto se ensombreció.

—Hinata por favor, discúlpame. No quise ser… Es que tú y yo, ¡bueno! Soy humano y no puede ser indiferente a…

La ojiperla lo silenció con un sugestivo roce en los labios, y el Uzumaki no pudo coordinar ninguna idea.

— Vamos a casa, Divino.

Naruto al fin comprendió, y el regocijo de su rostro fue suficiente para que todas las curiosas parejas se percataran de su infinita felicidad. Hinata había cambiado su mundo, pero para bien. Ahora, la vida sin ella no podía existir.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El día había amanecido con tonos de grises en el cielo, y el aire que entraba apaciblemente desde las ventanas, corría dejando su hielo por donde pasaba. Pronto llovería, aunque para ella, eso era lo que menos le podía importar. Su corazón no paraba de dar brincos de felicidad. Giraba a un lado y los colores de las cosas se intensificaban; inspiraba más hondo, y el olor de los panquecitos, azucarados, la atontaban.

Usualmente, gustaba ingerir su desayuno en la apacibilidad de la plancheta y acompañada del cacareo de sus pensamientos; sin embargo, esa mañana se le antojó algo diferente. Tomó su celular y configuró un maratón de canciones a las que les dejaría la labor de mantener su grado de regocijo, mientras ella, se ocupaba de engrandecer su desayuno. Le mortificaba un poco reconocerlo, pero los dos budines que siempre aguardaban por ella ya no eran suficientes para saciarla. Últimamente su estómago pedía por más, y no le quedaba de otra que complacerlo; aunque ello le costara unas libritas extras.

Abrió el refrigerador y sus ojos encontraron un supermercado completo; éste, yacía atiborrado de cualquier cantidad de frutas, carnes, enlatados, refrescos… Era una maravilla. Sin buscar mucho dio con lo que quería; huevos, tocino y leche. Empezó a sonar su canción favorita, "We like 2 party" de Big Bang, e inició quitar el plástico de la carne y preparar el fuego. Todo sugería que aquél sería un día normal, sin ningún sobresalto y propicio para acrecentar el amor de los dos jóvenes, ahora, más anuentes a formalizar una relación. No obstante, sólo tuvieron que pasar unos quince minutos para que la realidad rompiera la burbuja y dejara caer las obligaciones ignoradas.

La canción en turno cesó, y Hinata volteó.

Fue el acabose.

Los utensilios que cargaba en mano cayeron al piso, quedándose quietos al lado de sus pies. Ella no se movía. Pese a que su cabeza le exigía hacerlo, sus piernas estaban simplemente congeladas, inútiles de cumplir una sencilla acción como esa.

— Veo, tristemente, que has cambiado el pescado y el encurtido por inmundicias— él arrugó la nariz, figurando haber percibido algo desagradable—. La pobreza te ha sensibilizado respecto a tu paladar; en otras instancias jamás habrías probado comida como esa, menos pensado en prepararla.

—No es…

Él alzó la mano, y la ojiperla de inmediato acató la orden. Con los brazos jalados a la espalda, el longevo se dedicó a recorrer a paso lento la pequeña estancia. Escrudiñaba con la mirada cada cosa que le parecía insulsa y luego fruncía el entrecejo, contrariado. No había mucho que ver, así que no tardó demasiado en criticar en silencio la humildad del aposento.

—Con que éste es el lugar donde te has recluido—se detuvo justo delante del respaldar del sofá, cuidando, sin ocultarlo, que sus ropas no rozaran el mueble—. Pequeño, sucio e insignificante.

La Hyuga no pudo contradecirle. Sencillamente, no daba crédito a que la estampa a su frente era la de su padre. ¿Cómo la habría encontrado?, ¿quién se lo había dicho?... y lo más importante, ¿qué haría ahora?

— Ingenuamente— prosiguió Hiashi, con cara de circunspección—, pensé que tu futuro sería menos favorable que el de tu hermana Hanabi. Antes de iniciar con la búsqueda de un pretendiente, temí que a tu gusto buscarías un hombre de mediana posición para casarte, con los ingresos suficientes para llevarte con regularidad a los lugares que frecuentamos y dispuesto a ceder las tres cuartas partes de su capital para agradarme; pero no…— aclaró su garganta; y con pesada parsimonia, se fue acercando a ella. Hina se limitó a seguir sus pasos con la vista—. Veo que puse demasiadas esperanzas en una mala hija como tú…

— ¡Padre, permítame…!

— ¡No interrumpas cuando hablo!

—Pero...

— ¡Además de malagradecida, vulgar! ¡¿Crees qué estoy contento después de la estupidez qué cometiste?! ¡No te has puesto a pensar en los malabares que tuve que hacer para mantener las apariencias y que no fuéramos la entretención de toda la prensa nacional! ¡Maldición, Hinata! ¡Nos has condenado a la quiebra!

Rememorando sus enseñanzas bajó más la cabeza, facultando a su padre a continuar. El corazón le estrujó al dirigir sus ofensas. Sabía que ese día llegaría; pero lo que nunca había valorado era la forma como se sentiría. La culpa en la que flotaba era muy grande; tanto lo sentía, que por un segundo sopesó su huida como la más grande tontería.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ser atacada con el fuerte perfume de su progenitor. Hiashi se encontraba a su lado; de seguro, maltratándola con su solo mirar.

—Agradece a Dios de que aún tengas posibilidad de redimirte. He considerado tu conducta y el castigo que has librado; sin embargo, he decidido que un juramento tuyo, prometiendo jamás desobedecerme, te librarán de mi condena. ¿Aceptarás?

—Lo que usted diga, padre.

— ¡Perfecto!—sonrió por primera vez, al tiempo que sacaba a la luz los ojos de su hija—. Mi primer mandato será que vuelvas a casa y te prepares para la reunión de hoy.

— ¿Reunión?—cuestionó, con las ideas revueltas y el temor subiendo como calosfrío desde sus pies.

—Así es. Ya no habrá más aplazamientos. Hoy te comprometerás con Uchiha Sasuke y se anunciará la fecha en que se celebrará su boda. No te preocupes— añadió, al simular ver el vacío en el iris de la joven—. La ceremonia se hará lo más pronto posible. He hablado con tu futuro esposo y hemos decido programarla dentro de cuatro semanas.

¡Al fin pudo mover las piernas! Tambaleando, se pegó a un murito de la altura de la cocina. Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a su frente y tanteó su temperatura. Estaba fría. Con el valor de un pollo, levantó la cabeza y lo escrudiñó. El Hyuga se encontraba perfectamente erguido, ataviado con un Kimono tradicional negro y sus gestos estirados y reprobatorios. Le inspiró miedo.

—Sasuke…—prorrumpió ella, en una débil ráfaga casi inaudible—, después de todo, ¿quiere casarse?

— Es encomiable, el heredero Uchiha ha demostrado ser un hombre de palabra; que pese al trago amargo que le resultó que fueras una pérdida, no retiró su oferta de hacerte su esposa. He de admitir que cuentas con una gran suerte, chiqui…

—No.

— ¿No?, ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!

Hina se separó de su reposo y se enderezó. Ojos grisáceos batallaron.

—No estoy dispuesta a acceder—musitó con ganado ahínco—. Siento si esto le causa un disgusto padre, pero no puedo obedecerle.

— ¡De qué tonterías hablas mala mujer! ¡Soy tu padre y me debes respeto!

—Y no se lo he faltado.

— ¡¿Es que aún no logras comprender?! ¡Estamos en la calle!— levantó ambas manos, dejándolas arriba hasta que una de ellas chocó contra una mejilla sonrojada, para después continuar con la siguiente. La pelinegra se retorció de dolor, y no fue capaz de mantener el mar de sus lágrimas—. ¡Necesitamos el dinero urgente, y Uchiha Sasuke está dispuesto a soltarlo sólo si te casas con él! ¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡A ese hombre poco le ha importado la justa duda de tu pureza, te ama!

— ¡Pero yo no!— soltó, ahogada en llantos—. ¡Me he ido por eso, porque jamás podré quererle como se merece!...— dejó de sobar su cara y condujo sus señalamientos a su corazón, exaltada. Su progenitor se le aproximó más, lapidándola con el ardor de su furia—. ¡Desde hace tiempo he entregado mi corazón y mi cuerpo a alguien más! ¡Amo a otro, y sólo muerta lograrás sacarme de aquí!

Hinata se encorvó, preparando su ser para otra tanda de golpes. Vio los puños de Hiashi izarse y empezó la cuenta regresiva en espera de la dolencia de sus finezas… Éstas, nunca llegaron; pero no así, la respuesta a su resolución.

—Uzumaki Naruto— mencionó él, con una escalofriante serenidad que la impulsó a abrir los ojos y atenderlo a cabalidad—. 24 años de edad, asistente de Chef en Sanín, sin hermanos… Sus padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki; buenas personas que se ganan la vida humildemente. Ambos viven en Nago…

—Qué pretende… Cómo es que sabe todo eso— la voz se le partió, y él, pareció regocijarse de su daño.

—He leído que es más digna la persuasión que la imposición; no obstante, a mí no me gusta pasearme entre ninguna de las dos. ¿Cómo decirlo?, prefiero algo más rápido y eficaz.

Sus sollozos no paraban, y un intranquilizador temblor dominaba sus extremidades y sus labios. De pronto, se sintió cansada, y sólo deseó responder al llamado de la oscuridad. Tenía sueño o algo parecido a la somnolencia, que estaba segura le quitaría la consciencia. Se volvió a palpar y ahora si estaba caliente, quemándose.

Llevó la mirada a él, y en silencio le suplicó el adormecimiento eterno de sus intenciones. No quería odiarlo, no a su sangre.

—Terminemos con esto— resolvió, tajante, insensible a la consunción de su primogénita—. Si te rehúsas a obedecer, mis amigos, harán una visita a Nagoya. Y no me hago responsable de sus acciones; así que si lees en el periódico un incidente ocurrido con el cocinero de un restaurantillo, o te das cuenta que una humilde florería quedó hecha cenizas después de un inexplicable incendio, no te alarmes tanto, porque has de saber quiénes… o mejor dicho, quién ha sido.

Tapó con su palma el grito de horror que buscó salir desde sus entrañas. El estómago se le revolvió, y los pequeños pellizcos que le había dado a sus budines, exigieron emerger presurosos de su interior. No lo pudo retener más, y aproximándose al fregadero de la cocina, vomitó.

—No te enfermes ahora querida, aún no te he dicho los planes que tienen mis amigos con el Uzumaki— se acercó y le sobó la espalda, ocasionando que su tacto acrecentara sus malestares—; para él hemos guardado la mejor parte. Lo único que no te prometo es que vuelvas a saber de él. La sorpresa que le tengo es tan grande que creo que su corazón no podrá soportarlo.

Echó el último resto de la bilis y abrió el grifo. Ausente, observó como el agua se llevaba todo el desperdicio y lo enterraba en el hoyo de la cañería. Luego, fueron las gotas de sus lagrimeos quienes se hicieron presentes ya en el limpio lavadero plateado.

Miró a su perfil y estaba sola. Escasos segundos transcurrieron para que oyera la voz de su padre, insistiéndole.

—Entonces, hija mía. ¿Cuál ha de ser tú decisión?

Hinata empuñó las manos e inició a susurrar. Naruto jamás se lo perdonaría. Los días pasarían y su rencor aumentaría, desvaneciendo el poco amor que le había conseguido arrebatar. Él se reprocharía por volver a confiar, y ella, en la soledad, se recriminaría por el padecimiento causado… La odiaría. Renegaría de su nombre la cantidad de veces en que ella lo murmuraría llamando a su recuerdo.

Se le partía el alma, pero no había lugar para lamentaciones. El peso de la muerte de tres personas y sobre todo, la de él, su amor, valía más que la suya; porque sí, no dudaba que la luz juvenil de su vida se vería apagada. La rutina y el desapego a su nueva existencia la irían mermando, hasta hacerla exhalar su último respiro. Y eso, era el único consuelo que le haría soportar sus precarios días en la tierra.

Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo de despedirse… lo extrañaría demasiado.

—Vámonos, no es necesario que te lleves nada. El coche y tu nuevo futuro esperan.

Volteó y oteó a su padre tendiéndole la mano, como jamás lo había hecho. Sus ojos se le volvieron a aguar, y su corazón, casi inexistente, pareció dar sus últimos latidos al forzar sus pies y alcanzar aquella mano maldita.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar, no? Bueno la culpa es de mi trabajo; pero ya he decido darme tiempo para mis gustitos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sí, está será la prueba de fuego para nuestros protagonistas T-T.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto. No se olviden de comentar y compartir.

 **Adoro el Naruhina!**


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII: Compromiso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

 **COMPROMISO**

— ¿Estás molesto?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Era la cuarta vez que le preguntaba, e igual que las tres primeras veces sus ojos no voltearon a verla, ni sus manos pararon de hacer picadillo el sobre-desarrollado jitomate sobre la tabla; sin embargo, las imperceptibles arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios le dieron la certeza definitiva. Naruto no estaba molesto, estaba cabreado.

Hinata, demasiado emocionada para ser correcto, esbozó una sonrisa y alzó las manos hacia la alacena que yacía encima de la cocina. Sacó un frasco de mayonesa y otro a la mitad de mostaza. Miró de reojo hacia la plancheta a su espalda, y no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente:

—Creo que no pedí todo lo que necesitábamos…—vaciló—. Olvidé las aceitunas y la sal. Estaría bien pedir algo de pimienta y otro frasco de mostaza para no quedar escasos, ¿qué dices?

El ojiazul no contestó, inclusive, no figuró inmutarse. Hina, quiso probar el límite de su indiferencia.

—Me da un poco de pena por Jūgo…—lo mencionó, y el cuchillo en la mano del Uzumaki se desvió—. El supermercado se encuentra a una buena distancia del apartamento. Si hago el pedido el pobre tendrá que recorrer esos ocho kilómetros de nuevo. Si tuviera alguna motoneta no me preocuparía, pero Jūgo debe movilizarse a pie…

Otra vez lo mencionó, y ahora el cuchillo fue depositado con un ruido sonoro contra la tabla de madera. Naruto al fin le levantó la mirada, pero sólo fue para sostenérsela un instante. Con gruñidos acercó una barra de pan a su lado. Inició a cortar.

La ojiperla, cada vez más excitada y juguetona, se volteó, apoyando el trasero contra el lavaplatos. Internamente, debatió las palabras que diría a continuación. Honestamente, ella no hubiera considerado aquella broma si él no le hubiera sonreído coquetamente a la vecina el día anterior. De alguna forma quería demostrarle que él no podía ser el único coqueto en ese apartamento. ¡El sólo remembrar su sonrisa bobalicona le generaban unas ganas enormes de ponerle unas anteojeras de por vida!

Fingió un suspiro al tiempo que se aproximaba a su "frío" ángel rubio.

—No tengo otra opción. Tendré que llamar de nuevo a la tienda y hacer el nuevo pedido.

Ladeó la cabeza, atenta de una réplica.

La obtuvo.

—Está bien, llama.

No. Esa estoica reacción no era la que deseaba.

—Lo haré. Pero antes procuraré tenerle un refresco a Jūgo...

— ¡¿Qué?!— depositó los panes bañados de mayonesa en un largo plato de vidrio y tiró el cuchillo a cualquier lado. Esta vez sí tenía su total atención.

Hinata se hizo la interesante, ubicando su dedo índice sobre los labios.

— ¿Qué le gustaría más, un refresco de manzana o de mango? Tal vez, un batido con ambas frutas estaría mejor.

—A mí nunca me has preparado…

— ¡Ya sé!—no lo dejó terminar, y esto sí caló en la anatomía del ojiazul—. Trataré de recrear la receta que vi ayer. Qué mejor para hidratar a un joven tan fuerte como él que un rico batido de verduras.

Se separó de su reposo con la intención de dirigirse al refrigerador, no obstante, su caminata no se emprendió. Naruto la había tomado del codo y vuelto hacia atrás. Un suspiro y ya tenía a su irritado hombre de frente, encerrándola entre sus brazos. Infló los molletes para no reír.

—Tú no le harás nada a ese imbécil, ¿entendido?

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Naruto? Estás comportándote irracional.

— ¿Yo, irracional?—repitió, ofendido. Hinata trató de apartarlo, consiguiendo un efecto contrario—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuándo eres tú la que se le dio por ser amable con ese tonto musculoso sin cerebro? Con los demás siempre eres recta y correcta, ¡pero con esa escoria te desvives en atenciones que no deberías tener!

La ojiperla notó diáfano enojo en el tono del Uzumaki. Sin duda, la broma se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—B-bueno, no tengo porque hacerle ese refresco. Olvida lo que dije— curvó los labios, nerviosa. De nuevo lo empujo, aunque levemente; la masa muscular no se movió un ápice—. Naru, me das lugar por favor. Tengo que alistar tu uniforme de mañana…

— ¿Te gusta?— La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, y su rostro debió evidenciarla—. Pensé que te atraían los rubios, no los peli naranjas oxigenados— él acercó sus labios, y Hina quedó esperando un beso que se lo concedió el aire. Naruto fue directo a su cuello, y sus caricias le causaron un cosquilleo inmediato.

—No…—prorrumpió confusa cuando los besos bajaron un poco—. Digo, sí. A lo que me refiero es que sí me gustan los rubios…

El Uzumaki mordió una zona sensible y la ojiperla no pudo reprimir un airado musitar.

—Con que te gustan los rubios en general— bajó el tono de su voz mientras su boca tatuaba bélicas caricias en la piel nívea. Descendió un poco más y le preguntó: — ¿O será que te atrae uno en especial?

— ¿Uno?— la voz se le quebró—. Sin duda me gusta uno…

Los pensamientos se le extraviaron al sentir las manos masculinas desabrochar los botones de su camisa y explorar el cuerpo ya conquistado. El primer roce y casi se desvaneció. Anheló movilizar sus manos y participar en la lucha de egos; él no se lo permitió. Sólo él podía tocar, sólo él podía saborear. Casi sintió rencor cuando sus agasajos comenzaron a tornarse agónicamente lentos y excesivamente sugerentes.

¿Quién hacía sufrir a quién?

—Dilo— le ordenó.

—No.

—Dilo— insistió, descendiendo su atención a la zona más vulnerable. Hina se tragó un suspiro—. Si no lo haces, no terminaré con esto.

—Tú…

— ¿Yo qué?— pellizcó, y el gemido que ocasionó ensanchó su burlona sonrisa complacida.

— ¡Tú, eres el único!

—Quiero mi nombre—otro pellizco.

— ¡Tú eres el único, Uzumaki Naruto!

—De nuevo— esta vez fue su boca la que provocó su dolor.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto!—exclamó enteramente enrojecida.

El rubio, con una mirada tan evocadora como maliciosa, dio unos pasos atrás. Contempló a su presa y su fisonomía pasó de fiera a divertida.

Hinata no lo comprendió, aunque más que confusión, se sentía cautiva de la frustración. Trató de recomponerse y alejar su espalda del lavaplatos. Estaba a punto de reprocharle, cuando él se aproximó y dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Eso es para que no pienses en otro hombre que no sea yo— sus facciones continuaban afables, pero su tono era inflexible—. Nadie podrá hacerte sentir lo que experimentas cuando estás en mis brazos. No me mires así, no es ego. Es sólo que… estamos hecho el uno para al otro. Me perteneces, Hinata…

Besó de nuevos sus labios, está vez con la intención de iniciar un juego perverso. Hinata agarró el anzuelo, y la desilusión fue instantánea cuando él se alejó definitivamente. Lo vio de espaldas y se mordió los labios. Quiso jugar con fuego y al final había salido quemada… No obstante, las quemaduras no habían alcanzado el nivel que hubiera deseado. Lo repaso de pies a cabeza, y movida por un impulso lo sorprendió con un estruje en la firmeza de su trasero.

—Quiero que digas mi nombre— prorrumpió ahora Hinata, con una severidad que no pudo mantener cuando se vio alzada por aquellos brazos que mil veces podían hacerla suspirar.

Ni pensar que era así como solía pasar una tarde de domingo, rodeada por el calor de su amado y con la esperanza de un fructífero futuro juntos… Ahora, ese recuerdo sería su maldición y salvavidas... Despertó. Alguien la llamaba.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Hinata observó a la mujer, que en una mano sostenía su espesa cabellera y en la otra un cepillo de palo de madera. Era la quinta vez que le hacía la misma pregunta en la hora que llevaba arreglándola. Debía de verse realmente mal para que una empleada insistiera en atosigarla con sus preocupaciones. Hina no hizo caso y optó por el silencio. La veterana, no dijo más y continuó alaciando sus cabellos.

La Hyuga regresó a verse al espejo. Le habían pintado y cubierto con la mejor prenda de su antiguo guardarropa; y dos horas antes, habían entrado arbitrariamente a su habitación y arreglado las uñas de sus manos y pies. No había tenido la potestad de decidir absolutamente nada; las mujeres encargadas de aquella labor habían resuelto retocarla a sus gustos, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle, ¿debió de mortificarse?, probablemente; pero la verdad era que, desde que había puesto un pie en la mansión, yacía perdida.

Era irrisorio, pero sentía como todo pasaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida para asimilarla. Si en un momento se había entretenido con las formas y colores de sus antiguas ropas, sólo bastaba un pestañeo para verse de pie frente al cristal y siendo ataviada con un sin número de singulares vestidos; o un fugaz pensamiento, para tomar consciencia de la entrega de su cabello a otras manos. Así habían transcurrido cuatro horas, en dónde, escasamente, sólo rememoraba un cuarto de ellas…

El toque de la puerta la despabiló. De inmediato vio el reloj sobre la cómoda y se percató de su ausencia de veinte minutos.

—Disculpe, señorita— pronunció una muchacha, sacando apenas el rostro de la puerta—. Su padre, el señor Hiashi, requiere de su presencia en la estancia…

— ¡Ya he terminado!— interrumpió la otra fémina desde el interior, guardando con gran velocidad los utensilios que yacían regados sobre el tocador—. Bueno, es mejor que me retire. Ha quedado usted muy bien— retornó al afligido reflejo, aprovechando para acomodar unos tres mechones sueltos—; sólo procure no remover la diadema, así el moño se mantendrá igual de prolijo.

Ignorando cualquier posible comentario, la mujer cerró el mediano maletín azul y se marchó de la habitación; tomando como un hecho, dado sus cuchicheos con la servidumbre, la pronta salida de la joven.

Hina volvió a perderse.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Me urgen los brownies y los turrones!

— ¡Yo me estoy encargando de los brownies, en ocho salen del horno!

— ¡Los turrones tardarán un poco!

— ¡Velocidad novatos, que los comensales esperan!

Naruto aceleró sus manos, tratando que el corte juliana de los pimientos saliera perfecto. Esa semana le había tocado encargarse de las entradas, por lo que agradecía no estar soportando la excesiva presión del grupo de postres o platos fuertes. Definitivamente Jiraya era inclemente con los tiempos de los pedidos. Sus pobres compañeros no tenían más opción que pedir a gritos el nacimiento de nuevas extremidades para cumplir.

El día, aparte de los ajetreos propios del trabajo, había pasado sin ninguna relevancia. Eso sí, su ánimo no podía encontrarse más encendido. ¿Y cómo no?, cualquier hombre a horas de hacer tal petición estaría en el mismo vilo de humor.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual; aún con la oscuridad llenando las calles había agarrado una pequeña maleta de mano e introducido un par de pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro. Frente al espejo había pasado quince minutos revolviendo sus cabellos, buscando el acomodamiento idóneo. Una vez listo, había contemplado a la perfecta mujer que descansaba en la cama, e instintivamente, había sacado una cajita negra de su bolsillo. Con los ojos brillosos, casi de la misma intensidad de la joya, había susurrado las palabras que dentro de poco marcarían el resto de sus vidas.

 _"_ _Hyuga Hinata, ¿te casarías conmigo?"_

Por supuesto que le había llevado mucho tiempo tomar esa decisión. Habían pasado varios meses juntos, y pese que ella se había entregado a él sin restricciones, con amor y segura, el Uzumaki no podía borrar la sombra de desconfianza de su mente. En ocasiones se encontraba solo, meditando en un rincón de la cocina sobre sus sentimientos. Era más que estúpido negar lo evidente, la propia Hinata debió de haberse percatado de su sentir. Lo tenía embobado; y sus obsequios, su cuido y hasta sus celos, lo descubrían terriblemente.

En un comienzo, trató que la cercanía no nublara su juicio, pero mientras los días pasaban y su complicidad acrecentaba, le era más difícil sostener los argumentos que lo separaban de ella. El punto de quiebre fue la noche en donde la joven, con sus ojos llorosos y su alma puesta en bandeja, lo había enfrentado sobre su indiferencia. ¡Oh, maravillo ser! Nunca estimó, que la mujer que reemplazara sus pasados afectos e inclinaciones, incitara aquella penosa confesión…

Pasó un brazo por su frente y agarró otra docena de pimientos, para luego repetir la misma rutina de corte. El bochorno dentro de la cocina era enorme, lo que hacía común que los Chefs guardaran en sus delantales pañuelos para secarse el sudor. Naruto, sufriendo de este mal natural, metió la mano en su mandil y sacó una tela blanca; topándose irremediablemente con la parpadeante luz de su celular. Tenía terminantemente prohibido el uso de ese aparato dentro de la cocina; sin embargo, el cosquilleo que se asentó en su estómago al pensar que se trataba de su Hina, le coaccionó a tomar el celular y chequear las notificaciones.

Cualquier júbilo se fue disipando al dejar atrás cada escueta línea del mensaje.

 _"_ _Lo he visto en las noticas. Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Yo quise prevenirte de cómo era esa mujer y el tiempo terminó de darme la razón…"_

El ojiazul frunció el entrecejo al determinar el dueño de aquel número, Haruno Sakura.

" _No pensé que la boda sería tan pronto; pero qué se puede esperar cuando han anunciado que el compromiso se celebrará hoy. La mansión Hyuga estará atestada de gente, pero yo no asistiré en solidaridad contigo. Confío en que hayas terminado esa relación a tiempo; así este dolor no lo sentirás tanto…_ "

Con lentitud dejó el celular sobre su mesa de trabajo, y bajando la cabeza, apoyó sus manos en la fría cerámica blanca; éstas temblaban. No lo creía. Volvió a repasar el mensaje y el escrito era el mismo; se sintió próximo a enloquecer. El martilleo de su corazón se trasladaba a sus oídos, a sus sienes, a su estómago; recorría todo su cuerpo, angustiándolo, añorando su descontrol. Aquel era un golpe bajo, peor que la primera vez; porque ahora, sus sentimientos habían agarrado fuerza, y el derecho nacido de su intimidad, lo sofocaba con la razón y la estimulación de su cólera...

— ¡Naruto, ¿qué haces descansando?! ¡Los clientes aumentan y necesito cinco entradas! ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada muchacho!

El rubio alzó la vista, y sin necesidad de una palabra, contestó el adusto mandato. El veterano carraspeó y lo examinó en silencio; gastando unos segundos más para alejarse y descargar sus malestares con otra reciente promesa… El Uzumaki no perdió más tiempo, e igual que una tempestuosa tormenta, salió corriendo con una única dirección en mente; la mansión Hyuga.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La molestia que profesaba en su espalda era inmensa; era tal, que no podía mantenerse recta y prolongar la admirable forma de su silueta. No mucho podía rescatarse de sus facciones, que se veían afectadas por el dolor punzante de su cabeza y la incomodidad nacida de su garganta. Se percibía mal; enferma, somnolienta, desanimada. Caminaba, y lo hacía por reflejo, inconsciente de dónde se dirigía e ignorante de su comportamiento.

Al salir y pisar con sus zancos la inestable grama sintió el sereno pegarle de lleno. Dos estornudos delataron su gripe y su necesidad de reposo; no obstante, su padre, quién había aparecido de la nada, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la algarabía. Un gran centro de mesa con un colosal pastel le esperaban. Por primera vez en su vida ignoró el dulce olor de tan delicioso manjar; que en esa ocasión, lo único que le provocó fue náuseas... Los invitados; entre los cuales, unos jamás había visto; y otros, apenas había cruzado escasas dos palabras, se desbordaron en halagos hacia su persona, y claro,… hacia el otro agasajado que recién aparecía.

Algo de sentido cobró al verlo. Sus ojos, tan críticos como siempre, le hicieron rememorar la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, y por supuesto, el precio que pagaría por su desobediencia. Lo odió. Valoró que con un poco más de fuerzas en las manos ya las hubiera dejado ir en su contra. Ya poco le importaba su desconocimiento de las artimañas utilizadas por su padre; porque sí, sabía que él ignoraba el enjambre entorno a su compromiso. El propio Hiashi le había prohibido mencionarle media palabra sobre el chantaje y sus amoríos; sin embargo, no podía simplemente eximirlo. ¡Lo culpaba!, por su necedad estaba dónde estaba. ¿Qué es lo que ganaba?, ¿de dónde le nacía tanto amor?...

Volteó el rostro y apretó la mandíbula. En un momento, el regocijo de la gente cesó y las copas fueron levantadas al aire en un brindis por la eterna felicidad de los novios.

 _—_ _¡Por la inminente unión de las familias Hyuga y Uchiha! ¡En hora buena!_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Toma, debes de tener frío.

Se deshizo del saco y lo acercó a los hombros femeninos. Hina, que había permanecido ajena durante el cuarto de hora, alzó la mirada y despreció el gesto. De igual manera, él dejó caer la tela. La Hyuga no tardó en reaccionar, y en un arranque la tiró de su cuerpo; importándole muy poco que ésta cayera a los pies de la silla.

De inmediato atendió el chasquido del azabache, e irrisoriamente, se profesó complacida.

—Ven conmigo— la profunda voz masculina la hizo estremecer. Esperaba que él tuviera un poco de compasión y la privara de su conversación; pero no iba a ser así.

No se movió.

—No seas malcriada y acompáñame. No quiero figurarme que contraeré matrimonio con una niñita caprichosa.

Su comentario le aceleró el corazón. Tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de refutar aquella tontería, de espetarle cuán insoportable le resultaba; sin embargo, la filosa vista de su padre desde la distancia, le ordenó la forma correcta de proceder.

Con más tortura por el erguimiento de su cuerpo que de su sumisión, le siguió. La tos y los estornudos le hicieron compañía durante el revelador redescubrimiento de los jardines. Quizás era el exceso de personas que no dejaban ver los exóticos árboles antiguos, o la escases de luz que no permitía apreciar la calidez de sus predilectos crisantemos; pero todo aquello había perdido el encanto que más de una vez había dejado marcado en las páginas de su diario.

Sin darse cuenta habían rodeado los muros y encaminado hacia la fuente de la entrada.

El eco del agua golpeteó en sus oídos.

—Con todo este alboroto he perdido el tacto y ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo has estado— sentándose en la roca más lisa, extendió su mano y la invitó a imitarlo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ella lo rechazó; y él, superior, revocó su atención sin protestar.

—Creo… No, estoy seguro que te debo una disculpa. Sé que no me comporté adecuadamente, y que lo que sucedió después fue en gran parte por mi causa— movió la cabeza a la espesa lejanía. En la noche no se divisaba mucho, pero los ojos negros simularon encontrar algo de interés—. No consideré lo mucho que te sorprendería la noticia, y honestamente, tomé tu reacción como una ofensa contra mi orgullo y no como lo que era, el inocente desconcierto…

—No quiero hablar de eso— se abrazó a sí misma, dirigiendo su curiosidad a la tenebrosa negrura que había capturado al Uchiha. Sin querer sus dientes castañearon; se mordió para parar—. No tengo el deseo que aclares el pasado. A estas instancias cualquier cosa que digas no tiene importancia. Dentro de cuatro semanas nos casaremos...

— ¿No tiene importancia?— el azabache se reincorporó con agilidad, y en un soplo estuvo frente a ella—. Nuestro compromiso no debe ser un deber. Al principio surgió como tal, pero ahora…

—Las cosas siguen igual. Tú ayudas a mi familia y yo cumplo con la parte del trato. No pretendas…

El azabache ganó dos pasos y Hina no retrocedió ninguno. La tozudez que estaba demostrando era tan nueva para él como para ella.

Sasuke no se contuvo.

— ¿Es ese el comportamiento que adoptas después del yerro que cometiste? Creí que regresarías diferente, consciente de tu actitud y agradecida por la oportuni…

— Jamás sentiría gratitud, ¡nunca!— los ojos se le humedecieron al tiempo que el calor de su interior se intensificaba. Tonos rojizos se manifestaban en su exterior—. ¡Las circunstancias me han obligado a estar aquí! ¡En absoluto consideraría acceder a tal mentira de matrimonio sino fuera por…!— calló y se aguantó.

El viento arrastró las hojas caídas, llevándose en el proceso las lágrimas que escaparon, libertinas, de sus cuencas. Quiso reprimirse… Volvió a la fuente y notó el líquido fluir de entre las piedras, cayendo apaciblemente en el pozo. Una gota chapoteó y otra resbaló por su cuello.

—Sé que es difícil— paleó, sosteniéndola firmemente por los hombros—. No soy indiferente a tus sentimientos…— aflojó la presión de la mandíbula y ladeó rostro; figurando penetrar en los vacíos ojos grises que lo lapidaban—. Te aseguro que no te pediré más de lo que me puedas dar. Y sobre todo, te prometo que gozarás de plena libertad. De ningún modo te impondré mi compañía.

— ¿Entonces, por qué te casarás?— inquirió, con burla.

— ¿Por qué no?

Su contestación la desconcertó; sobre todo, por la expresión de envidiable serenidad que embargó su talante. Dos segundos más fueron suficientes para que tuviera una resolución; ¡no lo toleraría! Irascible, apartó las manos de su ser y se aproximó más, envalentonándose con la lluvia de ingratas visiones de su futuro juntos.

— Retráctate— le ordenó—. Estás a tiempo.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué clase de matrimonio tendríamos?!— regresó, impaciente. El fresco ya iniciaba a hacer mella en su salud; prueba de ello era el irregular carraspeo de su respiración—. En nuestro último encuentro tus palabras fueron diferentes. Sin contemplaciones me dijiste que solo me esperaría una vida de zozobras y llena de problemas— alzó la barbilla—, y ahora, sin más, quieres que confíe. ¡¿A qué juegas?!

Sasuke terminó de exterminar la distancia, recorriendo con su torso los metros ya ganados por sus brazos. Hinata se mantuvo quieta al sentir el calor rodeándola. Por alguna extraña circunstancia no repeló a su tacto. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Con gran sorpresa se vio cediendo a la blandura del pecho masculino. El Uchiha estaba cálido, y ella, vibraba de frío.

—Aléjate de mí— protestó débilmente; inconsciente de su voluntaria adherencia a él—. No te quiero cerca _…_

Sin objetar, dejó que los dedos masculinos recorrieran sus mejillas y barrieran la humedad. Ya no discernía la realidad de la fantasía. Cerraba los ojos y se transportaba al templado apartamento de Bunkyo **,** jugueteando en la cocina mientras su vista se escabullía impaciente hacia la puerta, esperando el regreso de su rubio tormento... Era un desastre. ¡Por todos los cielos!; sólo habían pasado horas desde su partida y la agonía que afrontaba era la de años de ausencia.

¡¿Cómo soportaría así el pasar del tiempo?!

¿Sobreviviría?

—No soy el monstro que insistes en imaginar— soltó en un halo de aire, que incitó la salida de sus recuerdos. Tiritando más, se vio imposibilitada de defenderse—. Entiendo que las razones de mis acciones te confundan; pero aún no estoy listo para hablarte con sinceridad… No temas de mí— intensificó su mimo, y la Hyuga repudió su suavidad—. _Pase lo que pase, te cuidaré Hinata; incluso, de ti misma…_

Atendió su voz como una tonada fantasmal; honda y melancólica. Sasuke… Aunque su resentimiento le impidiera reconocerlo, había extrañado el apoyo de su fraternidad. Él, a consciencia o no, había hecho muchas veces de su soporte, convirtiéndose así en la base de su bizarría. ¡¿Cuántas veces no la había animado?! ¡¿O interesado por su salud y la decadencia de sus notas?! Tal vez, por eso no transigía. No era lo caótico de los acontecimientos, sino, la pérdida de quien hacía poco consideraba su mejor amigo.

Ambicionándolo, se fue sumergiendo en un adormecimiento que debilitaba sus piernas y restringía sus movimientos. Su alma comenzaba a descansar. La jaqueca ya era algo lejano, y la incomodidad de su nariz, una leyenda urbana contada por la creciente afonía natural… Todo se oscurecía… y de nuevo lo volvía a escuchar. Percibía su inconfundible voz llamándola, incitándola a despertar. ¿Cómo era posible? Enloquecía; estaba a un paso de la demencia…

— ¡Hinata!

Accedió y otra vez despertó.

Cómo pudo se deshizo de aquel agarre y se estabilizó en la flacidez de sus pies. De la grama fue subiendo lentamente la mirada, descubriendo, con dulce angustia, la tangibilidad de su tristeza.

Juntó los labios e intentó pronunciar su nombre; pero su garganta padecía del mismo impedimento que su voluntad; ambas estaban coartadas.

—Después de todo, ¿es esto lo qué me merezco?... ¡Hinata!

— _Naruto…—_ logró mascullar, soportando la pesadez de sus reprensiones, y las suyas propias.

Bruscamente, el agua dejó correr; y su llanto, inició a brotar en su lugar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Ya adaptándome de nuevo a la rutina de escritura. Hace mucho que no me quedaba hasta las 3 a.m. escribiendo, y se siente muy bien XD

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Personalmente a mí sí. No sé, me pongo en el lugar de Hina y me deprimo mucho T-T

Mil gracias por sus follows, favorites y reviews, porque me dan ese push para continuar.

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX: Dolorosa mentira

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

 **DOLOROSA MENTIRA**

La vio, y el alma se le escapó del cuerpo. ¿Era posible?... Avanzó unos pasos, dubitativo, quedándose estancado entre las garras de la grama. Más cerca, sus ojos se entrecerraron, recelosos de lo que discernían. En el acto quiso hablar y terminar con la espesa quimera que lo quebraba; pero su lengua se resistía a rozar los labios temblantes y descubrirse.

Sasuke fue el primero en voltear.

Un fuego naciente desde su estómago le quemó la piel, coaccionándolo a soltar los primeros botones de su chaqueta que ya lo tenían al borde del sofoque. Testarudo, izó la vista y lo desafió. Pese a su vigor, el dolor fue grande cuando la sonrisa del Uchiha le indicó la muestra de cariño que perduraba entre él y su mujer.

Con rebuscados bríos se atrevió a abrir la boca y escupir el nombre maldito que lo extinguía.

— _Hinata…_ —había pronunciado una, dos veces, contenido.

No hubo respuesta.

 _—_ _¡Hinata!—_ regresó un vez más, sopesando como el corazón se le rompía mientras ella, aturdida, tornaba hacía él.

De nuevo la enfrentó, y de nuevo su mundo se decoloró. ¡Era estúpido!; pero cada lágrima que empezó a nacer en aquel par de ojos resonaron en los suyos propios. ¿Él lloraba? ¡¿Qué maldita idiotez hacía?!... Con la mayor dignidad, ladeó la cabeza, procurando que las insipientes gotas cayeran escondidas en la oscuridad.

Lo había logrado.

—Después de todo, ¿es esto lo qué me merezco?... ¡Hinata!

El aire sopló, y la hierba se movió con la libertad del toque de queda.

— _Naruto…_

— ¿Cuál será tu excusa ahora?

—Y-yo…—tembló y luego calló.

Él levantó más el rostro y la vio hacia abajo, intransigente, mostrando todo aquello que estaba tan lejos de sentir.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?— el hasta ese instante ignorado Uchiha, se acercó, ubicándose delante de la joven que figuraba estremecerse de frío—. ¡No tienes autorización para estar aquí!

—No estoy hablando contigo— le cortó, con el mismo desdén con que él le había abordado en más de una ocasión. Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar; y el ojiazul, profesó una tenue pulsación de triunfo—. Contesta, Hinata— de nuevo volvió a ella, insulso—. No veo inconveniente en que reconozcas tu juego. Supongo que ya soy desechable y que no tendrás ninguna otra forma de divertirte a mi costa, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Imbécil, ¿con qué derecho le hablas así?!— dos empujones por parte del azabache encendieron la tensión. Naruto empuñó los dedos, consciente del doloroso correr de su sangre y el nefasto impulso de lanzarse contra él. Con gusto lo destrozaría.

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¡Hinata es mi prometida y no quiero que la atosigues con tonterías! Además, ¿de dónde tanta confianza? Por lo que recuerdo no eres más que un simple mesero que se estima relevante por mantener relaciones con una de nuestras allegadas— dio tres pasos y el zumbido de la grama se hizo presente—. Ya es momento que te quede claro que un sujeto de tu clase no es nadie para entrar a esta casa y pedir exigencias. De cualquier forma, de la única forma en que se te abrirían las puertas sería como empleado, para servirnos…— izó una palma y la chocó contra el tieso pecho del rubio—, para limpiar el piso por el que pasamos; cosa, que tú sabes hacer muy bien.

El ojiazul, por inercia, pasó su mirada de él a ella. Hinata se encontraba quieta, apoyando con su silencio las palabras de su rival. De nuevo lo hería. Otra maldita vez se las ingeniaba para escupirle la superioridad de su clase y la inferioridad de la suya. ¡Era más que estúpido insistir en sus afectos! Se debía un poco de respeto a sí mismo. Si ya había pecado confiando en los falaces alegatos de esa mujer, no podía perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba mostrándose como un ridículo enamorado dolido.

Movió un talón y lo arrastró hacía atrás. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

¡¿De qué manera tenían que decírselo para que entendiera?! ¿Quiénes? ¡¿Cuántas veces tenían que hacerlo?!

—No te preocupes. Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar— musitó, con una mediana sonrisa que le costó prolongar—. Si me he atrevido a venir ha sido por simple necedad. Para saciar mi curiosidad y poder decirle a tu prometida— enfocó a la ojiperla, renovado, ladino—, que me divertí mucho. Digo, al final estuvimos jugando el mismo juego, y los dos obtuvimos algo del otro…

— ¡¿De qué juego alardeas?!— Sasuke lo empujó.

—De uno que no te incumbe—contraatacó, con una firmeza y serenidad de gestos encomiables.

Sasuke abrió los ojos tal aureola de luz, obviamente contrariado por la simplicidad de aquella respuesta. El rubio destensando los músculos, rotó su cuello, llevando las manos a sus bolsillo mientras su vista buscaba la dirección a la salida. Tenía que irse. Una provocación, la más mínima frase, sonido, sería aliciente suficiente para desatarlo… y la verdad, es que no se detendría.

Una rama en el suelo crujió y la pelea comenzó.

El pelinegro se le vino encima con el puño alzado al aire; sin embargo, él fue más rápido y lo esquivó por centímetros, ganando distancia suficiente para acomodar su peso en su pierna derecha y abalanzarse en su contra. Le mostró su mano endurecida y el ojinegro se volvió hacia el lado contrario, ignorante del otro puño que iba directo a su barbilla. 1,2, 3 y el peso del golpe embistió los oídos de los presentes.

¡Qué placer más grande!

El Uchiha cayó al suelo, a sus pies; lastimosamente, no pudo regocijarse mucho con la escena. Éste, enérgico, se puso en pie y se dejó ir de nuevo. Esta vez sus nudillos sí rozaron su mejilla, y la sangre empezó a caer. Naruto, enfurecido pasó su dorso sobre el lugar palpitante, rabiando al constatar el color rojizo que pintaba su piel…

—Deténganse…por favor— aquello fue un murmuro fantasmal.

De inmediato jaló su vista hacia ella. La Hyuga se tapaba la boca, quedando sólo sus ojos como expresión de lo que saltaba por su cabeza; terror. Ella temía por el bienestar de uno de los dos, ¿pero de quién?, ¿quién era el afortunado?... Iracundo, se recompuso y soltó dos golpes, que por la fuerza no tenían potestad de fallar. Sasuke tambaleó y otra vez besó la grama.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, se dejó caer a su lado, propinándole unos impactos que tal vez lograrían cocer su alma. Tres golpes más y el azabache ya sangraba. Aquello fue satisfactorio; recordarle siempre tan altivo y petulante, y ahora, observarlo tan débil y reducido. Fue por el quinto, cuando de pronto, aquella voz lo paralizó. Con el puño ensangrentado a la altura de su cara, con una mano sosteniendo el achicado cuello, y con las rodillas separadas y fortalecidas, así había quedado, atónito, petrificado al ver a su mujer arrodillarse y suplicarle.

— ¡No sigas, no lo hagas!— sollozaba, incontrolable. Él la contempló, ella lo contempló, y no pudo encontrar a la dulce joven de sus memorias. Esa no podía ser ella…—. Naruto por Dios, no continúes con esto. ¡Basta!

El agónico grito le hizo parpadear. Todo su cuerpo temblaba; de pies a cabeza yacía sometido en una nefasta danza de incoherencia y enajenación. Cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de botar dos lágrimas al advertir como ella se movía y se interponía entre él y Sasuke. Al instante su adrenalina creció, y la necesidad de permitir aquel último escarmiento fue imperiosa.

No quiso pensarlo y actúo.

— ¡Tendrás que pegarme a mí antes que a él!

Una decidida orden y al fin obedeció.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a mi casa y comportarte como un salvaje, Naruto?!—. El Uzumaki bajó las manos, permitiendo que la gravedad lo llevara hacia atrás y lo sentara en la afilada hierba. No fue capaz de alzarla a ver, simplemente, su pesar no se lo permitió—. ¡Si te has presentado por morbo ya puedes irte, ya has confirmado la verdad! ¡Sí, jugué contigo! ¡Me divertí haciéndote creer que me interesabas; pero sólo sentía lástima y repulsión por tu condición, por la forma en cómo vivías! ¿En realidad creíste que iba a poner mis ojos en un insipiente aspirante de Chef? ¡Eso nunca!

—Hina…

— ¡Vete ya!...Te he aclarado todo y no tengo nada más que decir, ni tú que ver— figuró contener un suspiro, que irrisoriamente, el ojiazul lo liberó en su lugar—. Uchiha Sasuke es mi presente y mi futuro. No me importa nada más que él, ¡entiéndelo!

Escuchando sin atender, viendo sin observar, y actuando sin sopesar, tomó impulso y se irguió. La imagen parecía menos real a esa distancia, pero no así el daño. El Uzumaki sonrió con todo su brío, con todo el orgullo que no tenía, y luego la oteó, por última vez. Siempre perfecta, tan bella, tan… nociva.

—No nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo— tambaleante se volteó, justo en el segundo en que ella retornó hacía él. Arregló su chaqueta y quitó con sus dedos los restos de sangre de su cara. Un carraspeo de garganta y continuó—. Y puedes permanecer tranquila; aunque tu vanidad no te permita verlo, tu entretenimiento no me causó más inconveniencia de la que te causó a ti.

El viento reapareció y acarició sus cuerpos. Sus pies se animaron. Inició a desplazarse en aquel camino que lo llevaría a la salida y al fin de su ilusión. Pero antes, precisaba terminar de desahogarse.

Se detuvo y la divisó sobre el hombro; consumida, llorosa. Era una excelente actriz.

No se tocó el corazón.

— No fuiste importante. Sólo una más. Sólo sexo.

El silencio fue la única respuesta a su sandez. Prosiguió con pie de plomo hacia el final, sin voltear, sin sopesar la lacerante virulencia que lo extinguía… La agonía le sobrevenía, y él se encontraba incapaz de aferrarse a la vida.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Semanas después…**

— Creo que te vendría muy bien hacer un poco de ejercicio. Si lo deseas, podemos dar un paseo por el jardín. Desde aquí los crisantemos se aprecian muy lindos, pero estoy segura que si nos acercamos su belleza será mayor… ¿Te sientes bien?, estás muy pálida Hina.

La joven acercó su mano y tanteó con su palma la temperatura de la Hyuga. El mohín que hizo con los labios denotó su disgusto.

—Hinata, por qué no nos dijiste de tu desmejora. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría dudado tanto en regresarme a Japón. Es más, Neji, cuando le diga el estado en que te encuentras, no dudará en volver de Francia. Él se preocupa mucho por ti y…

La ojiperla puso la mano sobre la muñeca de su amiga, capturando así su atención. Un calosfrío recorrió su espalda al divisar en la pequeña mirada de Ten-Ten algo parecido a la lástima. En el acto, mejoró su postura y buscó poner agradables facciones en su rostro.

—No te alarmes tanto, por favor— le sonrió, afable—. Se trata de una insignificante gripe…

—Una que te ha durado como tres semanas.

—Sí, es verdad. Reconozco mi negligencia, pero te pido que no le comentes nada de esto a mi primo, ¿sí?

—Imposible. Es lo primero que haré al dejarte.

La esbelta mujer de desafiantes ojos cafés eliminó el contacto y se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo interesarle poco las recriminaciones que su detenida inspección pudiera ocasionar en la Hyuga. Hinata, al notar su tozudez, se dio por vencida. Con un suspiro de por medio se fue reclinando, hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldar de la silla. Vibrando sin frío, se acomodó mejor el chal blanco que la cubría desde el cuello al torso, mientras apretaba con mayor convicción las piernas a su pecho.

Exhaló y se permitió en el mutismo, disfrutar del agradable fresco del jardín. A pesar de la distancia, le figuró percibir el delicioso olor de sus crisantemos... Esa tarde estaba resultando más tolerable que otras. Desde su regreso, la enfermedad y su obstinación la habían obligado a permanecer en cama, soportando los días entre lapsos de sueños y oscuras crisis de depresión. Ya no lloraba. La primera semana sus ojos se habían hinchado y cerrado; horas pasó sin poder siquiera abrirlos. La segunda, sollozaba y la humedad le dolía; cada lágrima significaba un punzón para sus párpados. La tercera, ya no tenía más líquido que sacar… Se había secado, su espíritu ya no era el mismo.

Naruto… Había pensado en él demasiada veces, más de lo que su corazón podía soportar; y aunque le dolía hacerlo, no paraba. Era una necesidad recordarlo. Su último encuentro había sido funesto. Aún su respiración se trastornaba al rememorar el veneno de sus palabras. Era cierto que ella le había humillado; aun así, ilusa, esperó que él pudiera entender y desvelar el dolor que la absorbía… No sucedió así; el orgullo ganó y fue lo mejor.

Valía más el sacrificio de dos enamorados, que la pérdida de tres personas…

—Hina, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?, ¿por qué lloras?

Se avivó y recorrió con su yema un rastro de humedad. Vio sus dedos mojados y casi quiso sonreír al apreciar una gota que creía extinta.

—Perdona, tengo un poco de jaqueca.

—Amiga, me duele en el alma decirte esto; pero, no te ves como una novia que está a punto de casarse.

— ¿No?— le cuestionó con divertida ironía.

—Sí. Honestamente creo que todo esto es muy apresurado. Primero te escapas porque no querías comprometerte con Sasuke; luego regresas y dices que sí. No logro entender…— se mordió el labio, dubitativa—. Además, pensé que estabas interesada en ese muchacho, el ex-novio de Sakura. Fue de su apartamento de donde me llamaste la otra vez, ¿verdad?

Su sola mención la estremeció.

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—No comprendo.

— ¿No estabas enamorada de él?, ¿no fue por ese joven que te habías negado a casarte?

Hinata se abrumó; y si no hubiera sido por el sonrojo propio de su calentura, hubiera caído presa de una indiscreción. Contrita, se arrulló en el refugio de sus brazos, aceptando que su reserva diera por terminada aquella conversación.

—Tú padre, incluso Neji, me interrogaron por ti— La ojiperla no pudo evitar voltearla a ver. Ten-ten ahora se vislumbraba un poco mortificada—. Les mentí diciéndoles que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estabas, cuando la verdad era que confiaba en que estuvieras al lado de ese muchacho. Comprenderás que fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que Sakura le había revelado a Hiashi-sama tu paradero; y más aún, que había sido a petición tuya…

— ¿Sakura?

—Por eso no te puedo descifrar. Si cambiaste de idea respecto a la boda, ¿por qué no estás feliz? ¿Por qué permaneces encerrada en tu cuarto y te niegas a ver a Sasuke? No comes, casi no hablas... Cariño— le habló con ternura, con ese tinte que sólo las madres conocen—. Confía en mí, qué es lo que te tiene en este estado. Te juro que de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra. Tan sólo quiero disminuir un poco tu carga… Hinata.

La Hyuga entrecerró la mirada, distrayendo su tristeza con las sombras de los árboles que las protegían. Las hojas se movían animadas en un frenético tambaleo; pero ninguna caía al suelo, todas simulaban estar bien adheridas a las ramas.

—Sakura dijo eso— susurró, más para sí misma. No se había detenido a pensar en cómo su progenitor había dado con ella; pero tampoco le extrañaba esa actitud de la Haruno. Sus lazos llevaban mucho tiempo perdidos.

Bajó la cabeza, decidiéndola posar sobre sus rodillas. La peli café no protestó cuando también ladeó el rostro y resolvió prestarle plena atención a los arbustos que perfilaban sus preciadas flores. Los llamativos colores alrededor del sol nombraban el crepúsculo. Y su ánimo, igual respondió a ese decaimiento particular de luz.

—No pienses que estoy deprimida, Ten-ten— articuló con voz quebradiza, cuando su malestar ya era insoportable—. Es sólo que a veces siento que me hace falta algo... Intento leer, hacerme a la idea de salir un instante al jardín y respirar aire puro, pero no sucede nada… Paso horas observando mis flores marchitas, y solo después, cuando las he cortado, me doy cuenta que estaban llenas de vidas, y que yo he sido la que se les he quitado— inhaló y contuvo un respingar—. Estoy rodeada de personas casi ocho horas al día y me siento sola. Voy de aquí a allá. Escucho y no entiendo lo que los demás dicen… Sólo mi cama parece compadecerse de mí.

Dos hojas cayeron, y dos lágrimas se incentivaron a bajar.

—Pero tienes razón en lo que dices, Ten Ten— se intentó recomponer limpiando presurosa sus hundidas cuencas. Pronto se exigió sonreír—. Estoy a punto de casarme y debo de verme como una novia feliz, ¿no es así? Lo lamento por Sasuke, que tendrá que aguantar a una esposa tan fastidiosa como yo… — gimoteó y de nuevo se vio hundida en el mar de sus lamentos—. Qué tortura Dios, ¡soy tan deprimente!

Furiosa sacó las manos del hueco formado por su estómago y sus piernas, y erradicó su penosa debilidad. Sus dedos quedaron quietos sobre sus ojos al percibir una caricia en sus mejillas.

—No sientas pena por mí, Hinata.

Lentamente fue bajando las manos y desvelando al dueño de aquella reconocible voz.

Tragó pesado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Ten-ten?

—Se ha ido.

— ¡¿Has escuchado lo que dije?!— le amonestó, con ira en vez de sangre corriendo por sus venas.

—Eres la mujer más dulce y encantadora que he conocido. Y por eso, te pido que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de críticas en tú contra… Eres maravillosa, Hyuga.

Sus ojos azabaches la penetraron con una profundidad que desbocó su corazón. Por su comodidad, apartó la cara de sus manos y descansó su vista en el chal que la envolvía.

—Para mí ha sido una verdadera fortuna tenerte como mi prometida. Sé que aún me guardas recelo; aunque tengo esperanza que con el tiempo me perdonarás y lograrás verme como yo te veo— Hina rezongó ante su comentario; y el Uchiha, aparentemente acostumbrado a sus arranques, se limitó a destensar sus facciones—. Tonta niña malcriada.

La acidez de su tono le hizo virar y encararlo. Grande fue su asombro al toparse con un ramillete de lilas y a un Sasuke casi sonriente.

—Toma— le ofreció él, con una afabilidad poco usual en su carácter—. Espero que te hagan un poco de compañía.

Hina lo oteó desconfiada, pero no tardó en agarrar las flores y corresponder a su impulso de olerlas; bello bálsamo aromático para sus sentidos. Se degustó con sus formas y colores, hasta que a su mente llegaron las exigencias que el protocolo y los modales dictaban.

Controlando su antipatía, subió el ramillete hasta la altura de sus ojos. Aspiró y se preparó para dar pase a su voz:

—Gracias…

Casi no terminó de pronunciar, cuando se vio precisada a ponerse en pie y correr en dirección a la mansión; cómo usualmente sucedía cuando Sasuke se presentaba con algún detalle, y ella, le respondía con un definitivo rechazo.

Nunca lo aceptaría.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto alargó el brazo y lo pasó por la cintura femenina, jalándola hacía sí. La chica le sonreía timorata mientras extendía sus extremidades y las depositaba en su amplio pecho desnudo. Le fue un poco incompresible su timidez después de los entretenidos arrumacos que aún conservaba a sus cuerpos calientes; pero eso era algo que, extrañamente, le encendía. La oscuridad había conquistado la habitación hacía horas, y él, no podía sentirse más que bendecido porque los minutos transcurrieran con tan deliciosa lentitud.

Un airecillo madrugador se coló desde la ventana, y fue la excusa perfecta para bajar la cabeza y refugiarse en la suave línea de su cuello. Hinata olía delicioso; adictivo olor a lilas. Pasaron unos segundos en los que creyó que conciliaría el sueño; sin embargo, la risita incontenible de su amante erradicó cualquier intensión de alcanzar la somnolencia.

—Lo siento, Hina— musitó él, saliéndose de su cuello y encarándola con una sonrisa coqueta—. Pero creo que cada día me vuelvo más adicto a ti— dejó un beso en su frente, el cual fue devuelto con mayor entusiasmo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo…— suspiró, repentinamente desganada—. Es una pena que tengamos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos. Todos los días sales al amanecer y retornas a media noche. En ocasiones, ni podemos cruzar dos palabras seguidas... Sé que el dinero es necesario, pero odio que los deberes te consuman.

Esto último salió con un halo de desilusión, que hizo mella en el Uzumaki. Él la vio, frustrado, y Hina figuró tomar a mal el gruñido de sus labios. Por supuesto que no estaba molesto con ella, sino con él mismo. Sabía que Hinata, pese a lo dura y optimista que solía mostrarse, en el fondo padecía por la nueva vida que ahora llevaba. Su apartamento no era ni la sombra del árbol más despreciado de la mansión Hyuga. Aunque se esforzaba, no podía vestirla con las finas telas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Los manjares que le proporcionaba no pasaban de ser lo sobrante de un día de trabajo en el restaurante. Naruto ladeó un poco el rostro y se topó con las manos empuñadas de Hinata sobre sus grandes senos, en una posición muy típica de ella. La ira lo embargó.

Brusco, se separó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y sumergiendo sus facciones en la más profunda oscuridad. ¿Cuánto más Hinata soportaría la precariedad de la vida que le daba? ¿Cómo se sentiría él cuándo ella reconociera que no podía más y lo dejara? ¿Qué tal si…? La idea de su abandono lo engarrotó como si hubiera sido atravesado con una antigua espada medieval, fría y letal. Sin embargo, la concepción de ser él el que le hiciera ver esa situación, era tan estúpida como tirarse de un cerro y pensar salir sin ningún raspón.

Respingó cuando sintió la mano femenina deslizarse desde su codo hasta su hombro. La Hyuga no tardó en acarrear el resto de su cuerpo y descansar su cabeza en su espalda. El rubio sintió el calor de su respiración, y la sensación de pertenencia lo enloqueció. La quería sólo para él, junto a él y dispuesta para él. Era un maldito desquiciado, pero, en ese instante, Hyuga Hinata era su razón de existir. Sí, trabaja en lo que deseaba, luchaba por ser mejor; pero cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que se extralimitaba por ella, para ser digno, para ser amado…

Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando aquella melodiosa voz retumbó en sus oídos.

—Naruto, discúlpame. Lo que menos deseo es que tomes mis palabras como un reclamo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte— agarró la mano que ella le ofrecía y la besó—. Por el contrario, discúlpame tú a mí. Por el trabajo no te dedico el tiempo suficiente... Te dejo sola en casa y tienes que encargarte de la limpieza, de los mandados de la dispensa; y encima, debes soportar mi mal carácter…— entornó los ojos contrariado al confirmar la aspereza de las manos de Hina. El trabajo les había quitado su suavidad, aunque no su belleza y habilidad. Suspiró, contrito, y volvió a besarla como si se tratara de la pieza más cara y delicada de una apreciada colección—. Perdona por no poder darte las comodidades que mereces. Pero te prometo que me esforzaré para que las cosas cambien. Quizás, ahora recientas mi ausencia, pero estaré trabajando para darte la vida a la que estabas acostumbrada. Cuando lo logre, te prometo que nos daremos unas buenas vacaciones.

—Naruto, yo…

—Tranquila, cariño. No tendrás que esperar mucho…

Ahora fue el ojiazul quien se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Hinata se había reincorporado de su reposo y lo había llevado con ella a la blandura del colchón. Ella quedó casi encima de él y el rubio erradicó las dudas de su cabeza.

—En un chalet de lujo o en la casa más humilde de todo Japón, yo permanecería a tu lado. El dinero nunca me ha importado, y créeme que ahora menos que nunca empezará a importarme. No necesito de joyas ni cenas de lujo… Te amo y no encuentro la forma para que tú lo creas— ella acercó su rostro y rozó sus labios con una parsimonia agonizante. Naruto frenó sus instintos—. Lo único que te pido es que me permitas estar a tu lado. Pase lo que pase no me alejes; ni de tu cuerpo— sonrió atrevida—, ni de tus ojos— le brindó una caricia—, ni de tu mente. Guárdame siempre en tu corazón…

La ventana golpeó por la fuerza del viento y Naruto abrió los ojos. La luz del sol lo molestó, aunque no lo necesario para hacerse el bravucón y borrar las gotas de dolor originadas por el recuerdo de sus palabras. " _Guárdame siempre en tu corazón_ " ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Mil veces hipócrita! Él le demostraría que no era hombre de una sola mujer; que otros cuerpos fácil borrarían sus caricias, que otras palabras aplacarían su ardor. Quizás aquella noche ambos se habían prometido el cielo y la estrellas, pero ahora que las caretas habían caído actuaría con la cordura que ameritaba la situación.

¡No la necesitaba en su vida!

¡No…! Contuvo el impulso de arrancarse los cabellos al imaginarse a su mujer en los brazos del Uchiha, entregándose con la pasión y el frenesí que tantas veces había demostrado con él. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo y la ansiedad de pegarse de golpes contra la pared fue urgente.

Con un gruñido agarró la lata de cerveza y se la empinó como si de agua se tratara. Una vez vaciada, la estrujó y la lanzó a un lado de la cama. A trompicones salió de la habitación, con el bolsillo lleno para comprar otra ronda de cervezas que esperaba le duraran hasta la madrugada… Continuaría bebiendo hasta olvidar, hasta deshacerse de esa promesa maldita que incineraba su alma.

 _"_ _Guárdame siempre en tu corazón_ "

— ¡No más!— gritó, sin la mínima convicción.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, a KarkittyPokitty y Ememoho por comentar, gracias lindas!

La verdad es que no los seguiré aburriendo más con esta historia, ya el final se siente y trataré de hacerlo de una forma interesante XD. Amo el Naruhina y me alegra haber podido hacer una historia con mis protas (quizás, mucho dramón jeje)… No lo sé, después de finalizar no descarto hacer unos One Shoot sobre Falsas impresiones, o quizás me incline por NSLM. Lo veremos…

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	20. CAPÍTULO XX: Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

 **RECUERDOS**

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas mañana?— el joven apartó la mirada del sartén y la posó sobre él. Lo examinó por largos segundos, sin perder el asiduo movimiento de sus manos al balancear la salsa rojiza contenida en la olla.

Abrió la boca y veloz la volvió a cerrar. El chillido que soltó a continuación, condujo ambos pares de ojos a unos nudillos salpicados del jugoso líquido.

— ¡Maldición! No sé cómo amas hacer esto todos los días. ¡Yo ni siquiera sobrevivo haciendo una salsa!

El Uzumaki, hasta ese momento callado, se separó del chinero y tomó las riendas de la cocina. Con envidiable técnica, balanceó el caldo en el centro de la cacerola, echándole entre tanto algunas especias y condimentos que, con el calor y la mezcla, emanaron un hervor capaz de despertar los apetitos más muertos. Cuatro minutos más, y aquella sugerente imagen igualó a la perfección.

Naruto apagó la llave del hornillo y volvió hacia un contrariado Nara, que figuró resolver nunca más despegar los brazos del refugio de sus costillas.

—Vamos, Shika. Si quieres impresionar a Temari con una cena debes de poner de tu parte. Las chicas se aburren de comer sólo frituras y frutas enlatadas.

—Quién dijo que estaba preparando algo para ella.

—Tú mismo. Además, cuando te pones esos zapatos y te estiras el pelo en esa coleta, es sinónimo que tu chica te ha exigido un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Los gestos de socarronería del rubio incendiaron el rostro de su amigo. Shikamaru ante los demás podría dejarse ver como alguien maduro e ingenioso, tal vez, más de lo que podía acreditársele por su edad; sin embargo, él conocía en sobremanera al sometido hombre que vivía bajo el poder de una novia autoritaria y tenaz.

En medio de aquel pensamiento, le fue inevitable no reflexionar sobre su penosa suerte con las mujeres. Una escena de él quemándose las manos para prepararle una comida especial a su mujer, fue algo que hacía poco se le apeteció entrañable; pero que ahora, no lo concebía más qué como una dolorosa ridiculez.

— ¡Hey!, no desvíes el tema de la conversación. ¿Realmente te vas?

—Sí. He venido a despedirme…

—Espera un momento. ¿A dónde vas; y sobre todo, por qué?

El ojiazul pasó unos dedos por su cabellera, ganando tiempo para decidir el orden de sus respuestas y el tono a utilizar en éstas. Destensando los hombros se apoyó en la lisa pared de su espalda, y encerró los dedos en puños mientras copiaba a su amigo y se cubría el tórax con los brazos.

—Han aceptado mi traslado; me iré a Italia— Júbilo; lo primero que intentó y lo primero en que falló—. Empaco hoy y viajo mañana por la tarde. No sé cuándo…

— ¿Tan pronto? Es increíble, apenas llevas unas semanas trabajando y ya te ascendieron.

—No es un ascenso. Sólo cambiará el lugar donde trabajo.

—El país, dirás— le corrigió, con una inclinación de cejas que sombreó cualquier otra pincelada de sarcasmo—. Dime la verdad, Naruto. Este viaje lo haces para alejarte de ella.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué, Shikamaru?— dio un puntapié contra el piso; ganándose una pulsación que le llevó a arrugar el entrecejo—. Si crees que tomé esa decisión porque estoy depresivo o porque soy capaz de cometer alguna estupidez, estás muy equivocado. Este traslado lo he solicitado mucho antes de…— se contuvo, anhelando que sus siguientes palabras salieran sin el ardor con que las imaginó.

— ¿De qué ella te botara?

— ¡Ahí lo tienes!— regresó, fingiendo total indolencia—. Yo estaba dispuesto a irme y abandonarla a su suerte. Yo fui el primero que lo pensó, sólo que ella se me adelantó. Si se ve desde ese punto salgo exonerado de cualquier sospecha de resentimiento.

—Naru…

El rubio alzó la mano y el moreno tuvo que esperar. Ya no se sentía más el delicioso olor a tomate y pimientos. La salsa ya yacía olvidada, al igual que la carne retenida en el horno.

— Estoy resuelto a crecer en mi profesión, a estudiar más y hacerme de un nombre en el extranjero. Vamos, Shika, siempre hablábamos de eso, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese tonto romancillo no me ha afectado en lo absoluto; al contrario, ha sido un verdadero alivio no haberme visto obligado a hacer promesas que jamás hubiera podido cumplir. Amo mi soltería. De todos modos, sería un pecado viajar a ese país estando amarrado en una relación.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendrás que repetirlo para creértelo?— le interrogó el moreno, inusualmente apacible.

Un dolorcillo.

Bajó la vista y tuvo que ser consciente del energético cierre de sus manos. Pausadamente, fue liberando los dedos y observando las marcas que fomentaban una austera salida de sangre. Se profesó saboteado. ¿Tantos días de haberse controlado para acabar con todo en un suspiro? De ninguna manera.

Con orgullo enrigideció sus facciones; ocultando, tras el calor de las yemas, la prueba de su inestabilidad.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿20, 30 o 40 veces?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?— empezó a balancear los puños; llevándolos de atrás hacia delante, y sólo deteniéndose al percibir el gélido roce del cemento. Su malhumor ya era incuestionable; no obstante, el Nara continuaba terco en su punto—. Shikamaru, no quieras probar en mi esos tus juegos mentales, que no…

— Hyuga Hinata se casa mañana.

No más aire, no más colores, no más ruido.

—Lo sé.

Con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello condujo la vista hacia la única ventana abierta, justo encima de la cocina. Una ligera cortina se meneaba por el vaivén loco del viento, formando en cada ocasión una sintonía nueva, que sus ojos, hundidos y marchitos, no tardaron en vislumbrar como el ondules de un largo velo blanco. Parpadeó dos veces y la fantasía floreció; ahora recorría el término de una larga tela blanca, que simulaba ser interminable. Mientras iba subiendo la mirada y su corazón chocaba contra la caja de su pecho, se fue delineando la sutil figura de una mujer joven, cautivante, una conocida... Así la imaginaba siempre, entre sueños y delirios; demasiado buena para él, vehementemente bella e inalcanzable.

—Es fastidioso que insista, pero siento que es mi deber decírtelo.

Naruto rezongó y jaló su atención hacia el modesto hornillo negro. No tuvo inconveniente en moverse y verificar el estado de la carne.

—Después de mañana ella será una mujer casada— prosiguió, receloso—. Otro será el responsable de encargarse de sus problemas y de su felicidad. Lo que quiere decir que todos los malestares, reproches y sentimientos que aún guardes en su contra deberán quedar enterrados. Pensar en ella, compararla con otras; incluso, amarla u odiarla, te dañará únicamente a ti.

—Esta carne está lista— juzgó, haciéndose de un guante y sacando con presteza el ancho contenedor de vidrio. El Nara lo siguió en cada movimiento, ingerido en un desciframiento que parecía casi terminado. El Uzumaki, aun ignorándolo, tomó unos cubiertos y cortó una parte de la carne; el humo enseguida golpeó su nariz, incitándole a sacar un sonrisilla lacónica.

Giró y se dignó a encararlo.

—No te molestes en ir mañana al aeropuerto. Disfruta de tu tiempo libre con Temari; ella es una excelente chica…— con un enrigidecido caminar se trasladó hasta la puerta, pasando al lado de su mejor amigo sin exponer pista de la consternación que osaba en declararle la guerra.

Se detuvo justo cuando sus dedos tocaron el picaporte.

—Necesito hacerlo— exhaló en un desahogo—.Si no me marcho ahora no sé de lo que seré capaz… Violencia, secuestro, todas han pasado por mi mente, irrefrenables, induciéndome a olvidarme de las ataduras y responder al llamado de mis deseos… Al menos en la distancia podré estar seguro de conservar un poco de dignidad conmigo.

Desenclavó y la luz del exterior fue traspasándolo lentamente.

— No te puedo engañar Shika; al final de cuentas ella terminó venciendo. Sin apostar nada logró conquistarme. En cambio yo… arriesgando todo, gané mi más grande humillación— exhaló y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa brotó de sus labios—. Al menos, me queda el consuelo de jamás haberle dicho un… No, no vale pena mencionarlo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

01:45 a.m. Sin estar el armario completamente abierto su brazo ya se había introducido y seleccionado lo primero que tocaba. Cinco pares de pantalones, diez camisas, tres chamarras y dos pares de zapatos, fueron los elegidos. La maleta estuvo lista en un suspiro.

Vio hacia la ventana, deseoso de dar una última repasada a las calles que no lo acompañarían en su nuevo hogar. Se resignó al no divisar más que la espeses de la noche y el malhumor lluvioso de la naturaleza... Un suspiro le llegó, luego otro. Contuvo uno más antes de torcer el cuello y observar la cama intacta.

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba viendo de reojo esa habitación. Aquel día en que la buscó, había llegado descorazonado al apartamento. Quiso hacerse el fuerte y halló algo de valor en la bebida; pero ni las doce cervezas que se bebió le hicieron perder la memoria. Maldiciendo, había resuelto deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Todas sus ropas, maquillajes y chocolatines, pararon en la basura. Sábanas, jabones, almohadas, la más mínima cosa tocada por su persona, también tomaron el mismo destino. Esa noche no había podido dormir; fue como si la cama hubiera tenido la iniciativa de recalcitrarle su desgracia. ¡Dios; olía a ella, le hacía delirar con ella!...El sofá había fungido como su escondite durante todo ese tiempo; sin embargo, en su último día, le apetecía soñar dormido con ella.

Cumplió con su necesidad, y los segundos fueron insuficientes para calcular la velocidad con que sus extremidades se estiraron en aquel paraíso acolchonado. Un parpadear y su consciencia se abandonó a la somnolencia... Lastimosamente, no todo era eterno. Un pitido, y sus ojos despertaron y las penas continuaron.

Adormecido cogió el celular aplastado en su costado. Tres notificaciones estaban pendientes de revisar.

 **02:02 a.m.** _"_ _Cariño, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato? Podemos ir al club que acaban de inaugurar. Llámeme"_

 **02:35 a.m.** _"_ _Naruto, ¿ya estás dormido?, ¿por qué no contestas?... Te estoy esperando; el lugar queda algunas calles cerca de tu antiguo trabajo. ¡Contéstame!"_

 **02:54 a.m.** _"_ _Estás molesto conmigo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que me ignoras… ¡¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo de que esa te haya dejado por Sasuke?! ¡Lo único que quise fue abrirte los ojos, y así me pagas! ¡Te odio grandísimo estúpido!... Naru, no te atrevas a dejarme esperándote. Te amo, bebé_ _"_

La fisonomía del rubio no cambió un ápice después de leer esos mensajes; por el contrario, al igual que con las otras letanías enviadas por la Haruno, las borró con un simple toque. Harto lo tenían los dramas de las mujeres; y si bien era cierto que Sakura le había hablado con la verdad, no sabía si agradecerle o aborrecerla por la insistencia con que lo sometía a la vergüenza.

Un cuarto mensaje llegó, pero pronto lo eliminó. Ya no le interesaba ningún tipo de amistad con nadie; menos, romance. La peli rosa era un capítulo pasado de su vida, que nada le costaría enterrar.

Se mantuvo bocarriba, escuchando el persistente golpetear del agua. Pronto amanecería. Melancólico, y jurando nunca más volverlo a hacer, autorizó que su mente trajera todas aquellas imágenes reprimidas en su cabeza. Por un cuarto de hora sonrío, arrugó el entrecejo y su mirada chispeó recordándola… hasta que, su capricho transportó su atención hacia el brillante círculo posado sobre el mueble de al lado. El pecho se le comprimió al alzar la mano y querer tomarlo. Era lo único que tenía de ella.

Sus dedos entorpecieron, y un sonido hueco se oyó al caer el anillo en una de las gavetas entreabiertas.

El Uzumaki se reincorporó, quedándose sentado sobre la cama mientras su torso se estiraba hacia delante. Sus dedos lo hallaron; no obstante, éstos, curiosos, trajeron consigo algo más. Un cuadernillo polvoso y rayado se presentaba frente a él. No tuvo necesidad de preguntarse de quién era aquello, pues el nombre del dueño estaba escrito en la portada, en medio de flores y uno que otro lacillo.

— _Hyuga Hinata…—_ susurró, helado.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Está muy hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

La Hyuga asentó, ingerida en la blancura del vestido que descansaba sobre sus sábanas. Esa vestidura era incomparable, ni en sus fantasías más dulces hubiera imaginado tanta belleza junta. Sin duda cualquier novia hubiera estado dichosa de engalanar aquel exceso de pureza y ostentación aperlada.

Ojalá, ese hubiera sido su caso…

—Hoy es el gran día, Hina. Dentro de pocas horas te convertirás en Uchiha Hinata… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Eso no tiene importancia— apretó el enlace de sus manos, intensificando el color blancuzco de su piel—.Ten-ten, ayúdame a prepararme por favor. Sé que contamos con tiempo, pero… entre más pronto me acostumbre a la idea, mejor.

—No has tocado tu desayuno.

En ese instante ambos pares de miradas, grisáceas y cafés, volaron hacia la bandeja cargada de frutas, pan y mermelada. Un regocijo apagado se asomó en las comisuras de la ojiperla, que resonantemente, contaminó a la otra joven.

—No tengo hambre...

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pasó otra página, y una nueva lágrima sustituyó la anterior. No podía ni siquiera parpadear, inclusive respirar era una tarea titánica en ese momento. No lo concebía… Leí, leía y no creía en la veracidad de aquel escrito. ¿Cómo se había equivocado de tal manera?

¡¿En qué mundo había tenido la cabeza para no recordarla?!

¡Por todos los ángeles del cielo! Ella había sido la mujer que había ayudado hace años; la gran responsable que le impidió llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y encontrarse con Fūka. Por ella, había perdido la oportunidad de una reconciliación con la que creía era el amor de su vida... Tembloroso, jaló su camisa hacia arriba y rozó la cicatriz ahora palpitante.

Jamás se había arrepentido de su acción. Ese día había actuado por justicia. El bus había empezado a detenerse y las personas a su alrededor ya habían iniciado a abordar; pero antes de poner el primer pie, había virado y la había visto. No lo pensó y corrió, poniéndose entre el cuchillo y ella… Ahora lo recordaba con claridad; cómo olvidar esos ojos llorosos, esas dulces manos palpando al lado de la herida. Había sido injusto, y ahora lo rectificaba. Aquella mujer era mucho más hermosa que cómo le había juzgado en un principio. ¡Era única!

Qué cruel pasada… Él se había comportado cómo un completo imbécil, y no tenía perdón. Había creído en las falaces confidencias de Sakura; sin rechistar había caído en el pecado del prejuicio, cuando todo ese tiempo ella lo había amado. Nunca le mintió… Casi tieso, repasó con las yemas los trazos mal dibujados de unas flores; eran lilas.

De pronto, con la ansiedad recorriendo cada gramo de su ser, regresó las hojas hacia atrás, releyendo, buscando la explicación de su abandono; pero nada encontró. No le fue difícil suponer la causa; y el sólo razonarlo, le coaccionó a arrugar las páginas entre sus dedos y despotricar improperios al aire. Veloz, se halló expulsado fuera de la cama y batallando por mantenerse equilibrado. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, y el calor envolvía el ambiente como si estuviera en el mismo infierno. Dio unos pasos y tambaleó; al igual que lo hicieron sus sollozos al reencontrarse con aquel símbolo de su amor.

Tomó el anillo y lo llevó a su pecho. Ya no le importaba nada; ¿orgullo?, ¿impresiones?, ¿culpa? Por primera vez en la vida tenía sus pensamientos resueltos, y por nada del mundo se retractaría.

Sin alzar ninguna vez hacia el reloj, se introdujo unos deportivos como pantuflas y salió corriendo hacia la puerta; teniendo el tiempo suficiente para jalar la chamara antes de que la puerta se cerrara en un sonoro ruido silencioso.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Próximo: Carrera hacia ti.**


	21. CAPÍTULO XXI: Carrera hacia ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

PD: Este capí, no acto para cardiacos! XD

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

 **CARRERA HACIA TI**

El aire le faltaba al montarse al taxi y dar, entre bocanadas ahogadas, la dirección de la iglesia. Agradeció por primera vez que aquel evento fuera la noticia número uno de la televisión nacional.

No se acomodó en el respaldar. Su cuerpo lo echó hacia adelante, quedando casi en medio de los asientos delanteros. Vio su reloj y la aguja ya indicaba las 01:36 p.m. La boda estaba programada a las dos de la tarde, por lo que sólo contaba con un lapso de veinticuatro minutos para llegar y raptarse a la novia. ¡Porqué sí, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa! ¡Y sabía, que no saldría de ese lugar sin ella; con su voluntad o no!

Notó el semáforo y estaba en verde. Chasqueó ante la fila de carros que no se movían. ¡Maldición, ¿cómo es que sólo avanzaban cuando éste se encontraba en rojo?! Inmediatamente los otros carros empezaron a moverse Naruto tocó el hombro de la conductora, que parecía haberse quedado dormida.

— ¡Avance, por favor! ¡Necesito detener una boda!

La longeva sonrió, aparentemente desentendida de su petición; lo que él comprobó al escuchar sus siguientes palabras:

— ¿Qué tonterías dices, muchacho? ¿Cómo es eso que te quieres convertir en una bola?

— ¿Qué?— replicó el Uzumaki descuadrado, al tiempo que sus manos iban a su cabeza y jalaban sus cabellos ya revueltos—. ¡Anciana aumente la velocidad, hasta esa bicicleta está andando más rápido que nosotros! ¡Es urgente!

—No, urgente no— contestó riéndose y echándole una rápida repasada al espejo antes de cruzarse al carril contrario. Por increíble que fuera, ahora se desplazaban con mayor lentitud—. La juventud de hoy es tan cambiante; que primero Mr. Simple, que luego Sexy, Free and Single… y ahora, ¿Urgente?

— ¡¿De qué demonios habla?!

La cansada mujer de ojos negros y numerosos lunares, viró y lo contempló con una serenidad, que en su situación, envidió descomedidamente.

— ¿Es qué no te referías a Súper Junior, la banda coreana?

— ¿Súper que…?

—Junior. Creo que tengo unos de sus discos por aquí…— bajó la cabeza y sus manos se alargaron rebuscando el objeto en la guantera. El ojiazul tragó hondo al percibir como el carro se salía de la línea y se cruzaba a la otra vía. Uno, dos segundos pasaron para que Naruto se estirara más y tomara el volante.

Estaba a punto de recuperar la respiración, cuando el pito del carro de atrás, apresurándolos, terminó con su escasa paciencia.

— ¡Aquí me bajo abuela!

No miró atrás. Cómo pudo salteó los autos y corrió con todos sus energías hacía su parada final.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Ya se ha tardado, necesito hablar con ella. Ahora.

Dio un paso y la mujer igual avanzó otro, deteniéndole.

—Ya se le ha avisado que quieres reunirte con ella. Por favor, espérala.

— ¡Eso fue hace veinte minutos!— botó los brazos a los costados, arrojando, sin querer, uno de los floreros que adornaban el angosto pasillo. El vidrio quebrándose no propició un mayor eco—. ¡Mira Ten-ten, sino abre esa puerta lo haré yo a la fuerza!

— Contrólate, Sasuke. Hinata aún no está lista…

— ¿Cómo no puede estar lista si la boda es en unos minutos?— inquirió, con una mordacidad que sonrojó a la fémina—. No podrá seguir encerrada por más tiempo. Si no sale ahora, será su padre quién la vendrá a sacar.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así?! ¡Si fueras un poco consciente acabarías con toda esta farsa de boda y…!

No pudo completar. La puerta custodiada se abrió y cualquier voz fue sepultada.

—Está bien, Ten-ten— profirió Hina suavemente, con una pesadumbre que fue capaz de suavizar cualquier mal gesto.

La muchacha paró de rechinar los dientes, y con la frustración a cuestas se marchó sin la menor réplica de por medio. En tanto, el Uchiha no tardó en agarrar poderío y aproximarse a paso firme hacia ella.

—Al fin abres.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenía seca la garganta, y las ganas de vomitar ya no eran una pretensión, sino algo inminente. Paró, dejando que sus palmas se sujetaran sobre sus rodillas. Las gotas de sudor pasaban toda su frente y se rejuntaban en su entrecejo, para luego caer en fila sobre el pavimento. Nunca había profesado un cansancio tan grande; correr esos últimos cinco kilómetros habían resultado ser una maratónica tortura; que por cierto, aún no concluía.

Su palpitar poco a poco se iba controlando, y la sombra de su cuerpo ya no vibraba como en el primer minuto. Una inhalación profunda y ya pudo mantenerse solo. ¡Pequeña alegría que le duró una nada! Con una improvisada brisera hecha de manos, repasó el horizonte, destemplándose al no vislumbrar ni la punta de la iglesia.

¿Tan lejos se encontraba?

El fracaso brotó en él. No más fatiga, agotamiento. Ahora era el miedo el que lo paralizaba. ¿Qué sucedería si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Sí ella se…?

Todavía con el puso en la boca, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró en moverse. Una cuadra avanzada y una bicicleta que pasaba de la nada. No discutió ni con él ni con el dueño de la bici. Se apropió de ella y forzó sus piernas al máximo, con la estimación de que su vida dependería del kilometraje que alcanzara.

El aire inició a acariciar sus mejillas coloradas; y él, sólo le devolvió necios insultos que expusieron su desesperación.

— ¡Maldita sea, no llegaré, no llegaré!

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— Queridos amigos, han venido a esta Iglesia para que el Señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia y de esta comunidad. Cristo los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece por medio del sacramento para que asuman las responsabilidades del matrimonio en fidelidad mutua y perdurable…

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¡Quítense de mi camino!

La calle estaba atestada de carros atorados; por lo que a la remolca y con bastante osadía, se había subido a la acera y casi arrollado a cualquier ser que se le puso en el camino; plantas, perros, personas, todos habían salido con un pie machucado o con un sonoro reproche de su boca.

Contempló el reloj de su muñeca y casi cayó al ver la hora. 02:28 p.m.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia… Por favor no sean tímidos, hijos—intervino el padre, al notar cierta renuencia en los futuros esposos.

El novio fue el primero en acabar con la rigidez del momento. Sin pedir el consentimiento de ella, la tomó de la mano y la enjauló en una mirada tan profunda y llena de sentimientos, que dos o tres mujeres ubicadas en las bancas de adelante soltaron un suspiro anhelante.

—Yo— comenzó, intentando mitigar su rubor con gravedad—, te tomo como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Estaba cerca, ya podía ver la iglesia! De inmediato el júbilo lo acompañó; sin embargo, la sonrisa que llenó su boca se disipó al advertir una muchedumbre de gente estancando el camino.

Frenó en seco.

Giró hacia un lado, hacia otro, y no encontró un hueco que le permitiera pasar. Cerró enérgicamente los ojos mientras sentía como el líquido de su brío llegaba hasta su cuello y se calmaba en su ropa. No quiso ver el reloj anunciando su fracaso; era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Impidiendo que la decepción se asomara en su rostro, tiró la bicicleta y siguió a pie. Su caminar en un principio fue lamentable; vacilaba, chocaba con las personas y se atoraba sin encontrar la salida… Su ser ya no soportaba aquel peso, lo sabía; al igual que comprendía, que su alma no sería capaz de cargar con una abdicación como esa.

Gruñó desde del estómago, ganando una fuerza que lo arrojó a levantar los brazos y hacerse camino en plena protesta. Perdería las piernas, los brazos… pero su corazón seguiría hasta el final.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— Si, acepto.

—Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo.

"Amén", fue la respuesta general de todos los presentes; que figurando haberse cerrado la más gratificante unión, tuvieron la confianza de exclamar desde sus lugares bendiciones para los nuevos esposos.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar y el gozo se extendió a cada ser dentro de aquella edificación; con excepción de la joven novia, quien se resistía a sacarse el velo y descubrir el mar de sensaciones que la congelaban.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ya, ya estaba ahí. ¡Había llegado!

Lo primero en recibirlo fue un caminito improvisado de flores; el cual, se alargaba con pletóricos colores hasta la entrada la iglesia. De inmediato lo rebalsó la angustia… Pese a su desazón inicial, su arraigada tozudez le ayudó a gastar las últimas energías y tambalearse hasta el marco de cristal. Una vez estabilizado, todo volvió a darle vueltas.

Pronto se dejó ganar por la gravedad, consintiendo el encuentro de sus muslos con la helada cerámica. Hipó, y la sala abandonada se burló de su dolor, arremedándolo e incitándolo a más… La realidad no se sentía más así; simulaba atrapado en una nefasta pesadilla, en dónde era tan inútil, que las gotas de sus ojos lo avergonzaban por la desfachatez con que se exhibían.

No quería creerlo, no podía dar crédito a lo que los hechos indicaban… Después de tanto luchar, ¡de abandonar su futuro y botar sus extremidades por verla! ¡Tanto y nada conseguir! Dolía; incluso la simple acción de llenar y vaciar sus pulmones requería de un vigor que en ese instante, no poseía más. La vida se le iba con cada suspiro.

Removiéndose, tal como si la estaca imaginaria de su pecho se hubiera hundido más, se impulsó hacía delante y se indigestó con la encomiable visión de las figuras religiosas; de aquellas, que habían sido testigos sobresalientes de su infortunio... ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo fue qué…? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Mil preguntas pasaban por su mente!, ¡Y ni una sola podía contestar! Deseó agarrarse de los cabellos y sacarse a la fuerza la respuesta que lo sacara de la oscuridad; sin embargo, entre más razonaba, la ansiedad se acrecentaba y lo destrozaba.

—Parece que has venido tarde, joven.

Una voz y sus turbaciones se calmaron.

—Los esposos salieron hace como un cuarto de hora. Supongo que querías despedirte.

El intruso simuló moverse y posicionarse a poca distancia de su espalda; el ruido de la suela rechinando contra el piso lo había delatado. Naruto, sin el menor ánimo ladeó la mirada, al tiempo que con la manga limpiaba la austera fuente de sus ojos.

—Adoro las bodas; pero cuando toca el momento de limpiar, hasta yo quiero huir de los deberes— reanimó el movimiento de la escoba, procurando que los restos de confeti y florecillas fueran alzadas al aire.

El veterano se oteaba injerto en su propio mundo; fue por esa razón quizás, que no se avivó en él ningún recelo por la nula atención prestada a sus resoluciones. El Uzumaki aguantó esa afonía quebrada unos minutos más; pero cuando la fricción del cepillo fue insoportable, tuvo que aflojar la boca y escucharse hablar.

— ¿Cómo se veía ella?— cuestionó, con un desfallecimiento de voz deplorable.

¿Realmente quería saber?

El hombre lo enfocó sobre su hombro.

—Hermosa. Deduzco que pertenece a una familia muy distinguida. La cola de aquel vestido cruzaba casi toda la iglesia; y los niños encargados de los anillos en más de una ocasión quedaron catapultados bajo el exceso de tela y brillantes— pegó una sonora carcajada, a la que el ojiazul respondió con un mayor encogimiento—. Creo que Hyuga era el apellido de uno de los novios. Honestamente, tuvieron una boda muy bella; es una lástima que se la perdiera.

—Sí, una lástima…

—Con gusto le recomendaría que fuera a la recepción, pero oí que no compartirían con los invitados. Si no yerro…— dudó, provocando que su chismorreo se tornara en la más grande agonía—, tomarían un vuelo directo a Paris, ¿o era Grecia? ¡Hay, soy viejo y todo se me olvida!— lo rodeó, abordándolo con una cristalina sonrisa—. ¡Joven, más ánimo! Le aseguro que ese par de tontuelos se veían muy felices.

— ¿F-felices?— repitió descuadrado, advirtiendo como la vibración de sus labios ya era una acción incuestionable para él y para el cuarentón, quien iniciaba a observarlo con molesta curiosidad.

—Sí, se lo puedo asegurar. Jamás en mi vida he visto a una pareja más unida y enamorada. Tan sólo recordar el momento del beso se me pone la piel de gallina. ¡Oh, eso me hace rememorar el día en que me casé! Claro que mi esposa no era tan bella, aunque su comida valía por…

No requirió de más. Sin un vocablo de más o de menos, rompió las cadenas y se levantó de la improvisada prisión. El longevo continuó hablando, señalando, izando los brazos y atrapando casi en el suelo el mango de la escoba... Cómo pudo, Naruto salió de aquel lugar santo. El sol pegó contra su rostro, y en todo el día fue la primera vez que experimentó como los rayos quemaban su piel.

Anheló consumirse en el fuego.

 _"_ _Se veían muy felices"…_ Tuvo miedo de interpretar ese comentario. Si bien la experiencia le dictaba renunciar a los razonamientos, el arañazo a su presunción, le exigía un análisis profundo del argumento. Habría puesto su vida al asador confiado de que Hiashi era el único culpable de esa decisión; no obstante, ahora, su espíritu se incineraba en la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no le había hablado con la verdad?; acaso, ¿dudaba de sus fuerzas? Si ella hubiera confiado… ¡Se habría desprendido hasta de su última posesión para mantenerla consigo, a salvo!

El aire sopló y las dos gotas que revolaban por sus mejillas se congelaron en el tiempo.

Era suficiente.

No reincidiría en los errores del pasado, menos la expondría a sus estúpidas dudas e inseguridades. Él, era el único culpable, el perdedor… Y si ella, había encontrado en Sasuke el hombre que él nunca fue, estaba bien. Lo aceptaba. Se quitaría todo el orgullo de encima y le desearía la mejor de las suertes. Sin importar las lágrimas que le tocara derramar, ni la agonía que sufriría, no la molestaría más. Acogería su felicidad como suya.

Inspiró hondamente, tragándose el motín de gimoteos que acariciaban tentadoramente su garganta.

Esa triste tarde de sábado resolvió dejar el corazón al pie de la iglesia, soportando, con el gran peso de su falta, el castigo de la expiación eterna.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No pude evitar hacer referencia a unas de mis bandas favoritas BD. Adoro a Suju, aunque admito que mi corazón es VIP. Y bueno, también tengo espacio para mis verdosos SHINee.

¿Les gustó este último capí? Espero que no me crucifiquen jejeje.

 **Nos leemos luego con el final!**


	22. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

— ¡Iré a comprar algo de beber! ¡No tardo mucho, maestro!

— ¡No más descansos, Shion! ¡Recuerda que tenemos una investigación que terminar y…!

Ya se había marchado... Él se quedó con las palabras en la boca y el cuerpo a medio camino, ignorado. Una sonrisa no tardó en rescatarlo de los ojos curiosos que se degustaban enfocándolo. ¿Había gritado muy alto? Alzando la barbilla se aclaró la voz y se acercó a una de las dos bancas desocupadas. Antes de sentarse, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, confirmó el olvido total de su presencia. Ya la gente comenzaba a circular.

Seguro, se recostó sobre el respaldar y contempló a sus anchas la seductora danza de las hojas en la cima. La temperatura, las sombras, el delicado susurro de la naturaleza, todo, lo incitó a dormitar; y estaba a punto de caer, hasta que una gotita descuidada descendiendo por su sien, lo despabiló. Era bochornoso, pero ya no resistía una caminata de cuatro kilómetros; ¡una joven de 20 años le ganaba al viejo quejoso de 26 que era ahora!

¡¿Dónde había quedado su vitalidad?!

Tentado por la añoranza, sacó un cuadernillo del bolso pegado a su torso e inició a escribir.

" _De nuevo aquí en mi país, mi Japón. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez…"_

Contempló por un momento la solariega calle, deteniéndose, al cruzar la vista a la inmensidad del cielo, que se le apetecía más cercano y más azul.

" _¿Dos años, ya? Pues a mí me ha parecido una eternidad. Largos años llevo sin verte, sin saber nada de ti... En mi dolor me rehusé a recibir noticias tuyas; Shikamaru me insistió hasta el cansancio, pero nunca cedí. No sé si me arrepiento… No te niego que en muchas ocasiones estuve tentado a tomar el primer avión y enfrentarme a tu esposo; salir con cualquier tontería y raptarte. Te reirías si te contara los planes que formaba en mi mente; nada ingeniosos, aunque sí muy escandalosos..._ "

 _"_ _He madurado, al menos eso me gusta pensar. Te sentirías orgullosa si me vieras como el chef ejecutivo de Sanín-Italia. ¡Sí, lo he logrado! Cuando me dieron el ascenso lo primero que deseé fue tenerte a mi lado y asfixiarte con un abrazo; por supuesto, eso fue lo último que pude hacer… Agradezco a Jiraya la oportunidad. El trabajo ha sido lo que me ha mantenido a flote. Ahora tengo una casa de mi propiedad y un buen salario; pude haberte dado una buena vida. Sólo tenías que esperar."_

 _"_ _¿Y tú, mi Hina?, ¿cómo estarás?, ¿me extrañarás?, ¿pensarás en mí al menos una cuarta parte de lo que yo sueño contigo?..."_

Sus cejas se arquearon ante la repentina algarabía de unos niños, que con paso apresurado se encaminaban al área de juegos. Sólo una barda de madera separaba el angosto camino de los columpios; y como era de suponerse, la tranquilidad se perdió; no más así, el sentimiento que latía ferviente en su pecho.

" _Ya no hay más páginas en blanco. Disculpa mi osadía de escribir mis infortunios en tu corazón de papel; pero la tentación me ganó… No sé, pienso que este diario posee algo tuyo; tal vez tú esencia, tu olor. Jamás me desaceré de él…"_

Otro grito.

Sofocado alzó la vista, encontrándose de inmediato con la imagen de una pequeña tirada en el piso. La cría lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se rehusaba a mover un ápice de sus extremidades besadas por la tierra. El rubio suspiró, listo para levantarse y socorrer a la desbordada chiquilla; sin embargo, el caminar de la madre lo alertó.

Aguantó los gimoteos por unos segundos más y la superficial tranquilidad regresó. Pronto bajó los ojos al papel, deseando coordinar el escrito con las ideas omisas. No lo consiguió.

Tres palabras.

Una voz.

Una innegable sensación.

 _—_ _¡¿Cariño, estás bien?!—_ había escuchado pronunciar, experimentando como los dedos se le tornaban de mantequilla y la mirada se le perdía en manchones negros sin sentido.

El libro cayó de sus manos; y el ruido ensordecedor del golpe fue inevitable.

Ella ya lo vía. Y él, no sabía en qué clase de sueño se hallaba.

—Hola…— no pensó, no juzgó; sólo se dejó conducir por los impulsos de su cuerpo y los anhelos de su alma. Un parpadeo y ya se encontraba de pie y a su frente.

Decir que estaba hermosa era una burla. ¡Qué mal que la había recreado en sus pensamientos! ¡Cuánta belleza había sido capaz de omitir! Ambicionó estirar la mano y palpar le verdad de aquella estampa; pero se frenó. Ella llevaba el cabello un poco corto, lo que le daba cierto aire de madurez. Se lamentó no haber vivido aquella transición con ella.

—Hola, Naruto— le devolvió, con una rigidez de gestos y sonrojo de mejillas, que únicamente provocó un aliento en él.

—T-tiempo sin v-vernos…— ¿ahora era él el que tartamudeaba? ¡Maldición!—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…

Se creó un mutismo, apaciguado por las venticas del viento que llevaban las risas de los niños a metros de distancia de ellos. Hinata se notaba incómoda, sin la voluntad de cruzar una palabra más; en cambio él, podía morir en paz con que se le permitiera unos minutos más contemplándola.

— ¡Me duele mucho!

Un gimoteo y ambos de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oh preciosa, perdóname—la Hyuga se inclinó, ayudando a la sollozante niña a reincorporarse del suelo. Una sonrisa y una inspección maternal, acabaron pronto con el revuelo—. Todo está bien dulzura, no te has hecho ningún daño. Por favor, no te vuelvas a soltar de mi mano, ¿está bien?

La pequeña asentó y de nuevo yacía con la emoción desbordándola, ignorando la caída sufrida y regocijándose del sol de la tarde. El Uzumaki quedó fascinado con la escena; aunque, tan presuroso como su alegría, así surgió su resentimiento con la vida.

Aquel angelito debía de ser la hija de Uchiha Sasuke. Era lógico que su Hina después de tiempo de casada ya fuera mamá, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo había sopesado antes? La verdad, era una agridulce imagen de apreciar; por qué, él pudo estar ahí, ser el padre de esa niña, el esposo…

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a hablar para soportar, a no cavilar para digerir.

— ¿Ojos grises, he? Es muy bonita. Se parece mucho a ti.

Hinata volvió y lo contempló con vivo desconcierto.

— No lo creo. Se parece más a su padre… Son como dos gotas de aguas— acarició la barbilla de la nena y figuró perderse en un detallado escrutinio—. Sobre todo en el carácter. Ambos necios y tozudos en que se haga su santa voluntad.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa apagada, escondiendo bien el dolor en su interior.

—Eso describe muy bien a Sasuke— alcanzó él a mencionar, con las paredes de la garganta cerrándosele. La Hyuga de nuevo lo contempló, pero esta vez con un curves de cejas que denotó su consternación.

—Querrás decir Neji— tiró casi en forma de reproche—. Él es el…

— ¡Mami, has venido!

La pequeña clamó y una mujer apareció alzándola desprendida del suelo.

—Mi pequeña, no pude llegar antes ¿Te has divertido?... _¿Tu papi no va a poder venir, pero te prometo que nos divertiremos juntas?..._

Los presentes fueron ignorados. Las voces y figuras de madre e hija no tardaron en perderse en el lugar de continuos señalamientos de la jovencita; dejándolos así a los dos, absortos en la mirada del otro.

— ¿No es tu hija?

Ella negó con la cabeza, impedida de contener la humedad que se asomaba en el borde inferior de sus parpados.

—Entonces, tu esposo y tú no han…

— ¿Esposo?

—Sí, Sasuke…

—No me casé, Naruto— la voz se le quebró y al rubio se le cuarteó el corazón.

—Pero yo mismo fui a la iglesia... ¡Aquél hombre me dijo que…!

— Neji y Ten-ten contrajeron matrimonio en nuestro lugar— se abrazó a sí misma, simulando padecer de frío en pleno bochorno de calor—. Momentos antes de la boda Sasuke me increpó y yo no pude seguir mintiéndole… Al final él comprendió que...

— ¡¿Por qué no me buscaste?! ¡Hubieras acudido a mí, yo…!

— ¡Lo hice, pero no te encontré! ¡Luego Shikamaru me dijo que te habías marchado y que era poco probable que volvieras!... No quise preguntar dónde. Tuve miedo a tu decepción.

El Uzumaki tambaleó, y por un momento, le fue casi imposible mantener la regularidad de su respiración. ¿H-había ido a buscarlo? ¿Por qué no le esperó? ¡¿Por qué no preguntó?!

¡Cuánto sufrimiento se hubieran evitado!

Ella continuó, y el dolor en su pecho suprimió cualquier insensibilidad.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Naruto. La muerte de mi padre y la caída del imperio Hyuga.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió?

— Unos meses después de la boda. Un ataque al corazón fue la causa. Fue muy difícil enfrentar todo eso; pero he tratado de mantenerme fuerte... Sabes, ahora atiendo una panadería, ¿puedes creerlo? No temas, que no me como todas las tortas— sonrió desganada, ocultando tras un flequillo parte de su vergüenza. Se detuvo un instante por el incremento del bullicio de los niños, pareciendo continuar, cuando la afonía suponía un incentivo asfixiante para sus pesares—. Me alegra volverte a ver. No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de guapo que como recordaba; quizás más. Supongo que has roto el corazón de más de alguna mujer con esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa perfecta… En cambio yo, te debo de parecer insulsa y vieja.

En medio de aquella frustrante turbación, él se apreció curvando los labios y descansando la rigidez de su entrecejo en una suavidad de apocados gestos. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, de lo patán que había sido, ella tenía la bizarría de piropearlo. ¡Señor! ¡¿Acaso esa era una nueva oportunidad?! ¡¿Los ángeles en el cielo se habían apiadado de su desgracia?!

¡Mil gracias!

¡Un millón de gracias!

¡Oh, podía llorar de felicidad, dar volteretas en el aire y no sería suficiente para expresar su emoción!

No desperdició más el tiempo, y tomándola desprevenida la agarró de las manos y la confrontó.

Ojos azules versus grisáceos.

Respiración contra respiración.

Corazón con Corazón.

No se guardaría nada. Le hablaría desde el alma, sin miedo a perder y convencido de que las segundas oportunidades, sí existen.

Destensó los dedos y los llevó a su mejilla, repasándola tal como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, y él, un sucio obrero de manos magulladas. Ella respingó, sin embargo, en su brillar, encontró una serenidad que le animó a querer proseguir aunque fuera anunciado el fin del mundo y ellos fueran condenados a perecer en ese instante.

—Hinata…— prorrumpió, y el temblar de la joven se traspasó, delicioso, a él—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero mi orgullo y mi ceguera no permitieron hacerlo…— se acercó más, provocando que sus labios fueran el centro total de su apetencia—. Te amo… Te amo. Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi pasando en aquella parada de autobús. Cuando no…

No hubo necesidad de más. Mientras caía la noche y la quemazón del día era sustituida por el bienvenido frío, los jóvenes amantes se confesaron, sin dobleces ni intrigas, el profundo amor que se profesaban. Fue ella la que se había puesto de puntillas y terminado con la lejanía que los separaba. Fue ella quien no necesitó de más para creer y entregarse a la dicha. Y él, no alcanzó más fortuna por aquel precioso regalo.

A pesar de los días de ausencia, de las oscuras noches de soledad, ambos, inconscientemente, siempre estuvieron aguardando el regresar del otro. Jamás dudaron. Nunca olvidaron.

Porque la realidad, es que el verdadero amor no perece… espera.

FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero que a lo largo hubieran disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo amé escribirla. Al fin se me hizo, terminar mi primer Fic Naruhina, yeah! Una de mis parejas consentidas del anime.

Mil gracias a todos los que estuvieron estos meses atentos a las actualizaciones. Mención de honor a Ememoho, que siempre me animaba con sus comentarios BD. Gracias! De igual manera a todos aquellos lectores fantasmas que algún día me espantarán con algún signo de presencia jejeje.

 **Espero que nos podamos leer pronto!**


End file.
